


Los dos que quedaron

by PruePhantomhive



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Getting Together, Living Together, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Jane/Thor - Freeform, Minor Sif/Thor - Freeform, Mutants, No superheroes, Past Lives, Professor Loki (Marvel), Ragnarok, References to Depression, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Reincarnation, bodyguard thor, dad thor
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 73,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive
Summary: Loki es una pieza elemental para el Ragnarök y Frigga lo sabe, pero guarda silencio porque también está al tanto de lo importante que será para Thor. Cuando Hela regresa a Asgard para asegurarse de que se cumpla el Destino de los Dioses, no tiene idea de que su final también marca el inicio de una nueva historia.





	1. Capítulo uno. Parte 1

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes y escenarios de Thor pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y son usados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

 

_El martillo de los dioses conducirá nuestros barcos a  nuevas tierras, para combatir las hordas y cantar y llorar. Valhalla, voy a ti._

_—_ O—

 

El cielo sobre sus cabezas está nublado, revuelto en colores grises y blancos que anuncian tormenta. El tinte natural de ésta tierra es dorado, así que los tonos plateados, el viento frío y las hojas secas que se arrastran por el suelo de piedra no hacen más que contribuir a la zozobra, a la espera, de aquellos reunidos al pie del Bifröst esperando que sus guerreros vuelvan.

No hay punto de comparación entre Asgard y Jotunheim: la victoria pende sobre las cabezas de los primeros cada vez que los clamores de guerra suenan, los cascos de los caballos sacuden la arena y el puente entre los dos mundos se abre para que un batallón ataque el territorio del otro, dejando tanta ruina a su paso como se pueda y, por supuesto, no hay armas más destructivas que aquellas sujetas por el puño de Odín.

El pueblo de Asgard está listo para cantar, gritar y festejar, para repartir vino y atender a los soldados en el salón dorado del Valhalla; las mujeres van ataviadas con sus mejores vestidos, los cabellos sueltos sobre la espalda y meciéndose con el aire, labios ansiosos por recibir al ejército triunfante. 

El perfume de las flores se desliza por el ambiente como hilos de colores, pero el viento es tan fuerte, que es poco lo que se puede percibir. Pronto, el olor del hierro será más avasallador que cualquier otro, pero esta gente no lo repudia ni le teme, sino que lo adora, porque no hay nada más honorable que sangrar combatiendo por tus ideales, verdad sobre la que se fundó este reino.

Thor es aún muy joven cuando suena el cuerno de Heimdall, anunciando la vuelta del rey a su hogar tras la última batalla del Recinto de los Æsir contra los Jötnar. El Puente Arcoíris se abre y Odín aparece al frente del ejército, envuelto en sus mejores prendas de batalla, salpicadas con la sangre de los gigantes de hielo y rasguñadas por sus fieras garras, llevando entre los brazos un pequeño bulto que se agita y chilla a pesar de que el agarre del hombre es gentil en él, comparado a aquél que suele usar en el Mjolnir o, peor, en Gungnir, para amedrentar a sus enemigos.

El joven príncipe, víctima de la emoción, se libera de las suaves manos de su madre, apoyadas en sus hombros para contenerlo, y corre un corto trecho por el Bifröst, sus pasos iluminados por los colores del arcoíris, hasta que el horror lo congela en su sitio, obligándolo a abrir mucho los ojos en irónica mofa del hecho de que su padre perdió un globo ocular y, en su sitio, sólo queda una cuenca vacía, oscura y sangrante. Es la primera vez que Odín vuelve portando una herida tan espantosa, pero eso no le quita majestuosidad a su postura sobre Sleipnir, el caballo de ocho patas y, cuando el animal pasa dócilmente a su lado, el hombre le dedica una mirada serena a su primogénito, cuyo cuerpo se relaja y puede volver a respirar, después del impacto que se ha llevado.

Si no es algo que le cause pesar a su progenitor, tampoco debe provocárselo a él.

A sus espaldas, algunos soldados comienzan a desmontar, recargándose contra los lomos firmes de sus caballos o mimándolos con palmadas y adulaciones por el fabuloso trabajo que han hecho, ayudándolos a destrozar a esos monstruosos gigantes de hielo. Un grupo de mujeres, sonrientes y consumidas por la algarabía, va hacia ellos para envolverlos en abrazos y besos, mientras el coro de victoria suena en toda la ciudad, acompañado de flautas, platillos y tambores.

Thor tiene pocos años de vida, pero eso no evita que la emoción despierte en su sangre y sienta la adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo, encantado con el regreso de todos, aun si su padre no volvió completo y, por algún motivo, decidió pasar por encima de ese hecho llevando a cuestas un fardo escandaloso.

Es extraño, oír los bramidos de la felicidad interrumpidos por el llanto exagerado de un recién nacido: según Thor, es la primera vez que dos sonidos tan dispares se mezclan en una situación así. Nadie en Asgard llora cuando los combatientes vuelven y, si lo hacen, debe ser por alivio, pero el llanto de esta criatura suena agónico y agraviado, como si lo peor que pudiera haberle pasado fuera estar aquí.

Frigga se mueve hacia el rey, con un paso más lento que el de su hijo, las sumisas telas de su vestido claro agitándose alrededor de sus pies, mostrando atisbos de sus sandalias. Odín desmonta con elegancia y cuidado; al hallarse frente a ella, le regala una mirada significativa y, con una inclinación de la cabeza que oculta su cuenca herida, le ofrece el bulto llorón casi con reverencia.

Thor es un niño y nunca le ha prestado mucha atención a las emociones de sus padres —sólo cuando Odín se siente particularmente iracundo o Frigga, feliz—, pero, si alguien le pidiera describir la cara de la mujer en este momento, sólo podría usar una palabra para hacerlo: aterrorizada. Cejas unidas, ojos abiertos, nariz arrugada y labios curvados, mostrando parte de sus dientes blancos. Ojos _nublados_ , que significan que está viendo más allá del tiempo y espacio. Y él no entiende el motivo de su disgusto hacia el obsequio y nunca lo hará, porque Frigga no comparte sus visiones del futuro con nadie, ni siquiera con su padre.

Ha visto bebés antes: sabe que pueden ser desagradables e irritantes, pero, hasta el momento, Frigga siempre sonrió al estar ante uno. El terror es algo completamente nuevo en ella. Thor se pregunta dónde lo encontró su padre, si lo compró en alguna parte como los sirvientes hacen con la fruta en el mercado o si sólo lo hizo aparecer, porque Odín es el Padre de Todo, el Gobernante de Todo, y seguro tiene el poder de crear… _bebés_ —piensa que es raro: si él fuera el rey y tuviera el don de aparecer cosas de la Nada, lo último en lo que pensaría sería en un niño, menos en uno tan gritón, pero Odín tendría sus motivos y él no se atreve a cuestionarlos. Se pregunta si Frigga sí—. 

Se acerca a sus padres; sujeta la falda de su madre y ella lo mira, con ojos demasiado brillantes. Nunca en su vida ha visto una expresión tan triste dirigida a él, aparte de ésta, y quiere hacer algo para ayudar a que la reina vuelva a sonreír.

Odín posa el bulto entre los brazos de su esposa que, por instinto, los curva para recibirlo, como ha hecho con cientos de bebés desde que se unió a su marido y tomó el título de diosa, y su ceño vuelve a fruncirse, ésta vez con cierto desconsuelo. Inclina la cabeza, haciendo que una castada de rizos dorados se mueva por su hombro desnudo hasta caerle sobre el pecho, ocultando de la vista la elegante joya que decora el escote de sus ropajes, y mueve con los dedos la manta gris para contemplar el rostro del niño: sus labios tiemblan antes de separarse y exhalar, nerviosa. El bebé deja de llorar y Odín usa una expresión ganadora a pesar de la sangre que le cubre la mitad de la cara.

Comienza a caer una ligera brisa helada y el cielo prorrumpe con fuerza, exigiendo atención. La comitiva de recibimiento arrastra a los soldados por el puente para llevarlos a un lugar seco donde celebrar.

Alguien toma las riendas de Sleipnir y lo lleva con los demás caballos para cuidarlos también. El animal lanza un golpecito cariñoso con el hocico a la cara de Odín —afortunadamente al costado que no está herido— al caminar a su lado y el rey lo contenta con una palmada amistosa en la mejilla, dejándolo partir.  

Thor se para en las puntas de los pies, tirando del brazo de Frigga sin cuidado, porque hace mucho que nadie le ha hecho caso: en otras ocasiones, a estas alturas, su padre ya lo habría levantado para posarlo sobre sus hombros y llevarlo a celebrar con los demás, pero ésta vez todos parecen demasiado distraídos con el recién llegado, que, al menos, ya no está gritando.

— ¿Puedo verlo? —Pregunta, porque la curiosidad le gana y quiere saber qué fue lo que hizo su padre. Tal vez es bonito, como las alhajas que Odín le obsequia a su madre cuando se siente especialmente generoso.

— _No_ —sentencia Frigga con voz gutural, envolviendo al bebé mejor en la manta para cubrirlo de la lluvia, acomodándolo contra su pecho y echando a andar hacia el palacio detrás del séquito, con el cabello sacudiéndose en rizos perfectos a sus espaldas.

Odín coloca una mano en el hombro de su hijo, suspira y lo guía tras los pasos de su esposa.

—O—

Con el paso del tiempo, Frigga comienza a suavizarse con el bebé, al que incluso decide ponerle un nombre. Thor no tiene permitido acercarse a él, pero su madre le dice que está bien llamarlo _Loki._ No puede evitar enarcar una ceja al escuchar el apelativo, porque no suena imponente, como _Odín,_ o fuerte, como _Thor_ , ni siquiera dulce, como _Frigga._ Sólo suena… conforme, fácil. _Ajeno_. Lo pronuncia un par de veces, su boca moviéndose en un arco ondulado para dejar salir las letras en un murmullo, y algo se remueve en su vientre, de la misma forma que le pasa cuando está con Sif y los demás, pero, al mismo tiempo, diferente.

Todo con Loki es distinto desde que llegó a Asgard y no conoce el motivo, pero, a diferencia de otras veces, tampoco le urge _entender_. Es la primera vez que no siente el impulso de preguntarle a su padre un millar de porqués. Si el rey decidió que Loki debe estar en Asgard, entonces a él le parece bien —aunque sus padres no son muy dados a pedir su opinión, de todas formas—.

Sigue pronunciando el nombre del niño y, cada vez que lo hace, el rostro de Frigga se rompe más y más, pero Thor no tiene tiempo para prestarle atención a su malestar, porque ha dicho _Loki_ tantas veces ya, que la palabra ha perdido sentido dentro de su cabeza, así que hace una pausa, toma aire... y vuelve a empezar. 

—O—

Es sólo después de varios meses de súplicas que Frigga le permite acercarse a Loki por primera vez —porque, desde que lo dejó en brazos de su esposa, Odín se desentendió completamente de él, por lo que la mujer es la única que tiene voz y voto sobre lo que pasa o no con el bebé—.

Frigga lo mantiene en la pequeña habitación aledaña a su recámara, en lo que antes era su salón de descanso, pero fue modificado para cumplir con las funciones de una estancia para bebé. Ahora hay una gran cuna de madera tallada en medio, donde antes solía estar la mesa de lectura, rodeada por un atractivo moisés de tela verde que brilla al ser tocado por la luz del sol, y las cortinas de gasa fueron cambiadas por otras de materiales más gruesos y claros para evitar el paso del viento frío por las noches. También, debajo de la ventana, hay una tumbona que antes estaba afuera, en la terraza, y Thor supone que es ahí donde su madre se sienta para mecer y atender al bebé, porque está rodeada de cojines, suaves y perfumados, y de mantas cómodas.

Se acerca, entusiasmado, a la cuna y trepa por los barrotes, apoyando los pies en los bordes de la madera y casi yéndose de bruces al interior al perder el equilibrio. El mueble se sacude peligrosamente, pero la mano de Frigga lo estabiliza a toda velocidad y Thor sólo recibe una mirada seria en reprimenda, que pretende calmar con una de sus mejores sonrisas, de esas con las que sabe que Frigga no puede lidiar. Su madre pone los ojos en blanco, mirando al techo, y se inclina para ver a Loki, que despertó con el incidente y ahora los observa con grandes y llorosos ojos verdes, la boca fruncida en un puchero que le arruga la mitad de la cara y forma dos profundos hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

Tiene la piel muy blanca y sus dedos están cerrados en puños berrinchudos mientras su boca sigue temblando con indecisión — ¿va a llorar o no?— y los mira a ambos como si fueran monstruos por haber perturbado su sueño.

—No es tan bonito —es lo primero que viene a la mente de Thor y, por ende, a su boca.

Esperaba otra cosa, honestamente.

Frigga ríe y se agacha para sujetar al niño, meciéndolo contra su pecho para evitar que rompa en llanto, lo que su expresión amenaza. Una mano pequeña se cierra alrededor de un cairel dorado y Thor se pregunta si a ella le duele, si esa criatura de apenas meses de edad tiene la fuerza suficiente para hacerle daño —entrenando, una vez sujetó a Sif por el cabello y consiguió ponerla de rodillas en el suelo. Ella se quejó y el instructor le dijo que ese era un juego sucio que debía evitar en una batalla honesta. Thor se disculpó con ella y, sólo para mostrarle lo desagradable que fue la experiencia, Sif repitió la acción con él, obligándolo a retorcerse en la arena como una babosa en sal. Fandral y Volstagg aullaron con risas, mientras Hogun sólo sonrió por lo bajo a sus espaldas. La vergüenza fue una flecha lanzada directo al orgullo de Thor—. Pero Frigga no parece inquieta, como Sif, así que Thor no pregunta y sólo la ve reclinarse en la tumbona, con la cabeza de Loki recargada en su cuello.

Al bebé parece gustarle estar ahí, porque su cara se relaja y su nariz, del tamaño de una uva pequeña, se arruga mientras olisquea el perfume de la mujer a manera de reconocimiento y Thor se pregunta si a él le gustaba también cuando era más joven. A veces deja que su madre lo abrace, lo bese y le cepille el cabello, pero hace mucho que no se recuesta así con ella y, _tal vez,_ extraña un poco ese exceso de cercanía, corazón contra corazón, pero, desde que comenzó a entrenar, se decidió a convertirse en todo un hombre y está seguro de que esos no reciben mimos de sus madres…

—Cuando crezca, será hermoso —susurra ella, su aliento tibio acariciando la cabeza, redonda y llena de pelusa negra, del pequeño al mismo tiempo que dibuja círculos con las yemas de los dedos en su espalda, cubierta con un delgado ropón blanco.

Por algún motivo, la afirmación parece entristecerla todavía más, pero Loki luce como un tigre acicalado, no, mejor dicho, como un conejo consentido, y no se contiene de lanzar un largo bostezo y parpadear con aire adormilado, haciendo pucheros que forman burbujas de saliva entre sus labios rosados. 

Thor se acerca y se arrodilla junto al asiento, levantando una mano para tocar a Loki — _picarlo con el dedo_ sería una descripción más adecuada—, cuyos ojos claros se fijan en él con atención felina, todo rastro de sueño desapareciendo.

Nunca ha conocido a alguien con ojos verdes, sólo azul, miel y gris. Tampoco ha visto gente con cabello oscuro como el de Loki, porque en Asgard predominan los colores claros que apenas rozan el chocolate y el avellana y mucha gente adquirió la costumbre de aclararlo con sustancias, como alabanza a la familia de Odín y para diferenciarse de los otros reinos del Yggdrasil.

Es raro.

Loki es _extraño_. Como aquél gato al que le daban de comer a la hora del almuerzo en la escuela y solía rasguñarlos en «agradecimiento». Volstagg lo pisó una vez, después de que le abriera un tajo en la mano, y jamás lo volvieron a ver.

—Madre, ¿de dónde salió? —Pregunta, cuando Loki suelta el cabello de su madre para estirar la mano y sujetar la de Thor, que se la ofrece sin rechistar.

Sus dedos son tan pequeños, que lucen como ramitas rechonchas. Thor sabe que podría romperlos sin problema, así que tiene mucho cuidado al moverse, porque, aunque nadie lo ha llamado así hasta el momento, sabe que Loki es su hermano menor y no quiere herirlo de ninguna manera.

La garganta de Frigga se mueve mientras su mirada permanece en el techo, en las vigas de madera con grabados hermosos que permanecen en las sombras aunque la habitación está bañada en luz de sol.

Ha llovido mucho desde que Loki llegó, pero la última semana ha tenido un cielo claro y colorido y Thor ha pensado en aprovechar la ocasión para ir al mar, pero no ha tenido la oportunidad de pedir permiso.

—Del infierno —responde la reina, la Vidente de Asgard, en un susurro apenas audible y Thor sólo alcanza a distinguir las últimas sílabas.

Frunce el ceño y se empina hacia ella para pedirle que lo repita, pero, entonces, la pequeña mano de Loki se hace con un mechón de su cabello y tira de él tan fuerte, que hace que golpee con la frente el brazo de su madre, quien ríe en contra de su voluntad cuando Thor lloriquea, consciente de que si retrae la cabeza podría lastimar a su hermanito, por lo que asume el dolor con estoicismo lo mejor que puede, al mismo tiempo que la mujer _trata_ de hacer que Loki lo suelte, pero el chiquillo parece tan terco como el mismo Thor, a quien también le cuesta trabajo dejar ir aquello que le gusta o le llama demasiado la atención.

Loki exhala una risita de bebé, la primera desde que llegó, según le cuenta Frigga después, mientras masajea la cabeza adolorida de su primogénito y cura el dolor con un beso, ambos viendo a un complacido Loki, apoyado en un cojín, jugando con las hebras de cabello dorado que consiguió arrancarle a Thor.

Frigga suspira, resignada, y Thor tiene la impresión de que ésta no será la última vez que su hermanito ría a sus expensas.  

—O—

Loki crece rápido y Thor se descubre dividiendo su tiempo entre los estudios, el entrenamiento, sus amigos y su hermano menor, ajustando cada vez más su horario para que ésta última actividad ocupe más de su atención que cualquier otra.

A sus amigos no les agrada Loki, porque es un niño pequeño y hace que Thor no pase tanto tiempo con ellos como antes y se niegue a hacer actividades a las que no puede llevar a su hermano a cuestas, como escalar los riscos que rodean el reino, tratar de encontrar las guaridas ocultas de Heimdall o nadar en el océano, tratando de retar a las grandes cascadas que surcan el borde de Asgard y los ocho mundos.

Pronto, Thor se siente incómodo con las quejas de todos —algo que no le pasa seguido— y, aunque _odia_ tener que elegir entre una cosa u otra, resigna sus tardes diarias con Loki para seguir conviviendo con los demás, porque, es cierto: no puede ir a todos lados con Loki atado a su espalda con uno de los chales de Frigga — ¿Qué? Vio a una mujer en la ciudad llevando así a su hija y le pareció _práctico_ , ¿de acuerdo? Aunque su madre se rió mucho de él cuando le pidió enseñarle a hacerlo, dominó rápido esa forma de cargar a Loki y comenzó a llevarlo a todas partes como una mochila… aunque Sif le aseguró que parecía más una mamá koala que otra cosa (procuró no ruborizarse con eso). Una lástima que sus planes cambiarán ahora, porque acaban de confeccionarle una capa _grandiosa_ y está seguro de que con ella se vería aún mejor que con el crochet verde—.

La primera tarde sin Loki, van a ver reptiles a la laguna pantanosa a la que sólo pueden llegar bajando por un peñasco y Thor se mete en problemas con un cocodrilo que casi le arranca el brazo, aunque Sif se lo quita de encima sin dificultad.

Cuando vuelve a casa, está sangrando, lleno de barro y encuentra a Loki llorando a todo pulmón, en los brazos de una desesperada nana que lo mira con ojos suplicantes en cuanto cruza la puerta.   

Los últimos meses, Frigga ha dejado que sus damas se encarguen del cuidado de Loki, pero al niño no le agrada nadie más que ellos dos. Thor cree que es sólo una más de sus rarezas, como ese cabello tan negro como las alas de Hugin y Munin, sus ojos verdes iguales a piedras preciosas y esa piel tan pálida que parece transparente al ser alcanzada por la luz del sol.  Incluso con Odín, Loki se muestra receloso, aunque el hombre ha hecho el intento, el último año, de acercarse a él por petición de su esposa. Loki puede entablar cortas conversaciones con el rey, ahora que ha empezado a hablar, pero no duran demasiado, porque, en cuanto Thor o Frigga entran a la habitación, su atención vuelve de inmediato a ellos —Odín parece complacido cuando eso pasa porque, ciertamente, ¿cuántas veces puede soportar oír a un niño de dos años hablando de puré de manzana y juguetes sin enloquecer? Además, Odín lo sabe _todo_ , desde el momento en que la primera estrella puede verse en el cielo nocturno hasta cuantas veces por segundo late el corazón de Thor: seguro ya sabe que a Loki no le gustan las peras y que ya no juega con su caballo de madera porque una pata se rompió—.

Thor frunce los labios y gruñe, porque, aunque sabía que tal vez Loki se irritaría por cambiar la rutina a la que lo acostumbró, jamás esperó éste nivel de devastación. Su hermano escucha su voz y, en cuanto lo hace, deja de pellizcarle los hombros a Astrid para lazar los brazos en su dirección.

Thor está conmovido e irritado a partes iguales.

—No —dice, negando con la cabeza—. Estoy sucio —porque a su madre seguro no le gustará ver el bonito ropaje de Loki lleno de sangre y tierra.

Ella trata a Loki con pinzas desde que empezó a caminar y corretear por ahí y, a decir verdad, le desagradó mucho el día que Thor lo regresó a casa con las rodillas raspadas y un moretón en el mentón —no fue su culpa, ¿sí? Sólo se distrajo un poco…—. 

Loki parpadea dos veces ante la negativa y el llanto aumenta. Los ojos de Astrid se abren con tanto pavor, que amenazan con salirse de sus cuencas. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva sometida a la tortura de decibeles de su hermano menor?

La habitación se siente inusualmente fría a pesar de que es primavera. Nunca le ha gustado mucho el frío, porque lo relaciona con el ojo perdido de su padre. Se estremece y se rinde, yendo hacia los otros dos: Loki deja de llorar de inmediato y, en cuanto Thor lo carga, hunde la cara en su cuello y él siente el cosquilleo de sus pestañas empapadas en la piel. 

Son éste tipo de cosas las que sus amigos odian de Loki: creen que es un manipulador que sabe cómo salirse con la suya, pero, ¿cómo puede ser así, si apenas tiene dos años? Nadie puede ser una mente maquiavélica a esa edad, por todos los cielos —Sif siempre le recuerda que tiene la habilidad inusual de dejar pasar por alto muchas cosas, de perdonar demasiado, y que, quizá, esa no es la mejor cualidad de un rey, no de uno al frente de nueve reinos en constante batalla, al menos—. 

Frigga entra a la estancia, llevando la cena de Loki en las manos y, al levantar la mirada y encontrarse con la escena, enarca una ceja y frunce los labios —Astrid _escapa_ —.

—Está muy apegado a ti —dice la reina, pero sin sorpresa detrás de sus palabras.

—Lo siento —murmura Thor, porque asume que es una queja: es verdad que Loki es un poco malcriado, pero… 

Frigga sacude la cabeza, quitándole peso a la disculpa de su hijo, aunque no parece del todo contenta. Toma a Loki, quien, por un segundo, parece dividido entre quejarse y aceptar los nuevos brazos —así de dicotómico es— y lo lleva a la mesa para ayudarlo a comer.

Frigga lanza una última mirada a Thor, con una cuchara suspendida frente a la boca de Loki, que se estira hacia adelante, con las fauces abiertas, pero sin alcanzar la comida del todo: es gracioso, porque luce como un pequeño tiburón, pero Thor evita reír.

— No me desagrada que pasen tiempo juntos: Loki te ve como su ejemplo a seguir —no parece convencida de lo que está diciendo—, pero también creo que no necesita depender tanto de ti o volverá locas a todas sus nanas —Thor sonríe, apenado, meciéndose en su sitio. Dejó huellas de lodo en el suelo y, al menos, su madre no lo ha reprendido por eso. Siente lástima por la persona que tenga que limpiar, pero tampoco demasiada. Está por dar media vuelta para ir a asearse, cuando su madre vuelve a hablar—. Y Thor —la mira por encima del hombro, la sonrisa aun en su sitio—. De igual manera, creo que no debes hacer que todo tu mundo gire alrededor de él. Ni hoy, ni _mañana_. 

Un rubor extraño se expande por toda su cara y ni siquiera sabe por qué. Se siente casi como si su madre hubiera descubierto que rasgó las cortinas de su habitación el otro día, tonteando con una espada, aunque dio su mejor esfuerzo por esconderlo.

—No es así, madre…

Frigga enarca una ceja y, con un gesto de la mano, le dice que se puede ir. Thor obedece y Loki lo sigue con la mirada todo el camino fuera de la habitación.

—

Aparte de los rasgos anatómicos distintos a los de los asgardianos a plena vista, Loki también es más frágil físicamente que Thor e, incluso, que Fandral, Hogun y Volstagg, que adquieren la costumbre de reírse de él —en su cara y a sus espaldas— cuando queda claro que el entrenamiento guerrero al que se someten los niños al llegar a cierta edad no es el adecuado para él.

Thor intenta comprender: siendo el hijo de un hombre como Odín y hermano de alguien como Thor —que, a sus doce años, ya es capaz de derribar al entrenador y someterlo en el suelo—, Loki debería tener una fuerza considerable y por encima de la de otros, pero _no_ es así y, de hecho, aunque nunca lo han intentado —a pesar de que ella lo ha propuesto un par de veces, cuando Loki está siendo particularmente grosero—, está seguro de que incluso Sif le ganaría en un combate mano a mano. Pero, bueno, Sif es _Sif_.  

Odín mantiene la boca cerrada al respecto, porque no habla mucho con Loki —o _sobre_ Loki— en realidad, pero Frigga suspira cuando las cosas se vuelven demasiado penosas, extirpa a su hijo menor de las tediosas prácticas de guerra que lo regresan a sus brazos más sangrante que preparado para sobrevivir a la batalla, y decide entrenarlo sola, en ese arte que sólo ella y muy pocas de sus aprendices pueden practicar.

Thor está celoso y feliz por su hermano al mismo tiempo, lo que le causa mucha confusión y, cuando queda claro que todos los demás en la clase sienten envidia también por la suerte de Loki, esa es la emoción que predomina en él, porque, aunque en pocas ocasiones se ha visto a la reina acompañar a su marido a la guerra, ataviada con un atuendo tan brillante como el de una valquiria, se cuentan historias y se oyen rumores de sus transformaciones, de su _magia_ , de sus métodos para confundir al enemigo y obligarlo a someterse sin siquiera derramar una gota de sudor.

Aunque Thor ama el sonido del acero contra acero de su espada enfrentando a la de un enemigo y también sueña con el día en que su mano empuñe el Mjolnir, las habilidades mágicas de su madre siempre han despertado su curiosidad y una pequeña parte de su mente cree que sería grandioso conocerlas, mientras que otra se pregunta, con insistencia, porque Loki fue el elegido y no él. Cuando trata de comprenderlo mejor, para no sentir resentimiento contra su hermano, se da cuenta de que es porque Loki no tiene su fortaleza y ésta es la única forma que su madre encontró para asegurarse de que llegue a la adultez de forma honrosa.

Es algo triste, porque todos los hombres en Asgard aspiran a ser soldados de Odín prácticamente desde que nacen y, de no ser por la iniciativa de su madre, seguramente Loki jamás habría ocupado un puesto en sus filas.

Los celos de Thor poco a poco se convierten en compasión y _lástima_. 

Meses después de abandonar los entrenamientos físicos para empezar a estudiar los libros de Frigga, Loki deja de lucir abatido por no ser tan feroz como su hermano mayor y, cuando una serpiente aparece frente a Thor, que la levanta, emocionado, sin meditar al respecto, y Loki se transforma frente a él, gritando a voz en cuello _¡SOY YO!,_ antes de romper en risas que lo hacen llorar y retorcerse de diversión en el suelo, Thor piensa que es la primera vez en su vida que lo ha visto tan feliz, tan cómodo consigo mismo… eso no evita que lo patee en la espinilla, asegurándose de dejarle la marca de su bota en la piel.

Su clemencia se esfuma con un soplo de viento y comienza a cuidarse las espaldas, porque Loki es un desgraciado que aprendió a transformarse en otras cosas demasiado rápido y a quien siempre le ha gustado jugar con él —en el _mal_ sentido de la palabra—.

—O—

Nunca, _nadie,_ habla del origen de Loki, ni siquiera las personas que estuvieron ahí cuando arribó a Asgard en brazos de Odín.

Hace mucho tiempo, Loki asumió que nació el día de la última batalla de Asgard contra los Jötnar y Thor no encontró la forma de corregir la palabra _nacer_ porque, ¿si fuiste creado por el Padre de Todo, también naciste o sólo _apareciste_? Frigga, al notar su confusión, intervino, diciéndole a Loki que fue un regalo que Odín le dio y él pareció contento con eso, muy satisfecho. Thor sintió más celos, porque él vino al mundo de la forma _tradicional_ y, bueno, Loki ya era _demasiado_ especial, en más de un sentido.

Con el paso de los años, empezó a olvidarlo y, si bien Loki siguió siendo un enigma para él de muchas formas, ahora sólo es su molesto hermanito, ese al que juró proteger aquél día, cuando lo vio por primera vez y la pequeña peste le arrancó un montón de cabello, como tratando de sellar el pacto con sangre y _dolor_.

—O—

— ¡Quítate! ¡Estás frío! —Exclama cuando Loki se escurre a su habitación una noche de tormenta y se zambulle bajo las mantas, pegando los pies desnudos y _helados_ a las pantorrillas de Thor, que le da un empujón que casi lo tira por el borde de la cama.

Tiene catorce años y Loki, ocho. Aunque hace un par de ellos esto le parecía adecuado, siendo hermanos y todo eso, hoy en día es cargante: Loki es tan asustadizo como maldoso y, desde que Frigga le impidió colarse a su habitación por las noches, alegando que ya es un niño grande que no debe asustarse por todo, comenzó a recurrir más a Thor.

—Pero no quiero dormir solo —se excusa con voz aguda, sujetando la sábana para evitar irse de cuernos al suelo y tirando de ella para volver a acomodarse en el centro de la cama, donde la temperatura corporal de Thor creó una laguna de calor.

Thor le arranca la manta y se envuelve con ella, tratando de darle la espalda.

Otra diferencia notoria entre él y Loki es que el niño es un jodido témpano de hielo, sobre todo en noches como ésta, en que la luna brilla alto en el cielo, haciendo todo lo posible por atravesar la espesa capa de nubes que lloran sobre el palacio de su padre.

Envolverlo en cobijas y sentarlo frente a las llamas de una hoguera no funciona para devolverle el calor, tampoco estrecharlo o darle bebidas calientes, así que Thor se vuelve un manojo de frustración cada vez que Loki busca esconderse entre sus brazos: él arde como la lava de los volcanes salpicados por el reino, exhalando fuertes y altas fumarolas que se desvanecen con el viento, mientras que Loki _quema_ con una frialdad digna de un gigante de hielo.

Thor nunca ha pisado Jotunheim y se pregunta si verá su afirmación refutada una vez que lo haga, al descubrir que Loki, en realidad, no tiene una temperatura tan baja como aquellos que habitan la tierra de Laufey, pero, mientras tanto, está convencido de que su hermano se equivocó de especie o algo por el estilo… y, a decir verdad, dadas todas las metidas de pata que Loki ha hecho desde que llegó a Asgard en todo lo referente a aquello de ser, no sé, _asgardiano,_ ve su hipótesis casi confirmada —o, quizá, Loki lo hace a propósito sólo para molestar—. Bueno, al menos no eligió ser tan feo como un elfo oscuro o un condenado psicópata, como los habitantes de Niflheim, pero, aun así…

—Ah, qué fastidioso eres —recrimina cuando Loki comienza a gimotear y tiene que levantar un borde de la manta para invitarlo a colarse dentro.

Le dijo a la empleada que no encendiera la hoguera frente a la cama y ahora se arrepiente de eso. En un rato, tendrá que pararse y hacerlo él mismo; la idea le provoca un remolino de pereza que le azota la cabeza por dentro.

Loki sonríe y se hunde contra su pecho, rodeándole la cintura con las piernas y el torso, con los brazos. Su cabello huele a pino, algo demasiado fresco que le cosquillea la nariz y amenaza con hacerlo estornudar.

Es desagradable la sensación del niño contra su cuerpo: debajo de la manta, consiguió crear un capullo de vapor cálido que se ve desestabilizado con la presencia gélida de su hermano, pero se obliga a aguantar, rechinando los dientes. Hunde una mano en el cabello negro y cierra los ojos: mañana, su padre les pondrá mala cara en el desayuno y volverá a decir que ya son grandes, que no deben permitirse caer en éste tipo de tonterías. Y Frigga sólo tendrá esa expresión desolada y llena de angustia que pone cada vez que los ve demasiado cerca.

¿No es así como se supone que deben ser los hermanos? ¿Unidos contra viento y marea? Nunca ha comprendido la motivación de su madre para mostrarse tan angustiada y, todas las veces que ha observado el rostro de su padre, buscando alguna explicación durante uno de estos lapsus, se ha dado cuenta de que el rey tampoco, lo cual es casi preocupante. 

Odín lo sabe todo en tiempo real, Frigga puede hurgar en el futuro con la mirada y el primer hijo de ambos nunca ha sabido cuál don es más impresionante —aunque siempre ha estado ligeramente inclinado a favorecer a su padre—.

Loki pega la punta de la nariz, helada, al cuello de Thor y suspira con gusto.

— ¿Por qué motivo piensas que me dan tanto miedo las tormentas? —Pregunta, curioso, en voz baja.

Su aliento, a diferencia de todo lo demás, es tibio y se siente bien al entrar en contacto con la piel de Thor, que pone los ojos en blanco y agacha la cabeza hasta tocar con el mentón su coronilla; Loki tiene el cabello más lacio, suave y delgado que él.

—Si tú no sabes, porqué debería hacerlo yo —gruñe, irritado todavía por ver su sueño interrumpido. Dormir es uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, aparte de combatir.

Loki se encoge de hombros.

—Porque sabes todo de mí —es la respuesta más lógica.

Thor suspira, agitando el cabello de su hermano en el proceso.

—He pensado, por mucho tiempo, que eres un jotun —bromea, aunque es verdad, y se echa a reír cuando, inmediatamente, Loki lo golpea con el puño en el pecho, provocándole un escozor que no dura demasiado—. ¡No es mi culpa! ¡Siempre has sido muy extraño! A los Jötnar no les gusta el fuego y nuestro padre dice que lloraban, gemían y suplicaban cuando el Mjolnir llenó el cielo de Jotunheim de rayos y truenos.

Loki se estremece. En verdad le dan miedo esas dos cosas, lo cual es irónico porque, ya sabes, está arrebujado contra el _Dios del Trueno —_ aunque Thor no se ha ganado ese título del todo aun—.

— ¿Crees que es justo? ¿Qué padre los atacara con el Mjolnir teniendo una clara ventaja sobre ellos? —Pregunta Loki, hablando bajo y siempre con esa inteligencia que hace parecer tontos a los demás, en especial a su hermano mayor, porque la dominó a muy corta edad, mientras Thor se dedicaba a hacer crecer sus músculos.

Thor frunce el ceño y le sujeta los hombros, mirándolo con pesadez gracias a la luz blanca que se cuela por las ventanas descubiertas. Las sombras de las gotas de lluvia que resbalan por el cristal se dibujan en la manta roja que los cubre.

—Los Jötnar son monstruos belicosos. Nuestro padre hace lo que debe para mantenerlos bajo control —sentencia con toda la claridad que puede, porque es necesario que Loki _entienda,_ igual que hicieron él y los demás a su edad.

 _Nadie_ puede ni **debe** cuestionar las razones de Odín para hacer lo que hace, porque su sabiduría es infinita.

Loki entorna los ojos pero, pasado un rato, asiente y Thor exhala, aliviado.

Su hermano nunca ha amado las historias de guerra tanto como los otros niños de Asgard, ni siquiera cuando es el mismo Odín quien se toma el tiempo para contárselas. Aunque Thor ha visto el ansia por la lucha en sus pupilas cuando llega el momento de que los soldados vayan a combatir, nunca ha notado en él el impulso de correr tras los caballos y escabullirse entre las filas que siempre ha sentido él.

De nuevo, el chico es extraño, ¿sí? —O, quizá, _él_ es más revoltoso que los demás—.

—Cuando llegue el momento, iré a Jotunheim como nuestro padre y les mostraré quien manda. Les haré saber que no podrán ni siquiera respirar sin que yo lo sepa y que, a diferencia de mi padre, no tendré piedad con ellos. Lo mismo con los gigantes de fuego y todos esos espíritus que sólo salen de sus recovecos llenos de tinieblas para causar líos.

Si sus brazos se aferran con más fuerza a Loki mientras habla, éste no se queja y, por el contrario, parece buscar más el contacto. Thor siempre ha sabido que es el muro seguro detrás del que se esconde su hermano y, por él, está bien. Así es como las cosas deben ser. Uno siempre estará al lado del otro y no hay poder en el universo que pueda cambiarlo.

—Está bien —susurra Loki, sonando casi como si estuviera dándole permiso de llevar a cabo sus planes.

Thor rueda los ojos porque, ¿quién se cree?, pero al menos ha dejado de temblar y, pronto, pueden conciliar el sueño.  

—O—

La primera batalla de Thor llega al poco tiempo de cumplir los dieciséis años y la adrenalina comienza a fluir por su torrente sanguíneo como una droga que le sonroja las mejillas y lo hace sudar con expectación en cuanto el anuncio toca sus oídos y todo a su alrededor parece acelerarse, convirtiéndose en una mezcla homogénea de colores dispares.

Una revuelta se ha desatado en Muspellheim y los gigantes de fuego, en medio de su diatriba, amenazan con destruir los contornos que separan su reino de Alfheim.

Mientras sus asistentes lo ayudan a ponerse la armadura, nueva y resplandeciente, observa a Loki por encima del hombro: su rostro permanece impávido, mientras, sentado en el borde de la cama de Thor, mece las piernas de atrás hacia adelante para entretenerse, los ojos fijos en los discos plateados que decoran el pecho de su hermano y, después, moviéndose lentamente por la resplandeciente tela de la capa roja una vez una de las ayudantes cierra los broches en los hombros de Thor, que sigue sin poder contener su excitación. 

Quiere golpear cosas, arrancar cabezas y demostrarle a su padre que es digno de ser su hijo y sucesor.

Cuando está listo, un hombre le entrega la espada y la sujeta por el mango con duda, porque es nueva, más grande y pesada que con la que ha practicado los últimos meses. La mueve, cortando el aire, y Loki enarca las cejas, sin una expresión clara en sus facciones. El zumbido del acero suena como una avispa moviéndose a gran velocidad.

—Espero que no te maten —es lo que dice Loki cuando Thor deja de tontear y se acerca a él para despedirse.

Loki sigue siendo pequeño, sumergido en ese limbo entre la niñez y la adolescencia, pero Thor creció mucho antes de su último cumpleaños y está seguro de que ahora su estatura corresponde a dos niños del tamaño de su hermano, así que tiene que inclinarse para poder verlo a la cara, aunque el otro no parece impresionado en lo más mínimo.

—Sé que estás celoso —responde, con una sonrisa deslumbrante en la boca, que le duele tras mantenerla por varios minutos (no ha dejado de sonreír desde que los ayudantes aparecieron para colocarle la armadura: una vez tenga más práctica, podrá hacerlo por su cuenta y llevarla a todos lados, como se acostumbra en el reino. Siempre lucirá tan imponente como su padre).

Los labios de Loki se curvan en la más pequeña de las sonrisas y, antes de que Thor pueda levantarse para ir a despedirse de su madre antes de unirse a las filas de soldados que partirán a Muspellheim con Odín, hunde la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica y extrae una pequeña piedra verde que pincha en el extremo de la capa de Thor.

—Te dará suerte —dice, rascándose la ceja con el meñique y manteniendo la mirada, deliberadamente, en el otro lado de la habitación para no tener que encarar a Thor, que se siente conmovido por el espeso rubor que le cubre las mejillas y que, por más que vea en otra dirección, no puede contener.

Toca la piedra, del tamaño de una uva y tan brillante como los ojos de Loki, que se muerde el labio inferior, dudoso. Es bonita y para nada escandalosa —porque, ¿qué hombre lleva joyas al campo de batalla, por todos los cielos?— y, viniendo de su hermano, seguro le traerá toda la suerte del mundo.

—Volveré, lo prometo —le asegura, porque es estúpido siquiera pensar que no será así y Loki mueve la cabeza de arriba abajo, de acuerdo con su afirmación.

En la distancia, suena el cuerno de Heimdall llamando a los combatientes al Bifröst y Thor debe apresurarse para reunirse con ellos y marcharse, con la bendición de Frigga a cuestas y la pequeña piedra pesando sobre su corazón.

—O—

En la lucha, recibe varias heridas de los gigantes de fuego, que son más feroces y caprichosos de lo que cualquier historia contada por su padre pudo denotar. Uno de ellos le pincha la capa al suelo, prendiéndole fuego y haciendo que el metal de su armadura se sienta como estar dentro de un infierno privado y otro le araña la cara, quemándole la carne y haciéndole escocer un ojo de forma peligrosa, obligándolo a mantenerlo cerrado por lo que queda de la batalla, tratando de lagrimear lo suficiente para resguardarlo.

Está empapado en sudor, la espada se le resbala de las manos y, ¡rayos!, lo daría todo a cambio de un poco de agua fresca en este momento.

Termina cortando a un gigante a la mitad, sus restos cayendo al suelo para descomponerse en cenizas y, por el rabillo del ojo bueno, ve a Sif decapitando a otro con ayuda de Fandral, el largo cabello dorado de la mujer, atado en dos trenzas, revoloteando con el asfixiante aire que no hace más que extender las llamas.

Odín se mueve por el cielo, el caballo alado negro que eligió en ésta ocasión para proteger a Sleipnir de las llamas batiendo las alas con desesperación para evitar los remolinos calientes explotando de geiseres en todas partes, y Thor lo sigue con la mirada el tiempo suficiente para ver a un demonio de fuego surgiendo de la nada con toda su impresionante estatura, dándoles un porrazo al animal y al rey con el dorso de la mano, haciendo que la montura se desplome hacia un costado.

El Mjolnir sale volando de la mano de Odín y cae a los pies de Thor… convenientemente. Tierra caliente se levanta con el impacto y le salpica la cara, haciéndolo trastabillar hacia atrás.

Nunca ha puesto las manos en el martillo de los dioses. Odín apenas los dejó observarlo con fascinación aquella vez que les permitió visitar la habitación de las reliquias, pero ahora ve su oportunidad. Tira la espada, cuyo filo se hunde en la tierra y comienza a arder al rojo vivo casi de inmediato, y se inclina para coger el mango del martillo, que, sorprendentemente, se siente suave bajo sus dedos callosos, como si el metal estuviera recién pulido: vaya trabajo el de esos enanos o, tal vez, sólo es una cualidad de la estrella moribunda a raíz de la que fue creado.

Parpadea, tratando de recuperar la vista en el ojo herido lo mejor que puede, y levanta el martillo, que cede ante su agarre, mostrándole que es _digno_. Lo alza en el aire con un grito emocionado y la energía explota a su alrededor, los mismos rayos y truenos que destruyeron Jotunheim hace diez años surcando el cielo rojo de Muspellheim, impactando contra los indeseados gigantes de fuego, que no se muestran amedrentados ante su poder hasta que se vuelve lo suficientemente fuerte como para partirlos en mil pedazos con el menor de los roces.

Ataca al gigante que derribó a Odín, quien consigue ponerse de pie precariamente, el casco saliéndose de su cabeza, aunque su montura no corre con la misma suerte. Con el Mjolnir, atraviesa el pecho de la bestia, la más grande de todas, que cae de espaldas y explota en un millón de volutas de ceniza que bañan a Thor de pies a cabeza y lo tiñen de negro.

Todo se queda en silencio un momento, hasta que los gigantes de fuego regresan a sus cuevas, intimidados por la caída de su líder, y los gritos de victoria de los asgardianos resuenan en medio del bramido de las llamas.

Cuando llega el momento de volver a casa, también llega el de devolverle a Odín el martillo, pero el rey, montando un caballo nuevo, lo detiene con un gesto de la mano y niega con un movimiento de la cabeza. El caballo alado vuela hacia lo alto y el Bifröst se abre, consumiéndolos a todos con su cascada de colores.

Thor se coloca el martillo en el cinto y emprende el viaje de regreso, adolorido, sangrante y sumamente satisfecho consigo mismo.

—O—

Su madre le sana el ojo, apoyando la mano en la mitad de su cara y desprendiendo de su palma una luz blanca que le hace sentir frío, uno delicioso y bienvenido después de pasar tanto tiempo en el infierno y se pregunta si, en determinado momento, viajará a Jotunheim y deseará estar en un sitio más cálido, como antítesis de su experiencia reciente.

Loki se escurre en la habitación y le arranca la piedra de la capa, levantándola frente a sus ojos para que la luz la atraviese. Hay una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara.

—Oye, eso es mío —se queja, sólo para llamar su atención porque, _hola,_ volvió herido y Loki ni siquiera ha mirado en su dirección.

—No puedo creer que padre te entregara el Mjolnir —es lo que dice Loki, sin mirarlo todavía.

Casi puede sentir la impresión y los celos en su afirmación.

El Mjolnir descansa en su sitio habitual, en la habitación de reliquias del palacio, y Thor no ha tenido tiempo de presumírselo a nadie porque tenía un ojo que salvar, si no te importa.

Enarca una ceja y, cuando la mano de Frigga se aparta de su cara, se empina en la silla para ver a Loki, que lo contempla, por fin, por encima del hombro, guardándose el broche en la túnica. Thor quiere recuperarlo, pero no encuentra la forma de pedírselo, así que cambia de tema:

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Loki pone los ojos en blanco, le sonríe a Frigga y sale de la habitación con paso apresurado.

La mujer suspira.

—Estuvo observándote todo el tiempo con ese broche. Deberías tener más cuidado la próxima vez que recibas un detalle de Loki: pueden llegar a ti con una doble intención.

Thor se siente agredido. Vaya, ese pequeño pedazo de… y pensar que creyó, en verdad, que la piedra le dio suerte y, en realidad, sólo la llevó encima para satisfacer el voyerismo de su hermano.

— ¿Te ha dado algo a ti? —Pregunta, porque no le gusta la idea de ser la única víctima de Loki.

Frigga niega.

—Verás, no suelo ser yo quien predomina en la mente de tu hermano cuando se trae algo entre manos… ni en ningún otro momento, en realidad —toca el cabello de Thor con delicadeza y su mano vuelve llena de cenizas que siguen calientes, frunce los labios y Thor entiende la indirecta de que debe apresurarse y tomar un baño.

Después de eso, a festejar. 

—O—

Luego de Muspellheim, vienen varias batallas más y, con todas ellas, una nueva piedra de Loki —que Thor acepta con los dientes apretados—, victorias y celebraciones fastuosas en los salones más elegantes del palacio.

Se siente en la cima del mundo, como si su universo por fin estuviera empezando a tomar forma, y no hay nada en el mundo que pueda opacar su felicidad. 

Es una buena forma de distraerse y cubrir el lento paso del tiempo, así que, cuando por fin llega el cumpleaños dieciséis de Loki, seguido, como pasó con él, por una amenaza de guerra en uno de los ocho mundos restantes al poco tiempo, se sorprende y, por un segundo, está a punto de perder el control.

La vieja idea de _Loki no sirve para esto_ vuelve, lo aporrea y tiene que morderse la lengua para no acudir a Odín y exigirle que haga algo, porque no piensa perder a su hermano en Jotunheim.

No en Jotunheim.

En ese agujero no pasó nada interesante en dieciséis años, después de que Odín se hiciera cargo de ellos, y ahora tienen que venir y arruinarlo todo justo en el peor momento.

—El estará bien —es lo que le dice Frigga al notar su preocupación y Thor, por primera vez, quiere llevarle la contra, aunque sabe que ella no hace promesas en vano, simplemente porque no puede.

Si los ojos de su madre hubieran contemplado la caída de Loki en Jotunheim, se lo habría dicho, ¿cierto? No lo dejaría ir con ellos… ¿O lo haría asumir su destino, a sabiendas de que éste no puede alterarse? Por primera vez en su vida, Thor se descubre deseando tener el don de su madre o, incluso, poder preguntarle a Loki si tiene alguna sensación extraña, un mal presentimiento, si puede contemplar una esfera por él y asegurarle que _todo va a estar bien._  

Vio la armadura de Loki, confeccionada con esos tonos verdes que lo han caracterizado toda su vida, placas doradas en los puntos vitales, y el pánico lo envolvió desde entonces.

Frigga le pone una mano en el hombro y lo mira a los ojos: _El-Estará-Bien,_ le dicen los de ella y lo hacen sentir avergonzado, tanto, que debe posar la mirada en el suelo.

 _No debes hacer que todo tu mundo gire alrededor de él_ resuena en su cabeza con la fuerza de hace años y, de pronto, todo se vuelve demasiado, porque no sabe otra forma de hacer las cosas.

Loki es _Loki_ y Thor juró **protegerlo** _._ No pueden encadenarlo y obligarlo a no hacerlo.

Es irónico que, mientras los caballos se preparan y esperan escuchar el sonido del cuerno de Heimdall convocándolos para partir, el sol de Asgard brille con potencia, como si se burlara de ellos —de _él_ —  tratando de recalcarles que, en minutos, estarán en el mundo de hielo, donde no hay sol capaz de atravesar las nebulosas de nieve que se desperdigan por el cielo.

No busca a Loki. Se retuerce las manos con impotencia e incluso piensa en golpearse la cabeza con el Mjolnir para evitar hacerlo. Sif lo mira con una expresión extraña en la cara, su armadura plateada resplandeciendo al abrazarle las curvas del cuerpo y, cuando su mano tibia se posa en su cara, Thor siente el impulso de rechazarla, pero _no_ puede, así como tampoco puede con su beso.

Eso debió hacerlo antes, hace meses, cuando ella lo atrapó después de una celebración y lo arrastró a su lecho. Thor no fue en contra de su voluntad, porque Sif siempre ha tenido un lugar especial en su pecho, pero, después, se preguntó si hizo lo correcto y, hoy en día, lo sigue haciendo, porque Sif significa _compromiso_ y _lealtad_ , no como una mujer cualquiera, sin nombre, sin rostro, sólo brazos cálidos y una boca suave qué besar. Desatarse de Sif significaría hacerle _daño_ y eso jamás lo podría tolerar. Desde el comienzo, se volvió incapaz de negarle algo, casi de la misma forma en que le pasa con Loki… que aparece por un recoveco del corredor, el dobladillo de la capa verde ondeando tras talones y el ruido de sus pasos haciendo eco en todos los muros de la habitación.

Sus ojos verdes se sienten como alfileres en la espalda de Thor, que sujeta el casco alado bajo su brazo con una fuerza que hace rechinar el metal y lo mira por encima del hombro. Ha visto toros envistiendo presas y, con esos grandes cuernos dorados coronándole la cabeza, se pregunta, gracias a la mirada fría que le está dando, si Loki está pensando en hacer eso con él, porque tiene las agallas suficientes para tratar y, al parecer, también el coraje, aunque Thor no sabe la razón de su molestia, como suele pasarle con otras actitudes de su familia. ¿Tal vez es porque notó su preocupación en relación a su primera batalla? Claro, él también habría estado molesto si Loki hubiera intentado interferir en su campaña contra Muspellheim.

Loki se acerca a ellos y observa la mano de Sif, en el hombro de Thor, con desdén. Las cejas doradas de la mujer se fruncen y le sostiene la mirada al adolescente todo lo que puede —el problema es que Loki puede _más,_ por mera terquedad—.

— ¿No hay broche esta vez? —Pregunta Thor para romper la tensión y el menosprecio de su hermano cambia de Sif a él. Ay…

—No hay necesidad —responde y es la primera ocasión que Thor nota lo mucho que le ha cambiado la voz en los últimos años. Suena como el ronroneo de un felino grande en vez del maullido de un gato asustadizo—. Estaré ahí, _contigo._

Pasa saliva y desliza la mirada por el rostro de su hermano, notando lo mucho que ha cambiado con los años. _Cuando crezca, será hermoso_ dijo Frigga alguna vez y, de nuevo, sus dotes de adivina se ven confirmados. Thor se estremece. 

Si Sif gruñe, ambos la ignoran para intercambiar una _larga_ y desquiciante mirada.

—O—

Jotunheim es un infierno tanto como Muspellheim, aunque el frío es lo que quema aquí, en vez de las llamas.

Desde que la caballería llega, una tormenta de nieve los apalea y Thor tiene que parpadear varias veces para evitar que los copos se le metan en los ojos. De nuevo, su armadura es su peor enemigo, porque se congela en segundos y lo hace pensar que va a morirse de frío antes de poder poner las manos sobre algún gigante.

Odín va a la cabeza de la comitiva y sus hijos lo flanquean. Thor observa a Loki, que se ve tan casual como cuando cabalgan por la playa y Thor ni siquiera lo ve estremecerse de frío. Se pregunta si sólo finge.

Los primeros segundos, todo parece rutinario y tranquilo, hasta que el montículo sobre sus cabezas se _mueve_ y una cúpula de hielo les cae encima, aplastando a aquellos que no son lo suficientemente rápidos para retirarse a tiempo. Hay gritos de guerra en todas direcciones y el siseo de espadas desenfundándose es como un cántico susurrado.

Thor toma el mango del Mjolnir y se hunde en la niebla oscura que predomina en el reino de los Jötnar. Por el rabillo del ojo ve a Sleipnir corriendo como un relámpago hacia adelante, Odín a cuestas y empuñando a Gungnir. Loki desaparece de su campo visual y el pánico _regresa._

—O—

—Imbécil —masculla Loki, con los dientes apretados, tirando de su peso mientras trata de caminar por la nieve, en la que sus piernas se hunden casi hasta las rodillas, haciéndolos avanzar a trompicones.

Thor trata de cooperar, pero tiene la vista fija en el camino de sangre que va dejando mientras intenta sujetarse los intestinos y mantenerlos dentro de su cuerpo: un gigante de hielo logró rasguñarle la armadura, arrancando las placas de metal y hundiéndole las garras en el estómago, amenazando con sacarle las tripas de no haber sido por Loki, que, literalmente, lo hizo pedazos.

Con magia, porque, al parecer, eso es lo que su hermanito hace: explotar cosas _con magia._

— ¡No vomites, no vomites, no vomites! —Exclama Loki en rápida sucesión cuando Thor se empina hacia adelante y un borbotón de sangre sale de su boca para bañarle las botas y colorear la nieve.

Es una pintura grotesca y terrorífica.

Loki gimotea y afianza su agarre, tratando de arrastrarlo a un sitio seguro a la vez que la refriega sigue a sus espaldas. Perdió el casco con cuernos y el de Thor está ladeado en su cabeza, de tal forma que un extremo se le hunde en la mejilla, cortándola con frío. No siente la cara. No siente ninguna parte del cuerpo, en realidad. Incluso la herida mortífera dejó de doler hace rato: la carne en su estómago está necrosada…

Se va a morir, de la forma más tonta y vergonzosa posible.

El suelo se sacude con el corretear de los gigantes y montículos de hielo y nieve se desprenden de todas partes, acosándolos y haciendo todo más difícil.

Loki encuentra una cueva pequeña y suspira de alivio, recuperando los ánimos suficientes para llevar a Thor hasta ahí. Lo obliga a sentarse en el suelo y sale a examinar para asegurarse de no haber terminado en una situación peor. Regresa y enciende una llama verde en la palma de su mano para iluminar la deprimente boca de lobo y se inclina sobre Thor, haciendo una mueca de horror y… ¿asco? ¿Enserio, Loki?

Thor quiere reír: ya no importa si es prudente o no, porque _se va a morir_. ¡Por culpa de un jodido jotun, por todos los…! Vomita más sangre y baña las manos de su hermano sin querer. Intercambian una mirada; el fuego sigue ardiendo y Loki deposita la llama en el suelo —hace una pausa para pasar las manos por su capa, como si el otro no pudiera verlo— y Thor se siente maravillado, porque no sabía que Loki podía hacer cosas así. Con magia, es decir. Estuvo preocupado y distraído en vano y ahora lo está pagando.

—Te va a doler —advierte el más joven, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por retirar el resto de la armadura de Thor para ver mejor la herida.

Thor se retuerce, de acuerdo con la aserción. Cuando el Mjolnir en su cintura le estorba, Loki lo sujeta y trata de moverlo, pero el martillo no cede ante él. Intercambian una mirada más tensa que la anterior, por el significado que esto pueda tener, y Thor decide no perder más tiempo, sujetando el mango de su arma y haciéndola a un lado con torpeza. Loki suspira y sus manos se apoyan en la herida, haciendo que Thor se contraiga por la sensación.

—Madre es más hábil en esto que yo. Ella podría hacerlo sin matarte de agonía, pero no está aquí para pedirle ayuda, ¿verdad? —Sisea y Thor se estremece ante el temblor lloroso de su voz. Loki no llora nunca y que lo haga en un momento así es mala señal—. Por favor, _no grites._

Porque esa es otra de las cosas que Loki nunca ha podido tolerar: los gritos. Menos si son de dolor.

Entonces, magia se desprende de sus dedos, llenando la cueva de calor, y Thor se siente como si lo estuvieran abriendo desde adentro, aunque en realidad sus órganos están tratando de reacomodarse, de zurcirse y volver a la normalidad, ayudados por la energía extraña. Y duele. Duele cómo sólo debe doler la tortura más despiadada, cambiando una temperatura por otra en segundos. Si Loki no estuviera lloriqueando, haciendo ruidos nasales cada pocos segundos, Thor pensaría que lo hace a propósito, pero no es así.

Cuando todo acaba y puede abrir los ojos de nuevo, cree haber perdido el conocimiento un momento. Lo primero con lo que se encuentra es con la expresión más relajada de Loki, que sonríe, le estampa la boca en la frente en medio de la angustia y el alivio, y se quita la capa para cubrirlo, porque Thor ha perdido la suya… de nuevo. Quizá se vuelva una costumbre, una tradición, si sale con vida de esto.

—Te vas a congelar —consigue decir entre dientes. Su voz suena _diferente,_ lejana.

Loki niega con la cabeza.

—Soy un jotun, ¿recuerdas? —Bromea, recordando aquella noche lluviosa de hace tanto tiempo, y Thor se obliga a sonreír, a pesar de que se siente a punto de desfallecer—. Vaya forma de mostrarles a los Jötnar quién manda.

—Cállate —pero quien lo hace es él, porque, en ese momento, en verdad pierde el conocimiento.

—O—

Al reaccionar de nuevo, lo primero que nota es que el fuego se ha apagado y la cueva vuelve a estar oscura.

Al principio, le cuesta trabajo ubicarse y, en cuanto consigue una noción de sí, el dolor de la herida lo aqueja, haciéndolo gruñir. Baja la mirada y hace a un lado la capa de Loki para contemplar la zona lastimada: la epidermis está roja, amoratada y duele demasiado, todavía más cuando pasa los dedos por encima, pero ya no está perdiendo sangre, la necrosis se ha ido y, por dentro, sólo es como si tuviera un millón de puntadas descuidadas, las agujas dentro todavía. Recuerda el gentil toque de su madre al curar sus heridas en otras ocasiones y se da cuenta de que Loki tenía razón: Frigga lo habría hecho mejor.

Thor descubre que está solo y, cuando está por hacer el intento de levantar la cabeza para ver a su alrededor, la cueva se sacude con violencia y la entrada se llena con un resplandor de luz verde y dorado, además de puñados de nieve que caen del techo. Cascajo de rocas congeladas se desmorona encima de su cabeza y se queda atrapado en las enredaderas de su cabello despeinado.

Siente pavor al oír el gruñido de un gigante y suponer que es su hermano quien lo está enfrentando, asegurándose de mantenerlo lejos de la cueva. De  _él._

Estira la mano y llama al Mjolnir, que acude de inmediato. Siente nauseas, pero da lo mejor de sí para levantarse. Ha peleado con cosas más grandes, lo han herido peor y, precisamente  _hoy_ , no va a quedarse tirado en el suelo esperando a que alguien lo salve. Es el hijo de Odín y va a demostrarlo.

Se arrastra fuera de la cueva, tensando la mandíbula en medio del esfuerzo de conseguir un paso decente y rápido. Cuando asoma la cabeza por los muros, descubre un ejército de  _Lokis_ irritando, tal cual, a un gigante de casi tres metros, que no consigue elegir a qué lado moverse, a  _cuál_ persona atacar. La bestia sujeta un mazo de hielo y lo sacude en el aire antes de azotarlo contra el piso, liberando un gran rugido cada ocasión que lo único que consigue aplastar es la nieve que lo cobija, porque un falso  _Loki_ ha desaparecido y, a su alrededor, surgen más. Ni siquiera Thor sabe cuál es el real y eso es igual de escalofriante que ver a su hermano peleando contra un monstruo.

Entonces, la atención del gigante muta hacia él y todo se va al diablo.

La criatura lanza el mazo contra lo alto de la cueva y Thor apenas tiene tiempo de arrojarse hacia adelante y rodar por la nieve —que, habiendo perdido su armadura, no es la sensación más agradable que ha experimentado— para no terminar aplastado bajo las rocas. Loki se distrae y, de inmediato, todos sus clones desaparecen, dejándolo vulnerable ante el gigante, que ríe con crueldad y mueve la mano hacia él, amenazando con sujetarlo.

Thor trata de recuperarse y arroja el Mjolnir sin fijarse a dónde, por lo que el arma sólo destruye parte del brazo gélido del gigante, que aúlla de dolor y se aparta a trompicones cuando el martillo zumba de vuelta hacia la mano de Thor, que apenas consigue cogerlo.

Loki, más pálido de lo que lo ha visto en su vida, se apresura a ir hacia él, pero el gigante se recobra; se mueve rápido, estirando la mano sana para sujetarle el brazo y ya está. Ya pasó lo que Thor tanto temía.

Las placas de metal de la armadura de Loki caen al suelo hechas pedazos, congeladas por temperaturas que ningún ser que no pertenezca a este reino puede soportar, y Thor grita, vencido por primera vez en el campo de batalla por una herida que ni siquiera es física, sino, más bien, emocional.

La escarcha que se desprende de la mano del gigante recorre el brazo de Loki, llenando todo a su paso de hielo. No es lo mismo que le hicieron a él: el jotun que lo hirió sólo usó sus garras, afiladas como cuchillos, y el congelamiento posterior fue el efecto natural de sus dedos fríos. Pero éste gigante quiere entumecer a Loki por completo, convertirlo en una estatua de hielo, y de eso nadie sale vivo.

Laufey se volvió famoso en sus ataques a Midgard por hacerles eso a los humanos para después _romperlos en pedazos…_

Se siente como si acabaran de meterle una pala en el pecho para escarbar hasta sacarle el corazón. Hubiera preferido que el otro gigante le arrancara las entrañas y saltara la cuerda con ellas antes que tener que ver esto, porque, definitivamente, Loki _está muerto_ …

Pero no lo ve sufrir, ni colorearse de azul y tampoco lo oye gritar. Todo sería más sencillo si hubiera más luz, si el bramido de las bestias de hielo que Laufey liberó de sus prisiones no fuera tan atronador a su alrededor. Si _supiera_ que si lanza el Mjolnir contra el gigante no terminará rompiendo a su hermano también…

De pronto, Gungnir aparece surcando el aire con un silbido agudo y la punta se estrella contra el pecho del gigante, que, atravesado, cae de espaldas, soltando, automáticamente, a Loki, que se desploma de rodillas al suelo, revisando el brazo que el gigante sujetaba entre sus largos dedos. Thor quiere hacerlo él mismo, pero, cuando trata de ponerse de pie, no puede; el frío a su alrededor se vuelve devastador y, de la nada, tiene a Sif y Hogun encima, tratando de ayudarlo a incorporarse mientras Odín se arrodilla junto a Loki, le pone las manos en el rostro y lo mira a los ojos como si supiera que de esta no va a salir, porque tiene la mitad de la armadura cubierta con una gruesa capa de hielo.

Thor se quiere morir, porque, sin Loki, no puede seguir.  _No puede._

Pero Odín pone a su hermano de pie y éste no se cae a pedazos como el hielo de su armadura, que su padre se apresura a destrozar, por lo que Thor separa los labios y mira la escena, preguntándose si está soñando, porque nada de lo que acaba de pasar es posible.

Odín anuncia que la batalla ha terminado, que los gigantes fueron controlados y que, sin Laufey, quien fue herido también por su lanza, no tienen oportunidad contra los asgardianos; es tiempo de irse y el rey coloca una mano pesada en el hombro de Loki antes de recoger a Gungnir, sacándola del pecho del gigante sin cuidado.

El Bifröst los lleva a casa, que los recibe con los brazos abiertos, como siempre.

—O—

Frigga corrige cualquier error que Loki pudiera haber cometido al sanarlo y Thor se siente mejor, pero, al mismo tiempo, no puede dejar de pensar que su madre debería ser quien se encargue de observar cualquier cosa que pudiera haberle pasado a su hermano por entrar en contacto con un jotun y no Odín, porque él nunca ha sido famoso por su sanación de la misma forma que ella. Pero Frigga le besa la frente y le acaricia el cabello antes de ordenarle reposo con toda la autoridad que una madre puede tener.

—Si hay un ser en Asgard capaz de ayudar a Loki, es tu padre —le susurra, tranquila—. Además, no hay nada mal con él. Volvió a casa caminando, algo que no puedo decir de ti.

Thor traga y frunce el ceño, tumbado en su cama. Se siente humillado y el nudo de angustia en su garganta no ayuda: nunca pensó que los Jötnar serían un enemigo peor que los demonios de fuego.

—Un jotun lo sujetó. Nadie sobrevive eso. Apenas consiguieron salvar el brazo de Volstagg y a él sólo lo rozaron —prefiere no hablar de que, si Loki no lo hubiera alcanzado a tiempo, él hubiera corrido una suerte peor.

Frigga junta las cejas, pero le sostiene la mirada.

—Loki es más fuerte que Volstagg —dice, delineando sus palabras con un orgullo que, últimamente, Thor oye más en relación a Loki que a él.

No es momento para los celos. Ríe, tal vez un poco despectivo.

—Loki… ¿Loki? ¿Mi Loki? —Pregunta, sin dejar de sonreír.

Frigga palidece y frunce los labios, ojos turbios como una mañana de tormenta.

—Por todos los cielos, hijo, si supieras… si supieras… —guarda silencio y mira al techo—… lo resiliente que puede ser alguien como él. Su vida en Asgard no ha sido sencilla —Thor se siente como si acabaran de golpearlo en las tripas (de nuevo), porque los últimos dieciséis años _creyó_  haber estado haciendo las cosas bien con Loki. Es cierto que no tiene muchos amigos, pero… Thor creyó ser **suficiente** para él—. Es solitario, se siente a la sombra de todos porque, en el fondo, sabe,  _presiente,_ que es diferente.

Thor siente un sabor amargo en la lengua. La incomodidad hace que se retuerza y que Frigga le ponga una mano en el hombro para evitar que se mueva.

—Fuiste tú quien decidió enseñarle tus trucos. No es su culpa que los demás sientan — _sintamos_ — envidia.

Frigga lo ve casi con pena.

—Loki fue un regalo que tu padre me dio, sin pensar en lo que él sentiría o necesitaría en el futuro. Lo mínimo que pude hacer por él, al ver sus dificultades para encajar, fue darle un obsequio de mi parte. Pero no es suficiente, Thor, nunca es suficiente y eso me  _aterra_  —antes de que Thor pueda preguntar a qué se refiere, ella se limpia los ojos y aclara—: me horripila lo mucho que se puede romper a una persona con pequeñas decisiones, ¡grandes! decisiones, aunque esa no sea nuestra intención. Loki tendrá un futuro complicado —Thor abre la boca, porque ésta es la primera vez, cree, que oye la palabra  _futuro_ salir de los labios de su madre y eso es impactante—. Y lo único que puedo hacer por él ahora es  _pedirte_ que no lo abandones. Pase lo que pase.

Exhala, sintiendo el pecho oprimido. De nuevo, siente aprehensión ante cualquier amenaza contra su hermano y quiere saber si su madre puede evitarla, pero sabe que, por más que pregunte, ella no responderá, ya que no lo hace ni para Odín. Siente rabia pero no hay nada que pueda hacer.

— _Siempre. S_ iempre voy a estar ahí para él —no tiene el valor de decirle que tomó esa decisión desde la primera vez que vio a Loki.

Frigga sonríe y le besa el rostro.

El sol ha caído mientras hablaban y la habitación sólo está iluminada por la luz de la luna que se cuela por el balcón.

—Y perdónalo. Sé de buena fuente que poco de lo que hace es con verdadera intención.

Thor no entiende. Otra vez. Pero ella se va antes de poder pedirle que clarifique.

—O—

Un día después, está lo suficientemente descansado y curado para poder salir de la cama y tomar un largo baño, planeando escabullirse luego para encontrarse con su hermano, que no ha venido a verlo. Una ayudante de su madre, al traerle el desayuno, le dijo que Loki estaba descansando en su habitación y, por necesidad, le creyó, pero la zozobra, con cada segundo que pasa, se vuelve más grande.

Sif vino al palacio a pasar la noche con él y durmió pegada a su costado, masajeándole el pecho con los dedos para recordarle su presencia cada tanto, pero él permaneció despierto mucho tiempo, viendo al techo y acariciándole el cabello, preguntándose qué diablos estaba haciendo.

Ahora está solo y meterse en la fuente de agua tibia del baño junto a su recámara es una de las mejores experiencias del mundo, después de la pesadilla vivida en Jotunheim —vaya, no quiere volver a pisar ese terrible lugar pronto y ni siquiera le importan las historias que se puedan contar por eso en su nombre—.

Cierra los ojos y se recuesta contra el borde de la pileta, descansando los brazos a lo largo de la piedra. Minutos después, la puerta se abre con un chirrido de madera y se pregunta si se trata de Sif, pero no, el sonido de los pasos es diferente.  _Muy_ diferente. Exhala, agradeciendo que al menos su hermano tenga la fuerza suficiente para venir a él, y deja que Loki se acerque. Lo oye quitándose los zapatos, arremangándose el pantalón y lo siente sentándose a sus espaldas, por lo que hunde los brazos en el agua, permitiendo que Loki le rodee el cuerpo con las piernas.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Pregunta con voz ronca, recargando la cabeza contra el pecho de su hermano, las palabras de Frigga martilleándole la cabeza sin clemencia.

Su pregunta abarca muchos escenarios.

—Sorprendentemente —responde Loki, con esa voz que suena a ronroneo. Toma la pasta jabonosa y un cuenco, que usa para empapar el cabello de Thor antes de hundir los dedos entre los mechones, masajeando con cuidado—. Padre cree que el jotun no era muy fuerte o que estaba moribundo y, por eso, sus poderes no me hicieron pedazos —pero suena escéptico. Thor pasa saliva y acepta las palabras de Odín, porque cualquier explicación para ese horror es buena, a pesar de su inverosimilitud—. ¿Y tú?

Los dedos de Loki se sienten demasiado bien en su cuero cabelludo y Thor se relaja más, apoyándose por completo contra su pecho, sin importarle empaparlo. Descansa los codos en las rodillas de Loki, que exhala con pesadez.

—Estoy vivo.

Loki suspira y sus dedos se detienen un segundo antes de continuar. Usa el cuenco para lavar el jabón y vuelve a llenarse las manos de pasta para deslizarlas por los hombros de su hermano, dejando a un lado la esponja. Hace años que no hacen esto y, a diferencia de aquellos tiempos, Thor no siente el impulso de sumergir la cabeza de Loki bajo el agua por ser impertinente, al contrario: no quiere que se mueva de dónde está.

Cuando las manos de Loki bajan a su pecho, Thor inhala ruidosamente. Por primera vez, la frialdad de los dedos del otro se siente bien contra su piel. Loki se inclina hacia adelante y pega los labios a la cabeza de Thor, de tal forma que éste no sabe si se trata de un beso o de un intento por alcanzar sus abdominales sin irse de bruces al agua.

—No puedo perderte —susurra Loki, girando el rostro y apoyando la mejilla en la coronilla de Thor, quien siente el cuello tenso por el peso extra y le sujeta la muñeca, deteniendo el movimiento cadencioso de sus dedos llenos de espuma, blanca y salpicada de diminutas burbujas—. No puedo verte morir.

Thor ladea el rostro para tratar de contemplarlo por la comisura del ojo y Loki se lo permite, moviéndose: descubre que su mirada es demasiado brillante. No puede con esto ahora, porque él también estuvo a punto de perderlo en Jotunheim.

—No tendrás que hacerlo. La próxima vez, todo será diferente —promete, seguro de sus palabras.

—Tú no entiendes —sisea Loki, hablando cada vez más bajo—. Eres lo único que me hace sentir parte de Asgard. No puedo perderte —repite—. De  _ninguna_  forma.

Sus dedos rasguñan la piel de Thor, que sigue sujetando su muñeca.

El agua, que fluye de la boca de leones dorados al otro lado de la fuente, crea un sonido de chapoteo que le perfora los tímpanos.

Rememora su conversación con Frigga y se pregunta si todos esos deslices maldosos que Loki tuvo con algunas personas a lo largo de los años no fueron más que un grito de auxilio, una súplica por ser integrado, por ser ayudado a dejar de flotar en el vacío, sin una mano para sujetarlo.

Thor hizo su trabajo mal todo este tiempo.

—Loki, viniste a Asgard para ser parte de mí. Y _siempre_ será así. Me perteneces —porque esa parece ser la frase que el otro necesita.

Ser de alguien y que esa persona sea también de él, sin embargo, Thor no puede decir esa última parte, porque es muy grande, demasiado _significativa_.

Loki sonríe porque lo sabe de todas formas.

Thor respira, formando una nube de vaho frente a su cara. El vapor del agua los envuelve en nubes grises y la luz de sol que entra por el techo de cristal crea peces de luz que se mueven por todas partes.

Sujeta la mano de Loki con más firmeza, la levanta para colocarla ante sus labios y deposita un beso en la palma, aunque sigue llena de jabón. No tiene idea de qué rayos está haciendo, pero se siente  _correcto_ , sobre todo cuando Loki se estremece y agacha la cabeza, apoyándola en la de Thor, quien sabe que es porque se está ruborizando y no quiere que lo descubra —tendría que girar el cuello como un búho para poder hacerlo, de todas formas, así que el chico sólo está siendo tonto y Thor lo _adora_ —.

Sigue besando la piel fría, recorriendo con la boca la zona que el jotun tocó. En el fondo, piensa que lo hace para asegurarse, de la forma más tersa, de que su hermano en verdad está bien, pero una parte más primitiva de su ser le revela que no es así y que, si sigue por este camino, se dará cuenta de algo que le robará el sueño y cambiará su vida para siempre.

No importa: desde Jotunheim —desde _antes_ de ir a Jotunheim—, comenzó a sospecharlo…

La mano libre de Loki se apoya en su hombro y Thor siente sus dedos rasgándole la piel una vez más, dejando un tipo de marca que Sif nunca ha conseguido colocar en él. Ni ninguna otra persona, a decir verdad.

Loki se inclina y sustituye sus uñas con sus dientes, mordiendo la piel para después calmar el ardor con un beso. Es como si fuera consciente de que ésta es la única forma en la que puede pinchar a Thor a su ser, como a una mariposa expuesta y atrapada para siempre con alfileres en un trozo de madera.

Pero está bien. Loki puede usar espadas para someterlo contra una pared, si quiere, y Thor jamás tendrá la voluntad para alejarse de él.

Comienza a _reaccionar_  bajo el agua y el sentido común lo golpea violentamente, pero no quiere detenerse. La boca de Loki le hace cosquillas en el cuello húmedo y cierra los ojos, negándose a ver la atrocidad que están cometiendo.

Al no poder soportarlo más, da media vuelta, tan rápido, que hace que Loki se sobresalte e intente escapar, arrastrándose hacia atrás, pero no se lo permite —no está molesto, no está horrorizado tampoco y, si en dado caso fuera así, sería por sus propias acciones y no las de su hermano, pero Loki no parece saberlo—: le sujeta los tobillos y lo arrastra dentro del agua, como un cocodrilo que ha atrapado a un antílope con las fauces y lo lleva a terreno inseguro para devorarlo.

_Devorarlo._

Loki jadea cuando se halla completamente dentro de la fuente y, nuevamente, pretende hacerse a un lado, pero Thor lo sujeta contra el muro de piedra, uniendo las frentes de ambos. Respira con pesadez y de sus fosas nasales se desprende humo. Se siente como un toro a punto de embestir, como un león ansioso de carne, como un hombre que ha vivido en la oscuridad mucho tiempo y, _por fin_ , ve algo de luz.

Nubes cubren el sol, impidiendo que los rayos atraviesen la atmósfera y se cuelen a la habitación por el techo de vidrio. Sombras caen sobre ellos y, a pesar del agua tibia que los envuelve, sin el sol en su espalda, Thor siente frío. Hace mucho aprendió a relacionar el frío con Loki y no con su desprecio por los peores enemigos de Odín.

Se inclina y sujeta el labio inferior de Loki con los dientes, de una forma que nunca ha podido hacer con otro amante — _Otro_ … ¿se volvió loco? —. Loki gimotea y Thor sonríe, porque no lo puede evitar. Tal vez murió en Jotunheim y ésta es su propia visión del Valhalla, antes de que las Valquirias lleguen por él y lo arrastren al salón más maravilloso de Asgard para esperar su Destino.

Cuando trata de consumar el beso, Loki gira el rostro, haciendo que la boca de Thor impacte contra su afilada barbilla y sus incisivos desgarren un poco la piel de sus labios. Thor frunce el ceño, sintiendo el sabor de la sangre, y se da cuenta de que el otro está temblando entre sus brazos. 

— ¿Qué _estamos_ haciendo? —Pregunta Loki por lo bajo, sin mirarlo a la cara y, oh, no, esa es la peor diatriba en la que pueden meterse en una situación como ésta, pero Thor sabe que la mente de su hermano siempre ha funcionado de forma distinta a la suya y que Loki suele ser el más inteligente de ambos.

Si sucumbe a sus instintos, a sus ganas de _tomar_ , es posible que destruya la relación que erigieron en años, sin tener la oportunidad de volver atrás. Pero hay algo en sus entrañas que le está gritando _¡Ahora o nunca!_ A voz en cuello y esta es la única forma de callarla.

¿O no?

—Perdóname… —es lo único que puede decir, porque es cierto: ¿qué demonios están haciendo?

Trata de alejarse y Loki lo mira con horror, estirando las manos para apresarlo con los brazos y obligarlo a mantenerse en su sitio. Sus frentes vuelven a estar una contra la otra, sin importar que Thor sea más alto. El aliento de uno acaricia la boca del otro y… ¡vamos!

Las nubes se despejan, el sol vuelve a acompañarlos y la boca de Loki impacta contra la suya con toda la inexperiencia del mundo, diciéndole que acaba de ser el benefactor de su primer beso, lo cual enciende su sangre como una llama dispuesta a consumirlo todo a su paso.

La culpa llega y Thor se siente despavorido por el monstruo que está despertando en su interior. Siente temor al saber que tendrá que encarar a Odín para explicar esto y también la decepción y el posible rechazo de Frigga, pero no puede darle importancia: Loki es lo único que existe para él ahora mismo.

Lo besa como si fuera la única fuente de oxígeno a su alcance y siente los dedos de Loki enredándose en su cabello, tirando de él sin cuidado, como hizo la primera vez que se vieron. Thor siente dolor en la boca del estómago, a sabiendas de las implicaciones de lo que están haciendo, pero eso no evita que levante a Loki, obligándolo a enredarse en su cuerpo, rodeándolo con los brazos y perdiendo todas las ganas de volverlo a soltar.

La temperatura de la habitación baja y el vaho del agua comienza a dispersarse. Los dedos de Loki en su espalda se sienten más fríos que antes, al igual que su aliento, mezclándose con el suyo dentro de sus bocas y creando un microclima especial entre los dos, pero quizá es sólo una ilusión porque Thor está _ardiendo_.

Se restriega contra él, empujándolo, apresándolo con ayuda del muro que rodea la amplia piscina dorada, y se da cuenta de que tal vez está tomando demasiado, pero no tiene las fuerzas para detenerse y se pregunta si así es como se sentían los legendarios berserker en el campo de batalla.

Mete las manos debajo de la camisa del otro, escucha pequeños crujidos a su alrededor, como esos que hace el hielo al entrar en contacto con una temperatura diferente, y Loki se sobresalta, dejando de sujetarse a él y haciéndose a un lado hasta hundirse en el agua. Thor, tomado por sorpresa, frunce el ceño y trata de ayudarlo a levantarse, pero Loki sale disparado de la fuente, completamente empapado, y bailotea en su sitio, mirando en todas direcciones como si no tuviera idea de dónde está, al mismo tiempo que chorrea agua en el elegante piso de mármol. Tiene la ropa hecha un desastre y pegada al cuerpo, formando bultos donde el aire se quedó atrapado debajo.

Thor extiende una mano hacia él y, entonces, Loki lo mira, el pánico dibujado en su cara al carboncillo. El corazón de Thor se cae de su pecho y se hunde en el agua, donde se ahoga sin posibilidad de salvación.

¿Qué hizo?

_¿Qué hicieron?_

Loki se pasa las manos por el cabello mojado en un rictus de desesperación y da medita vuelta, huyendo de la estancia con la vista clavada en el piso.

Thor se petrifica y se queda de esa manera hasta que el agua de la pileta comienza a recuperar su temperatura cálida, porque, en determinado momento, comenzó a salir de las bocas de los leones inusualmente fría.

—O—

En cuanto se aventura a sacar la cabeza de su habitación, Odín lo manda llamar para hablar con él y se siente como si estuvieran a punto de mandarlo a la guillotina. Se yergue todo lo que puede, tratando de mantener su orgullo intacto, y sigue al emisario a la sala del trono, pero el rey no se encuentra ahí.

Espera por él, tratando de no caer en la osadía de sentarse en los peldaños que conducen a la silla que, _ojalá,_ algún día lleve su nombre, pero Odín nunca llega.

Cuando se encuentran esa noche, en la cena, Loki no está en la mesa, Frigga hace todo lo posible por no mirar a su hijo a los ojos y Odín apuñala la carne como si fuera la cara de su primogénito, en quien mantiene fija la vista de su único ojo. Thor se queda con el estómago vacío, inmóvil, decidido a soportar el acoso de su padre con estoicismo porque, en el fondo, sabe que se lo merece.

Cuando todo acaba, Odín se levanta y se marcha con un revuelo de la capa —su equivalente a mandarlos al diablo, aunque, realmente, no sabe si su madre va incluida— y Frigga se incorpora para ir hacia él y tocarle la mejilla. Sus dedos son casi tan fríos como los de Loki, cuando, de forma habitual, su roce es tibio y amable.

—Siempre supe que esto pasaría —dice, desangelada, y Thor no sabe si es su permiso explícito para que no se sienta como una basura o si simplemente es un hecho que nunca tuvo el valor de combatir.

¿Dieciséis años vivió con el conocimiento de que, en cierto momento, la relación de sus hijos se descompondría para transformarse en esto y, a pesar de eso, guardó silencio? ¿Qué significado tiene eso? Thor piensa que el secretismo fue cruel, porque ahora perdió el piso y no sabe cómo seguir adelante. 

Se siente traicionado. Inhala y la observa, desesperado: ella tiene los ojos irritados.

— ¿Ahora qué pasará? —Pregunta con un hilo de voz.

Como siempre, Frigga calla, aunque, en sus pupilas, hay un caos de emociones en diatriba.

—O—

Intenta apagar sus ansias por Loki pasando tiempo con Sif, pero ni sus besos ni sus caricias ni sus palabras consiguen asfixiar la flama que su hermano encendió en su pecho.

Ella parece notar que hay algo — _¿alguien?_ — más en su cabeza y no está contenta, pero, por vez primera, Thor no puede hacer algo para contentarla, porque tiene la mente demasiado ofuscada —cada vez que entra al agua, es como tener un déjà vu y a un Loki fantasma entre sus brazos, uno que no huye de su tacto y lo deja llegar a donde el Loki real no—.

Poco a poco, Odín comienza a hacer caso omiso de lo que pasó, al parecer, empujado por su reina y Thor cae en la ilusión de que… _nada_ ocurrió. De que, si se esfuerza lo suficiente por no perseguir a su hermano con la mirada por los corredores, por no desear el aroma de su cuerpo o su temperatura extraña en su cama, será como si jamás lo hubiera probado, como si jamás hubiera sido tentado por esa oscuridad.

Loki es mejor en esto que él y, aunque su rostro se convierte en una máscara tensa cada vez que están cerca, nadie lo acosa al respecto. De hecho, Odín comienza a ignorarlo, a tratarlo casi como si fuera un extraño. Thor se siente culpable.

Sus interacciones también se vuelven pétreas y Thor las percibe como una garra de jotun enterrándose en su vientre una y otra vez.

Está desesperado, angustiado, _furioso_ , preocupado, agobiado, avergonzado, _necesitado_ …

Y, todas las noches, cuando se va a la cama, tiene que cerrar las manos con todas sus fuerzas y obligarse a no imaginar, a no soñar, a no pensar… a no relamerse los labios con la lengua tratando de _recordar_.

Es la cruzada más terrible que ha tenido que enfrentar en su vida y, de pronto, se descubre anhelando una batalla contra jötnar, gigantes de fuego, duendes oscuros y cualquier otra cosa que el universo pueda lanzar en su contra, porque eso sería mil veces mejor que este pesar.

—O—

Llega la primavera.

Frigga encuentra una nueva aprendiz: una joven de largo cabello rubio, más claro que el de Sif, y mejillas sonrojadas llamada Sigyn y Thor se quiere tirar a un pozo —al abismo más profundo, del Bifröst si es necesario o acudir a cualquier tipo de enemigo para que haga el trabajo sucio— porque Loki y ella se llevan _bien._

Y Frigga bendice la relación con todas sus letras, lo que es, para él, como recibir una bofetada de parte de su madre, después de lo que le reveló hace meses.

Thor quiere pensar que es algo bueno para su hermano, porque nunca ha tenido amigos de la misma forma que los tiene él, pero Frigga, con esos ojos suyos, parece percibir algo más entre ellos y no tiene miedo de decírselo —única señal de que espera que cualquier cosa que sucediera entre ellos no _vuelva_ a tener la oportunidad de progresar—.

De nuevo, el don de su madre le parece el más brutal de todos.

—Ella le hará bien, Thor —le dice, tocándole el hombro mientras los observan, en el jardín, desde las balaustradas del palacio. Thor quiere impedir que lo toque, porque se siente agredido, pero es su madre y no puede apartarse de ella—. Él necesita a una persona como ella a su lado.

 _No a alguien como tú._ Nunca _a alguien como tú._

Thor no puede quedarse con la boca cerrada, porque es un idiota. Frigga da media vuelta para volver al salón y él la mira por encima del hombro.

—Si no fuéramos hermanos, si no fuéramos parte de la misma familia, si no perteneciéramos al mismo reino… —cada nuevo _Si no…_ duele más que el anterior.

Frigga se congela y lo contempla con una expresión severa, pero adolorida.

El mundo de Thor lleva meses cayéndose a pedazos — ¿por qué tuvieron que ir a Jotunheim? Debió aprender, de las historias de su padre, que nada bueno sale de las expediciones al Reino de Hielo, pero fue muy ciego para notarlo en aquél entonces—.

—Pero lo son —sentencia la reina y Thor se siente como si acabara de apuñalarlo entre las costillas, en el corazón.

No puede respirar y ella parece lamentar el peso de sus palabras, porque baja la mirada y su rostro apunta al piso un largo rato. Una sola lágrima cae contra las baldosas y Thor siente _placer_ al pensar que alguien está sufriendo tanto como él —inmediatamente después, llega el asco hacia sí mismo, como pasa desde el momento en que sus labios impactaron con los de Loki y la realidad se fracturó para ellos—.  

—Fuiste tú quien me pidió que jamás lo abandonara —recrimina antes de procesar las palabras.

Frigga agita la cabeza de lado a lado.

—De haber sabido el gran dolor que todo esto te causaría, jamás lo habría dicho. Jamás habría tomado a Loki entre mis brazos cuando tu padre me lo entregó y, tal vez, de esa manera habríamos tenido una oportunidad.

¿Qué significa eso?

Lo deja solo y Thor escucha la risa de Sigyn cuando su hermano salta con algo particularmente elocuente y… no puede con esto. Jamás podrá con esto.

—O—

Pasan los años, algunos, perturbadoramente lento, otros, descaradamente rápido, y Thor se da cuenta de que cayó en un agujero muy profundo, oscuro y estrecho.

Loki crece más, convirtiéndose en un hombre atractivo en medio de las claras diferencias que tiene —y siempre tendrá— con el resto de los Æsir, y Thor se tritura los nudillos con los dedos para evitar acercarse, para no tocar, para no exigir ni _arrebatar_.

La esperanza de vida de un asgardiano es _larga_ , gracias a los frutos de Iðunn, que les otorgan juventud eterna y, por si fuera poco, después de eso, viene la espera en el Valhalla por la Batalla Final. Se da cuenta de que, si sus próximos años estarán llenos de ésta miseria también, no quiere vivir más, ni física ni metafísicamente, aunque, tal vez, sólo está siendo dramático.

Pero así es el _amor_ , ¿no?

Ha tenido tiempo suficiente para hacer las paces con esa palabra y, peor, con su significado, su connotación, por lo que ya no le teme, a diferencia de aquellos que le dieron la vida y colocaron a Loki, el instrumento de su agonía, en su camino.

No fue su culpa prenderse de Loki, así como tampoco fue culpa de este atraerlo como la luz a los insectos en noches cálidas. Si alguien es el verdadero responsable, Thor prefiere no señalarlo y _soportar_ el caos que grita en su pecho desde hace mucho, de manera incontrolable.

Para su desgracia, es cierto que Sigyn tiene un efecto casi narcótico en Loki, quien, en mucho tiempo, no se ha metido en problemas y reanudó sus estudios en magia, pasando, casi todas las tardes, enterrado en las grandes bibliotecas del palacio, metiendo la nariz en libros y buscando Sólo Él Sabe Qué. Ella suele acompañarlo, deslizando la punta de un dedo por las filas de letras de algún texto, sin interrumpirlo para platicar, como, penosamente, él habría hecho. El silencio no parece ser un problema entre ellos y, cada vez que Thor los espía por algún resquicio entre las puertas, siente celos y _mucho, mucho, mucho_ dolor. No sabe si son amantes o sólo amigos y, cuando intenta averiguarlo, Frigga siempre aparece para ponerle el pie —o, en su defecto, Hugin y Munin, para recordarle que Odín es un maestro en el arte de hacer caso omiso, pero no estúpido y siempre mantiene la vista fija en él—.

Ya no puede hablar con Loki como antes, porque, en efecto, su relación se fracturó en un centenar de grietas que no sabe cómo empezar a reparar y, en cuanto tiene alguna idea para una, aparecen más. Es lamentable y se pregunta si todo sería diferente ahora si, en _aquél_ momento, hubiera tenido un poco de autocontrol, si no hubiera cedido ante el miedo que le provocó lo ocurrido en Jotunheim, la desesperación de ver casi perdida a la única persona en éste reino que se siente como si hubiera nacido específicamente para él.

Y ese es el problema: Frigga le confirmó que esa idea no está tan desviada de la realidad, si desde el principio vio que su relación se curvaría hasta adquirir ésta forma, por lo que le es difícil dejarla ir.

Siempre le ha costado ignorar aquello que le interesa y, lo peor de todo, es que Loki desde el comienzo ha tenido un lugar principal dentro de su cabeza: ahora comprende lo que le dijo Frigga hace mucho tiempo, que no debería permitir que todo su mundo girara alrededor de su hermano. Pues bien, _ya es tarde_ —si rompe un par de tazas y platos, si voltea una mesa y destruye un pilar con los puños al pensarlo, hay empleados que se encargarán de limpiar, así que no importa—.

—O—

Las fronteras con los Jötnar se vuelven cada vez más frágiles.

Aunque Asgard y los ocho reinos restantes son esferas flotando en el espacio como cualquier otro planeta, las ramas del Yggdrasil, que se extienden entre las estrellas hasta el infinito, las sujetan, sostienen y mantienen unidas por medio de un constante flujo de energía. Asgard se encuentra en la cima y sus aguas, que caen por amplias cataratas, marcan los linderos donde su energía se junta con la de los otros mundos.

Los gigantes llevan tiempo implacables y huraños, desde la última batalla contra los asgardianos, y Odín predice que pronto vendrá un ataque de su parte, una nueva exigencia de guerra que, por primera vez en siglos, amenaza con ocurrir en el Reino de los Dioses, en vez de en la tierra mortífera de los gigantes.

Thor no se explica cómo puede ser eso posible, porque Asgard es el reino más seguro de los nueve, quizá, sólo seguido, por el de los Vanir, pero, cuando un día Frigga se congela en medio de su paso, tirando al suelo la jarra de agua que estaba transportando, y anuncia que hubo una ruptura en el espacio, Thor comienza a pensar que su padre tenía razón.

Intercambia una mirada tensa con Loki, que corrió a auxiliar a su madre en cuanto el cristal impactó contra el piso y el ruido resquebrajó la paz de la habitación, y Thor trata de lucir calmado, en completo dominio de su persona, aunque puede ver el destello de _algo_ en los ojos de su hermano, que se alejan a toda velocidad de él.

Sus músculos se calientan, la sangre le hierve en las venas y su cerebro se bloquea, ansioso ante la afrenta.

Loki sujeta la mano de la reina y la obliga con gentileza a verlo a la cara.

— ¿En qué sitio, madre? —Pregunta y Frigga frunce los labios, apremiada.

Tiene los ojos grises, llenos de rayos y truenos. Thor ha aprendido a odiar ese aspecto.

—O—

Heimdall hace sonar su cuerno y los guerreros corren a prepararse para el ataque en cuanto lo escuchan.

Un puñado de naves vigilantes se desliza por el cielo, mientras Loki y Thor aparecen en medio de la selva, gracias a la magia del primero, armas en mano y listos para enfrentar cualquier cosa que surja. Si la emoción de estar nuevamente cerca de su hermano se hace una con Thor, procura no mostrarlo, mientras se mueven entre los troncos gomosos, esquivan lianas y arbustos y se internan en la vegetación, yendo hacia la anómala fuente de luz blanca que se alza desde el suelo hasta el cielo, salpicando haces de luz y copos de nieve en todas direcciones. A sus pies, el suelo se ha petrificado y hay pequeños animales convertidos en estatuas cristalinas. La tierra de Asgard no está acostumbrada a éstas temperaturas y Thor siente _ira_ al ver su hogar profanado por los gigantes. 

Procura mantenerse frente a Loki, quien entorna los ojos y, con la mandíbula apretada, le advierte que no lo fastidie con voz agria. Thor lo lamenta y lo mira por encima del hombro, pensando en la mejor forma de explicar que no fue su intención irritarlo, pero se ve interrumpido por un terrible chirrido que les perfora los tímpanos y se suma a una sacudida del entorno que casi los pone de rodillas en el suelo.

Su mano, automáticamente, busca el brazo de Loki, que permite el contacto mientras sus ojos escudriñan la luz al frente: es en este momento que una sombra se forma en ella e, inmediatamente después, una horda de gigantes sale corriendo en estampida hacia la selva donde se encuentran.

_No puede ser._

Loki lo obliga a hacerse a un lado para no ser aplastados o arrastrados por el furioso andar de las bestias y terminan, cuerpo contra cuerpo, sobre lo que antes era hierba y ahora es puro hielo. El cuerpo de Thor se mueve por inercia sobre el terreno resbaladizo, llevando a Loki consigo hasta que el hielo comienza a cuartearse bajo las poderosas pisadas de los Jötnar. 

Nunca ha visto a tantos gigantes juntos —es como si hubiera asistido todo Jotunheim— y la desazón se vuelve más grande… al igual que el coraje. Se traga el nudo de aprehensión en su garganta y, en cuanto consigue levantarse, lanza el Mjolnir hacia el jotun más cercano, asestándole un golpe severo en la cabeza que lo manda volando hacia atrás, encima de un grupo de sus acompañantes, que no logra unirse a la horda que ya salió de la selva e invadió terreno asgardiano.

Las naves sobre sus cabezas comienzan a disparar, creando estallidos y llamas en diferentes regiones entre los árboles. El chillido desesperado y agudo de los animales se vuelve abrumador y la tierra en ningún momento deja de sacudirse —Jotunheim está compuesto de roca y hielo capaz de soportar el peso inmenso de estos demonios azules, pero sus pies se hunden en la tierra húmeda de Asgard, dejando marcas—.

Loki lanza su cuchillo contra un jotun y le atina en el ojo, haciéndolo chillar de dolor y caer hacia atrás, luego, tira con el extremo curvado de su lanza del pie de otro gigante para derribarlo, provocando, indirectamente, un obstáculo para los otros Jötnar, que, con todo y eso, saltan por encima sin preocuparse por pisar y destrozar a su compañero caído.

Odín aparece, montando a Sleipnir, y su lanza dorada se une al Mjolnir para destrozar a cuantos gigantes puedan; la caballería viene detrás a todo galope.

Las Valquirias que sobrevivieron el último combate en el Hel, montan sus corceles alados en el cielo, espadas en mano, y se desploman sobre los gigantes como ángeles vengadores de los que Thor sólo ha oído cuentos, porque han pasado _siglos_ desde la última vez que alguien las vio luchar. Acompañarlas en la disputa le da esperanza de que derrotarán al enemigo y lo expulsarán de vuelta al infierno congelado del que vinieron.

Entonces, Laufey sale de la grieta entre los mundos, ojos rojos y ansiosos de sangre, y Thor debe concentrarse en la batalla una vez más.

—O—

Laufey consigue llegar al pie del risco donde se erige el palacio de Odín, seguido por un puñado de esbirros que le sirven como escolta. Thor y Loki los persiguen, tratando de contenerlos sin depender de nadie, porque Laufey derribó dos naves que quisieron ayudarlos, congelándolas y haciéndolas impactar contra la montaña, cimbrándola peligrosamente.

Thor nunca antes vio el rostro del Rey del Hielo de cerca —o iluminado por la luz de _un_ sol— y debe admitir que hay algo en sus ojos que le desagrada más de lo normal aunque, mientras trata de aporrearlo con el Mjolnir, procura mantener ese sentimiento de desconcierto a raya.

Para aumentar su desgracia, empieza a llover y eso parece venir a beneficio de los Jötnar: Thor siente frío, vaho se desprende de entre sus labios, y se da cuenta de que lo último que necesitan es un arma natural que los gigantes puedan usar para sentirse como en casa en el reino que han invadido.

Furioso, levanta el Mjolnir y hace que las nubes grises resplandezcan con rayos y truenos y, por un segundo, _todos_ se congelan… incluso Loki.

Rayos impactan contra tres de los jötnar contra los que pelean —Loki se aparta con rapidez, casi como si creyera que su hermano tenía uno destinado para el también—, pero Laufey consigue resguardarse bajo un domo de hielo que se hace añicos, pero cumple su cometido. Thor alza el Mjolnir y va a darle un golpe, cuando el rey congela el suelo bajo sus pies, apresando sus piernas. La lluvia sólo hace que los gigantes tengan más superficie que solidificar y también aumenta la velocidad de sus habilidades. Thor golpea el hielo con el martillo, que cae con ruido de cristales al piso, pero Laufey no le da oportunidad: estira la mano, le rodea el cuello con los largos dedos pétreos, y lo alza en el aire, terminando de arrancarlo de la prisión que él mismo le impuso.

Las gotas de lluvia se le meten en los ojos, en la boca, y no le permiten jadear por aire. Quiere levantar el Mjolnir para golpear a Laufey en la cabeza, pero el rey le congela el brazo, que primero arde de la peor manera y, después, se siente como una parte ajena a su cuerpo, pero aún conectada a él. Es una sensación insoportable y, aunque sus pulmones carecen del oxígeno suficiente, no puede hacer otra cosa más que gritar, de una forma que destroza la atmósfera casi con la misma violencia que sus truenos.

El Mjolnir cae de su mano e impacta contra el suelo, abriendo un hueco en el lodo, destrozando la delgada capa de hielo que se formó encima gracias a Laufey. Trata de mover los dedos y llamarlo a su mano, pero no puede.

Thor mira por el rabillo del ojo a Loki, batallando para mantener la espada congelada de un gigante lejos de su cuello. Tiene una expresión desesperada y, mientras sujeta la espada lejos de su cara con ayuda de su lanza, Thor nota el millón de veces que observa en su dirección, el pánico plasmado en su cara.

Ay, Loki… 

—Quizás éste sea el castigo perfecto para el Padre de Todo —dice Laufey con voz gutural, vaciando su aliento helado y fétido, inhumano, en el rostro de Thor sin conmiseración—, por tomar aquello que me pertenece.

Uno de los únicos consuelos que le quedan, es que el Cofre de los Antiguos Inviernos estará lejos de las garras del Rey de Hielo aún si lo mata, así que…

El hielo comienza a extenderse por el cuerpo de Thor, que ya no siente el brazo, pero, casi al mismo tiempo que empieza, hay una fuerte explosión… una que Thor reconoce, porque fue lo mismo que pasó hace años, en una situación descaradamente similar.

El gigante que mantenía a Loki cautivo se desvanece en el aire de la misma forma que las gotas de lluvia al chocar con el suelo y, pronto, la lanza de Loki surca el aire a toda velocidad, clavándose con éxito en el pecho de Laufey, justo a la altura del corazón.

La sangre de Laufey es tan roja como sus ojos y embarra la cara del Dios del Trueno cuando se la escupe encima al separar los labios.  Thor cae al suelo como un muñeco de trapo al tiempo que Laufey lo suelta sin cuidado. El rey da media vuelta y cae de espaldas, sobre la tierra empapada, mirando a Loki con sus penetrantes ojos antes de dirigirlos a la herida en su pecho, por la que sobresale la cabeza del arma, decorada con gravados asgardianos.

Odín no lo mató, en todas esas veces que combatieron, por alguna clase de sentido de condescendencia que Thor nunca comprendió y, ahora, Loki… pero fue lo correcto, lo necesario: la consecuencia del atentado de Laufey y sus seguidores contra el único mundo que jamás debió tocar. 

Loki jadea, la boca abierta y la cara perlada por la tormenta. Se toma un instante antes de correr hacia Thor y ponerle las manos en la cara, la angustia haciéndolo gimotear por lo bajo. Laufey profiere  una risa amarga que hace eco contra el aguacero antes de fallecer, las pupilas dilatadas fijas en Loki, que lo mira de vez en cuando, como si temiera verlo levantarse para atacarlos otra vez.

 —Diablos —es lo único que puede decir Thor, lo cual lo sorprende, porque ya no siente que tenga garganta, ni cuerpo, ni _nada_. 

No está _tan_ molesto, comparado a la primera vez que le pasó esto. Quizás está algo irritado por no poder seguir en la lucha, pero si morirá en los brazos de Loki, entonces está bien.

Loki traga con dificultad y lo mira, el espanto haciendo que su voz tiemble:

—Vas a estar bien —asegura y no suena como una mentira, aunque es un maestro en ellas.

Thor curva los labios y quiere decirle aquello que lo ha acongojado por tanto tiempo, pero la oscuridad se lo lleva antes de que pueda hacerlo.


	2. Capítulo uno. Parte 2

**—O—**

Cuando despierta, reconoce el techo oscuro de su habitación, parcialmente iluminado por las llamas naranjas que arden en la chimenea. Su cama está sumergida en sombras y en sus ojos bailan puntos luminosos que lo confunden y lo hacen creer que está soñando.

Al parecer, evitó el mundo de los muertos gracias a un golpe de suerte… otra vez.  

Hay dos manos sujetando una de las suyas y, aunque quiere mirar de quién se trata, sigue demasiado embotado para girar la cara y averiguarlo. Sin embargo, tiene una vaga sospecha de quien se trata. Siempre ha sido así con Loki: uno sabe dónde está el otro sin fallas, como si fueran parte de una misma alma. Antes, cuando eran niños e inocentes, creía que era algo genial, producto de compartir la misma sangre, pero hoy, sabe que es un castigo más, otra prueba de esas que, en vez de acercarlos, los mantienen a una distancia insoportable —si las cosas seguirán de esta manera entre ellos, hubiera sido mejor que Laufey terminará con él, porque no está seguro de cuánto podrá continuar con este ritmo agobiante—.

Oye a Loki haciendo un ruido con la garganta, luego, las manos sueltan la suya — _no, por favor—_ y un cuerpo hunde el extremo de la cama. Thor tiene la sensación de haber vivido esto antes gracias a todas esas veces que, siendo pequeños, Loki se escabulló a su habitación por las noches, pero ésta ocasión es diferente, porque está perdido de anhelo por él como un idiota y, desde que se besaron por primera vez, no ha podido seguirlo viendo como su hermano.

Está en negación por su pecado, lo sabe y le duele.

Loki se recuesta contra su pecho desnudo, le besa el hombro y coloca una mano sobre sus abdominales. Usa de almohada el mismo brazo que Laufey congeló antes de seguir con todo su cuerpo y Thor puede sentir el peso de su cabeza contra él, el ligero adormecimiento de sus dedos al no recibir suficiente sangre, pero le da igual.

¿Lo salvaron, entonces? ¿Cómo? ¿Magia de nuevo? Es un maldito muy afortunado y, de todas formas, no se siente bien, no está feliz ni satisfecho por haber sobrevivido. Y esa pequeña muestra de cariño de Loki sólo hace que desee la muerte con más ganas.

—Maté a Laufey —dice Loki en voz baja.

La madera que alimenta el fuego en el hogar cruje y desprende cenizas rojas en el aire. Sigue lloviendo afuera y granizo azota con fuerza los cristales, pero las cortinas están corridas, así que no pueden contemplar los ríos de agua deslizándose por ellos.

Thor pasa saliva.

—Lo vi —le recuerda y Loki se remueve.

Está tan frío como siempre y Thor hace un esfuerzo por levantar la mano y acariciarle la espalda, aunque sabe que eso no sirve de nada.

Se pregunta por qué su madre no ha llegado a tirarles de las orejas, por qué los cuervos de su padre no se han materializado en la habitación para emitir chillidos de queja y tratar de sacarle los ojos con los picos por ser el peor de los hijos.

Loki solloza y Thor siente la piel húmeda donde impactan sus lágrimas. Ni siquiera quiere preguntarle cuál es el motivo de su llanto: ya lo sabe.

_No puedo perderte. De ninguna forma._

— ¿Por qué sigo vivo? —Quiere saber y Loki le rasguña el pecho en represalia.

Por primera ocasión desde que abrió los ojos, es consciente de la extra sensibilidad de su piel herida, pero la frialdad natural de Loki calma la quemazón con ironía.

—Porque te necesito —contesta el otro tras una pesada pausa.

Eso sí que se oye como una mentira.

—Hemos estado distanciados —le recuerda Thor, amargado.

Llevan mucho tiempo sin intercambiar miradas por encima de la mesa a la hora de la cena, sin sonreírse al toparse por los corredores, sin abrazarse o confortarse como hermanos y, peor aún, sin besarse o tocarse como amantes —porque nunca lo fueron, aunque una parte de ellos les grite que están equivocados, que este era su destino desde la primera vez que se vieron—.

Loki hace un ruido nasal y levanta un poco la cabeza. Thor se fustiga por haber abierto la boca, porque lo último que desea es que se rompa el abrazo. Quizá sea el último. O el penúltimo antes de la siguiente pelea en la que casi muera, porque eso es lo que parece detonar el amor de Loki.

—Nunca fue mi intención —revela éste, con los ojos tan irritados, que, en medio de la parcial oscuridad de la habitación, parecen tan rojos como los de un jotun—. Pero me pareció lo mejor.

 _Porque lo que hacemos_ no _es correcto._

Thor se estremece y baja los párpados, deseando dejar de contemplar la porquería en la que se ha convertido su vida.

—Te amo —abre la boca y ni siquiera se da cuenta del momento exacto. Por un segundo, ni siquiera cree que esa haya sido su voz, pero, aparentemente, lo fue, porque Loki se paraliza y contiene la respiración. Y, bien, si ya lo dijo, más le vale seguir adelante, porque es posible que no vuelva a tener la oportunidad—. No es un amor fraternal. Es… diferente. Es un tipo de amor que no me deja respirar cuando no estás cerca, uno que lastima porque sé que no es… — _correspondido_.

Aprieta los dientes y gruñe, porque no es bueno hablando de estas cosas y tampoco le gusta. De igual manera, cree que está cometiendo un nuevo crimen contra su relación.

»—No espero que digas algo. Sé que es… — _enfermo_ —. Sé que tienes una relación con esa chica, Sigyn. Y te apoyo — _Aunque me muera por dentro._

Él mismo se ha dedicado a amasar algo con Sif, aunque no han conseguido darle forma todavía. Desde que esto con Loki empezó, _sabe_ que la está traicionando, incluso usando, pero se acostumbró a hacer las cosas así para acallar los murmullos de lo que lo carcome por dentro.

Siente el aliento de Loki en su pecho, frío y agradable a la vez. Sus dedos se deslizan por la piel desnuda de Thor, que trata de no sentir cosas al respecto, porque seguramente no es lo que cree, pero Loki le golpea la cara con un ladrillo invisible al echarse a reír con ganas y agitarse contra su cuerpo, como solía hacer cuando eran más jóvenes y compartían este tipo de momentos. No tal cual, pero…

Thor enarca una ceja y hunde la mano en el cabello negro, tirando un poco de él.

— ¿Qué tan tonto puedes ser? —Pregunta Loki, jadeando y con los ojos iluminados por el repentino brote de endorfinas.

Thor enarca una ceja. Sonríe también porque ha ocurrido demasiado y parece una buena idea, a pesar de que tiene la sospecha de que la felicidad no durará mucho.

»—Fue madre quien le pidió pasar tiempo conmigo —sigue, arrebujándose contra su pecho, hundiendo la cara en el cuello de Thor, respirando el aroma de su sudor—. Si le exigió vigilarme al mismo tiempo, no lo sé. No estoy diciendo que me moleste su compañía, es agradable —Thor tiene el presentimiento de que no se refiere a Sigyn, sino a tener un amigo, por fin, y aprieta los labios para no decirlo—, pero…

— ¿Pero? —Anima.

Loki entorna los ojos y vuelve a incorporarse un poco para verlo.

— ¿No has tenido la impresión de que están jugando con nosotros, de que nos están manipulando y están desesperados por mantenernos lejos desde… que pasó lo que pasó?

Thor junta las cejas.

Sigue mareado, pero puede ver las señales que Loki está apuntando. Y no puede evitar pensar más en las visiones de Frigga que en los reproches de Odín.

_Me perteneces._

Reúne las fuerzas que le quedan y se mueve hasta quedar encima de Loki, apresándolo contra la cama. No lleva ropa y lo único que lo cubre es la delgada sábana roja, mientras que Loki va envuelto en una túnica, negra y delgada. Su cabello oscuro se abre en abanico sobre la almohada y los ojos le resplandecen. Tiene las pestañas húmedas por el llanto, que se ha calmado. Le rodea el cuello con los brazos y Thor se hunde contra él, aplastándolo al mismo tiempo que une sus labios en ese beso por el que lleva _años_ suplicando.

Loki hace un ruido que se mete a la boca de Thor y resuena contra su garganta; sonríe cuando abre las piernas y le atrapa la cintura con las rodillas, impidiéndole moverse: Loki siempre ha sido enfático al expresar lo que quiere.

Es como respirar después de mucho tiempo, luego de romper la superficie del agua con la cabeza tras pasar desesperados minutos debajo de ella. Thor toca, estruja y rasguña, mientras que Loki se deja hacer. Cuando se les acaba el oxígeno, Thor se mueve hacia atrás, pero las manos de Loki siguen en su cuello, impidiéndole alejarse.

—Te quiero conmigo, _siempre_ —confiesa.

Loki pasa saliva, con los ojos perturbados una vez más, y lo observa, dudoso.

— ¿Incluso si estoy maldito? —Quiere saber y Thor hace un gesto.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

Loki se aclara la garganta. Sus dedos resbalan por el cuello de Thor hasta que sus manos caen a ambos lados de su cuerpo, dándole aspecto de mártir. Rehúye la mirada azul de Thor para contemplar el techo de piedra, donde las sombras de las llamas bailotean.

Un trueno particularmente fuerte sacude las paredes y Loki inhala con sequedad.

—Estoy maldito —explica, haciendo que Thor se sienta más confundido. Se abre un vacío en su estómago—. Los Jötnar tienen magia. No es como la de madre, pero… llevo un tiempo pensando que tal vez me hechizaron cuando padre los derrotó el día que nací.

Thor pasa saliva y mira en otra dirección. Ya había olvidado eso.

—Sigo sin comprender.

Loki parece frustrado.

—Soy _distinto_ a todos ustedes, Thor. Los Jötnar no pueden hacerme daño con sus poderes. Y yo… —se cubre la cara con las manos y Thor quiere obligarlo a mirarlo de nuevo, pero sabe que Loki necesita este lapso de privacidad—. No lo sé, es que…

—Si ellos no pueden dañarte como a nosotros, entonces no es una maldición, Loki: si en verdad hicieron algo en tu contra, tal vez lo único que consiguieron fue poner en nuestras manos una nueva ventaja, ¿no lo ves? ¿Has hablado con alguien de esto?

Loki lo observa entre los dedos y niega. Thor le besa la frente.

—Podemos hacerlo y averiguarlo de una vez por todas —porque, ahora que conoce ésta pena, no la dejará de lado fácilmente.

Loki hace una mueca.

—No confío en nuestros padres —revela y el ánimo de Thor decae… pero lo entiende.

Él se siente de la misma forma desde que se enteró de que Frigga sabía que terminarían enamorándose y lo dejó ser.

—Debe haber otras opciones —se aventura.

Loki contiene el aliento.

—Esperaba tener la oportunidad de preguntárselo a Laufey, pero… —Thor enarca una ceja y se alegra de que la única forma en que Loki pudiera convivir con el Rey de Hielo fuera clavándole una lanza en el pecho—. Padre capturó a algunos Jötnar para averiguar cómo lograron romper la línea entre los mundos. Quizá…

Thor suspira.

Sabe que no obtendrán nada de Frigga y Odín, así que asiente.

Loki sonríe y Thor lo imita. Se besan de nuevo y, entrada la madrugada, Loki se desvanece en un montón de luz verde y dorada para evitar ser descubiertos. Imagina que, todo ese tiempo, Loki se aseguró de mantener los ojos del mundo desviados en otra dirección y se pregunta si su madre sabe los propósitos con los que usa la magia que le otorgó.

—O—

Días después, van a las prisiones subterráneas a escondidas, donde los Jötnar capturados están encerrados en las celdas más oscuras y profundas —aunque eso, para ellos, debe ser cómodo, ya que su mundo está lleno de humedad y tinieblas—.

Se plantan frente a la mazmorra de uno y Loki se acerca al campo de fuerza dorado que cierra tres de las cuatro paredes. El jotun levanta la mirada desde el sitio donde está sentado en el suelo y sus ojos rojos se iluminan con odio, una mueca salvaje cortándole el rostro.

Thor se acerca a Loki y le pone una mano en el hombro.

—Quiero que respondas algo —dice, con toda la autoridad que posee, y Loki frunce el ceño a su lado.

El gigante sonríe y se acerca. Hace ademán de golpear la energía con el puño y se ve arrojado hacia atrás, impactando con el otro muro, que lo derriba boca abajo en el suelo; sus manos lo apalean con coraje y gruñidos feroces salen de sus fauces. En las demás celdas, se arma un alboroto general, amortiguado por los campos de fuerza de tal manera que todo se oye como si estuviera ocurriendo debajo del agua.

Ésta vez, es Loki quien abre la boca, mostrándose falsamente respetuoso de una forma que altera a Thor y al gigante también: la amabilidad aparente no es recomendable entre guerreros de bandos contrarios, siempre es mejor un sincero _Quiero matarte_ que tener que estar mirando siempre por encima del hombro, por si las dudas.

—Háblame de la batalla de los Jötnar contra los Æsir en Midgard —pide y los ojos del gigante se encienden de nuevo: sus pupilas se deslizan lentamente de Loki a Thor y viceversa en un par de ocasiones, como si estuviera sopesando sus opciones. Thor decide no confiar en nada de lo que diga.

Pasado un instante, una sonrisa cruel se dibuja en la boca de labios azules y Thor frunce el ceño: está viendo la cara de alguien que sabe que ya no tiene más que perder y que se pudrirá en la prisión de su enemigo, pero, aun así, quiere lanzar un último golpe. Sus dedos aferran el hombro de Loki todavía y, conforme el gigante les cuenta una versión de los hechos ajena a todo asgardiano, van apretando la piel más y más, hasta prensar el hueso. Pero Loki no se queja, al contrario: el dolor provocado por su hermano parece ser lo único que lo ancla, mientras su rostro se descompone con cada nueva revelación y todo a su alrededor se _enfría._

—No es cierto —es lo único que puede decir cuando el jotun termina de hablar. El gigante encoje un hombro, despectivo, y vuelve a su sitio en el rincón, sentándose y apoyando una gran mano en su rodilla flexionada—. ¡Estás mintiendo! —exclama Loki, tratando de llamar su atención de nuevo, empinándose contra el campo de fuerza y apoyando las manos en él: la energía sólo lastima a aquellos que intentan escapar de ella, no a quienes la tocan por fuera, pero, de todas formas, Thor quiere tirar de Loki y sacarlo de ahí cuanto antes.

Concuerda con él: nada de lo que el gigante dijo puede ser verdad y, aun sabiéndolo, se siente como si el alma se le hubiera desprendido del cuerpo.

Recuerda el día que Odín llegó a Asgard con Loki, el cuenco sangrante de su ojo derramando gotas en el bulto entre sus brazos, el _horror_ en la expresión de Frigga cuando se lo dio, su reticencia a dejarlo conocerlo… Analiza todas las diferencias que Loki tiene con los asgardianos.

Su ceño se frunce dolorosamente, se pasa una mano por la frente para tratar de alisar las arrugas y esa es distracción suficiente para que Loki eche a correr como el viento por la prisión, liberándose de su agarre con agilidad. Cuando el cerebro de Thor lo procesa, trata de darle caza, pero Loki siempre ha sido mejor que él escabulléndose, más ligero, más rápido.

Quizá va a apuñalar a Odín con su lanza como hizo con _Laufey_ y, si bien tiene la sensación de querer golpear a su padre con el Mjolnir después de oír la narración del gigante, no puede permitir que Loki atente contra él, porque ni siquiera están seguros de no haber sido engañados… ¿cierto?

En vez de acudir a Odín, Loki resbala enfrente de la Sala de Trofeos y pega las manos a la puerta, que se abre dócilmente ante él. Entra, bajando a trompicones las escaleras, y Thor se detiene en lo alto de la primera cuando lo ve acercarse al Cofre de los Antiguos Inviernos, la joya más preciada de Odín, apostada en el pedestal más alto.

— ¡No lo hagas! — _Suplica_. 

Y, si está rogando, es porque una parte de él, en el fondo…

Loki lo mira, los ojos irritados con un dolor que Thor no puede entender, por más que quiera, y le da la espalda. Thor baja tres peldaños, pero vuelve a detenerse en el rellano. Las manos de Loki se apostan a los costados del cofre y una neblina gélida se desata en la habitación, escarchando los muros y los cristales que ocultan al Destructor. Thor exhala y mira el suelo.

Sólo Laufey y sus descendientes pueden activar el Cofre de los Antiguos Inviernos, motivo por el que Odín nunca ha sido capaz de llevarlo a la batalla y usarlo.

Quiere dejarse caer de rodillas y no volver a levantarse, porque esto es _mucho_ más de lo que nunca pensó tener que enfrentar. Siente acidez en el estómago y una agrura le sube a la garganta. Escucha pasos a sus espaldas, pesados y ostentosos, y los reconoce de inmediato, pero no puede levantar el rostro para encarar a Odín. Tiembla y quiere vomitar.

Todo este tiempo se ha sentido como un monstruo por desear lo prohibido cuando, en realidad, el monstruo _fue_ otro. Con todo y eso, la luz de la esperanza sigue encendida en su cabeza, diciéndole que cabe la posibilidad de que el jotun tergiversara la historia, pero los últimos años, sin Loki, la oscuridad de su mente se volvió más grande y opaca con facilidad ese destello: si Odín tomó a Loki al mismo tiempo que el Cofre, no fue por algo bueno.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste conmigo? —Pregunta Loki en la distancia y, aunque el corazón de Thor se rompe al escuchar el sufrimiento en su voz, sigue sin poder alzar la mirada.

El golpeteo de zapatos de mujer aparece al fondo del corredor, haciendo tap-tap-tap hasta que su madre se encuentra a su lado e intenta tocarle el rostro para consolarlo; entonces, Thor recupera la habilidad de moverse, rotando la cabeza para alejarse de los dedos tibios de Frigga, que abre los ojos con sorpresa y se paraliza ante su rechazo.

—Si te traje a Asgard, fue para salvarte la vida —gruñe Odín con severidad.

 _Nunca_ le ha gustado ser cuestionado y fueron precisamente esa autoridad e imponencia las que, por años, hicieron que Thor asumiera que todo lo que su padre hacía era correcto e incuestionable, pero, en éste momento, se da cuenta de que siempre fue una actitud vil para mantener los peores secretos bajo tierra e impedir que vieran la luz del sol.

Loki emite una risa despectiva y angustiada; Thor puede imaginarlo moviéndose con nerviosismo frente al Cofre, como pasó aquella vez en el cuarto de baño.

Ahora entiende el motivo de la frialdad de su cuerpo, ese miedo y rechazo a todo lo que los asgardianos han aprendido a amar, como si algo en su ADN le estuviera diciendo a gritos que algo estaba mal, y su completa inhabilidad de pertenecer a alguien más que a él en éste lugar:  un jotun. Sus padres le pusieron enfrente a un jotun, lo hicieron pasar por su hermano y trataron de crucificarlo cuando descubrieron su amor por él. La sorpresa, la incredulidad y el dolor pronto se ven remplazados por una única sensación: _rencor_.

— ¡Tú me robaste, igual que al Cofre! —Loki levanta la voz. Junto a Thor, Frigga se cubre la boca con las manos y niega con la cabeza. Él inhala y trata de mantener todo el caos en su interior antes de cometer una locura, como unirse a los reclamos—. ¡Me trajiste contigo para ser un premio de guerra más! ¡¿Por qué me hiciste pasar por tu hijo?! ¡¿Por qué me obligaste a intentar encajar en un mundo que NUNCA fue el mío?! ¡¿Cuál era tu propósito?!

Odín grita para exigir respeto y Thor levanta la cara lentamente: en el piso inferior de la sala, Loki está tan pálido como siempre, ojos verdes y cabello negro: no hay cuernos retorcidos ni piel azul u ojos rojos y se descubre suspirando de alivio. No tiene idea de cómo hubiera reaccionado de haber sido de otra manera y se siente culpable. Ha odiado a los Jötnar toda su vida, porque lo criaron de esa manera, pero Loki es _Loki_ y jotun, demonio de fuego, elfo oscuro, humano, vanir o espíritu, siempre va a quererlo… y espera que Loki piense igual de él.

— ¡Laufey te dejó en una cueva para morir! ¡Eras un niño indefenso, recién nacido, demasiado pequeño a simple vista para ser un gigante de hielo! ¡Jamás serías igual de poderoso que Býleistr o brutal como Helblindl y te hice un favor al perdonarte la vida y traerte aquí!

Thor se siente machacado y no puede evitar dar un paso atrás, hasta que su espalda choca contra el muro de piedra. Loki lo mira… y hay una especie de odio en sus pupilas que se siente tan letal como el veneno de una serpiente —no sabe si está dirigido directamente a él o a las palabras de Odín, a la mención de esos hermanos de los que sólo ha escuchado historias—.

— ¿Y pensaste que crecería mejor siendo _hermano_ de Thor, el Dios del Trueno? ¿Qué su sombra me haría más grande que la de mis _terribles_ hermanos gigantes? Pues te equivocaste. ¡Cometiste un gran error!

Loki se lleva las manos a la cabeza y se mueve por la habitación, en un momento casi yéndose de bruces a los canales de agua que rodean el camino que lleva al Cofre de Hielo. Thor se siente enfermo y, a su lado, las lágrimas de Frigga impactan contra el suelo, pero no sabe cómo intervenir. Trata de ponerse en el sitio de Loki, de entender lo que debe estar sintiendo, pero es incapaz. Debe ser una pesadilla para Loki cuando, para él, simboliza un horror completamente diferente.

Mira el perfil de su madre y se da cuenta de que ella lo nota, pero no lo encara.

_Si no fuéramos hermanos, si no fuéramos parte de la misma familia, si no perteneciéramos al mismo reino…_

_Jamás habría tomado a Loki entre mis brazos cuando tu padre me lo entregó y, tal vez, de esa manera habríamos tenido una oportunidad._

—Con nosotros, creciste para ser un Dios, privilegio que ningún otro demonio ha tenido. Nunca conociste la amargura de ser un jotun. _Viviste,_ cuando tu padre tenía planeado lo opuesto para ti desde el momento en que respiraste por vez primera. Deja de ser malagradecido y presenta tus respetos a la familia que te crió.

Loki gruñe y el sonido pronto se convierte en un grito que hace eco en la habitación. Thor lo observa con ojos muy abiertos y quiere ir a él, pero está hecho piedra en su sitio.

Frigga baja las escaleras y camina hacia su esposo e _hijo,_ pero Odín alza una mano, deteniéndola. Ella obedece. Por supuesto que lo hace.

— ¡Pero conocí la amargura de ser un Æsir! ¡Mejor dicho, la de **no** serlo! ¡Mi vida en éste reino ha sido **miserable** gracias a ti, siempre intentando encajar en un espacio que no me corresponde, con gente a la que no pertenezco, tratando de ser algo para lo que **no** nací! ¡Y ustedes —ahora incluye a Frigga en sus reproches y Thor piensa que fue bueno quedarse en lo alto de la escalera— lo sabían y jamás tuvieron el coraje para decírmelo! ¡Hubiera preferido morir en mi tierra antes que pasar por todo esto!

Thor se sobresalta y Frigga deja de mantenerse a espaldas de Odín. Va hacia Loki e intenta acunarle la cara con las manos, pero él la detiene con un gesto de advertencia.

El piso bajo la suela de sus botas está congelado, al igual que el muro que tiene detrás. El Cofre de los Antiguos Inviernos sigue _respirando_ y, cada vez que un ser vivo lo hace también, nubes de vaho salen de entre sus labios, menos de los de Loki, cuyos ojos tienen un descarnado color... carmín. No más ese verde que Thor adora. Vuelve a clavar la mirada en el suelo y se da cuenta de que nunca antes lo había hecho por tanto tiempo, pero en este momento no le enorgullece ser Thor, Hijo de Odín, por lo que no tiene motivos para mantener la cabeza en alto.

Odín avanza hacia Loki y lo sujeta por el cuello de la túnica. Automáticamente, Loki le aferra las muñecas para mantenerlo a distancia, aunque no consigue alejarlo, y las muñequeras metálicas del rey se hielan, cayendo hechas trizas al suelo. Frigga va hacia ellos y, con un destello de luz clara, los obliga a alejarse, quedándose en medio. Sus ojos son fieros y están fijos en Odín más que en Loki.

—Eres mío —le dice a éste con seguridad, mirándolo por fin, y Loki titubea—. Siempre has sido tan mío como si yo te hubiera dado la vida. Y no me importa si eres un jotun o un Æsir, Loki, tu lugar está conmigo.

Thor se estremece ante la similitud de sus pensamientos con los de su madre.

Loki niega con la cabeza y lágrimas heladas resbalan por sus mejillas.

—Maté a mi **verdadero** padre —susurra y Frigga consigue, de una vez por todas, rodearlo con los brazos, ante lo que Loki cede y se hunde contra su cuello, como solía hacer cuando era bebé.

El gigante de la prisión no dijo que Laufey hubiera dejado a Loki en la cueva para morir, pero sí habló de ella como un santuario para los Jötnar, donde las hembras van a dar a luz. Como conocimiento general, Thor sabe que el nombre de la esposa de Laufey —la, uhm, _madre de Loki_ — es Nál, aunque nunca ha oído historias de ella. Se pregunta, con espanto, si Odín le arrancó a su bebé recién nacido de los brazos para llevarlo consigo.

El Cofre exhala mientras Loki llora y Thor piensa que quizá su padre lo raptó para que el Cofre siguiera… _vivo_ en Asgard, teniendo un miembro de la familia de Laufey cerca —uno que no iba a rechistar, porque no tenía idea de dónde venía en realidad—.

Recuerda la mirada que Laufey le lanzó a Loki antes de morir y se siente peor que antes.

—Quiero ir con los míos —sentencia Loki, alejándose de Frigga, que lo mira con tanto horror como el que Thor siente.

— ¡No! —dicen tres personas al mismo tiempo: Thor con desesperación, Frigga con temor y Odín, con absoluto rechazo.

Loki camina hacia atrás, angustiado.

—No pertenezco aquí.

Frigga trata de abrazarlo nuevamente, pero él no la deja. Thor baja la escalera, pero, antes de que pueda llegar a Loki, Odín se adelanta y lo retiene otra vez. Loki parece haber perdido todas las ganas de protestar.

—Ponerte en sus manos sería darles una ventaja sobre nosotros —Thor se queda quieto: ¿no fue precisamente eso lo que le dijo a Loki el otro día, pero al contrario?—. Conoces nuestros secretos, nuestros modos. Lo que pides es una terquedad.

—No es mi culpa saberlos. Tú me trajiste aquí. Mi padre —pasa saliva al mencionar a Laufey de esa manera. Los ojos de Odín _arden_ con furia— está muerto, ¿qué daño puede hacerte ya? 

—Tu padre he sido y siempre seré **yo**. Permanecerás en Asgard, sin discusiones. Esta necedad terminó y no quiero volver a oír palabra alguna al respecto —mira a Thor a manera de advertencia y, de nuevo, el hombre siente lava ardiendo en las entrañas.

— ¿Me mantendrás cautivo? —Inquiere Loki mientras Odín sale de la sala, echándole un último vistazo por encima del hombro que incluso Thor comprende, por lo que se le hiela la sangre:

_Siempre lo has estado._

—O—

Loki desaparece y Thor no tiene idea de dónde empezar a buscarlo. Frigga trata de darle a entender que su _hermano_ necesita tiempo para procesar todo por lo que ha pasado, pero eso es lo último que Thor quiere darle: **quiere** tomar a Loki, pegarlo a su pecho y no separarse de él, pase lo que pase, porque la abrumadora noción de _apremio_ se le monta en los hombros y no lo deja en paz.

Hurga por cada rincón del palacio, esperando hallarlo en alguno de ellos, pero no lo consigue y, con cada nuevo paso, la ansiedad y la ira crecen en su interior.

Tiene las manos heladas y, cada vez que exhala, una nube de vaho se forma ante su rostro, delatando el frío que ni la capa marrón que lo cubre puede calmar, ya que parece haber absorbido la escarcha con la que Loki cubrió la Sala de Trofeos.

Cuando llega al límite de su malestar, se detiene, cierra los ojos y gime, dejando que la intranquilidad le palpite en el pecho y lo carcoma por dentro. Frigga lo encuentra de esa manera, casi como si hubiera estado tras sus pasos todo este tiempo y, cuando le rodea el cuerpo por detrás, apoyando la mejilla en el hueco entre sus omóplatos, Thor siente el impulso de alejarla con violencia y se paraliza, horrorizado ante la mera idea.

—Perdóname —susurra la reina, apenas audible.

Cuando Thor no sujeta sus manos ni hace ademán de responder a su abrazo, se aparta lentamente, dando dos pasos hacia atrás para que él pueda girarse y verla a la cara.

Su ira está con Odín, pero ya que él no está tan dispuesto a sostener ésta discusión como su madre, abre la boca y explota, sintiéndose bien al liberar toda la presión que surgió en él desde que el jotun comenzó a hablar en la celda.

—Siempre te he respetado y querido —es una verdad que, dada su furia, suena más como una grosería al salir de sus labios, pero que debe ser dicha antes de seguir—. Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que compartimos un instante como madre e hijo y que, quizá, no he sido el mejor de ellos, pero —se pasa una mano en garra por el cabello, tirando de las hebras que se quedan enredadas en sus dedos hasta arrancarlas y las ligeras punzadas de dolor se sienten _bien_ —, ¿en verdad era necesario herirnos de ésta manera?

Frigga suspira. Tiene los labios secos, la cara pálida y luce desvaída, pero Thor no se conmueve, aunque casi cae.

»—Tú lo supiste desde el primer momento: en cuanto Loki estuvo en tus brazos, _viste_ lo importante que sería en mi vida y, por eso, cuando éramos más jóvenes me advertías, cada vez que tenías la oportunidad, que no lo convirtiera en el centro de mi vida. ¿Por qué te tomaste esa molestia cuando, de todas formas, dejaste que el desastre se volviera así de grande?

—Thor…

No la deja interrumpirlo, porque acaba de descubrir que en verdad tiene muchas cosas que decir.

De pronto, el corredor del palacio se siente demasiado vacío, hueco y gélido. Oscuro y amorfo comparado a todo lo que antes pensó de este sitio, que nunca fue un hogar, sino, más bien, una prisión para su hermano y, a lo mejor, para él también.

—Y luego vienes y me dices que tendrá un futuro turbio y me pides que no lo abandone cuando fueron ustedes quienes lo hicieron desde el comienzo —los ojos de la mujer se abren más y pierde todo el color facial de una vez por todas—. No harás nada para salvarlo, ¿cierto? No vas a revelar tus visiones para ayudarlo aun si me pongo de rodillas y te lo suplico, ¿no es así?

»—Lo amo. Lo _necesito_. Más de lo que nunca comprendí y, si lo pierdo, iré por el mismo camino. Pero eso a ustedes no les importa, como tampoco les interesó involucrarnos en sus malas decisiones.

Los ojos de Frigga se tornan brillantes y una sola lágrima resbala por su mejilla. Thor odia ser el culpable, pero, al mismo tiempo, la visión le causa satisfacción.

—No hay nada en mi don que me permita cambiar lo que está por venir. Incluso si te cuento mis visiones ahora, no habrá nada que puedas hacer para evitarlas y sólo te torturarás, como lo hago yo todos los días. ¿No lo entiendes? Dioses, gigantes, espíritus… todos tenemos un destino que cumplir y Loki es parte del tuyo, exactamente de la forma en que ocurrieron las cosas. Como sucederán en el futuro. ¡Y lo lamento! Si por mi hubiera sido… Sé que lo amas. Y sé que te ama igual. Habría deseado que pudieran vivirlo diferente, pero no fue así —se cubre el rostro con las manos un segundo y Thor se da cuenta de que nunca antes la ha visto tan desolada. Pasa saliva, agobiado, pero no puede hacer nada para consolarla—. Ustedes son hilos, parte de un telar enorme que no pueden divisar igual que yo. Ni siquiera tu padre es capaz y estoy segura de que, si pudiera, se daría cuenta del gran daño que causó al hacer una elección que, en determinado momento, le pareció pequeña e insignificante.

»—Al principio, Loki me causaba horror, pero, cuando entendí que nada de lo que viene es su culpa, aprendí a quererlo de la misma forma que tú.

— _Nunca,_ **nadie** , va a amarlo de la misma forma que yo —bravuconea.

Frigga sonríe, aunque las lágrimas siguen cayendo de sus ojos.

—Eso es verdad.

Thor hace una mueca y se mira las botas. Nota que el dobladillo del vestido de su madre está lleno de fango y se pregunta si hizo su propia búsqueda de Loki, metiéndose en los recodos en los que siempre le gustó ocultarse siendo niño.

Se le rompe el corazón una vez más.

— ¿Qué es lo que vendrá? —Sabe que ya hizo una pregunta así antes y que, en aquél entonces, ella se quedó callada.

Espera que lo haga de nuevo, pero, cuando Frigga le toca el rostro y le besa la mejilla con toda su dulzura de madre, se da cuenta de que tiene una confesión más que oír:

—Caos y dolor. Muerte y oscuridad. Demonios que nunca en tu vida has visto o siquiera imaginado. Y después…

Thor se estremece.

— ¿Después? —Incita.

—Luz.

Esperanza. Eso es lo que necesita para dejar de sentir el peso del mundo en sus hombros.

—O—

Se rinde y deja de buscar a Loki. Va a su habitación a tomar un largo baño y, cuando Sif aparece para preguntarle donde se metió todo el día, decide que es hora de tomar las riendas de su vida —que, al parecer, nunca estuvieron del todo en sus manos— y le confiesa todo lo que ha vivido dentro de su cabeza los últimos años, desde sus sentimientos por _su hermano_ , hasta la noción de que todo este tiempo sólo estuvo con ella tratando de parchar un agujero en su corazón.

Sif sonríe, con una mueca salvaje que la hace lucir más bella de lo normal, y le rompe la nariz con un puñete bien asestado que lo lanza volando contra una mesa, el peso de su cuerpo destrozándola.

Mientras ella se retira, el largo cabello claro ondeando a sus espaldas, piensa que, en otro mundo, quizá hubieran sido una pareja fabulosa, si Odín no hubiera decidido raptar al hijo de Laufey y pasárselo frente a la cara como un manjar a disfrutar.

Se queda tirado en el suelo un buen rato, astillas clavadas en la espalda desnuda y la nariz sangrando sobre la boca, el mentón y el pecho. Paladea el sabor del metal reptando por su garganta y se relame los labios con cruel gusto.

 _Caos y dolor. Muerte y oscuridad._ Las palabras de Frigga suenan en su cabeza y nota que ella tenía razón: comienza a torturarse, pensando en un millón de posibilidades, de eventos, de situaciones.

Destino.

_El Destino de los Dioses._

Aunque todo el mundo sabe que habrá una batalla final, para la que los espíritus de los caídos en la guerra esperan en los salones dorados del Valhalla, el viejo cuento de los nueve mundos enfrentándose no es más que un mito, una historia oscura nacida de la última incursión de las Valquirias a Helheim, cuando la mayoría de ellas perecieron, demostrando que ni siquiera los dioses son invulnerables.

Y aun así…

—O—

Días después, despierta al sentir el aliento helado de Loki en la cara, a la altura de la boca.

Es de noche, las cortinas están abiertas y la luz de la luna se cuela por los balcones. Su cama está tibia, pero, como siempre, al pasar unos segundos en contacto con Loki, todo comienza a enfriarse y ahora más, desde que descubrieron el motivo y el Cofre pareció desatar poderes escondidos que Thor hubiera preferido nunca conocer.

Repentinamente espabilado, levanta las manos y sujeta a Loki con fuerza, asegurándose de mantenerlo fijo para que no vuelva a desaparecer. Ésta ausencia prolongada se metió de la forma incorrecta con sus nervios y no está ansioso por que pase de nuevo.

Abre los ojos y se topa con dos orbes verdes —todo el rojo se fue, afortunadamente— que brillan con la luz lunar.

— ¿Dónde has estado? —Quiere saber, haciendo el intento de sentarse, pero el peso de Loki se lo impide: lo está aprisionando con rodillas y brazos y Thor se lo permite, si es eso lo que desea.

—Tratando de escapar —susurra Loki y Thor exhala, decepcionado, porque era eso lo que sospechaba.

—Éste es tu hogar. Loki, has vivido aquí por décadas. ¿Qué harás si sales de Asgard? ¿Ir a Jotunheim y proclamarte su príncipe perdido? Helblindl y Býleistr te harán pedazos en cuanto pongas un pie ahí —porque imagina que la disputa del trono está entre ambos y un tercer hermano sólo sería echarle leña al fuego… o a cualquier analogía que usen los gigantes de hielo en situaciones como esas.

Le repugna imaginar a Loki en Jotunheim: si bien su sangre clama pertenecer a ese lugar, creció en Asgard, junto a él, y es aquí donde debe permanecer.

—Debo tratar. _Tengo_ que salir de aquí. No pertenezco a este sitio. ¡Me raptaron!

El pesar vuelve a golpearlo. Piensa en todas esas veces que Odín se enfrentó a Laufey y en la supuesta tregua entre ambos mundos que, al parecer, nunca fue más que una fachada tras la última batalla. ¿Laufey estaría ansioso por recuperar a aquél que le fue robado o había algo más detrás de sus acciones? Quizá pensó que, si recuperaba a Loki, obtendría también el Cofre… o viceversa.   

La furia de Loki hace que favorezca al padre muerto por su propia mano por encima de Odín, pero la de Thor lo hace preguntarse si Laufey era tan inocente como el jotun de la prisión y la revelación de sus padres lo hicieron parecer. Nunca va a confiar en un gigante de hielo —se atraganta—… que no sea Loki.

Recorre los muslos de Loki con las palmas de las manos: huele a sal de mar, tierra mojada y hierba recién cortada. Hunde la nariz en su cuello y lo abraza.

Esto ya no es un pecado mayor que el que sus padres cometieron.

—Te trajeron a mí —corrige y besa la piel debajo de su oreja. Loki se estremece y se postra sobre él, robándole el calor—. Estás loco si piensas que te dejaré marchar sin dar batalla. Padre puede tener sus motivos para encadenarte a Asgard, pero yo tengo los míos también y estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que permanezcas a mi lado.

Loki se aleja unos centímetros y lo mira, los ojos moviéndose de lado a lado con rapidez, como si estuviera buscando cualquier señal de engaño. Al no encontrar alguna, jadea y pega la boca a la de Thor, que acepta el beso sin protestar.

Æsir, Vanir, Humano, Jotun, Demonio de Fuego, Elfo, Espíritu o _cualquier_ otra cosa: siempre y cuando la esencia de **Loki** esté debajo, le da lo mismo lo que sea y lo desea a su lado.

Lo derriba en la cama y Loki jadea cuando le prensa la lengua con los dientes. Está sucio, lleno de sangre y tierra, y Thor piensa que su elucubración por los rincones de Asgard no fue pacífica. Recuerda ese grito desgarrador en la Sala de Trofeos y quiere absorber la voz de Loki con su boca, comerse su dolor y arrancárselo para siempre del cuerpo para que no tenga que volver a lidiar con él.

Rompe la túnica negra y la arroja al suelo. Loki lo mira y jadea, expectante.

— ¿Crees que lo sepa? —Pregunta y Thor sabe que se refiere a Odín.

Si la puerta se cae a pedazos y alguna bestia entra para destrozarlos con sus zarpas, sabrán que sí, pero, por el momento…

Lo besa de nuevo; trata de pasarle algo de calor con cada caricia, con cada soplo de su boca sobre la piel pálida, pero el frío de Loki le gana y, pronto, es él quien termina estremeciéndose, con las manos ardiendo y humo seco saliendo del resquicio entre sus labios.

—Me perteneces —le recuerda, sujetándole las rodillas y exponiéndolo mientras Loki se muerde los labios. Asiente y, cuando Thor está dentro, un grito ahogado escapa de él al mismo tiempo que le hunde los dedos en la espalda y lo rasguña hasta sacar sangre.

 _Caos y dolor. Muerte y oscuridad._ _Demonios que nunca en tu vida has visto o siquiera imaginado. Y después…_

Se pregunta qué clase de participación ha tenido Loki en las visiones de su madre todo este tiempo y porque ese pavor en todo lo relacionado a él, el secretismo que marcó este instante para ellos, pero ya no quiere pensar en eso. Desea que su mente se apague y los instintos salgan, que lo ayuden a dejar de lado cualquier inhibición que pueda seguir sintiendo.

Cierra los ojos y gruñe, pegando la frente al hombro de Loki, que sigue aferrado a su espalda con todas sus fuerzas. Sus manos _queman_ y todo el calor de la intimidad se vuelve poco comparado al frío que se extiende por la cama y los cobija como una manta. Hablando de sexo extremo en situaciones extrañas: las bajas temperaturas no son la mejor experiencia de todas, pero trata de ceder. Los puntos donde su carne toca la de Loki se _hielan_ y bufa, porque estaba esperando algo así, pero es menos placentero de lo que previó.

Entrelaza su mano con una de Loki y esos dedos son tan duros e inclementes como lo fueron los de Laufey alrededor de su cuello o los de aquél otro gigante al abrirle el vientre en su primera visita al reino de hielo.

—Mírame —pide Loki, con una voz gutural que hace eco—. Thor, por favor…

Thor deja de moverse. Deposita un beso en el hombro de Loki y mantiene los ojos cerrados un instante más, antes de aventurarse a abrirlos un poco, preparándose para...

Donde antes había piel anormalmente blanca, ahora todo es azul y escarchado. Cuando alza el rostro lentamente, se encuentra con ojos de un intenso color rojo y con una emanación gélida de Loki que le congela la mitad de la cara. Observa los cuernos rizados y recuerda que, en cierto momento, se imaginó a Loki tratando de embestirlo como un toro con su casco: bien, ahora puede hacerlo por sí solo.

No siente temor y tampoco rechazo. Lo besa en los labios de nuevo y Loki suspira, aliviado, como si todo este tiempo hubiera esperado lo peor. Su tacto no fue doloroso ni dañino, tampoco, sólo incómodo y Thor piensa que se transformó únicamente para tratar de probarse un punto a sí mismo. Quizá imaginó que saldría corriendo despavorido, como seguramente _harán_ todos los demás en cuanto lo sepan, pero él piensa estar ahí, acompañándolo, ofreciéndole toda esa seguridad que probablemente ha perdido.

El azul se disuelve, los cuernos se ocultan y el rojo se difumina hasta volver al verde. El juego de colores es fascinante, como todo en Loki siempre lo ha sido, y Thor se siente estúpidamente enamorado y condenado por la eternidad.

Por un segundo, se pregunta si una vida distinta hubiera sido mejor y se da cuenta de que ya ni siquiera vale la pena meterse en dudas existenciales como esa. Frigga tenía razón: éste es el destino que les tocó vivir.

—Debe haber algo muy mal conmigo —murmura contra la boca de Loki, que tiembla entre sus brazos cuando resumen la actividad anterior. Un estremecimiento le recorre la espalda y se da cuenta de que, _quizá,_ Loki tiene un poco más de temperatura que antes: se siente como una victoria para él—, porque no me importa. Seas quien seas, vengas de donde vengas, no me interesa. Quizá antes, pero ahora… — _no._

Siente un cosquilleo en el vientre y sabe que está cerca. Loki se muerde los labios y pega la mejilla a la de Thor, donde su barba lo raspa. Está mojado con el sudor de Thor, aunque él no ha transpirado una sola gota.

—Es que siempre has sido algo idiota —Thor ríe y se recuesta contra él, sujetándolo con fuerza. Necesita tenerlo así, cerca, para siempre. Loki vacila y separa los labios—. Te amo.

Si se desata el Ragnarök por culpa de esas dos palabras, en realidad _no le importa._ No en este instante.

El orgasmo es uno de los mejores que ha tenido y lo hace ver estrellas tras los parpados. Pierde fuerza en todas las extremidades y se desploma sobre Loki como un peso muerto, pero a él no parece interesarle: lo rodea con los brazos y le llena la sien de besos, que se sienten demasiado húmedos y algo desesperados.

De nuevo, no tiene idea de que ocurrirá mañana, pero está listo para hacer frente a cualquier cosa. 

—O—

Los meses siguientes a la revelación se convierten en un infierno en la tierra.

Loki se las arregla para mantenerse a distancia del rey —y de Frigga—, pero Thor tiene que ver a su padre todos los días y ya no hay nada de respeto en su relación que evite que se meta con él de igual a igual. Odín, en vez de castigarlo por su osadía, la permite con cinismo y Thor sospecha de su actitud, entornando los ojos cada vez que están frente a frente.

Loki se desentiende del palacio y de las actividades que antes realizaba en él. Thor sólo lo ve por las noches y, en las mañanas, cuando sale de su habitación para cumplir con la rutina diaria, está seguro de que todo el mundo sabe el giro drástico que dio su relación y se pregunta si Loki va por ahí, gritándolo a los cuatro vientos cuando no está cerca para oírlo.

Nadie está feliz, la tensión se siente en el aire y la sensación de que algo ocurrirá pronto le clava alfileres en la nuca.

Pierde algo de cercanía con Sif y los Tres Guerreros, pero no se siente afectado. Tiene cosas más importantes en que concentrarse.

—O—

Frigga comienza a mostrarse ansiosa y a evadir las miradas que Thor y Odín lanzan en su dirección. Pasa horas sumergida en su estudio, leyendo o simplemente reposando, y nunca pierde del todo la pequeña arruga que se formó entre sus cejas hace tiempo —desde que Loki se distanció de ella—.

Thor sabe que su estado tiene que ver con otra visión y, ¡por todos los cielos!, a veces siente el impulso de acorralarla y exigirle que abra la boca de una vez por todas, porque ya hay una larga hilera de mentiras que destrozaron la dinámica de la familia y la vida de Loki por completo gracias al mutismo que ella decidió mantener, pero jamás encuentra el valor para acosarla de esa manera —antes, Thor era el hombre de oro de Asgard, irrompible, inamovible y poseedor de todas esas virtudes que los demás envidían, pero, desde que Loki lo envenenó con sus besos, se volvió de cobre, susceptible a la corrosión. Todos los días, al despertar con los brazos vacíos y una urgencia de _Loki_ que resulta enfermiza, tiene que combatir consigo mismo para tranquilizarse y convertirse en algo _parecido_ a aquello que solía ser—. 

Sigyn es la única asistente que tiene permitido entrar al estudio de Frigga y, cada vez que sale, lo hace con una expresión ausente y estremecedora. Hay marcas bajo sus ojos que ni los frutos de la juventud pueden contrarrestar y sus labios permanecen fruncidos en una línea perfecta que ya no se curva con sonrisas dulces como antes de que Loki cayera.

Ella lo ama, si bien él nunca le correspondió, y Thor tiene la vaga sensación de que ambos son compañeros en el borrascoso camino que es amar a alguien tan roto como Loki, aunque es él quien soporta su llanto nocturno, su _odio_ , ese dolor encarnado que hace que le suplique que lo controle, que lo sujete y someta, porque siente que se está convirtiendo en una bestia por dentro y, si Thor no cumple con sus caprichos, pronto ni el Mjolnir podrá detenerlo —Loki va por la vida con la marca de la mano de Thor en el cuello y él se da cuenta, gradualmente, de cómo eso empieza a ser insuficiente para domar todo el rencor que siente contra Asgard y, sobre todo, contra su rey—.

—O—

Un día, Loki es llamado a la Sala del Trono de Odín y se presenta en el palacio con todo el despotismo que posee usado como capa y escudo. Thor —que se negó a dejarlo ir solo— suplica por lo bajo que eso no lo meta en más problemas.

Odín sujeta a Gungnir y, postrado en el Hliðskjálf, se ve imponente y más alto que cualquiera de ellos. Hace mucho que Thor dejó de anhelar ser un rey como él, pero tiene que admitir que su padre exuda autoridad por cada poro, sobre todo cuando le dedica una mirada escéptica al verlo de pie junto a Loki, aunque de inmediato lo ignora para dirigir la vista a éste.

— ¿Tienes algo que decir acerca de lo que ocurrió ésta mañana en los linderos del reino? —Pregunta.

Es obvio que sabe la respuesta. Es lógico pensar que ésta es una forma de intimidar a Loki, restregándole cualquier cosa que haya hecho por la cara para que se dé cuenta de que fue descubierto, pero Loki sólo sonríe y se encoge de hombros, cínico.

—No sé de qué me hablas, Padre de Todo —porque ha adquirido la costumbre de llamarlo de esa manera, pintando las tres palabras con toda la malicia del universo.

Thor parpadea y separa los labios, prediciendo una hecatombe. No tiene idea de qué fue lo que hizo Loki, que sigue terco en querer huir de Asgard tenga que hacer lo que tenga que hacer, y sospecha que, _tal vez,_ se le pasó la mano con cualquier cosa que llevara a cabo en los extremos del reino, mismos que han estado difuminándose cada vez más con los de los otros mundos gracias a la perturbación en el Yggdrasil que permitió la invasión de los Jötnar.

Lo contempla y Loki le regala una mirada condescendiente, lo que significa nada bueno. Que Thor se sienta igual de herido por las acciones de sus padres no implica que le haya dado la espalda al reino igual que Loki y, si cabe la posibilidad de que haya alguien en peligro, no lo va a tolerar.

—De las rupturas en el espacio-tiempo —aclara Odín, perdiendo la paciencia con cada segundo que pasa.

Thor se siente como si acabara de picarlo en el costado con la punta de la lanza porque, _ay, Loki_. Se lleva una mano a la frente y niega con la cabeza: Loki nunca le habla de sus planes para huir, pero Thor tiene la idea de que son perversos bajo la superficie y, bueno, esto prueba que tiene razón al pensar de esa manera. Es sólo que nunca pensó que en verdad tramara meterse con esto en particular, menos después de la muerte de Laufey y lo que vino detrás de eso.

—Sigo sin saber de qué me hablas, Padre de Todo. Quizás Heimdall tenga una mejor explicación que cualquiera que yo pueda dar. ¿Es todo? —Da media vuelta para retirarse y Odín se levanta del trono.

El rey baja los peldaños hacia la explanada y Thor siente el impulso de interponerse entre él y Loki, porque Gungnir brilla con la luz que se cuela por las ventanas a la altura del techo de plata, decorado con murales hermosamente pintados hace bastante tiempo, cuando sus vidas aún eran sencillas y la rabia aún no se hacía con ellos.

— ¡Jamás vuelvas a darme la espalda! —Exclama Odín con una voz imperiosa que retumba contra las paredes, pero que se ve opacada cuando hay una fuerte explosión en la distancia y el suelo se sacude, haciéndolos perder el equilibrio.

Odín apoya la lanza en el suelo para mantenerse erguido. Loki le sonríe por encima del hombro y _desaparece._

Thor jadea cuando hay más explosiones y las trompetas y los cuernos suenan, llamando a la defensa del reino _una vez más_.

—O—

A diferencia de los Jötnar, los elfos oscuros emplean naves de guerra en sus ataques. Los Æsir son capaces de derribar las más pequeñas, que se mueven por el aire como filos de navajas, y las más grandes son enfrentadas por las naves de combate asgardianas que, a pesar de su certeza, no son tan descomunales como las de los elfos, que parecen verlo como una ventaja.

Las metralletas apostadas en las almenas que rodean el Valaskjálf disparan fuego sin cesar, impidiendo que los invasores se acerquen por el Bifröst, pero son demasiados, más ágiles y astutos que cualquier otra criatura que haya tenido la osadía de invadir Asgard, y pronto ese armamento se vuelve insuficiente.

Thor lanza rayos y truenos, derriba a todo un pequeño batallón mientras confía en que el campo de fuerza será suficiente para resguardar el palacio y a todos en su interior, pero, apenas ese pensamiento cruza su mente mientras se desliza por el aire, llevado a cuestas por el Mjolnir, la energía deja de fluir hacia arriba y cualquier avance que tuviera el escudo dorado decae hasta desvanecerse en el aire.

Es _imposible._

Se apresura al palacio, tratando de asegurarse de que Frigga esté a salvo —tiene un mal presentimiento desde que el ataque comenzó—, pero, apenas planta los pies en una de las balaustradas, una bestia sale de la nada y se desploma sobre él, golpeándolo con grandes puños y provocando que suelte el martillo. Se lo quita de encima con un empujón de las piernas, llama al Mjolnir y, en cuanto lo tiene en la mano, tira un golpe a la criatura con todas sus fuerzas, enviándola al otro lado de la estancia, donde las paredes se rompen y el polvo se levanta del suelo como nubes arenosas.

Escucha gritos y disparos, el ruido de metal contra metal, y la mala sensación se vuelve más grande. Se siente traicionado por Loki y, en cuanto pueda ponerle las manos encima, le va a dar una paliza que recordará desde hoy hasta dentro de mil años.

La bestia, gris y de extraños cuernos a la altura de la boca, de rostro inhumano, se levanta y Thor piensa en deshacerse de ella cuanto antes, porque no tiene tiempo que perder. La criatura lo toma de los brazos y lo azota contra una pared, haciendo que el Mjolnir vuelva a salirse de su mano y termine rotando hacia arriba hasta impactar con el techo, cuyos cristales se rompen y caen al suelo como una mortífera llovizna. Thor siente las briznas en las mejillas y agacha la cara justo a tiempo, mientras que la bestia es protegida por su extraña coraza natural, aunque no tiene tanta suerte cuando parte de la cúpula se cae y Thor lo empuja para que los grandes yunques de piedra y plata lo aplasten, apresándolo contra el suelo.

Resopla al verse libre, recupera el Mjolnir y va hacia su enemigo para asegurarse de que esté contenido. Tiene sangre en la cara y le cuesta trabajo ver por las gotas que se le han apelmazado en las pestañas. Parpadea, tratando de recuperar una visión moderada, y termina levantando el rostro, sólo para descubrir una farsa más oculta debajo de aquél mural del que Odín tanto presumía.

Abre la boca con sorpresa, contemplando las hordas de asgardianos pintados sobre un fondo rojo, atacando y sometiendo a los ocho mundos por medio de la fuerza. Odín monta a Sleipnir mientras que, a su lado, una mujer ataviada con un aterrador traje de guerra se mueve sobre un lobo negro, seguida por un ejército de _muertos_. Frunce el ceño y se siente asqueado, preguntándose qué demonios es todo esto.

En las viejas leyendas de Asgard, en ese comienzo oscuro del que casi nadie habla, hay una mujer mítica que sacude el mundo al montar el lomo de su mortífero lobo negro, _Fenrir,_ pero a Odín nunca le gustó que Loki y él oyeran historias de esa… falsedad, esa atrocidad que alguien inventó para dilapidar la grandeza de Asgard y, como pasó con todo lo demás, ellos se tragaron sus cuentos sin dudar.

Crecieron creyendo que _ella_ no era más que un cuento de terror narrado para sobrecoger a los príncipes mal portados, así como confiaron en que eran hermanos y en que Odín era un rey ejemplar, en que Frigga era incapaz de engañarlos…

¿Cuál era el nombre de la mujer? ¿Hela?

Se estremece.

 _La Diosa de la Muerte._ Aquella que, _al parecer_ , nunca fue un mito como su padre intentó hacerles creer e, incluso, combatió a su lado para colocar al Reino de los Æsir por encima de cualquier otro.

Se siente enfermo, pero no puede distraerse porque los gritos de dolor siguen escuchándose por los corredores del Valaskjálf y, en éste momento más que nunca, teme lo peor.

—O—

Encuentra a Loki en el balcón de la habitación de su madre, meciéndola entre sus brazos mientras repite una y otra vez algo que suena como _Lo siento._

El suelo está cubierto de hielo y el blanco perlado de éste hace que la sangre se vea mucho peor. Hay elfos muertos a su paso, pero Thor no puede verlos, porque sus pupilas están fijas en la terrible imagen de la espada que atravesó a su madre, tirada junto a su cuerpo inmóvil y salpicada con la sangre de un elfo caído que parece haber detonado desde adentro.

Hace frío y no tiene nada que ver con el hielo.

Loki no deja de hablar y, con cada palabra que sale de sus labios, Thor se siente más y más como si nada de esto fuera real. Da pasos tentativos al frente y, con ellos, vienen ecos de lo que ya fue y jamás volverá. Observa el rostro de Frigga, que tiene los ojos cerrados y un hilo de sangre resbalando por la comisura de la boca.

 _Lo único que puedo hacer por él ahora es_ _pedirte_ _que no lo abandones. Pase lo que pase._

Mira la espalda de Loki, que no deja de estremecerse e implorar, pero, como siempre, no hay nadie que lo escuche —incluso él mismo quiere cerrar sus oídos al llanto de su hermano, porque una parte de él sabe que esto no habría pasado si…—. El Mjolnir cae de su mano y Loki se sobresalta por el ruido, pero no deja de mecer a Frigga, de besarle el cabello y pedirle que lo disculpe.

Thor cierra los ojos con fuerza y sabe que su madre lo habría hecho sin dudar.  

_Y perdónalo. Sé de buena fuente que poco de lo que hace es con verdadera intención._

Thor se acerca a ellos, pasando por encima de los cadáveres de los elfos, el fondo de su capa manchándose con la sangre extraña de esas criaturas que le han causado un mal inconmensurable. Se arrodilla junto a su madre, esperando encontrar algo de vida en ella todavía, pero si la magia de Loki, que se mueve desesperada por la herida sin conseguir reparar _nada_ , no lo ha hecho, sus ojos tampoco podrán.

Levanta una mano y acaricia el largo cabello dorado, emitiendo un suspiro que parece congelarlo todo a su alrededor tanto como los de Loki, que entierra la cara en el cuello de la mujer que lo crío y rompe a llorar sin reparos, como si la presencia de Thor a su lado fuera confirmación suficiente de que no hay nada más que hacer.

_Siempre supe que esto pasaría…_

_¿Por qué dejaste que el desastre se volviera así de grande?_

_Cuando entendí que nada de lo que viene es su culpa, aprendí a quererlo de la misma forma que tú._

_Caos y dolor. Muerte y oscuridad. Demonios que nunca en tu vida has visto o siquiera imaginado. Y después…_

Mientras sujeta la mano fría de la reina caída y la acaricia con los dedos, incapaz de seguir observando su cara, pasa saliva, siente las lágrimas recorriéndole el rostro y se da cuenta de que ella le mintió una última vez antes de que esto pasara: después de la muerte y el caos, no vendrá luz. Sólo hay una cosa que puede nacer de dos cosas tan atroces como esas y Thor sabe que se acerca a toda velocidad: **oscuridad.**

—O—

Odín asesina a Malekith y, cuando se entera del fallecimiento de su esposa, no tiene clemencia y ordena un destino similar para cualquier elfo oscuro que haya sido capturado y llevado a las prisiones subterráneas del castillo. Sus servidores se apresuran a llevar a cabo la orden.

Thor arranca a Frigga de los brazos de Loki, quien parece incapaz de soltarla, y se da cuenta de que, si no lo hubiera hecho, ella habría servido de escudo, todavía en la muerte, contra la furia de Odín, que lanza al suelo cualquier fingimiento de que Loki sigue siendo su hijo y lo toma por el cabello, arrastrándolo por el suelo de la habitación, sobre un caudal de nieve y sangre asgardiana y alienígena. Si el corazón de Thor se sobresalta ante el arrebato de su padre y un impulso le dice que ayude a Loki, no puede hacer caso y, como en otra ocasión, hace mucho, lo único que logra es bajar la mirada y _escuchar_ el conflicto a pocos pasos de distancia, mientras el cuerpo de Frigga se pone más y más frío entre sus manos. Su perfume huele a flores y es el mismo que usó aquel día, cuando Odín puso a Loki entre sus brazos. Se pregunta si es una ironía…

Loki no se queja ni trata de defenderse y, cuando Gungnir pende sobre su cabeza y Thor logra emitir un grito de protesta, clamando perdón para aquél que hace mucho dejó de ser su hermano y se convirtió en su amante, lo mira por primera vez, pidiéndole silencio. Loki quiere morir, se da cuenta. Y Thor, a la vez, se percata de que no puede perder a nadie más hoy.

—Por favor, padre… —murmura y apoya la frente en la de su madre, acunándola como Loki hizo antes, cerrando los ojos para no ser testigo, en caso de que Odín no le haga caso.

El rey hunde el filo de Gungnir en el suelo junto a la cabeza de Loki y ordena que lo arresten. Loki no trata de huir y se deja llevar a las mazmorras.

No le permiten asistir al funeral de Frigga y eso parece ser un castigo más grande que su cautiverio. 

Asgard está en pedazos, al igual que Thor.

—O—

Cuando vuelven al palacio tras la ceremonia para honrar a todos los caídos, la reina encabezando el viaje hacia el filo de las cascadas en una barca envuelta en llamas, descubre que el mural de la Diosa del Inframundo ha sido cubierto y no puede evitar lanzar una mirada implorante a su padre, que camina a su lado como si fuera ignorante de la verdad que Thor descubrió tras la falacia en que los hizo vivir por años.

—Padre —llama y Odín lo ignora, como si esa no hubiera sido la actitud que provocó este infierno.

—O—

Y, si pensó que Odín estaría contento con sólo mantener a Loki detrás de un campo de energía, como a todos los demás prisioneros, fue demasiado ingenuo.

Días después de la muerte de su madre y el ataque de los elfos oscuros, la escolta personal del rey extrae a Loki de su jaula y lo trasladan al monte más alto de Asgard, donde la punta se oculta entre espesas nubes y de donde fluyen gruesos riachuelos llenos de salmones.

Thor tiene una petición de perdón atorada en la garganta y observa las acciones de su padre, completamente impotente, yendo tras la comitiva de Æsir en contra de Loki. Está molesto, defraudado y avergonzado, porque siente que una parte de sus propias acciones contribuyeron al ataque de los elfos y a la muerte de Frigga, por no ponerle un alto a tiempo a Loki, pero no siente la necesidad de verlo sufrir.

Preferiría ser él quien pague el castigo antes que tener que presenciar cualquier cosa que el Padre de Todo tenga planeada para él.

Quiere explicarle a Odín que su madre sabía que esto ocurriría, que nunca le guardó resentimiento a su hermano por eso, pero se da cuenta de que está en negación, de que, como le dijo Sif —quien forma parte de la comitiva que arrastra a Loki entre las rocas del monte— alguna vez, siendo más jóvenes, se está negando a ver demasiado y a ignorar —o peor, _perdonar_ —, lo que otros no pueden.

Pero ¿qué puede hacer? Loki es parte de él, de su alma, de su ser… sin él, su existencia perderá balance de una forma que lo pondrá todo de cabeza. Tiene muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta y si le arrancan a Loki de los dedos, enloquecerá.

O quizá ya lo hizo. Loki es su marca personal de locura desde el primer momento.

En la cima, en la parte más helada de la montaña, obligan a Loki a tumbarse encima de tres rocas, grandes, afiladas y deformes. Toman las entrañas de uno de los lobos guardianes que pereció durante la batalla y lo atan con ellas. Odín toma el Mjolnir de la cintura de Thor, siempre viéndolo a la cara, y transforma la carne sangrienta en pesados eslabones barnizados con su magia. Azota el martillo contra el suelo, haciendo temblar la montaña sin piedad, hundiendo los remaches en la tierra hasta que llegan tan abajo, que seguramente no hay poder alguno que los pueda soltar.

Las cadenas quedan tan apretadas alrededor de Loki, que Thor lo oye jadear por aire, aunque mantiene el rostro sereno, mirando un cielo demasiado blanco y turbulento, salpicado de esas estrellas y nebulosas que sólo los habitantes de Asgard pueden contemplar, pero que hoy permanecen ocultas para él. Thor sabe que se está muriendo de miedo, lo nota en la forma en que sus irises se mueven de un lado a otro y en sus dedos temblorosos, crispándose a ambos costados de su cuerpo. Quiere ir con él, abrazarlo, besarlo, decirle que lo perdona porque tuvo razón cuando le dijo que siempre ha sido un poco idiota… pero Volstagg, Hogun y Fandral lo flanquean y está seguro de que tienen órdenes de detenerlo en caso de intentar algo descabellado —como tratar de luchar contra los dioses para liberar a su amante, el causante de la muerte de su madre—.

No le llega suficiente oxígeno al cerebro y está seguro de que se irá de espaldas ante la menor provocación: el poderoso Thor, que está viendo como una serpiente es depositada sobre su única debilidad, fauces abiertas y chorreando veneno, por Skaði, la única diosa que podría sobrevivir a la escarcha de un jotun en caso de que Loki demostrara  _volver a ser_ una inconveniencia para todos.

Cuando la primera gota de veneno cae, Loki se retuerce y gime, frunciendo los labios y contorsionando la cara en un rictus de dolor que azota a Thor.

Nadie vitorea, nadie sonríe ni festeja ante el castigo del  _traidor_ , pero Thor puede ver la noción de  _justicia_ plasmada en los rostros de todos, sobre todo en los de aquellos que perdieron a alguien en la pelea.

Siente un hueco en la boca del estómago y, cuando Odín le devuelve el Mjolnir a manera de burla, quiere desplomarse junto a Loki y soportar el veneno de la serpiente también.

La mano de Sif se posa en su brazo; tira de él, obligándolo a bajar de la montaña con los demás. Cuando van a la mitad, Loki pierde el control y empieza a  _gritar_. Las manos de los Tres Guerreros se unen a las de Sif y Thor está seguro de que no movió los pies ni una sola vez el resto del viaje y de que sólo se dejó llevar.

—O—

El tiempo pasa y esa es la única constante invariable en su vida desde que le arrebataron a Loki.

Todas las noches, su cama se siente anormalmente fría, pero no de la forma en que está acostumbrado, y eso le roba el sueño, al igual que la culpa por permanecer fiel a Loki, quien lleva más errores a cuestas que ninguna otra persona que haya conocido y con los que ha causado una gran cantidad de dolor, no sólo a él, sino al reino entero.

No puede escuchar los gritos de su hermano en la montaña verdaderamente, pero es como si aquellos que oyó al bajar con los demás se hubieran gravado en sus tímpanos, reproduciéndose una y otra vez ante la más mínima oportunidad.

En la cima del monte hay frío y oscuridad, dolor y pena, y Thor se siente como un monstruo por permitir que Loki viva algo como eso después de cómo lo vio romperse todas las noches tras descubrir que lo hicieron pasar por algo que no era y que le arrebataron su derecho a una identidad propia.

Una noche de tormenta, no puede soportarlo más y enfrenta a su padre.

— ¡Esta tortura no es sólo para él! —Grita, entrando a la Sala del Trono, donde Odín lleva horas sentado, luciendo decaído y anciano, las manos apoyadas en Gungnir, que tiembla como si se hubiera vuelto incapaz de sostener el peso del rey—. ¡Nos estás destruyendo a ambos por algo que tú provocaste! ¡Si no lo hubieras sacado de Jotunheim y traído aquí, si no nos hubieras mentido toda nuestra vida, esto jamás habría pasado y madre seguiría aquí! ¡Loki no merece pagar por algo que tú generaste!

Lo señala con un dedo acusador y el suelo se sacude bajo el impacto de su talón.

Odín mantiene la vista fija al frente, negando la presencia de Thor hasta que no puede más y dirige  la mirada hacia su hijo, cuya ira hace que resplandezca con la poderosa energía del sol. La vida sin Frigga no ha sido gentil con el rey. Con cada día que pasa, se ve más y más triste, incapaz de seguir adelante. Thor está molesto con él y cualquier vestigio de piedad que pueda sentir por su padre, en respeto a la memoria de su madre, se desvanece cada vez que recuerda la prisión actual de Loki: la cima de montaña que, en estos momentos, debe estar llena de esos rayos y truenos que tanto lo aterran.

— ¿Crees que no lo sé? —Pregunta Odín, desdeñoso, aunque hablando con voz suave—. ¿Crees que no me di cuenta del gran error que cometí al arrancarlo de los brazos de su madre y traerlo aquí? —Thor recibe sus palabras como un puño al pecho. Odín se pone de pie—. ¡Ese Cofre maldito no vale la vida de tu madre! —Exclama con todas sus fuerzas, perdiendo el equilibrio y casi desplomándose escalones abajo, pero Gungnir lo auxilia, ayudándolo a mantenerse de pie.

Thor frunce el ceño. La decepción y el rechazo se vuelven asfixiantes.

— ¿La mataste?

Odín niega con la cabeza, pero no elabora. Thor pasa saliva y entorna los ojos.

— ¿Por qué tuviste que hacerle eso?

Odín se encoge de hombros, luciendo perdido, como si él mismo se hiciera la pregunta cada tanto.

—Me dejé llevar. Quitarles el Cofre sería poner el punto final al conflicto entre Jötnar y Æsir. Bastaba con tomarlo y alejarlo de ellos… pero fui codicioso y ahora pago las consecuencias —vuelve a su trono y se deja caer en él, mirando al techo: el mural nunca fue reparado. Las imágenes de la Diosa de la Muerte están ocultas debajo de un baño de plata apresurado que no se compara a los acabados que antes ribeteaban ese gran engaño de paz en el que Thor confió erróneamente gran parte de su vida—. Cuando traje a Loki a Asgard, lo hice pensando que, en algún momento, sería el arma perfecta contra Laufey y su ejército, pero me equivoqué y se convirtió en la ruina de mi familia, derritiendo el corazón de mi esposa hasta convencerla de que merecía su amor incondicional y corrompiendo a mi hijo de una forma que nunca creí posible.

Thor se siente ofendido y hace una mueca salvaje que le recuerda a Sif, aquella vez, antes de que le rompiera la nariz.

—Tú me corrompiste: nada de lo que ha pasado ha sido culpa de Loki directamente. Él sólo es la ramificación de tus propias malas decisiones. ¡Y ahora lo estás haciendo sufrir de nuevo!

Odín abre la boca, pero la cierra segundos después y asiente, suspirando.

—Yo lo amé. De la misma forma que a ti, ¿y así es como me paga? ¿Derribando las bases del reino que erigí con sudor y sangre? Este castigo es poco comparado a lo que en verdad merece —suena convencido, pero Thor niega.

—Lo arrancaste de los brazos de su madre cuando estaba recién nacido…

—Era pequeño: Laufey jamás lo habría querido. 

—Lo trajiste a un reino que nunca lo aceptó y lo quisiste hacer pasar por algo que de ningún modo conseguiría ser…

—Fue tratado como un Dios y traicionó a aquellos entre los que vivió por décadas.

— ¡Mató a su padre para salvarme la vida!

Odín se pone de pie una vez más.

— ¡Laufey jamás debió poner un pie en mis tierras!

Thor camina hacia él y sube los escalones hasta que están cara a cara: es físicamente más alto y, desde la muerte de Frigga, emocionalmente también, así que puede ver a su padre a los ojos sin parpadear o conferir.

— _Tus_ tierras, levantadas sobre los cadáveres de aquellos a quienes Hela te ayudó a someter.

La bofetada es inesperada y el empujón que lo tira de espaldas, también, sin embargo, en vez de enfurecer, ríe, mirando al techo falso, recordando exactamente el punto donde estaba el rostro de la mujer de armadura negra.

— ¡Jamás vuelvas a pronunciar ese nombre en mi presencia! —Exige Odín, con la voz cascada por el esfuerzo.

Apoya una mano en el trono, tratando de conservar el decoro, pero no lo consigue por completo.

Thor escupe sangre a sus pies y se levanta con parsimonia.

— ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué la hiciste pasar por un mito cuando fue tan servicial contigo?

Odín levanta un dedo para callarlo y Thor pone mala cara: eso ya no sirve con él.

— ¿Siempre fuiste tan impertinente? —Masculla el rey, dejándose caer de nuevo en el asiento.

—Por una vez en tu vida, sé honesto conmigo.

Odín apoya los codos en las rodillas y agacha la cabeza, sujetándola con sus manos temblorosas mientras niega. Thor nunca deja de mirarlo, sintiendo un ramillete de emociones antagonistas palpitándole en el pecho, al ritmo del corazón.

—No mereces ninguna verdad de mi parte.

Thor quiere ir hacia él y sujetarlo por las solapas, pero se contiene.

—Lo averiguaré tarde o temprano, como ha pasado con todo lo demás.

—O—

La tormenta es espesa y no puede ver con claridad el camino, pero, como si estuvieran de su lado —y por supuesto que lo están—, los rayos que caen cada tanto iluminan sus pasos, permitiéndole llegar a Loki.

Se detiene y la sorpresa lo aqueja al notar la esbelta figura de Sigyn, envuelta en un vestido vaporoso y empapado que no la resguarda en lo más mínimo del temporal, sujetando un cuenco de madera delante de las fauces de la serpiente, evitando que su terrible veneno caiga sobre Loki, que la contempla como si fuera lo único en el mundo merecedor de su atención.

Thor siente las entrañas revueltas, pero controla la incomodidad mientras se quita la capa para ponérsela en los hombros a la mujer, que se sobresalta y casi derrama el cuenco, lleno a partes iguales de agua y ponzoña que se desbordan y le queman los dedos, pero ella lo soporta con un temple que Thor no ha visto ni siquiera en Sif.

Apoya las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Loki y se tiende sobre las rocas, haciéndole un gesto a Sigyn para que descanse. Ella duda, pero Thor la convence y la ve alejar el cuenco con lentitud. En cuanto el contenido es arrojado por el borde del risco, la gran serpiente de Skaði se enrosca en la piedra donde reposa y comienza a babear.

Thor siente el dolor más inimaginable que ha experimentado en su vida, pero aprieta los dientes y sobrelleva la quemazón que resbala por su cuello, porque Loki ha tenido que vivir con esto mucho tiempo y, seguramente, de no ser por Sigyn, ya habría enloquecido —porque la magia de Odín le impide hacer algo tan vano como _morir de dolor_ —.

Los ojos de Loki se fijan en él en la oscuridad, mientras Sigyn se tiende en un rincón hueco, tratando de resguardarse de la lluvia, con las piernas pegadas al pecho y la capa de Thor envolviéndole el cuerpo. No hay luz en la mirada de Loki y tampoco reconocimiento, lo que es más doloroso para el Dios del Trueno que cualquier veneno.

¿Por qué esperó tanto tiempo para venir a él? Incluso Sigyn está padeciendo y él prefirió no enterarse hasta ahora, cuando la ansiedad se volvió insoportable y fue incapaz de seguir ignorando su angustia por Loki.

Pega la frente a la del otro y siente su frialdad típica. Respira con alivio, porque al menos eso persevera, y le besa la mejilla. Loki gimotea y Thor recuerda, con el corazón constreñido, que este es un castigo para ambos.

_Si no fuéramos hermanos, si no fuéramos parte de la misma familia, si no perteneciéramos al mismo reino…_

Lo besa en los labios y Loki no responde.

El veneno de la serpiente le quema la nuca y humea en medio de las gotas de lluvia, pero puede ignorarlo si se concentra en robarle el alma a Loki con la boca para llevarla consigo al palacio.

Sólo está siendo estúpido.

Si hay una forma verdadera de llevarlo consigo, de arrancarlo de este tormento, va a encontrarla, deba pagar lo que deba pagar.

—O—

La salud de Odín comienza a deteriorarse de forma alarmante y, aunque Thor sigue receloso, al mismo tiempo no siente placer ante la idea de perder al único padre que le queda.

Cuando el rey se ve incapaz de levantarse de la cama para seguir con sus labores, Thor se encuentra en su habitación, prestando atención a sus órdenes, porque sólo hay un camino lógico a partir de aquí: Odín se niega a comer las manzanas de Iðunn, añorando reencontrarse con su esposa en el reino de los muertos y eso significa una sola cosa.

La coronación es un evento triste, más que austero y, cuando Thor es nombrado rey por el previo soberano, que apenas puede mantenerse de pie, no evita mirar a los costados, a los sitios donde, en una situación más feliz, se habrían encontrado su madre y hermano , vitoreando con él.

La audiencia rompe en aplausos que se escuchan como un millón de cristales rompiéndose a la vez y Thor procura prometerse que hará todo para mantener a sus súbditos a salvo, que nunca cometerá un error tan grande como el de su padre —o como los de Loki—, trayendo calamidades a ésta gente, que ninguna culpa tiene de las equivocaciones perpetradas por la familia real.

—O—

Lo primero que hace cuando la ceremonia termina, es salir del  Valaskjálf y, montando el carro tirado por  Tanngrisnir y [Tanngnjóstr](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tanngrisnir_y_Tanngnj%C3%B3str), acudir al monte, Mjolnir en mano.

Odín lo observa y se rinde a medio camino, a sabiendas de que nada de lo que diga o haga podrá detenerlo: ahora es Thor quien toma las decisiones en Asgard.

Desmonta el carro en la cima de la montaña sin que los machos cabríos hayan dejado de correr por completo y, cuando Sigyn lo ve, martillo en mano, apenas tiene tiempo de arrojarse a un costado, derramando el contenido del tazón en la grava, antes de que Thor destruya el suelo alrededor de las rocas donde Loki está cautivo.

La serpiente bufa, alejándose del peligro que representa el martillo de Thor, quien sujeta los remaches de acero y tira de ellos hasta que la, ahora débil, magia de su padre cede y puede destrozar las cadenas en una lluvia de eslabones y briznas de metal que tintinean como campanas al impactar contra los escombros de piedra y tierra.

Todo se queda en silencio un momento, la tierra aun sacudiéndose por los golpes del Mjolnir, pero, cuando Loki comprende que acaba de ser liberado, gime y trata de levantarse de las despiadadas rocas, embadurnadas de la sangre que se encargaron de derramar sobre ellas mismas con sus bordes impíos. Está tan débil tras la larga espera, que tiene suerte de poder alzar los brazos, así que Thor sujeta una de sus muñecas y, con todo el cuidado del mundo, lo ayuda.

Loki lo abraza y sumerge la cara en su cuello, donde no sabe si reír, sollozar o gritar de coraje. Thor lo sujeta, le besa el cabello y mantiene la vista fija en la serpiente, que repta por el camino de regreso al pie de la montaña, relevada de su labor.

Nadie puede quejarse de lo que acaba de hacer: es el rey y, para él, Loki ya pagó por su crimen. Sin embargo, sabe que no puede permanecer en Asgard y, al parecer, Loki también. Intercambian una mirada con todo el significado del universo en ella y, cuando se besan, Thor sabe que es la última vez que lo harán. Loki se aferra a su mano con las fuerzas que le quedan y algo de brillo vuelve a sus ojos cuando se separan.

Thor le entrega las riendas del carro y Loki respira hondo, mirando el suelo destrozado. Es Thor quien tiene que obligar a los animales a iniciar la marcha y, cuando lo hace, Loki mantiene la vista fija en él con la precisión de alfileres. Cuando el carro desaparece en la distancia, Thor sujeta el brazo de Sigyn y la guía a las faldas del monte. Ella mantiene la mirada baja y guarda silencio, hasta que él frunce el ceño y la observa.

—Mi madre te lo pidió, ¿cierto?

Ella mueve la cabeza en afirmación una sola vez.

—O—

Los años que siguen, Thor trata de encontrar todas las historias acerca de Hela que pueda, pero, desde su niñez, Odín se encargó de acallarlas y tampoco hay gente que quiera hablar al respecto. Al final, decide jugar su última carta y recurrir a las Valquirias, que le cierran las puertas de sus hogares en la cara —rey o lo que sea, a ellas no les importa— apenas el nombre de la Diosa sale de su boca.

Al final, sólo una de ellas acepta hablarle de Hela… y es porque está demasiado intoxicada con hidromiel, tirada a medias sobre la mesa de madera de una taberna. Su nombre es Brunilda, lleva el cabello castaño atado en largas trenzas que le caen por la espalda, tiene un tatuaje  en la muñeca, identificador de su posición en el reino, y le promete que, si paga la cuenta de sus próximas incursiones a la tasca —que dan palabra de ser muchas—, le contará lo que quiera. Thor acepta, porque es el trato más fácil de cumplir que ha hecho en la vida.

—O—

Como siempre, la verdad es más cruel de lo que pudo haber imaginado. Conforme la Valquiria habla, se descubre incapaz de seguir bebiendo de su tarro, así que lo baja descuidadamente, provocando que una marea de líquido desborde el costado y le moje la mano.

Brunilda ríe por lo bajo, despectiva, y termina con su propia bebida —la doceava taza _desde que Thor llegó_ —, antes de arrojar el contenedor al suelo con violencia y gritar a voz en cuello _¡Otra!,_ de tal manera que es aplaudida en la habitación. Es la única mujer presente, aparte de aquella que los atiende con ojos entornados y demasiado escote al descubierto, pero, aun borracha, inspira más autoridad que el mismo Thor.

—Así que, si algún día esa maldita aparece, te ayudaré a romperle el cuello. Lo juré sobre los cadáveres de mis hermanas —asegura con voz pastosa, mirando la superficie de la mesa con ojos que parpadean demasiado, como si no consiguieran enfocar bien.

Thor está lívido.

— ¿Por qué habría de volver? Fue desterrada al Hel —como si no fuera irónico: es casi como si, desde el comienzo, esa tierra hubiera nacido especialmente para ella, desenredándose de las energías cambiantes y apabullantes del Yggdrasil para convertirse en una burbuja contenedora del mal, alimentada por la ira represiva de Odín.

Se pregunta si su padre envió a la Diosa a ese sitio como mofa, si lo nombró en su honor.

Brunilda rompe en risas que lanzan un chorro de hidromiel sobre Thor, pues, ya que él lo abandonó, la Valquiria decidió beber de su tarro. Ella le pica la mejilla con un dedo demasiado puntiagudo, encajándole, debajo del pómulo, la punta de un anillo de plata terminado en garra. Thor lo permite, porque ya obtuvo demasiado de ella.

— _Ragnarök_ —sisea la mujer y Thor se paraliza.

—El Destino de los Dioses es un mito. Una mentira contada para asustar a los niños.

Más risas que llaman la atención de aquellos a su alrededor. Thor no quiere que los oigan, por lo que le pone una mano en el hombro y la obliga a girar el rostro hacia la pared.

—La reina Frigga era una Völva, como aquella que hizo la profecía. ¿Cómo puedes llamar al don de tu madre un mito?

Thor se siente particularmente iracundo. Se tensa y entorna los ojos, pero eso no intimida a la Valquiria. Recuerda todas esas veces que vio la mirada de su madre tornándose turbia, observando un futuro lleno de calamidades. Se pregunta si la revelación, por una de las suyas, del Ragnarök fue lo que la convenció de que guardar silencio sería lo mejor.

—Entonces… —pasa saliva, tratando de aparentar una seguridad que no posee en este momento—, ¿es cierto? ¿La oscuridad caerá sobre Asgard y…?

— _Las fronteras entre los mundos se desvanecerán, surgirán demonios y bestias de la tierra, se alterará el equilibrio natural del Universo y comenzará la guerra entre los Dioses y las criaturas de las Tinieblas._ Sí. Y todo con esa malnacida al frente.

Thor siente agruras: esa _malnacida_ nació de su padre, igual que él.

—O—

Aunque no tiene idea de cuándo llegará el Ragnarök —esa parte de la historia nunca la halló y Brunilda no la conoce—, comienza a preparar a su reino para la inminente guerra, luciendo, incluso, paranoico ante sus soldados.

Desde que Odín le cedió el mando y Loki se marchó, Sif ha intentado ganarse su confianza de nuevo y convertirse en su consejera, por lo que, todos los días, Thor la tiene pisándole los talones, pretendiendo convencerlo de que su recelo es innecesario, pero sin éxito: Thor no puede hablarles con la verdad, aunque sabe que eso sería lo mejor. No puede confesar que su… _hermana_ saldrá del averno, lista para llevar caos y destrucción al reino.

Es gracioso que Odín le ocultara una media hermana y le entregara uno adoptivo. También lo es que, ambos, rabiosos por las acciones del Padre de Todo, atentaran contra la seguridad de Asgard, que ninguna culpa tiene de las acciones de sus gobernantes.

Los guerreros comienzan a tomar los preparativos enserio cuando las pocas Valquirias que sobrevivieron en Helheim —ahora sabe que la campeada fue un intento infructuoso de terminar con Hela de una vez por todas antes de que más atrocidades pudieran ocurrir en su nombre— se unen a ellos, armaduras blancas envolviéndolas en destellos de luz deslumbrantes, Colmillos de Dragón en mano como si fueran una extensión de sus brazos. Thor se los agradece, porque sabe que ninguna de ellas, en realidad, está ansiosa por revivir la experiencia que acabó con la mayoría de sus hermanas de batalla.

—O—

En el momento menos esperado, cuando ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron que Thor casi comienza a pensar en él como si hubiera sido una ilusión nacida de su desastrosa vida llena de mentiras, Loki aparece en Asgard.

Es de noche y se cuela a su habitación por el balcón abierto. Thor despierta en cuanto siente el cambio de presión en su cama y le pone una mano en el cuello, cuya palma se hiela en segundos. Intercambian una mirada, Thor deja de ejercer presión y Loki sonríe.

El rey se siente como si acabaran de sacarle el corazón del pecho para metérselo de nuevo, pero por la boca y a empujones.

Se abrazan, se besan y se recuerdan, reaprendiendo aquello que olvidaron hace mucho. Loki le permite sostenerlo cuando terminan enredados en las delicadas sábanas del lecho; mete la cara en el hueco del cuello de Thor y respira, acariciándole el pecho con los dedos.

—Encontré a mi madre —cuenta, hablando en voz baja—. Y a mis hermanos. Trataron de asesinarme, pero ella los detuvo.

Thor sonríe, dividido entre la pena y la diversión. El dolor es una emoción que deja de lado, porque, desde que Loki se marchó, sabía qué rumbo seguiría.

—Recuerdo que las madres pueden ser escalofriantes —murmura, una pequeña sonrisa en el borde de los labios y las pupilas llenas del recuerdo de Frigga.

Loki cierra los ojos con fuerza y se estremece.

—He oído rumores: dicen que te preparas para una guerra.

Thor le recorre la espalda con las yemas: es increíble que, a pesar de que Loki ha estado lejos de Asgard demasiado, siga luciendo tan joven como cuando se fue, sin seguir probando los frutos de los Æsir, y se pregunta si es por su genética ajena o si simplemente es un truco de magia. Los Jötnar tienen vidas largas también, pero Loki sigue usando ese aspecto asgardiano detrás del que Odín lo ocultó por años. Thor quiere saber el motivo, pero no pregunta.

—Es verdad —confiesa.

—Odín sigue con vida —no es una cuestión, sino, más bien, una peyorativa afirmación.

Thor frunce el ceño ante la irritación de Loki.

— ¿Por qué estás molesto?

Loki lo mira como si estuviera loco.

— ¿Enserio me lo estás preguntando?

Desde que los preparativos para la lucha comenzaron, Thor ha tenido menos tiempo para sentirse irascible con su padre, que ya no le habla ni le dedica tiempo y sólo se sienta, diario, en el antiguo estudio de Frigga, pasando los dedos por los libros de magia de la reina, respirando el perfume impregnado en sus cojines y chales.

No lo odia ni le guarda rencor: está guardando esas emociones para Hela, la Destructora, que viene con el plan de ponerlo de rodillas y hacerlo enfrentar sus sombras.

Loki se mueve y Thor lo apresa, pidiéndole, con un susurro, que se quede toda la noche.

No ha tenido otros amantes después de Loki y, por la forma en que el otro se aferra a sus brazos, sospecha que ha sido igual para él. Aunque el placer carnal es una banalidad, no puede negar que también es… satisfactorio, tener un cuerpo vivo contra su pecho, sentir un aliento foráneo en su piel. Siempre fueron como dos imanes colocados a distancia, moviéndose sobre la tierra con fuerzas invisibles, tratando de llegar uno al otro para unirse y no volverse a separar.

—Desde que te marchaste, mi único deseo ha sido que consigas poner el pasado donde debe estar. Deja de torturarte pensando en lo que ya fue, te lo ruego —dice, besándolo antes de que Loki pueda rezongar.

Lo siente temblar bajo sus dedos y cree que es de molestia, así que se esfuerza por hacerlo olvidar esa emoción. Lo hace suyo y deja sus marcas, asegurándose de que duren lo suficiente para que Loki no pueda dejar de pensar en él jamás, porque sabe que ésta fue una visita ocasional.

Apenas los primeros rayos de sol comienzan a entrar por la ventana, Thor, somnoliento, lo siente escabullirse y, sólo porque no puede verlo partir una vez más, mantiene los ojos cerrados hasta que el susurro de sus pasos se desvanece en la lejanía.

—O—

Con el pasar de los años, hay más visitas y Loki parece disfrutar tomarlo por sorpresa de las formas más insospechadas.

En una ocasión, se presenta ante él como un hermoso corcel que le recuerda a Sleipnir, antes de tomar la forma que Thor conoce tan bien, enfrente de sus anonadados ojos —al menos ésta vez no lo apuñaló, como hizo tras el fiasco de la serpiente, cuando eran niños—. Otra, se topa con él en la taberna donde ha adquirido la costumbre de reunirse con Brunilda; va ataviado como una bella mujer y, a decir verdad, lo único que lo delata es el negro azabache de su cabello y los brillantes ojos verdes.

Es divertido y Thor aprende a verlo como una extraña forma de flirteo. En ningún momento le pasa por la cabeza que Loki puede estar escabulléndose, disfrazado, para buscar los puntos débiles del reino así como lo hace para encontrarse con él.

—O—

La tarde que Odín exhala por última vez, el infierno se desata.

El cielo se llena de nubes negras que crujen a gritos desesperados y la tormenta que cae de ellas va acompañada de un granizo despiadado que rompe vidrios y aboya armaduras. El fuego de las antorchas se apaga y las luces artificiales de los pequeños bulbos repartidos por el palacio se extinguen con zumbidos y chispas.

Thor, que estuvo al lado de su padre en el momento de su fallecimiento, se pone de pie y da la alarma, porque lo último que traspasó los labios del Padre de Todo fue _Ya viene._

Apenas los soldados comienzan a reunirse en fila frente al palacio, el suelo se sacude y sonidos atronadores llenan la atmósfera, haciendo que muchos suelten sus armas y se cubran los oídos con ambas manos.

El granizo comienza a acumularse en el suelo, formando espesas capas de hielo en las que es sencillo resbalar. El cielo está tan oscuro, que no se puede ver ninguna de las estrellas que decoran la cúpula celeste de Asgard, y una concentra neblina hace su mejor esfuerzo por cegar y confundir a los Dioses.

Thor se coloca el casco, sujeta el Mjolnir y ve por el balcón a las Valquirias arribando al palacio en sus monturas aladas, listas para la refriega. Hace girar el martillo y se eleva en el aire, en medio de la tempestad, dirigiendo su rumbo hacia el Bifröst, que es la entrada más común al reino, si bien los Jötnar eligieron una ruptura cercana a los linderos, al igual que los elfos —no hay ninguna zona que conecte directamente a Asgard y Helheim, por lo que está seguro de que Hela tendrá que llegar a ellos escalando peldaños, posiblemente reclutando soldados mientras tanto—.

Y está en lo cierto.

Cuando Brunilda aterriza a su lado, montando el lomo de su acorazado caballo, al pie del Puente Arcoíris, el faro de Heimdall estalla, lanzando trozos de metal dorado y luces, brillantes y calientes, en todas direcciones. Thor golpea una placa en llamas con el martillo, evitando que los aplaste, y los soldados se reúnen a su alrededor. El puente comienza a cuartearse.

El pánico tiene un perfume agrio, pero el coraje es más grande y lo opaca, con su ansia de hierro.

Hela, la Diosa de la Muerte, envuelta en su aterradora armadura negra, aparece al otro lado del puente, montando un espeluznante lobo negro que gruñe y babea sobre los trozos rotos del Bifröst, que parpadea, tratando de seguir funcionando aunque ya no tiene un extremo a donde conectarse.

La mano de la Diosa sujeta el cuello de Heimdall, que cruje antes de que lo arroje a las aguas que corren bajo el puente y lo arrastran hacia las cascadas para no volver a ser visto jamás. Thor siente la ira bullendo en su pecho y grita, alzando el Mjolnir, listo para la pelea. El coro es secundado por la multitud a sus espaldas, que lo ameniza con el sonido de espadas siendo desenfundadas.

Hela sonríe, alza una mano, y lanzas oscuras aparecen de la nada, derribando guerreros a su paso, mientras Thor hace lo posible para llegar a ella. El lobo echa a correr en su dirección y Thor está listo para aporrearlo con el martillo, pero una de las lanzas de la Diosa lo alcanza en el hombro, ensartándolo y manteniéndolo quieto. El lobo abre las fauces, escupiendo un vaho que quema como el fuego mismo, y Thor hace todo lo posible por destrozar la lanza que lo aferra y defenderse.

Si antes creyó que las decisiones de su padre lo sumergieron en las sombras, ahora se da cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba: Hela es la representación de las tinieblas y estar atrapado entre sus garras no sólo le causa una herida física, sino interna: siente la desesperanza surgiendo en su pecho, extendiéndose por su cuerpo como un veneno mortal. Comienza a pensar que no van a ganar y que lo mejor sería someterse ante ella y aceptar cualquiera de sus…

Brunilda y una compañera aparecen: la espada de una destruye la lanza que atraviesa a Thor, mientras que la otra se precipita sobre Hela, preparándose para atinar un golpe mortal. Thor impacta el Bifröst y emite una queja de dolor, que se traga al ponerse de pie lo más rápido que puede. La oscuridad en su interior retrocede y se da cuenta de que Hela es doblemente peligrosa.

En la distancia, puede escuchar el bramido de _otra_ batalla y comprende que lo peor ha pasado: las barreras entre los mundos han caído y todos quieren su trozo de _venganza_ contra Asgard.

Las aguas de las cataratas se congelan con un sonido crocante y los gigantes de hielo hacen su aparición, trepando por ellas con sus garras, seguidos de cerca por los gigantes de fuego, que se abalanzan sobre los hombros de sus contrapartes, volviendo el hielo agua de nuevo al entrar en contacto con él. Pelean entre ellos, algunos incluso se detienen para propinar golpes y empujones, pero eso no parece detener su avance hacia el reino. El rojo de las llamas de los gigantes de fuego pinta las pieles azules de los gigantes de hielo con un tenebroso tono purpureo que resalta el escarlata de sus ojos.  

Ambos bandos comienzan a trepar por los pilares que mantienen el Bifröst suspendido encima del agua. Cuando chocan entre ellos, vapor se desprende de sus cuerpos y una nueva nube pálida se extiende bajo sus pies, entorpeciendo su andar.

Hela ríe y la oscuridad del ambiente le da una ventaja: los Æsir están acostumbrados al sol y tanta negrura, mezclada con las demás asperezas de una tierra que grita pidiendo auxilio, frustran sus pasos, derriban las espadas de sus manos y los vuelven vulnerables ante la violencia de los enemigos.

El hogar de Thor se ha convertido en Vígríðr y todo gracias a un miembro de su propia familia, uno que nunca _conoció_.  No tiene idea del peso que éste pensamiento tendrá sobre él después.

Consigue golpear el hocico de Fenrir con el Mjolnir y el lobo se desploma violentamente hacia un costado, derribando a su jinete, que se derrumba por el borde del Bifröst, cuyos cristales siguen cuarteándose y amenazando con desmoronarse en cualquier segundo.

Brunilda va a apuñalar al lobo en la yugular, pero es detenida cuando la criatura gruñe y le asesta un golpe con las patas que la manda volando al otro lado del puente. Su compañera trata de auxiliarla y Thor no puede seguir prestándoles atención, porque su vista ha pillado el atisbo de sombras que se mueven sobre el hielo que se apoderó de las cascadas: es el ejército de muertos de la Diosa, corriendo hacia ellos a toda velocidad para socorrerla.

Y no vienen solos.

El rostro de Thor pierde la expresión y todo calor le abandona el cuerpo. El Mjolnir amenaza con resbalar de su mano, pero logra sujetar la correa en el último momento. Entorna los ojos para ver a través de las hileras de granizo y lluvia y distingue la armadura verde y dorada, el casco con cuernos, las facciones de la única persona en quien creyó poder confiar desde que descubrió que todo en su vida no era más que una maquinación.

La ira se hace con él cuando la traición se vuelve insoportable. Alza el Mjolnir con un grito frustrado y un fuerte rayo surca el cielo, ofreciéndoles algo de luz a los Dioses y arrancando un destello verde a los ojos de Loki, fijos en él con esa atención intensa que tuvo sólo para Thor desde el primer momento.

Se levanta en el aire con el martillo y, a pocos metros de impactar contra Loki, el hielo se rompe con un crujido y una serpiente gigante aparece entre las astillas, elevándose y atrapándolo entre sus fauces.

—O—

El veneno de Jörmungandr quema peor que las brasas de los demonios de fuego y que entrar en contacto con la piel de un gigante de hielo dispuesto a matar. Thor se hunde en la boca de la mítica serpiente de Midgard —no tan mítica ahora que se lo ha tragado—, resbalando por la carne blanda y húmeda mientras siente la piel entera del cuerpo lacerándose y fundiéndose, al mismo tiempo que los músculos de la bestia comienzan a contraerse para llevarlo a su estómago y digerirlo.

Siente rabia y mucho dolor —físico y emocional (físico, más que nada, en realidad) —. Piensa en Loki, en la última vez que estuvieron juntos, hace apenas unos meses, y quiere vomitar. Fue un iluso desde el principio y también un estúpido al negarse a reconocer lo dañado que Loki está y ahora es demasiado tarde para rectificar su error.

Comienza a asfixiarse por los vapores en el interior de Jörmungandr, por lo que lucha para alzar el martillo y tratar de golpearla desde adentro, pero está tan comprimido, que tiene suerte de poder mover el brazo. Respira hondo —siente la garganta en _llamas_ —, cierra los ojos y trata de concentrarse, de dejar de lado todo el pesar que Loki acaba de provocarle.

Es Thor, Dios del Trueno, Hijo de Odín _y_ Frigga, Rey de Asgard y también Aquél Que Se Niega A Morir Dentro De Una Serpiente.

Las puntas de sus dedos se encienden. Siente la energía corriendo por su cuerpo y transmitiéndose al mango del Mjolnir, cuyos gravados se iluminan antes de _estallar_ con electricidad _._

Jörmungandr hace implosión, bañándolo todo de vísceras y veneno. Thor es salpicado por completo de nuevo y, ésta vez, no puede evitar dejar salir un aullido de dolor. El hielo de las cataratas por el que salió el monstruo sigue roto y las estacas se le clavan al salir despedido hacia ellas, lo que es una tortura más, sumada a la quemazón entera de su cuerpo. Partes de su armadura se fundieron y no tiene idea de dónde quedó el martillo.

Fenrir se incorporó; Hela volvió a montarlo y el lobo corre por el reino, aplastando con sus patas a aquellos que se meten en su camino, mientras la Diosa apuñala y mutila, corta y tritura, a todo aquel que ose afrentarla. Los gigantes de hielo y los gigantes de fuego corretean de un lado a otro, creando su propio tipo de caos. Hay dioses muertos y el enemigo es demasiado grande para tener esperanza.

Thor logra arrodillarse en el hielo, que se cuartea bajo su peso, amenazando con llevarlo consigo a un abismo sin final si se rompe. Su piel humea y el dolor lo vuelve incapaz de pensar en nada. Trata de ponerse de pie y casi lo consigue con decoro, pero, apenas se yergue, está por irse de bruces. Un elfo corre en su dirección, arma en mano, pero se desvanece en cenizas a pocos pasos. Levanta la mirada y Loki está ahí, el casco imponente sobre su cabeza, una mejilla manchada de sangre y la armadura desarreglada.

Thor grita y va por su cuello, pero no puede llegar. Nueve pasos y cae de rodillas, pero su cara no impacta contra el hielo, porque Loki lo sostiene, permitiéndole pegar la frente a su pecho. Thor no desiste y alza una mano embarrada de ponzoña y sangre para hundirle los dedos en los costados de la garganta, apretando tanto como puede, el veneno haciendo que se desprenda una neblina gélida del cuerpo de un gigante de hielo que nunca consiguió abandonar su engaño asgardiano. Loki se deja estrangular, quizá confiando en que Thor carece de las fuerzas suficientes para hacerle un daño considerable, oh, pero tiene el entusiasmo suficiente para tratar.

—Me mentiste. Todo este tiempo, no hiciste más que… —su voz suena apagada contra los platos dorados de la armadura de Loki.

Loki sacude la cabeza y el casco se le cae. Sus dedos buscan los hombros de Thor, donde se detienen.

Comienza a tener problemas para respirar y sus músculos se debilitan, por lo que su mano cae, lejos del cuello de Loki. Se desploma y el otro cae con él por decisión propia, tumbado a medias sobre su cuerpo herido. Thor tose sangre y le salpica la cara, pero a Loki no le importa ésta vez, a diferencia de aquella vez en Jotunheim. Hace todo lo posible por que sus miradas se encuentren, pero Thor no quiere verlo: si va a morir —y está seguro de que está a mitad del proceso—, no quiere que lo último que sus ojos contemplen sea el rostro de alguien que sólo jugó con él y tuvo el descaro de provocar este…

_¿Madre, de dónde salió?_

_Del infierno._

Cierra los ojos y se retuerce, motivado por el dolor y el coraje, éste último más en contra suya que de Loki, que pega la nariz a su cuello y solloza, como un jodido cocodrilo arrepentido por hincarle los colmillos a su presa. Thor siente repulsión.

 _No puedo_ verte _morir._

Entonces, Loki se incorpora y lo besa, asegurándose de beber el suficiente veneno para hacer el gesto mortal para él también. Thor se agita, pero su cuerpo está tenso, por lo que no es mucho lo que puede hacer para evitarlo. Está horrorizado. Por múltiples cosas a la vez.

Dicotómico. Incongruente. Desquiciado. Dañado…

_Me horripila lo mucho que se puede romper a una persona con pequeñas decisiones, ¡grandes! decisiones, aunque esa no sea nuestra intención…_

_Jamás habría tomado a Loki entre mis brazos cuando tu padre me lo entregó y, tal vez, de esa manera habríamos tenido una oportunidad…_

_Ustedes son hilos, parte de un telar enorme que no pueden divisar igual que yo. Ni siquiera tu padre es capaz y estoy segura de que, si pudiera, se daría cuenta del gran daño que causó al hacer una elección que, en determinado momento, le pareció pequeña e insignificante._

Loki pega su frente a la de Thor y suspira. El veneno de la serpiente hace que le sangren los labios, pero, con todo y eso, sonríe.

La tormenta gruñe a su alrededor, pero ni sus riachuelos bastan para lavar el daño que la Serpiente de Midgard les provocó.

— ¿Qué has hecho? —Pregunta Thor con dificultad, pues tiene la garganta cerrada por la intoxicación.

La parte más furiosa de su mente le dice que todo debe ser un truco de nuevo, pero, ¿para qué? Se va a morir, ésta vez no hay duda, así que Loki no puede seguir jugando con él y se niega a que su memoria en el más allá le mienta también, recordándole un último acto de _amor_ deshonesto…

Loki se recuesta contra su pecho de nuevo y espera. Su peso le causa dolor, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer para alejarlo, porque ya no es capaz de moverse.

—Yo las vi —susurra Loki, hablándole al oído—. Las visiones que _ella_ tenía, cuando estaba atrapado en el monte. Al principio no sabía si se trataba de una alucinación, pero, luego, supe que eran verdad. Que todo lo que _madre_ vio se haría realidad. Por mi mano. Y la de Hela.

_Caos y dolor. Muerte y oscuridad. Demonios que nunca en tu vida has visto o siquiera imaginado._

Se siente iracundo de nuevo, pero no tiene las fuerzas para externarlo. El corazón le late con violencia y está seguro de que va a estallar, en clara mofa por la muerte que le dio a su verdugo.

—Debiste detenerlo…

—El Ragnarök comenzó en el momento en que el Padre de Todo encerró a Hela en el inframundo, siglos antes de tu nacimiento y el mío. Madre sabía que no había forma de cambiar nuestros destinos, por lo que aceptaba sus visiones. Vio su propia muerte y decidió no luchar contra el elfo oscuro que la mató; ella hizo lo mismo que yo: prefirió la aceptación.

Thor no quiere escucharlo. Su mente empieza a flotar: aunque el cielo está oscuro y lleno de tempestad, imagina las estrellas y planetas, nubes de gas en el espacio que se curvan y deslizan como suspiros de colores. El dolor ya pasó y el adormecimiento de sus pensamientos es como una bendición.

»—Thor, si no pudimos tener una vida juntos, al menos moriremos de esa manera.

_Al principio, Loki me causaba horror, pero, cuando entendí que nada de lo que viene es su culpa, aprendí a quererlo de la misma forma que tú._

_Sé que lo amas. Y sé que te ama igual. Habría deseado que pudieran vivirlo diferente, pero no fue así._

**Destino.**

—No es un consuelo —no sabe si lo dijo o sólo lo pensó: ya no siente el cuerpo.

Loki sonríe y le besa la mejilla. Está frío y se siente tan duro como la superficie donde están tumbados, que sigue amenazando con cuartearse y caerse con la refriega que continua encima de ellos y en la distancia, pero a la que Thor ya no puede prestarle atención.

Falló como rey, falló como hombre. Como hijo, hermano y amante. Falló como Dios. Falló como _todo._ Y sólo espera que la muerte tenga piedad de él y no lo sumerja en el limbo de sus equivocaciones.

Loki sujeta su mano. O eso cree. Cierra los ojos y sabe que no volverá a abrirlos.

_Te prometo que el sol volverá a brillar para nosotros._

No sabe si es un recuerdo, una ilusión del momento o una promesa verdadera, pero las palabras duelen más que el veneno del reptil. Inhala… y no vuelve a exhalar.

Loki se aferra a él y espera su propia muerte.

Por el extremo del universo cuarteado, la luz de un infierno andante aparece, destellando como una falsa representación de lo último que Thor oyó. Entonces, la fiera visión de Surtur, el demonio de fuego que esperaba ansioso este momento de la historia, se dibuja sobre ellos y el hielo donde están postrados se vuelve agua de nuevo, permitiendo que las cataratas corran otra vez.

Hay una pausa en la batalla y Hela, que ha llevado la ventaja sobre los Æsir desde que Thor cayó, centra su atención en el aterrador demonio recién llegado, que pasa sobre ellos para reunirse con la Diosa y enfrentarla.

El agua los arrastra hacia el final del reino, manos entrelazadas aunque los dedos de Thor ya no pueden aferrar los de Loki y, mientras se desploman hacia un universo agonizante, Asgard se ve envuelto en llamas que lo consumen todo a su paso hasta que la realidad colapsa y se convierte en _nada_.

—O—

_Y después…_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Final del capítulo 1! ¡Esperen la segunda parte!  
> Pero recuerden que mis historias —y capítulos— sin comentarios se están yendo a HIATUS. Sean buenos niños, por fa, y cuéntenme su opinión sobre este cap.  
> Recuerden que me encuentran en:  
> Página de Facebook: PruePhantomhive (Actualizaciones, nuevas historias, recomendaciones y muchas cosas más, ¡wuuuu!).  
> Canal de YouTube: Prudence Hummel (DIY con reciclaje, curiosidades de la naturaleza y Ecología, mucha, mucha Ecología).  
> ¡FELICES FIESTAS!


	3. Capítulo dos. Parte 1

 

_Pido por tus besos, por tu ingrata sonrisa, por tus bellas caricias, eres tú mi alegría. Pido que no me falles, que nunca te me vayas y que nunca te olvides que soy yo quien te ama, que soy yo quien te espera, que soy yo quien te llora, que soy yo quien te anhela los minutos y horas…_

—O—

Thor Odinson nace un jueves once de agosto del año mil novecientos ochenta y siete, en una clínica de Oslo, Noruega, por la noche y en medio de una tormenta que aúlla a voces con rayos y truenos, provocando que el suelo se sacuda y los cristales cimbren.

Se puede oler la ansiedad del personal del edificio ante el temporal, mezclándose con el aroma del desinfectante de pisos, que flota en el ambiente y hace que les piquen las narices.

Es su padre, un farmacobiólogo, amante de tonterías como ésta gracias al nombre que lleva a cuestas, quien propone llamarlo igual que el Dios del Trueno nórdico. Su madre, que acaba de pasar por «la segunda peor experiencia de su vida» —  _¡dar a luz no es un paseo por el parque, Jacob!_ —, mese el pequeño bulto entre sus brazos, envuelto en cobijas para resguardarlo del frío, y le hace cosquillas en el mentón con la punta de un dedo, ganándose un gorgoreo en respuesta.

Las temperaturas continúan bajando en el trayecto de la velada y, aunque el calentador de la habitación está encendido, el mal clima sigue haciendo de las suyas en el ala de maternidad del edificio. Las persianas están corridas para no tener que contemplar el espectáculo de luces al otro lado del vidrio, pero el fulgor es, ocasionalmente, tan fuerte, que logra traspasar el plástico gris.

Es curioso que, a pesar del escándalo, el bebé no haya llorado ni una sola vez.

— _Thor_ —paladea la mujer mientras su hijo mantiene los ojos cerrados y frunce la boca, haciendo pucheros entre sueños—. ¿Te gusta, lindura, quieres que ese sea tu nombre? ¿O también crees que papá es un tonto que no debería meterse en una decisión que le corresponde a mamá, uh?

— ¡Ah, vamos, Gen! —Protesta el hombre, subiéndose las gafas por el puente de la nariz con un empujón de los dedos, haciendo un aspaviento que luce, descaradamente, como una rabieta—. Dijiste lo mismo cuando nació Kristian. Y lo nombramos como tú querías. ¿Podemos, una sola vez…?

La mujer lo mira, perdiéndose el bostezo de su segundo hijo. Hace un rato comió, así que pronto vendrá la enfermera para llevarlo a los cuneros, donde pasará la noche. Si por ella fuera, lo arrullaría contra su pecho hasta el amanecer.

— ¿Estás seguro de que es el nombre correcto para un bebé? —Le pregunta, las cejas claras fruncidas y una expresión de duda (y pocos amigos).

Podría intimidar hasta a un orco con ese perfil, así que lo mejor es no retarla.

Está cansada: fue un parto difícil y el clima no la ayudó. Todos esos truenos y relámpagos… por un estresante segundo, la hicieron pensar que iba a morir. Todos van por ahí diciendo que los partos posteriores son más fáciles que el primero, pero, oh, no, éste fue el  _peor_  y no está ansiosa por repetir la experiencia pronto, aunque no le recrimina nada al niño. Su hijo es  _perfecto_.

—No será un bebé toda su vida: es el nombre correcto para un hombre. Será grandioso, justo como Thor, hijo de Odín.

Ah, ahora lo entiende: sólo quiere aprovechar su apellido para hacer una buena broma algún día —una que su hijo llevará sobre los hombros y, posiblemente, en unos años, haga que  _les_  retire el habla—. ¿Qué hay de malo en nombres más normales como… Kevin o… George…? Mira al bebé, que sigue durmiendo sin preocuparse por el mundo, y se da cuenta de que ninguno de esos dos le agrada para él.

 _Thor… Thor…_ _Uhm…_ **Thor**.

Genevieve se echa a reír, porque acaban de extraer ese pequeño pedazo de carne de su ser, por lo que no le interesa en lo más mínimo pensar en cuándo se convertirá en un hombre ni nada de eso. Quiere que el tiempo fluya lento, poder disfrutar cada momento y hacer que su hijo crezca feliz y sin preocupaciones.

—De acuerdo:  _Thor_ suena bien. Pero más te vale que no trates de meterle en la cabeza bobadas sobre religiones paganas, ¿entiendes? —Porque Kristian no durmió un mes después de que Jacob le contara el mito de Loki y la serpiente de Skaði ( _¡por favor!)._

Está bien, las fábulas son buenas para escarmentar a un niño travieso, pero  _no_ una como esa: ahora, su primogénito está aterrado de las serpientes. Trató de explicarle que eso le ocurrió a Loki, el Dios del Engaño, por cretino — _así que lo mejor que puedes hacer, es no ser un cretino también y así no te meterás en problemas—_ , pero no sirvió: el niño no ha podido poner un pie en el bosque de nuevo desde aquél entonces y vaya que le gustaba pasear ahí.

Jacob festeja y asiente, pero, cuando llega la enfermera por el recién nacido, se asoma por encima de su hombro y, para que su esposa, que ha comenzado a adormecerse en la cama, no lo escuche, le susurra:

—En cuanto lleguemos a casa, plantaré un roble en tu honor —le guiña el ojo a un bebé que no le presta la más mínima atención, lo que hace que la empleada del hospital sonría por lo bajo al marcharse con él.

—O—

El hermano de Thor, Kristian, es mayor que él por cinco años y, ciertamente, desde que el bebé llega a la casa, comienza una batalla campal por atención entre ellos que se extiende hasta que Thor tiene la edad suficiente para lanzarle sus bloques de madera a la cabeza —con una puntería que impresiona a todos— y hacerlo llorar a gritos al hincarle los dientes en el brazo cuando Kristian trata de robarle  _sus_  galletas —¿cómo le explicas a un niño de año y medio que un plato así de grande no puede ser  _sólo_  suyo?—.

—Todo un pequeño guerrero, tenemos aquí —comenta Jacob, sorprendido, tomando al menor en brazos para mirarlo a la cara, mientras su esposa trata de consolar a Kristian.

Thor no presta atención a los berridos o protestas: tiene una galleta entre los labios, hecha un batidillo de masa y chispas de chocolate, por lo que parece más contento de lo que debería. Aprovechando que su papá lo tiene en el aire, balancea las piernas de adelante hacia atrás y, cuando se da cuenta de que es divertido, ríe. Jacob lo acomoda contra su pecho y le da un beso en la sien.

—No deberías mostrarte tan orgulloso —se queja Genevieve, ceño fruncido y manos en el brazo  _herido_ de su hijo (¿quién habría pensado que pequeños dientes de leche podrían hacer tanto daño?)—. Es decir, es normal que los niños peleen de vez en cuando —dice como la psicóloga infantil que es—, pero, si no les ponemos un alto ahora que es tiempo, cuando crezcan será imposible. Lo siento, cariño —declara, mirando a Thor, que tiene un aire triunfal alrededor, como si ser alzado fuera alguna clase de premio por su osadía: dieciocho meses y ya es todo un pequeño tirano. Mejor ni pensar cómo serán las cosas cuando llegue a los Terribles Dos—, pero estuvo mal morder a tu hermano: al rincón.

Jacob lo coloca en el mencionado sitio, emitiendo un suspiro derrotado por lo bajo, y Thor observa a su hermano, con esos brillantes ojos azules que a saber de quién heredó —son  _demasiado_  azules, a diferencia de los tonos más pálidos de los demás y exceptuando el tinte miel de Jacob—, desde el corralito como si estuviera planeando su próxima venganza.

La galleta se hace trizas entre sus dedos y las migajas forman un destrozo en el tapete infantil de foami.

Jacob rompe en risas cuando no puede soportarlo más, pero, en cuanto se encuentra con la mirada de advertencia de su esposa, el sonido se detiene de golpe. Hace dos hijos les quedó claro que quien tiene la mano firme en ésta casa es ella.

Media hora después, cuando Genevieve decide que ha sido suficiente y le permite salir del corral, Thor le abraza la pierna, logrando que una sonrisa se dibuje en sus labios, aunque trata de contenerla: ¿por qué, además de ser un truhan, también tiene que ser tan lindo? Nunca puede molestarse con él, por mal que se porte.

—Aprendan a llevarse bien, por favor —le suplica, acariciándole la cabeza con los dedos—. Los hermanos no deberían pelear de esa manera. Jamás.

—O—

Todo se soluciona cuando Thor cumple cuatro años y, durante la cena de celebración, a la que asisten abuelos, tíos, primos y amigos de la familia, su madre anuncia que está embarazada, lo que da pie a una ola de exclamaciones y felicitaciones que interrumpen la tarta y el café

Thor, que estaba en medio de comer una gran cucharada de pastel —tiene las mejillas embarradas de betún y, si se mira de cerca, hasta el cabello—, escucha a su hermano, sentado en el suelo, jugando videojuegos con algunos primos en la sala de estar al otro lado del comedor, mascullar un irritado «¡No otra vez!» antes de lanzarle una mirada nauseabunda y, por alguna extraña razón, siente la necesidad de mostrarse empático, porque últimamente le ha dado por querer hacer muchas de las cosas que Kristian hace, si bien al otro le desagrada la idea más que nada.

— ¡No otra vez! —Grita, lanzando la cuchara al suelo, manchando la alfombra de cobertura azul y blanca.

Algunas de sus tías ríen ante el espectáculo, Kristian le regala una mirada curiosa —como si por primera vez hubieran hecho clic en algo—, Jacob se apresura a recoger el desastre y Genevieve… lo pone en el corralito, lo que se ha vuelto más y más común desde que empezó a caminar y corretear por ahí —entiéndase: a expandir su radio de destrucción y travesuras—.

— ¡Pero es mi cumpleaños! —Exclama, frunciendo los labios y cruzándose de brazos.

La imagen no resulta particularmente amenazante, tomando en cuenta que está usando el suéter tejido que su abuela materna le obsequió —de un terrible color verde limón, con botones blancos en forma de patito—.

Técnicamente, ha crecido mucho los últimos años: podría escalar por los barrotes de madera y salir, pero, afortunadamente para sus padres, no se ha dado cuenta de eso, por lo que el castigo lo sigue enfurruñando.

—Eso no importa, jovencito. Debes aprender a no hacer pataletas y, sobre todo, a no imitar el mal comportamiento de tu hermano.

Thor vuelve a mirar a Kristian como si fuera su peor enemigo. El niño de nueve años se encoge de hombros, retomando el videojuego que dejó pausado.

—Oye, yo no quepo ahí —dice, sonriente… hasta que la mano de su madre le arranca el control, se lo entrega al niño más cercano, lo pilla por el hombro y lo dirige a donde se encuentra Jacob.

—No, pero tienes manos, así que ayudarás a tu padre a limpiar la alfombra. ¡Y quiero más entusiasmo de su parte! ¡Otro bebé! ¡Es una bendición! —Exclama, mirándolos como si los estuviera retando a quejarse.

Kristian refunfuña por lo bajo y Thor toma un martillo de juguete, abandonado sobre un montón de carritos a escala, para empezar a golpear los barrotes como haría el cliché de un presidiario con una taza.

—O—

La «bendición» termina siendo una niña a la que nombran Alana y, a decir verdad, es el condimento que la sopa de hermanos necesita para terminar con los rodeos de bellacos.

Habiendo sido una entre tres hombres todo éste tiempo, es lógico que Genevieve esté feliz al tener una niña en sus filas, por lo que, aunque nunca los descuida, su atención y esmero se centran, durante los primeros meses, en la bebé, motivo por el que ya no hace rompecabezas con Kristian durante las tardes —porque, en serio, el chico se volvió el menos fanático de la naturaleza desde el cuento de la serpiente— ni corre por el patio de atrás, persiguiendo a Thor o ayudándolo a trepar árboles —después de la sexta vez que lo vio colgando de una rama, entendió que intentar discernirlo no era el camino correcto para tratar con ese pasatiempo, así que se propuso enseñarlo lo mejor posible a hacerlo para evitar accidentes a sus espaldas—, así que a los dos niños no les queda otra opción más que unirse.

—Wow —es lo que dice Jacob al llegar una tarde del trabajo y encontrarlos acampando, debajo de sábanas y muros hechos de almohadas y cojines dispares, en la sala de estar, porque el clima afuera es demasiado fresco para dejarlos pasar la noche ahí sin una verdadera casa de acampada.

Genevieve sonríe, meciendo a Alana en sus brazos.

—Es un sueño hecho realidad —confiere, entregándole la bebé a su marido para ir a la cocina a preparar emparedados.

Esa noche, todos ven una película dentro del fuerte de mantas y, cuando llega la hora de dormir, la mujer no los hace ir a sus habitaciones, pero se retira con la bebé para acostarla y meterse en la cama. Jacob trata de quedarse con ellos lo más que puede, pero, cuando comienza a roncar, Kristian lo despierta con un empujón del pie en la pierna —cualquiera que diga que fue una patada,  _miente_ — y el hombre termina tropezando escaleras arriba, en medio de un perezoso bostezo, dejándolos solos.

Kristian se coloca una lámpara de minero en la cabeza e ilumina el rostro de Thor, que se hace pantalla con la mano sobre los ojos para protegerlos del intenso fulgor blanco.

—No eres tan mal hermano —confiesa el primero, dudando un poco, sólo un poco. Le da un golpe suave en la rodilla con los nudillos y Thor lo devuelve: la pequeña peste siempre ha tenido una fuerza extraña, muy exagerada para un niño de su edad—. Me agradas. Aunque no mucho —eso último no es del todo cierto, pero tiene qué decirlo, para que Thor no se haga ideas.

Los hermanos mayores tienen el peor trabajo de todos en una familia: está escrito en la Biblia.

Thor ríe y se tira de espaldas sobre un puñado de cojines, mirando el techo de tela blanca. Por algún motivo, extraña las estrellas. Pequeños puntos amarillos, azules y rojos destellando en un firmamento oscuro lleno de nebulosas de colores.

—Me caes mejor que Alana —concede—. Es llorona y apesta.

Kristian se tiende a su lado y le ofrece el puño para chocarlos.

—Al menos pensamos igual.

—O—

Todo empieza cuando Thor tiene seis años y, a pesar de la promesa que Jacob le hizo a Genevieve el día de su nacimiento —hay un roble allá afuera, creciendo frente a la ventana del niño—, le cuenta las mismas leyendas nórdicas de las que le hablaba su abuela cuando tenía la misma edad, aprovechando que están solos en casa —sin contar a una dormida Alana—, ya que Kristian fue a una pijamada con su mejor amigo y Genevieve salió con sus hermanas, dándose un descanso por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Está lloviendo, aunque la brisa sólo arrecía a ratos, por lo que pueden pasar varios minutos sin oír el golpeteo de las gotas contra los cristales del extenso rectángulo de ventanas apostado sobre la cama de Thor, donde están sentados, viendo el viejo libro de mitos de la abuela Odinson.

Thor se emociona cada vez que aparece algún dibujo del Mjolnir, gravado con triquetas y trísqueles en los costados y, la tercera vez que pasa, le arrebata el libro de las manos a su padre para verlo de cerca, tocando la tinta de colores con los dedos.

—Es increíble, ¿no? —Le pregunta Jacob, encantado con su entusiasmo, que se ve un poco mermado cuando se da cuenta de algo.

—Pero está mal dibujado, ¿no? No es… _igual_ —la imagen muestra un mango terminado en una T curvada, mientras que él tiene la impresión de que debería ser alargado, tubular y tener en el extremo una correa de piel que se usaba para atarlo al cinturón.

Era piel de bisonte o algo así. Uno que Odín mató, asestándole un golpe en el corazón con la lanza, ¿cuál era el nombre?, ¿Gungnir? —Le duele la cabeza, por lo que la sacude de un lado a otro, como cuando se le mete jabón en las orejas estando en la ducha—. La mayor parte de la piel, impenetrable —dejando la lanza del Padre de Todo fuera de la ecuación, claro—, se usó para hacer diversas cosas, como guantes, botas, capas, pero lo que quedó se usó para la correa del Mjolnir.

A veces, si se concentraba lo suficiente, podía percibir el olor del cuero curtido, en medio de una exhalación de metal y magia que, si bien nació de las manos de los enanos, pronto se embadurnó de todo lo que era representado por Asgard —valor, honor, bravura—.

Pensándolo mejor, de todo lo que  _creyó_ que representaba Asgard, que, al final, resultó ser una tierra erigida en pilas de mentiras, tras mentiras, tras mentiras…

Comienza a sentirse mareado, así que tiene que recargarse en el pecho de Jacob para no irse de lado. No tiene fuerzas de repente y su papá le pone una mano en la frente, que se siente demasiado fría en su piel.

Si cierra los ojos, sólo para descansarlos un poco, porque siente los parpados tan pesados como pisapapeles, ¿podrá abrirlos de nuevo? ¿O será como aquella vez, con un cuerpo cada vez más frío entre sus brazos antes de dejar de sentirlo en absoluto?

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —Interrumpe Jacob—. Quizá deba llamar a tu madre: tienes algo de fiebre —puede notar la nota de angustia del hombre.

—Todo me da vueltas —responde en voz baja, porque apenas puede hablar.

Es como cuando saltó del brazo de un sillón hacia el suelo, en casa de la abuela, y terminó pegándose en la cabeza contra el marco de una puerta. En esa ocasión, también estaba mareado… ¿o es más como cuando Jörmungandr se lo tragó y apenas fue capaz de caminar hacia los brazos de… para después…?

Su padre se pone de pie para ir por el teléfono, por lo que termina tumbado contra las almohadas de la cama, de costado, sintiendo el estómago revuelto y algo ácido subiendo por su garganta como ponzoña.

Tira del libro para seguir viendo las imágenes, dando vuelta a las páginas con dedos torpes y cansados. A pesar de que nunca ha sido muy bueno con la lectura, menos de palabras complicadas, puede darle un nombre a cada dibujo sin siquiera tener que ver el pie de página: Mjolnir, Valaskjálf, Hliðskjálf, Sleipnir, Valhalla, Hugin y Munin, Glasir. Cuando las imágenes terminan, vienen las historias, que también están acompañadas de ilustraciones, aunque éstas, a diferencia de las demás, están hechas en blanco y negro, por lo que no le parecen tan llamativas.

Toma un puñado de hojas y las hace correr, deslizando el pulgar por el borde, a gran velocidad, lo que aumenta la sensación de mareo. Sólo es mala suerte que la página al final del montón sea la edda titulada  _Ragnarök._ Apenas sus ojos se deslizan por la palabra, un desfile de imágenes danza, con cabriolas y vociferaciones sin sentido, por su mente, haciendo que apenas tenga tiempo suficiente para estirarse por filo de la cama y vomitar.

—O—

— ¡Está asustado! —Puede oír a su madre diciendo aprehensivamente al otro lado de la puerta cerrada de su recámara—. ¡Tenías que mostrarle ese libro horrible!

Acaban de regresar del médico, quien les dijo que, físicamente, no está enfermo de nada y que, quizás, los síntomas que mostró pudieron ser una reacción psicosomática ante algún estímulo externo. De todas formas, le recetó vitaminas —en inyecciones, como si no odiara a los médicos con suficientes ganas todavía—, reposo y una dieta ligera, en caso de que haya alguna infección metiéndose con sus intestinos.

Su recámara huele a desinfectante. Alguien cambió las mantas de la cama, por lo que está envuelto en una nube esponjosa con aroma a sol y suavizante de telas y, ya que el día cayó mientras estaban en el consultorio, se encuentra sumergido en sombras a excepción de la pequeña lámpara de noche —una esfera girando en una base negra, emitiendo luz verde y dorada con forma de estrellas que bailan por el techo a un ritmo lento—, apostada en la mesita junto a la cama.

Verde y dorado, verde y dorado, verde y dorado…

Jacob no se llevó el libro, que descansa en la cómoda al otro lado de la recámara, por lo que, tratando de no hacer crujir el suelo de madera, se pone de pie y va por él. A hurtadillas, lo mete bajo las cobijas en el momento exacto en que Genevieve abre la puerta y le regala una mirada preocupada.

Es la primera vez que se fija detenidamente en sus facciones, en su delicadeza y palidez, en el tono platino de su cabello ondulado y el color claro de sus ojos.

Tenía otra mamá, ¿no? Una más alta, con una mata llena de rizos perfectos del color de la miel y la piel más aduraznada que la de la persona que está mirando. ¿Cuál era su nombre?  _¿Cuál era su nombre?_ ¿Por qué, si puede recordar el del Padre de Todo, no puede acordarse del de ella?

Se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas y, en cuanto Genevieve lo ve, su expresión se rompe de la misma manera; en un segundo la tiene sentada a su lado, afortunadamente lo bastante lejos para que no descubra el libro escondido a un palmo de sus piernas, abrazándolo con fuerza y llenándole el cabello de besos. Thor se deja hacer, porque tiene la impresión de que,  _antes_ , no se lo permitió y eso fue un error grave que lamentó después.

—Estás bien, no tienes nada, bebé —le susurra al oído, acariciándole la cara y permitiéndole percibir el aroma de su perfume (dulce y ligero,  _no_  floral) —. Sólo te impresionaste con esas viejas leyendas, ¿cierto? Nada de eso es verdad. No tienes que creerlo. Son tonterías que la gente contaba hace siglos para entretenerse y cayeron en el error de pensar que eran ciertas.

Suena falso.  _Sabe_ que es  **falso**  y que Midgard  _era_  uno de los nueve mundos sostenidos por el Yggdrasil; que Asgard, al verlo a la merced de los demás, siempre más poderosos y amenazantes que el de los simples y mundanos humanos, se atribuyó el deber de protegerlo. Hay gente especial allá afuera y esas narraciones sobre un mundo completamente ajeno debieron salir a la luz gracias a sus visiones de un universo que dejó de existir hace mucho…

Después de que se cumpliera el Destino de los Dioses.

Es extraña, la forma en que se reescriben las cosas.

Cuando la realidad de su vida alterna alcanzó el punto cero de existencia, con Surtur quemándolo todo a su paso para derrotar a Hela, la implosión generada por el fin debió propiciar una explosión de  _inicio_  para algo completamente nuevo y distinto…

—No es cierto —susurra y se da cuenta de que la mujer está desesperada por hacerlo creer lo que le está diciendo, por ayudarlo a sentirse mejor, porque a nadie le gusta la idea de que, a los seis años, su hijo se perturbe con el pensamiento del  _fin del mundo_ , menos uno tan violento y lleno de sangre y dolor.

—Oh, cariño —la ve llorar y, ésta vez, en lugar de dejar que sus lágrimas se deslicen por su cara hasta golpear el edredón, levanta las manos para limpiarlas con sutileza, porque no puede creer que a  _ella_ la dejó llorar sin hacer nada e incluso se sintió feliz al verla destrozada por…

 _Fue_  un hijo terrible, ¿no es así?

Genevieve lo envuelve en sus brazos, tira de él para sentarlo en su regazo y le susurra cuentos de hadas al oído, tratando de ayudarlo a conciliar el sueño, aunque mentirían si dijeran que alguno pudo pegar el ojo en toda la noche, siendo una fuerte tormenta que se desató en la madrugada su único compañero en medio de la oscuridad, sólo amortiguada por los colores de...

—O—

Las visiones comienzan poco después y de forma esporádica.

A veces, sólo sueña con los pasillos inmaculados del Valaskjálf, con la Sala del Trono donde se encuentra el Hliðskjálf o con el hogar de Heimdall, el Himinbjörg, conectado a un Bifröst que sigue brillando, a pesar de estar desolado, encima de las siempre impresionantes cataratas de aguas azules, verdes y llenas de espuma. Sueña con el Glasir, los caballos alados de las valquirias y las montañas circundando los costados de Asgard, pero **nunca** con  **personas**.

Gracias al libro —que conservó a escondidas, a pesar de que está seguro de que su padre está al tanto de dónde se encuentra una de las piezas más representativas de su biblioteca personal—,  _sabe_ que el nombre de la mujer en la que no ha podido dejar de pensar es —… ¿era?— Frigga, quien es la esposa de Odín, el Padre de Todo, y  _su_  madre, así como la de… la de…

_¿Quién?_

Una cosa es que el libro se lo diga y otra, muy diferente, es el gran vacío en su mente, que se niega a soltar el nombre como solía pronunciarlo  _en aquél entonces_ , casi como si la oscuridad del final también se lo hubiera tragado y hubiera olvidado escupirlo, como, al parecer, hizo con él.

_¿Quién fuiste todo ese tiempo?_

En ocasiones, puede pasar noches enteras llorando pensando en eso, sin que ningún miembro de su familia le encuentre una razón lógica a sus arrebatos —ni siquiera Genevieve, que gasta sus tardes con la cabeza enterrada en sus viejos libros de psicología. No ha ejercido desde que Alana nació, pero eso no pone freno a su inquietud de encontrar el motivo por el que  _su niño de seis años_ lo está pasando tan mal—.

Quisiera poder decirles la verdad de lo que ocurre dentro de su cabeza, sin embargo…

Puede notar los nervios agobiados de la mujer, las profundas ojeras bajo sus ojos y el malestar de su padre y hermano —porque Alana, afortunadamente, sigue sin tener la edad suficiente para enterarse de algo— y se siente impotente al no saber qué hacer para reparar lo que rompió.

Si mal no recuerda, siempre falló en ese rubro y eso sólo hace que se sienta  **peor**.

Los dolores de cabeza se vuelven una constante en su —nueva— vida, al igual que la ansiedad, el insomnio y los ataques de pánico.

Cuando Genevieve reconoce que, quizás, no es la persona adecuada para sacar a su hijo adelante, lo lleva con una colega, especialista en depresión infantil, para recibir  _terapia_.

Es divertido que lo primero que piensa al cruzar el umbral del consultorio es algo que  _él_ dijo en un momento de rabia como el que siente en éste momento:  _¿pensaste que crecería mejor siendo el hermano de Thor, Dios del Trueno? ¿Que su sombra me haría más grande?_

Aunque no del todo, ahora entiende cómo debió sentirse aquello, porque, a su corta edad, el mundo se le ha venido encima —como si no se le hubiera caído otro ya— y, debido a eso, está viviendo a la sombra de lo que fue antes, hace mucho, mucho tiempo…

El poderoso Thor.

—O—

Cuando queda claro que la terapia no funciona para él —porque apenas abre la boca para hablar con la especialista—, lo llevan con un psiquiatra, que pretende aclarar sus problemas con medicamentos, así que, al cumplir ocho, tiene el cerebro adormecido la mayor parte del tiempo gracias a un puñado de pastillas, pero, al menos, los sueños ya no son constantes, ya no tiene a un Dios mirando a través de sus ojos en los momentos menos esperados y, afortunadamente, tampoco se ve obligado a devanarse la cabeza recordando a personas que nunca existieron en éste universo, pero sí en otro.

Aquí, tiene una mamá  _diferente_ , un papá _diferente_ , un hermano  _diferente_ y una hermana  _diferente_. Ninguno tiene qué ver con lo que conoció en, ¿qué?, ¿una vida pasada?, y, si debe preocuparse por alguien, es por ellos, por sí mismo y nadie más.

Ya bastante daño les ha hecho al no poder lidiar con todo esto y, es cierto, a ésta edad apenas tiene idea de cómo hacerlo, pero, ¿no deberían servirle para eso las memorias del otro… sujeto? — ¿de su otro  _yo_? ¿Cómo debe llamarlo? Ambos se sienten como  _Thor,_ y, a la vez, no—.

Genevieve luce estresada todo el tiempo, como si Thor la hubiera programado de esa manera permanentemente, pero trata de seguir funcionando para sus tres hijos y esposo lo mejor que puede. De todos, su depresión la ha golpeado más que a nadie, lo cual lamenta y no sabe cómo reivindicar.

Éste año, para celebrar el cumpleaños de Alana, en vez de organizar una reunión familiar deciden ir a acampar —es una sorpresa que Kristian no se queje (la última vez que mencionó su fobia, Thor rompió en un llanto desesperado que duró  _horas_ ) —, aunque, técnicamente, no debe ser acampar si rentas un RV.

En cuanto llegan a un claro junto al río —Genevieve le lanza una mirada preocupada ante la ubicación, como si temiera verlo desaparecer entre las aguas al menor descuido… Dios, si supiera—, Jacob saca la parrilla y extiende la lona en el costado del techo del auto para protegerse de los brillantes rayos del sol. Kristian le pregunta a su madre si puede sumergir los pies en el agua y, cuando Thor la mira, con la clara pregunta de  _¿puedo hacer lo mismo?_ En las pupilas, la ve pasar saliva con aprehensión antes de asentir.

Es un día precioso, con montañas a los lejos escarchadas de blanco y un viento fresco que lleva el aroma de la hierba consigo, pero, para él, todo sigue teniendo un aspecto gris.

—Quédense en la orilla, donde pueda verlos —advierte, sentada en una silla plegable, con una Alana peinada con coletas apoyada en las rodillas, y Kristian acepta de inmediato.

Su relación ha mejorado tanto desde la llegada de su hermana, que Thor sospecha que el otro preferiría ahogarse antes que verlo hacerlo. Eso sólo lo pone más triste.

_No puedo verte morir…_

Suspira con desencanto, sigue a su hermano y se quita las botas tras sentarse en el pasto, las hace a un lado, al igual que sus calcetines y se arremanga el pantalón. El agua está tibia gracias al sol y, en medio de la neblina que hay dentro de su cabeza, el contacto es agradable, si bien los reflejos de la luz en ella lo hacen sentir al borde de un ataque epiléptico.

Kristian se acomoda a su lado y le pone una mano en el hombro. Comienza a patear el agua, formando olas que los salpican y, sólo para complacerlo, hace lo mismo, aunque sin demasiado frenesí.

Puede escuchar una orquesta de aves en la distancia y, de vez en cuando, verlas sobrevolar por encima de sus cabezas, llevadas por las intensas corrientes de aire. Al otro lado del claro, hay otra familia haciendo un picnic: tienen un perro magnífico — ¿un Alaska, tal vez?—, que corre detrás de un par de niños pequeños, ladrando con arrebato de vez en cuando. El sonido perfora el ambiente y resuena sobre el agua como un eco, haciéndolo levantar la cabeza cada tanto.

No había perros en Asgard, sólo lobos.

Vuelve a suspirar.

La mayor parte del tiempo es Thor Odinson, un niño común y corriente, pero con pésima suerte, sin embargo, cuando la tristeza se vuelve demasiado espesa, justo como ahora, no puede evitar verlo todo como Thor, el Dios del Trueno, con una vida demasiado complicada que su cerebro sin desarrollar sigue sin poder desenmarañar por completo —y no es que quiera—. Si pudiera tomar toda la información acerca de esa existencia, meterla en una caja de metal, cerrar el broche y lanzarla a éste mismo río para dejarla oxidar en el fondo, lo haría con gusto, porque no es justo que ésta vida, que apenas comienza, se esté viendo manchada y opacada por todo aquello.

Genevieve, usando un overol de mezclilla encima de una blusa rosada de manga larga, se sienta a su lado en el pasto y permite que Alana juegue como sus hermanos. Le sujeta la muñeca para que no caiga al agua cuando la niña quiere estirarse y tomar algo de la orilla, que parece una roca ovalada. Cuando Alana la levanta en el aire, Thor puede ver que es de un color verde intenso en cuanto es alcanzada por la luz y, de inmediato, siente el corazón dándole un vuelco en el pecho… sobre todo cuando la niña se la lanza al regazo con una fuerza que hace que se queje de dolor —bueno, al menos no fue un tirón de cabello. ¿Por qué tiene tan mala suerte con sus hermanos menores? En cualquier existencia, vaya—.

Frunciendo el ceño, más por el ataque repentino que por la punzada en su pierna, toma la piedra y la hace girar entre sus dedos, mientras el ambiente comienza a llenarse con el aroma de la comida siendo preparada en la parrilla a pocos pasos de distancia.

Ésta, en vez de  _las otras,_ es opaca y un poco más grande y aplanada, está húmeda, manchada de lodo y huele a tierra, pero le gusta, porque es similar a las que recuerda —a la primera que Loki le dio, antes de ir a Muspellheim—. La coloca en la palma de su mano derecha para verla por largos segundos y, cuando Alana hace ademán de recuperarla, la levanta por encima de su cabeza para evitar que la tome. En medio del gritoneo de la niña —  _¡dámela, es mía, Thooooor!—_ , la observa a contraluz, cerrando un ojo para no ser cegado por el sol en lo alto del cielo, y no puede evitar sonreír.

_Te prometo que el sol volverá a brillar para nosotros._

_¿Entonces en dónde diablos estás, maldito mentiroso?_

Genevieve hace un sonido nasal a su lado, llamando su atención con un sobresalto, por lo que está a punto de perder la piedra en el río, pero Kristian logra atraparla antes de que se le resbale por completo de las manos. A diferencia de lo que hubiera hecho Alana, se la entrega y Thor la aferra en un puño muy apretado.

—Si te gusta, podemos pedirle a tu padre que la perfore para hacer un collar —propone su madre, con ojos brillantes.

Ahora recuerda que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que sonrió así.

Kristian hace un ruidito de disgusto —porque está en esa etapa de la vida en la que todo lo que le recuerda a una niña lo hace sentir asqueado— y Thor niega con la cabeza, aunque no por lo mismo.

—No, está bien así —de todas formas, lo que Loki le daba era un broche, no un collar.

Genevieve le da un beso en la sien y le acaricia el cabello con ternura.

—Como tú quieras, cariño —le asegura y Thor hace su mejor esfuerzo por sonreírle de nuevo, aunque no tiene idea de si lo consiguió.

Alana, en represalia por haberle robado  _su_  piedra, le lanza al pecho un montón de lodo que da inicio a una guerra entre los hermanos —Genevieve participa, levantando a Alana para correr con ella en brazos por el prado cuando la niña se ve superada por los otros dos—. Es divertido: extrañaba oír los coros de risas de su familia y, sólo por un instante, lucha por ser Thor Odinson en vez de El Otro, más por ellos que por sí mismo.

—O—

Con el pasar de los años, comienza a acostumbrarse a ésta nueva vida y, conforme ocurre, su mente deja de verse tan perturbada por los recuerdos de Asgard y sus habitantes.

Logra colocar el libro de mitos en lo alto de su armario, debajo de un puñado de cajas de juegos de mesa, y dejar al Dios del Trueno en la parte más profunda de su cabeza para concentrarse en ser sólo Thor —porque no es como si todo aquello pudiera volver a sus manos, de todas maneras, así que no vale la pena anhelarlo—.

Pronto, puede abandonar los medicamentos, aunque debe volver a las terapias, cada dos semanas, sólo para asegurarse de que todo marche bien. Da su mejor esfuerzo para hablar con la especialista, al menos de la superficie de sus preocupaciones, para hacer valer las consultas y no angustiar a su familia.

Se une a un equipo de futbol en la escuela, toma algunas clases de defensa personal extracurriculares —porque un Thor sin sangre caliente en las venas, no es un buen Thor— y trata de recuperarse en las clases lo mejor que puede, con ayuda de sus padres y hermano. Cuando se dan cuenta de que le cuesta algo de trabajo seguir el hilo de las cosas —a ésta edad, en Asgard, estaba aprendiendo a hablar el idioma de los Groot y un montón de otras cosas que  **sí**  le serían útiles en la vida, no álgebra ni geometría ni nada de esas tonterías—, le contratan un tutor privado y, okey, se siente avergonzado —completamente humillado—, pero se esmera en aprovechar la oportunidad, por lo que pronto sus calificaciones mejoran y puede sentirse bien consigo mismo en ese ámbito.

En ocasiones, cuando Alana pone música a todo volumen en la sala de estar, se une a sus bailes ridículos sólo para acompañarla y se siente como si hubiera logrado algo increíble cuando nota la sonrisa, aliviada y deslumbrante, de su madre, espiándolos desde la puerta de la cocina.

—O—

Al igual que todo lo referente a  _Thor_ , envuelve los recuerdos de Loki en un lienzo muy grande y grueso, lo coloca en un baúl sellado y procura patearlo hasta el fondo del gran desván lleno de telarañas que es su cabeza, porque todo lo relacionado a él es  _mucho_ y no tiene idea de cómo empezar a desmenuzarlo para entenderlo parte por parte.

Tal vez ni siquiera se pueda, ya que, al final, descubrió que tampoco lo entendió mucho en su otra vida.

No tiene la edad suficiente, tampoco, para tener la cabeza ocupada por ojos verdes, cabello suave y el aroma del bosque impregnado en una piel demasiado fría…

—O—

Cuando consigue su primera novia, no duran más de un mes juntos y trata de convencerse de que no fue su culpa —a pesar de que las evidencias lo refutan—. No es que fuera una mala pareja, es sólo… que le costó algo de trabajo  **no**  ser distante —y dejar de sentirse como si le estuviera siendo  _infiel_  a alguien. Sí, es algo que lo hizo fruncir mucho el ceño—.

Es graciosa, ¿no? La forma en que la mente de las personas puede funcionar en ocasiones. Peor cuando se tienen recuerdos de otra existencia.

Con quince años, cabello largo — ¡ _pero no está taaan largo, mamá!_ — y una altura que ya sobrepasa la de su padre y hermano, se tira en el diván del estudio de su madre una tarde, mientras ella teclea en el ordenador de escritorio —hace poco volvió a trabajar, dando consultas a chicos con problemas como los que Thor tuvo en la infancia—. Cruza las piernas en el extremo del mueble, por el que sobresalen sus botas, y se coloca un brazo encima de los ojos para no ser deslumbrado por los rayos de sol que se cuelan por el ventanal, de cortinas descorridas, a su lado.

El viento mese las hojas de los árboles en el jardín del exterior, creando contrastes de oscuridad y fulgor que se reflejan en el vidrio.

Se remueve hasta encontrar una postura cómoda, oyendo el sillón crujir bajo su peso.

— ¿Necesitas algo? —Le pregunta la mujer, sin detener su trabajo.

Desde hace un año ha empezado a usar gafas, lo que le confiere un aspecto más profesional. Kristian y Thor suelen hacerle bromas acerca de que seguramente las emplea sólo por eso, ya que se siente intimidada por no haber ejercido por años y quiere volver al campo laboral con todo lo que puede dar —los coscorrones son habituales en ésta casa, nadie puede negarlo, pero, oye, todo se volvió más agradable en su vida desde que sus familiares dejaron de tratarlo con pinzas, por lo que le fue fácil volver a ese tipo de convivencia sin sentirse forzado o incómodo—.

—Si me gustaran los chicos, estaría bien, ¿cierto? —Pregunta y ni siquiera sabe de dónde salió eso: vino a preguntarle si les quedaban galletas, porque nunca encuentra nada en la cocina a menos que se lo pongan frente a la nariz.

El tecleo se interrumpe y es consciente de que ella lo observa con atención de águila desde el otro lado de la habitación, pero, sólo por seguridad, mantiene la mirada oculta debajo de su brazo.

Como un eco, puede escuchar a alguien caminando por los corredores del segundo piso, música proveniente de alguna habitación, el sonido de los autos al pasar por la calle delante de la casa, la campana de una bicicleta en la distancia.

 _Así no es como se tocan éstos temas, Thor,_ dice una voz cotilla dentro de su cabeza que suena igual de aguda y fastidiosa que la de Alana. Once años y es toda una desconsiderada. Igual: la aprecia.  _Tiene_  que.

— ¿Te gustan los chicos? —Le pregunta Genevieve con incredulidad.

Auch, como si no pudieran gustarle o como si fuera algo exclusivo de otro tipo de personas. Podría salir con un chico y hacerlo  _bien_ si se le diera la gana.

Se encoge de hombros y frunce los labios.

—Algo —y sólo un tipo específico, como ese estudiante de intercambio alemán: cabello negro, ojos verdes, aire de hijo de…—. No sólo ellos —termina, haciendo una floritura con la mano que cuelga por el borde del diván, como si estuviera hablando de cualquier cosa menos de, uhm, esto.

Hay una pausa significativa antes de que Genevieve suspire y murmure por lo bajo. Está usando ese tono de  _acabas de preguntar algo muy estúpido, hijo mío._

—Por mí, está bien —responde con total seguridad antes de volver a teclear, lo que puede interpretar como un gesto aprobatorio con el pulgar, porque Genevieve nunca ha sido ese tipo de mujer que juzga a los demás sin haber vivido la experiencia en su propia carne.

Cuando Thor la mira, hay una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios, lo que le permite exhalar todo el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

Cosas como ésta, en Asgard, **no** eran un problema —a menos que te enamoraras de tu supuesto hermano menor, obviamente—, pero en Mid… la Tie… ¿aquí?, sí lo es y la gente suele ponerse loca al respecto por un motivo que, ciertamente, no consigue comprender. Siempre ha pensado algo como  _mientras no te afecté, ¿qué más te da?_ Pero los demás no son tan easy going como él o el resto de su familia.

Supone que la pregunta salió al aire porque, bueno, por más que trate o quiera convencerse de que así es, siempre hay una parte de su mente pensando en…

Eso es lo más difícil de su vida hoy en día: extrañar el amor de un recuerdo. Uno mentiroso, hipócrita, aprovechado, frágil, roto, necesitado, que quiere volver a ver por encima de todas las…

A veces, lo que más recuerda del otro universo son las manos de Loki entre las suyas, susurros en su oído y besos que pretendían pasar por otra cosa, largas noches hablando de tonterías mientras se esforzaban por ignorar lo obvio que, después, el Destino se encargó de arrojar en su dirección como una gran bola de boliche. No es divertido ser un pino, vamos —aunque sí lo es poder hacer este tipo de analogías acerca de su propia vida—.

Gimotea, lo que hace que su madre detenga el tecleo de nuevo y lo mire con aprehensión. Lleva años sin tener una crisis como las de su infancia, pero sabe que los demás se mantienen en alerta por si acaso.

Trata de levantarse con toda la dignidad que le queda —al parecer, Loki se la quita esté en el mundo en el que esté— y mirarla como si no tuviera un nudo en la garganta —si la pubertad era un rito de pasaje para los asgardianos, en éste desgraciado universo no es más que una prueba a su control hormonal. Ser un adolescente apesta, sobre todo porque, a diferencia de en Asgard, aquí no puede golpear a nadie… es decir,  _nada_. No es que quiera ir por ahí golpeando personas—.

— ¿Quedan galletas? —le pregunta, quizá con una voz más aguda de lo necesario, y Genevieve lo observa, ladeando la cabeza, con una ceja enarcada y ojos llenos de zozobra.

¡Otra vez!

—O—

Cumple dieciséis y pasan dos cosas —para su desgracia (¿o beneficio? Ya no sabe), no se desata una batalla en ninguna parte—: la primera, es que a su padre le ofrecen un mejor trabajo en Estados Unidos, en uno de los laboratorios de estudios médicos más grandes de América, por lo que, aunque les cuesta un poco de trabajo tomar la decisión al principio, pronto se encuentran empacando sus cosas para partir —Kristian, que es mayor de edad, decide quedarse en Oslo, por lo que, por primera vez, serán sólo Alana y Thor acompañando a sus padres—.

La segunda es que, semanas antes de partir, tras salir de la ducha —empapado de pies a cabeza, envuelto sólo en una toalla y descalzo—, trata de conectar el horno de microondas en la cocina y, accidentalmente, toca con el dorso del dedo el conector al meterlo en el enchufe.

Vaya forma de descubrir cosas.

Hay una descarga eléctrica que lo manda volando contra la mesa de madera en vez de mantenerlo pegado a la corriente, todas las bombillas de la habitación estallan con un estrépito de cristales rotos y el voltaje baja en toda la casa hasta que cada uno de los aparatos deja de funcionar con un zumbido que suena igual que un panal de abejas furiosas —afortunadamente, la mayoría de los electrodomésticos están empacados, por lo que no hay bajas demasiado graves—.

Alana, su única acompañante, ya que sus padres están fuera, encargándose de los últimos detalles de la partida, baja corriendo las escaleras, jadeando y con el rostro blanco de temor.

— ¡¿Qué pasó?! —Exclama al verlo tirado en el suelo, con la mesa volcada a sus espaldas—. Mi grabadora reventó. ¿Qué hiciste?

El punto es que no tiene idea.

—O—

Por alguna clase de milagro, sus padres no hacen preguntas, gracias a que, al parecer, al otro lado del vecindario estalló un transformador, por lo que toda la cuadra se queda sin luz por horas y otros hogares ven desperfectos similares a los suyos. Alana no les menciona la forma en que lo encontró en el suelo —tal vez por vergüenza, ya que, después de preguntarle qué diablos había pasado, se echó a reír como desquiciada hasta que le dolió el estómago (¿en cualquier universo sus hermanas siempre están locas?)—, así que los Odinson no tienen motivos para sospechar que la causa del accidente fue que su hijo —quien, por casualidad, tiene al Dios del Trueno nórdico metido en la cabeza, porque, hola, vidas pasadas— recibiera una descarga eléctrica que no lo hirió ni lo mató.

De hecho, se sintió sólo como un cosquilleo en las puntas de los dedos. Nada más. No fue similar a ese momento dentro de Jörmungandr y tampoco a usar el Mjolnir, pero…

Se pregunta si es algo por lo que debe preocuparse, siendo quien es.

—O—

En Estados Unidos, comienza a sospechar que no es así, ya que aquí, a diferencia de en Noruega, donde la gente tiene mayor libertad y aceptación, queda claro que hay personas  _especiales_ en medio de una lucha campal contra el gobierno, tratando de obtener derechos y leyes que los reconozcan constitucionalmente como lo que son:  _mutantes_  o los denominados Hijos del Átomo —suena estúpido, lo sabe, y es un poco depresivo, porque no es lo mismo ser un Dios todo poderoso con poderes increíbles e innatos que simplemente tener un desarrollo genético diferente al de la mayoría de la población mundial—.

Los mutantes no son un tema de conversación típico en Noruega, gracias a que, allá, a la gente simplemente le da igual y son personas reconocidas ante la sociedad, aunque no abundan o, mejor dicho, no van por ahí predicando lo que son, como pasa en América. En la escuela, vio el tema en sus clases de biología e historia, a pesar de que no estaba lo suficientemente actualizado, ya que el debate, en sí, empezó a salir a la luz a partir del año mil novecientos ochenta y tres —cuatro años antes de su nacimiento—, si bien el conocimiento de éste tipo de personas ha estado ahí afuera desde los sesentas y setentas, sobre todo después del incidente militar en Bahía de Cochinos. Aquí, apenas llegar, se encuentran con marchas a favor del movimiento mutante —pero más en contra—, publicaciones acerca de estudios científicos que favorecen —y muchas más que desacreditan— a aquellos que nacieron con una habilidad especial y, pronto, le queda claro qué clase de investigación estará haciendo su padre en el laboratorio.

Ningún Odinson está contento: Genevieve, que siempre ha llevado una pancarta de Igualdad para Todos atornillada en la espalda, cree que los mutantes son personas como los demás y que deben ser tratados con respeto y tolerancia —rápidamente, decide no volver a ver el televisor, sobre todo en horas entre las doce y las dos de la tarde, cuando los programas de chismes no hacen más que burlarse de las voces del movimiento a favor de los mutantes, como la Escuela de Xavier para Jóvenes Dotados y sus profesores, que han soportado los ataques con estoicismo por  _décadas_ —, Jacob comienza a sudar frío ante la perspectiva de trabajar para un laboratorio que ha declarado abiertamente que una de sus intenciones es encontrar una  _cura_  para el  **mal**  mutante y Alana empieza a mostrar tics nerviosos, como morderse las uñas y mover la pierna de arriba abajo a gran velocidad, cuando se da cuenta del bullying que experimentan algunos de sus compañeros de clase.

Thor, al mismo tiempo, decide mantener lo suyo por debajo del agua, no por la fobia anti-mutante, sino porque no le interesa volver a ser Thor, el Dios del Trueno. Hace mucho se propuso concentrarse en vivir sólo como Thor Odinson y va a lograrlo cueste lo que cueste.

—O—

No es tarea sencilla.

En la nueva escuela, una institución donde se imparten clases primarias, secundarias y preparatorianas, por lo que se puede ver a chicos de todas las edades deambulando entre los tres grandes edificios que la componen, se une al equipo de futbol americano a las pocas semanas de iniciar el curso y, casi de inmediato, se da cuenta de lo injusta que puede ser la vida para algunos si no hay alguien ahí que le ponga un alto a los bravucones.

Soporta todo lo que puede, tratando de mantener la cabeza agachada porque le interesa poco meterse en problemas, hasta que el asunto se vuelve demasiado grande para seguir ignorándolo, como hacen la mayoría de las figuras de autoridad a su alrededor —incluso la profesora con el dorso de la mano lleno de bonitas escamas verdes y pupilas de reptil se hace de la vista gorda, sólo para no meterse en una diatriba por su cuenta y no perder el empleo, que pende de un hilo—.

Ha visto niños de la edad de su hermana caminando por ahí con ojos morados, niñas llorando hechas un ovillo en los rincones menos esperados y compañeros de clase transformándose lentamente en zombis como mecanismo de defensa para lidiar con el abuso. No puede tolerarlo más.

Uno de sus compañeros de equipo es un mutante con la habilidad de camuflarse, como un camaleón, y la mayor parte del tiempo tiene que escuchar las burlas de los demás por eso. Cuando el acoso se vuelve demasiado grave una tarde, después de la práctica, interviene, porqué tienen al chico —  _¿cuál es su nombre? ¿Ben Qué?_ — encasillado en una de las regaderas del gimnasio, tirado en el suelo, temblando de miedo, mientras le exigen a gritos que les muestre su habilidad si no quiere meterse en líos. Está harto, así que se levanta de la banca donde estaba atándose los cordones, va hacia el bravucón más grande —Joshua Algo—, porque sabe que, si derribas a ese primero, los demás lo siguen luego— y, sin pensarlo dos veces, lo sujeta por el cuello y tira de él hacia atrás sin dificultad, arrastrándolo en medio del corro de amigos boquiabiertos para alejarlo de su víctima y frenarlo de una condenada vez.

— ¿Tienes algún problema, Odinson? —Le pregunta el chico cuando lo suelta, mirándolo a la cara con ojos desafiantes (unos que no lo espantan porque, ya sabes: Dios del Trueno. Aún si fue en otra vida, enfrentó gigantes de hielo, de fuego y la locura del hombre al que amaba, lo que terminó arrastrándolos a los dos al infierno).

—En realidad, quien debe preguntarte eso soy yo: ¿tienes algún problema con él? —Hace mucho fue un rey que combatió las hordas de cadáveres de la Diosa de la Muerte: nadie puede verlo a los ojos con semejante falta de respeto y no sentir que le tiemblan las rodillas ante  _ese_  tono de voz.

…En cuanto acabe aquí, volverá a ser Thor,  _sólo_ Thor.

—Es un jodido mutante —responde Joshua, frunciendo el ceño y haciendo una mueca de asco, como si Thor no pudiera sumar dos más dos como todos los demás—. No queremos mutantes aquí. No son iguales a nosotros. Todos deberían morirse.

La ira se solidifica en su estómago.

No es la primera vez que se encuentra de frente con la estúpida arbitrariedad de alguien, pero la de un adolescente confundido siempre es todo un espectáculo que ver: son tan capaces de llegar a los extremos sin reconocer límites, que no les importa caerse por el precipicio siempre y cuando se lleven un buen puñado de personas detrás.

—Claro, porque eres tú quien decide quién vive y quién muere o quién vale algo y quién no —si suena más molesto de lo que estaba antes, no puede contenerlo: cosas como éstas hacen que le hierva la sangre. Tal vez antes del Reinicio los midgardianos merecían ser protegidos por los dioses, pero ahora… no siente más que lástima por ellos. Y por sí mismo que, técnicamente, es uno también. Ve a Joshua pasando saliva y le sonríe, dándole una palmada en la cara, de la misma forma en que hace Alana con él cuando no le está prestando la atención que quiere—. Vamos a hacer una cosa: si te vuelvo a ver maltratando a alguien sólo porque te sientes con el derecho autoimpuesto de hacerlo, a pesar de que no eres más que una miserable rata inmunda con problemas de autoestima, entonces me meteré contigo. Y no te va a gustar. Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo desquitarme con alguien y, créeme, no quieres ser esa persona. ¿Entendiste?

Joshua palidece —debe ver algo en su expresión que lo obliga—, pero, al mismo tiempo, no quiere dejarse vencer, menos por un recién llegado, eso queda más que claro.

Antes de que el puño impacte con su cara, Thor lo sujeta y lo retuerce hasta que tiene al chico de rodillas en el suelo, gimoteando de dolor. Es algo que se siente tan familiar y, a la vez, tan nuevo, que tiene que obligarse a soltarlo cuando percibe las chispas de energía moviéndose por la palma de su mano hasta su brazo, provocándole un cosquilleo intenso en todo el cuerpo. Lo último que quiere es electrocutar a alguien y hacer llorar a su madre otra vez, por lo que respira hondo, tratando de controlarse.

Cuando todo termina, los que antes seguían a Joshua comienzan a burlarse de él sin tapujos, señalándolo y riendo a voces. Alguien le da una palmada en el hombro, como si lo estuviera felicitando por humillar al otro y, cuando voltea para ver de quién se trata, se da cuenta de que Ben escapó del cubículo —o, quién sabe, tal vez sigue por ahí— y, con un suspiro, da media vuelta para tomar su maleta de deporte y salir de las regaderas, tratando de dejar el escándalo atrás.

—O—

Por supuesto, lo reportan por atacar a su capitán de equipo y las palabras impresas en la hoja de papel son tan intensas, que su madre se pone roja hasta las raíces del pelo conforme las lee, moviéndose de un lado a otro por la cocina como un jaguar captivo. Ya se había dado cuenta de que su entrenador era uno de los principales anti-mutantes de la escuela, de todas formas. El muy imbécil.

— ¡Golpeaste a un alumno! —Exclama Genevieve sin poder creerlo cuando termina de leer, mirándolo con ojos desorbitados. Le está hablando en su lenguaje natal, lo que sólo sirve para puntualizar lo molesta que está.

No fue su intención mostrarle la hoja a la hora de la cena, sólo abrió su mochila para sacar un boli que su padre le pidió y ella notó el sello impreso en el sobre, resaltando por el borde de una de sus libretas. Lo tomó antes de que pudiera evitarlo —pero qué reflejos, muchacho— y se enteró del pequeño tumulto, dejando su plato con ensalada a un lado para favorecer una creciente rabia.

Thor trató de hacer caso omiso de sus exclamaciones murmuradas y seguir comiendo… hasta este momento, en el que los ojos de su madre son demasiado afilados para ignorarlos, pues están fijos en su cara como dardos. Es decir, quiere llegar a la adultez: Genevieve puede ser peor que pelear con un cocodrilo a puño limpio y eso es revelar bastante, tomando en cuenta que, en cierto momento, lo  _hizo_.

—No lo golpeé: lo detuve —explica, tratando de no dejarse intimidar. Esa debe ser una táctica paternal: hacer sentir a los hijos pequeños en comparación a ellos para demostrarles qué hicieron mal, pero él no siente que haya cometido un error—. Estaba acosando a un chico por ser mutante. Me pareció incorrecto y tuve que hacer algo —finaliza, encogiendo los hombros antes de tomar cuchillo y tenedor de nuevo para atacar una patata horneada.

Jacob le da golpecitos en el brazo a manera de felicitación y, como ocurría cuando era pequeño, se detiene cuando nota la mirada poco amistosa de su esposa.

¿Queda claro ahora?:  _intimidante._ Algo así como una leona caminando de frente en tu dirección.

Piensa que Frigga tenía otra forma de serlo, una más sería y calculadora, cuando Genevieve puede ser puro calor y entrañas. La comida se amarga en su boca, por lo que tiene que obligarse a pasarla, aunque su garganta no coopera. Trata de distraerse bebiendo un largo sorbo de agua para conseguirlo.

Alana mantiene la vista fija en su plato, al otro lado de la mesa. El cabello castaño, lacio y largo, cubriéndole el rostro como si fuera una pantalla. Es extraño que no haya abierto la boca aún, ni siquiera para burlarse de él. La patea por debajo de la mesa —con delicadeza— para incitar una reacción, pero la niña lo ignora.

Desde que llegaron a Nueva York, la ha sentido extraña…

—Esas personas pueden defenderse solas, Thor. Estoy orgullosa de ti por querer proteger a los demás, pero ésta familia no necesita meterse en problemas que no le corresponden. Pueden expulsarte —trata de explicar la mujer con toda la maternidad posible embadurnando su voz.

No funciona. Diga lo que diga, Thor no se arrepiente de haber ayudado y, ahora que empezó, tampoco piensa parar, pero no necesita torear el panal de avispas diciéndole eso, ¿verdad? —A Frigga se lo habría revelado sin dudar y ella sólo habría fruncido el ceño, resignada ante su decisión, pero Genevieve lo sujetaría por la oreja y lo mandaría a su habitación sin terminar de cenar.  _Madres_ —.

Alana se aclara la garganta y mira a Genevieve con una expresión de angustia en las facciones. Es la primera vez que la ha visto de esa forma, así que, de inmediato, siente un nudo en el estómago: es protector con su hermanita, ¿de acuerdo? Está en su contrato de hermano mayor y está seguro de que si Kristian estuviera aquí, se sentiría igual que él.

— ¿Y si nos corresponden? —Pregunta, ansiosa, frunciendo los labios como si hubiera probado un sabor desagradable.

Genevieve la contempla, tomada por sorpresa momentáneamente. Su expresión se suaviza de inmediato.

—Cariño, lo que le pasó a tu amiga no fue más que un accidente, ¿de acuerdo? No te preocupes pensando en eso —trata de consolarla, acercándose a ella para acariciarle el cabello.

Thor pasa saliva: vio la noticia en la televisión y fue bastante desagradable enterarse de esa manera. No quiere imaginar cómo fue para su hermana, que conocía a la chica y acudió, en un par de ocasiones, a su hogar para hacer los deberes; ahí, seguramente, conoció al resto de la familia.

Si mal no recuerda, el nombre de la chica era Jenny y fue a ella a quien vio llorando en el hueco debajo de las escaleras en uno de los edificios de la escuela. En aquél momento, sólo la ignoró, porque nunca ha sido bueno consolando a las chicas, pero ahora piensa que, quizá, debió acercarse, tratar de confortarla. A pesar de todo, no habría servido de nada.

—No, otra compañera dijo que cortaron los frenos del auto porque su hermana era mutante —Thor hace una mueca: no quiere que nadie vaya por ahí cortando nada en los vehículos de sus padres por ser mutante… aunque, para ser sinceros,  _no_  se considera uno, por más que lo sea. Es posible que la electroquinesis no sea más que otra manera en que la vida,  _ésta_  vida, está queriendo burlarse de él. Ni siquiera le agradan sus poderes (no en ésta realidad). Le gustaba usarlos con el Mjolnir y, ya que la única vez que pudo probarlos sin él fue rumbo al intestino de una serpiente gigante, pues…—. Son algunos de los chicos que se reúnen por las tardes en los callejones cerca de la escuela, todos lo saben. Tienen una pandilla anti-mutante y dicen que van ahí para averiguar quién es uno y después atacarlo.

Malnacidos.

¿Enserio hay gente así?

—Bueno, nadie aquí es mutante, así que… —Jacob se encoge de hombros, como si con eso zanjara la situación, aunque el desagrado está recalcado con gis en los contornos de su cara—. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es tratar de mostrarles a esas personas que no todos están en su contra. El mundo cambia constantemente y pronto llegará el momento en que la gente comenzará a aceptar lo que no puede moldear a su gusto, como ha pasado con tantas otras cosas.

»—No es  _culpa_ de los mutantes ser de esa manera. ¡Caray! Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que la palabra no resulte peyorativa —intercambia una mirada con su esposa, quien asiente, sin dejar de acariciar la espalda de su hija con cariño—. Algunos los tratan mal porque les asusta lo que es distinto, otros, lo hacen por mera envidia o porque los grupos sociales a los que pertenecen los hacen creer que esa es la forma correcta de actuar, pero pronto todo se volverá mejor para ellos, ya lo verás.

Alana no parece convencida. Levanta una mano y, sin que lo toque, el bowl de la ensalada, que antes estaba en el centro de la mesa, sale volando hasta hacerse añicos contra la puerta que lleva al patio trasero.

Hay una pausa que dura largos segundos, luego, Genevieve se cubre la boca con las manos, emitiendo un grito ahogado, mientras Jacob se derrumba contra el respaldo de su silla, murmurando  _¡Oh, por…!_

Alana empieza a llorar de la misma forma inesperada en que Thor lo hacía cuando no sabía cómo lidiar con la historia ajena en su cabeza. Genevieve se apresura a abrazarla y a decirle que todo va a estar bien. Junto a Thor, Jacob masculla que éste fue el peor momento para venir a América.

Lo mira y se muestra de acuerdo con un movimiento de la cabeza. Siente agruras y, por algún motivo, no puede sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de la Sala de Trofeos, vacía, vista desde lo alto de las escaleras de piedra...

—O—

Si la depresión de un niño fue mala, la de una chica es peor.

Alana tiene catorce años, por lo que está sumergida en ese espacio vacío de cambios hormonales con los que nadie sabe cómo tratar y todo es varias fracciones  _peor_  para ella por lo que ocurrió con su amiga hace meses, por la crisis que siguen padeciendo los mutantes, a quienes nadie parece querer darles tregua, y debido a que, simple y sencillamente, no se siente aceptada en ninguna parte.

Abandona sus clases de danza, por más que los demás traten de convencerla de que no lo haga, y, rápido, sus calificaciones en la escuela comienzan a decaer de forma alarmante.

Genevieve trata de apoyarla lo mejor que puede, incluso motivándola a no contener sus poderes y uniéndose a un grupo de madres de mutantes que se reúnen los viernes por la tarde en el negocio de una de ellas, pero, si creyó tener un salvavidas a la mano por la experiencia que adquirió con la caída emocional de Thor hace años, pronto le queda claro que pensar así fue un error. Alana es un tipo completamente diferente de sepa depresiva, por lo que la  _sugerencia_ de tomar terapia no le hace gracia, volviéndola irascible, y la mera idea de consumir medicamentos la aterroriza al recordarle los spots de TV que han comenzado a aparecer la última semana, anunciando que los laboratorios para los que trabaja su padre están a punto de sacar al mercado una  _cura_ que ya se puede solicitar en pre-venta —mientras el resto de la gente se vuelve loca de felicidad y alivio, Jacob se ha mostrado desolado recientemente y Thor inclusive lo ha oído cuchichear acerca de renunciar—.

Habiendo pasado por algo similar —aunque no  _exactamente_ — trata de estar ahí para su hermana lo más posible, pero sin inmiscuirse en las cosas que Alana no siente la confianza de decirle de frente, y, pronto, comienza a sentir escalofríos ante la forma en que la situación le recuerda el desamparo de Loki tras descubrir su origen jotun —al menos, la chica no escapó de casa y lo hizo esperar por ella semanas, gracias—.

En la escuela, al mismo tiempo que empieza a preocuparse por la universidad y posibles becas deportivas, sigue haciendo todo lo que puede para contener el acoso que los mutantes sobrellevan, aunque siempre evitando dar a entender el motivo por el que sus esfuerzos se han redoblado. Algunas personas se le unen y, en poco tiempo, los números en los grupos anti-mutantes y pro-mutantes se vuelven parejos.

Por debajo de la superficie de su ser, siente la misma vibración que antes de ir al campo de batalla, martillo en mano, pero es consciente de que no es igual: no obstante hay cierto dejo de violencia en éstas circunstancias también, los humanos tienden a ser más mentales, más emocionales, y nunca fue bueno combatiendo ese tipo de cosas —Loki, por otro lado, era un maestro en meterse en las cabezas de los demás como un maldito gusano…—.

Los nervios de su hermana sólo se alebrestan más al ver los choques entre ambas posturas y Thor comienza a sospechar que, si bien no se fue de la casa en medio de un arranque, hará todo lo posible por dejar de ir a clases. Se lo menciona a Genevieve cuando la oportunidad se presenta y la mujer parece al borde de arrancarse el cabello a jalones.

Una noche de diciembre, cuando piensa que ya ha sido suficiente, arrastra a su hermana a la pista de patinaje en el Centro Rockefeller para tratar de distraerla un rato y tienen que pasar varios minutos antes de que pueda convencerla de ponerse los patines —un regalo enviado desde Oslo por la abuela Virgil—. La tiene refunfuñando un buen rato antes de que se ate las cintas y pueda tirar de ella hacia la entrada de la pista, donde hay un puñado de personas, mostrando una variedad de habilidad en el deporte.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando íbamos a la pista en Oslo? —Le pregunta, sujetándole la mano y tirando de ella en una línea recta, buscando un espacio abierto entre los demás—. Eras muy pequeña, pero lo hacías mejor que Kristian y yo.

Sabe que sus hermanos se comunican por internet. Él mismo comparte correos con su hermano mayor, procurando mantenerlo al corriente de todo. La distancia física es grande entre ellos y, aun así, Kristian procura nunca dejarlos pensar que los ha abandonado. ¿Él llegó a ser tan buen hermano mayor, al menos en algún momento?

Los árboles están decorados con luces navideñas que se reflejan en el hielo, cuarteado por un sinfín de cuchillas pasándole por encima. Hay música, gritos emocionados, voces y risas. El ambiente es gélido y huele a confitería.

Alana le sujeta la otra mano para moverse a sus espaldas, tratando de mantener los pies rectos, como si le costara trabajo coordinar sus movimientos. Siempre fue mejor en esto que Thor, quien se sorprende al tener que llevarla a cuestas, pero lo deja ser.

—Pues ya no, al parecer. Odio esto. ¿Por qué me convenciste de venir? Estaba leyendo  _Crepúsculo_  —se queja.

— ¿No te da vergüenza decirlo en voz alta? —Le pregunta y, de inmediato, siente un golpe enguantado en la columna que lo hace reír.

— ¿Sabes qué? Ni siquiera me agrada el frío. Detesto usar guantes y tener que ponerme chaquetas acolchadas que me hacen lucir como un gran cono de helado rosado — ¿las chicas también eran así en Asgard? Tan... gemebundas.

Piensa en Sif, en la forma en que podía tomar un puño a la nariz con la misma bravura de un hombre, y supone que no: ella era la cumbre del esfuerzo y un trabajo bien hecho. Recuerda a Sigyn en el monte lluvioso, empapada de pies a cabeza en agua helada, soportando la quemazón del veneno desbordándose por el tazón, y se le revuelven las tripas. Las mujeres tienen un tipo de brío especial, uno que ningún hombre podrá igualar jamás.

Ojalá Alana lo descubra pronto.

— ¿No te parece que la vida sería una experiencia mejor si dejaras de verla como si fuera tu peor enemiga? —Inquiere.

— ¡Mira quién lo dice! —chilla, ofendida. Le suelta las manos y se mueve a su lado, recuperando, gracias a la memoria muscular, algo de la habilidad que perdió con los años—. Siempre tienes una expresión de perrito pateado cuando crees que nadie te está mirando. Sé que esa chica, ¿cómo se llama?, Louise Quien Sabe Qué, te pidió llevarla al baile de invierno y le diste calabazas. Nunca has salido con alguien más de unas semanas y tienes el descaro de decirme que mi vida es miserable. Taza, tetera.

—Louise no es mi tipo —se excusa, moviéndose detrás de su hermana cuando una mujer rolliza está a punto de arrollarlo.

Alana lo mira por encima del hombro, enarcando las cejas. Da una elegante media vuelta para encararlo y Thor le sujeta los hombros para guiarla y evitar que se estrelle con alguien. Aunque diga que no, puede notar que está comenzando a divertirse.

—Entonces, ¿quién es tu tipo? —Le pregunta y él se encoge de hombros.

Ha tratado con gente variada: rubias, castañas, pelirrojas. Hubo un chico de cabello cobrizo por ahí, pero de eso no le habló a su familia. Nunca se ha animado a acercarse a alguien que le recuerde demasiado a Loki, así que evitar ojos verdes y cabello negro, una belleza tan afilada que, desde el comienzo, amenaza con ser peligrosa, es primordial.

Llevan patinando un buen rato en silencio, Alana animándose a hacer algunas de las piruetas que su madre le enseñó cuando era más pequeña, Thor observándola y dándole ánimos. Ella le pide el extremo de su bufanda para que tire de su peso como Kristian solía hacer con ambos cuando eran niños y Thor se lo entrega, sólo para verla sonreír de la forma en que lo está haciendo.

Han recorrido un corto trecho de camino, tratando de evitar lo mejor que pueden a las demás personas, cuando ocurre.

Va a virar para esquivar a una familia —padre, madre y dos niños tan pequeños que le recuerdan a los enanos que forjaron el Mjolnir—, pero se ve interrumpido al tiempo que una risa resuena por encima de las demás. De inmediato, algo se activa en su cerebro —un recuerdo— y se congela, provocando que Alana se mueva con la inercia hasta impactar contra su espalda —la familia se apresura a hacerse a un lado, mirándolos con desagrado, para que no choquen con ellos—.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? —Quiere saber la chica, mirando en todas direcciones con angustia de la misma manera en que lo está haciendo él.

La risa resuena de nuevo. Se acuerda de todas esas noches en las que una sombra pequeña se coló a su habitación, moviéndose con la penumbra hasta llegar al filo de la cama, donde trataba de meterse sigilosamente, sin éxito. Cuando Thor lo pillaba, esa  _misma_ risa resonaba como un eco contra las grandes paredes de piedra.

Son las únicas memorias que tiene de él siendo  _completamente_ feliz.

_¿Loki?_

Quiere decirlo en voz alta, pero hay un nudo en su garganta que se lo impide.

De pronto, su mirada cae sobre dos adolescentes al otro lado de la pista, tomados de las manos, moviéndose en círculos acelerados que le impiden verles las caras. Está seguro de que la risa viene de ese remolino de colores.

Comienza a moverse por el hielo en esa dirección, tratando de sortear a la gente que se pone en su camino sin hacerla a un lado con empujones. Alana le tira del brazo, tratando de contenerlo como si lo creyera enloquecido. Una parte de él —la más apegada a ésta vida— le exige que se detenga y salga de aquí a toda velocidad, pero otra —la que sigue obsesionada con algo que nunca le pasó a él, pero lo marcó de todas formas—, le suplica a gritos que siga avanzando, que detenga a los chicos —puede suponer, gracias a los colores dicotómicos de sus chaquetas, que son un varón y una mujer— y averigue si es posible que…

Todo un tren de patinadores le pasa por delante, impidiéndole seguir deslizándose hacia adelante. Alana vuelve a chocar con su espalda, por lo que ladra una palabrota que Thor nunca la había oído usar, pero no le importa. Busca la forma de pasar, incluso tratando de abrirse camino a la fuerza, pero, al final, se ve obligado a esperar. Mientras lo hace, la risa resuena una vez más, acompañada de un coro más agudo, femenino, que suena igual de escandaloso. Cuando por fin logra su cometido de seguir al frente, echa a andar lo más rápido que puede… sólo para descubrir que los niños dando vueltas ya no están.

Sus ojos recorren un punto vacío, nada más, y lo ven llenándose con una pareja recién llegada que se abraza y se besa, sin darse cuenta de que se están metiendo con  _sus_ espectros.

Vuelve a observar cada rincón de la pista, pero no descubre ni la chaqueta amarilla de la niña ni el gorro de lana gris del niño, por lo que tiene que darse por vencido, aunque su corazón, agitado y palpitando en su garganta, se muestre decepcionado ante la decisión.

— ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?! —Exclama Alana, furiosa y sonrojada, dándole un golpe con el puño en el hombro.

Thor se da cuenta de que ni siquiera puede hablar, porque le cuesta trabajo respirar.

—Es que… era él… lo juro… era… estoy seguro… sonaba… ¿por qué…? —se cubre la cara con las manos enguantadas y siente el impulso de gritar.

Por supuesto que, de todos los lugares donde pudo haberlo encontrado, tuvo que ser en una pista de  _hielo._

Sólo gruñe como un animal herido y, cuando mira a su hermana, ella le devuelve el gesto con preocupación.

—Mejor volvamos a casa, ¿sí? —Le pide, suavizando el tono de su voz.

Thor pasa saliva y asiente, aunque no quiere irse. Desea revisar a cada una de las personas a la redonda, a cada adolescente posible, verlo a los ojos y…

_No puede ser._

—O—

  1. _Busca personas, lugares y cosas._



Loki…

  1. _Busca personas, lugares y cosas._



Loki Odinson…

Cuando pone los ojos en blanco ante su —falta de— creatividad, los músculos le  **duelen**. Vuelve a borrar la opción y escribe el nombre en la barra una vez más.

Nada.

Bueno, cosplayers y perfiles raros con fotografías de personas que, en definitiva, no le recuerdan a Loki.

Frustrado, lanza el mouse al escritorio sin preocuparse por el ruido que hará a mitad de la noche. Se empuja con las piernas para hacer que la silla con rodillos ruede hacia atrás, hasta quedar junto a la cama, y recoge la guía telefónica: en la ciudad, hay sólo tres Odinson —contando a su familia—. Llamó a los otros dos números y, cuando preguntó por un posible Loki, las dos personas que respondieron se burlaron de él exactamente de la misma forma, así que  _Facebook_ se convirtió en su mejor apuesta y también le falló.

Los chicos que vio, si no pudo distinguir sus caras, le dieron la impresión de ser menores que su hermana o, quizás, de la misma edad. Loki era menor que él por seis años, así que, ¿tiene doce en ésta vida o sólo está fantaseando? Si tiene doce, es posible que no tenga una cuenta de  _Facebook_ —sus padres no dejaron a su hermana tener una hasta que cumplió catorce y sólo porque lloriqueó mucho—. Si tiene doce…

¿Y si sólo se esperanzó estúpidamente? Tal vez alucinó, gracias a todo el estrés por el que ha pasado últimamente. Ha estado pensando mucho en él, recordando esa psicosis en la que cayó tras descubrir la peor mentira de Odín; es posible que su mente le haya jugado una broma, porque no sería la primera vez.

A lo mejor, Loki nunca renació como él. No hay un Loki allá afuera, pensando en un Thor. El chico que reía lo hacía de una forma que dejaba en claro que es una persona  _feliz_  que no tiene tiempo para andar por ahí preocupándose por las memorias de una vida pasada, por una reencarnación.

Oh, pero Loki siempre fue más adepto a la espiritualidad que él… quizás lo aceptó sin problemas y aprendió a convivir con ésta existencia de mejor manera que él —y no es que lo haya estado haciendo mal, es sólo que, en ocasiones, piensa más en unos recuerdos que en otros. Es como haber leído un libro hace mucho y comenzado a confundir la trama con la realidad—.

Si hay un Loki, tal vez ni siquiera le importa saber que fue de Thor tras el Final.

Piensa en ese instante antes de tomar su último respiro.

_Te prometo que el sol volverá a brillar para nosotros._

_Caos y dolor. Muerte y oscuridad. Demonios que nunca en tu vida has visto o siquiera imaginado. Y después…_ _**luz** _ _._

Se recuesta contra el respaldo de la silla y cierra los ojos, la lámpara encendida en el techo lastimándole los globos oculares aun teniéndolos ocultos tras los parpados.

No quiere pensar en la  _posibilidad_  de Loki. Le duele siquiera asomarse a esa idea. Hace mucho se convenció de que ésta vida no tiene nada qué ver con la otra, si bien los recuerdos del Dios del Trueno se mueven con él con cada paso que da. Ha aprendido de sus experiencias, pero, por lo demás, sólo es Thor Odinson y nadie más.

Loki en  _su_  vida sería…

Loki en  _su_ vida siempre fue…

—O—

Caos y dolor. Muerte y oscuridad.

Y, a la vez, un rayo de sol, cálido y brillante.

—O—

Consigue una beca universitaria jugando futbol americano. Sus padres están orgullosos, porque podrá seguir con sus estudios, aunque tendrá que mudarse.

Al principio, le aterra la idea de alejarse de su familia, sobre todo ahora que su hermana comienza a recuperarse y quiere permanecer a su lado para seguir ayudando en la mejora, pero Jacob lo convence de que es necesario que siga con su vida — ¡ja! Como si eso no tuviera un doble significado para él—.

Mientras su padre lo ayuda a guardar las maletas en el auto que le regalaron por su último cumpleaños —no es algo escandaloso ni impresionante, pero al menos le permite moverse por ahí en situaciones como éstas, en las que no puede usar el transporte público, al que está acostumbrado—, mira hacia arriba y se pierde en un cielo demasiado azul y salpicado de nubes blancas.

Suspira con pesadez y trata de concentrarse en el presente, en el aquí y el ahora.

—Sé que lo harás genial, como siempre —le dice Jacob, abriendo los brazos para ofrecerle un abrazo, y Thor se hunde contra él con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Adora a su padre, al igual que al resto de su familia.

Por más que se esfuerce, no logra recordar cuándo fue la última vez que Odín lo abrazó y eso sólo lo acongoja.

Se despide de Genevieve —que hace su mejor esfuerzo para no caer en llanto— y de Alana, que últimamente ha estado sonriendo más, disfrutando de la tranquilidad ofrecida por las campañas de protección a mutantes iniciadas por las profesoras de Xavier's, Jean Grey y Ororo Monroe.

Sube al auto, mira a los demás una última vez por el espejo retrovisor, y emprende la marcha.

—O—

Es una noche de tormenta, varios años después, que entra a un bar de Nuevo México, con la chaqueta de cuero empapada y el cabello, atado en una coleta, chorreando agua por su espalda.

El lugar está lleno de personas que hablan y ríen por encima de la música que se desprende de bocinas colocadas a la altura del techo, apagando el siseo de la lluvia en el exterior. Puede oler el limón y la salsa de las papas fritas que engullen los ocupantes —un grupo de chicos escandalosos— de la mesa más cercana y, conforme avanza, también la mezcla extraña que se forma por la diversidad de platillos entre los otros sitios y la variedad de bebidas alcohólicas que los acompañan.

Está pensando en alitas bañadas en salsa BBQ cuando ocupa un banquillo en la barra y pide una cerveza oscura —el tarro, aunque de cristal, le recuerda el tiempo que pasó en las tabernas de hidromiel, bebiendo con Brunilda y hablando de un sinfín de cosas (cuando lograba dejar de lado el horror que le provocaba Hela) —. Da un largo trago y, apenas está colocando el jarro en el posavasos de corcho, gravado con el nombre del local, cuando un cuerpo menudo se planta en el asiento vacío a su lado.

El perfume que se desprende de ella huele delicioso y, en cuanto el primer suspiro llega a su nariz, se ve obligado a voltear: se encuentra con una mujer hermosa, de largo cabello castaño, suelto sobre los hombros, y ojos del color del chocolate fundido. Su piel es tan blanca, que parece traslúcida con las luces bajas del establecimiento, permitiéndole contemplar las delgadas venas azules que corren por los bolsos, ligeramente oscurecidos, bajo sus ojos y el contorno de sus mejillas; tiene una forma de mirarlo que hace que se sienta sometido contra un muro, como si su cuerpo hubiera perdido todas las fuerzas. Eso sólo le pasó con _una_ persona antes y ni siquiera fue en ésta vida.

Algo en sus entrañas se retuerce, como despertando tras un largo sueño, y se da cuenta de que no  _quiere_ que ella deje de verlo de esa forma.

—Entonces —empieza la mujer, con una sonrisa apenada en los labios, pintados de un suave tono rosado. Thor no puede dejar de prestarle atención—, tengo un amigo, bueno, en realidad no es mi amigo, es más como mi figura paterna, si te pones a pensarlo un poco, aunque, a decir verdad, fue amigo de mi padre, así que no es como mi padre-padre —hace florituras con las manos, deslizando las pupilas por todos lados,  _menos_ por su cara y, aunque Thor puede escucharla balbuceando, perdió el hilo de sus palabras hace rato porque, vaya, en verdad es guapa.

Hace mucho que no se sentía atraído de ésta manera por alguien y, de forma inconsciente, trata de conseguir que ella se concentre en él de nuevo, moviéndose en el banco y aclarándose la garganta.

»—Lo siento, debes pensar que estoy loca —sonríe, cumpliendo el cometido de Thor y, de inmediato, él lo hace también, porque, vamos, neuronas espejo. Da un largo sorbo a su bebida y está seguro de que le quedó un bigote de espuma, por lo que se pasa la lengua por el labio superior y la forma en que ella sigue el movimiento es hipnótica. La ve pasar saliva con dificultad—. Aquí voy de nuevo — _amenaza_ , haciendo un ruido seco con la garganta—: mi  _amigo_ , que en realidad fue mi mentor en astrofísica y un compañero de trabajo muy, muy apreciado por mi padre, que ya falleció (ni siquiera sé por qué agregué eso, perdona), es fanático de los  _Vengadores_. Pronto será su cumpleaños y sería ¡maravilloso! si pudiera darle como obsequio el autógrafo de su quarterback favorito. ¿Te importaría firmarlo? Es decir, si no te fastidié con toda ésta… perorata innecesaria —hay más gestos de manos y Thor tiene la sospecha de que la mujer no suele convivir mucho con la gente.

De cierto modo, le recuerda el nerviosismo de Alana, que se cerró demasiado al entrar a la adolescencia y descubrir sus poderes, por lo que, ahora que ha tratado de retomar su vida, lo hace acercándose a la gente con el éxito de un elefante tratando de caminar sobre plástico burbuja sin reventarlo.

Thor la observa detenidamente, tanto, que la sonrisa de su acompañante comienza a apagarse, al mismo tiempo que el rubor aumenta en sus mejillas.

—Siempre es agradable conocer a alguien tan entusiasta, sobre todo si es por un ser querido —le dice y la comodidad regresa de inmediato. Ella se coloca el cabello detrás de la oreja y Thor no puede evitar fijarse en eso con atención de halcón, al mismo tiempo que el alcohol comienza a hacerlo percibir un cosquilleo en las puntas de los dedos—. Y será un placer firmar un autógrafo para tu amigo-casi padre-compañero-mentor. Lo siento, me perdí un poco.

Ambos ríen y la mujer se mira las rodillas, apenada, antes de apoyar el codo en la barra y la mejilla, en sus nudillos. No lleva las uñas pintadas y, fijándose más en ella, descubre que su atuendo es increíblemente sencillo.

Está acostumbrado a que sean otro _tipo_  de mujeres las que busquen acercarse a él gracias a su trabajo, pero no las tolera demasiado. Si en algún momento ha aparentado lo contrario, es por presión mediática —y maternal: Kristian tuvo una bebé hace dos años, poco tiempo después de contraer matrimonio, y sus padres decidieron volver a Noruega para estar con él, después de pasar tanto tiempo lejos de casa, pero la pequeña Martha, más que calmar las ansías de Genevieve por un nieto, las prendió en llamas: ahora, cada vez que se comunican, le pregunta, sin pena alguna, cuándo sentará cabeza de una buena vez—.

Bueno, la última novia que tuvo no duró más de medio año con él, porque lo dejó por un compañero de equipo. Fue honesto al responder las preguntas de los periodistas acerca de eso—  _¿Te hirió su traición? La verdad, no—_ , pero luego fue bastante incómodo cuando la pareja recién formada quiso ganar popularidad a sus expensas, tratando de desprestigiarlo a la menor oportunidad. Ya que lo único que consiguieron fue hacerlo reír por la ridiculez del asunto —  _¡fui un rey en una vida pasada, por todos los cielos! ¿Por qué tendría que preocuparme por algo tan banal como esto?_ _Pensaba_ —, al final, los barridos por los medios fueron ellos y, caray, fue muy penoso que ella lo buscara en su departamento poco después, pidiéndole volver.

Su negativa fue tajante y, cuando la chica lo observó como si fuera despreciable, se dio cuenta de que sus intenciones jamás fueron honestas en cuanto a su relación. Fama, dinero, reconocimiento, en éste mundo eso mueve más a las personas que los sentimientos verdaderos. Bueno, afortunadamente,  _nunca_  la amó, de lo contrario, habría pensado en tirarse por el balcón al recibir semejante mirada.

Loki lo curtió bien.

— ¡Gracias! —Exclama ella, mostrándole un destello de dientes blancos.

—Siempre y cuando —agrega y la emoción vuelve a titubear— me digas tu nombre.

La expresión de la mujer se vuelve algo indecisa y sus ojos castaños se llenan de cierto brillo curioso. Casi puede señalar el momento exacto en que el intercambio se transforma en coquetería.

—Soy Jane. Jane Foster.

—O—

Justo como pensó, Jane no es buena relacionándose con la gente y ella misma se lo explica poco después, cuando lo invita a retirarse de la barra y ocupar la mesa en la que estaba sentada, al fondo del local, donde no hay muchos espacios disponibles y, gracias a eso, se tiene la sensación de un poco de privacidad, si bien el tumulto del frente sigue haciendo eco a sus espaldas.

—Detesto éste tipo de lugares, pero el sitio al que voy habitualmente, algo más pequeño y familiar — ¿siempre habla haciendo gestos con las manos? Le encanta—, está cerrado por remodelaciones, así que no tuve más opción que venir aquí, si quería distraerme un rato. El trabajo puede ser brutal a veces y enserio necesitaba una pausa —suspira, derrumbándose en la silla para acomodar la cabeza contra el respaldo y mirar al techo.

En la mesa hay una hamburguesa a medio comer a la que, al parecer, no le ha prestado atención en mucho rato, una lata de soda sin pajilla, sudando encima de una servilleta de papel que amenaza con romperse pronto, y un fajo de papeles impresos y subrayados con diversos colores que lucen fosforescentes bajo la luz amarillenta de la mampara pegada al muro.

—Te entiendo —concede. Jane le sonríe y luego se yergue para hurgar en su bolso, buscando un cuaderno y un boli. Se los tiende con un gesto avergonzado y Thor le sonríe, para dejarle en claro que está bien, que el plan sigue en pie—. ¿A qué te dedicas? ¿Mencionaste la astrofísica? Suena… — _aburrido_ — interesante.

Jane le dedica una expresión que deja en claro que no confía en sus palabras, como si mucha gente la hubiera engañado de esa manera antes sólo para tener una oportunidad con ella.

—No mientas. Sé que para muchos es un tema complicado y pesado, pero, para mí… —suspira de nuevo, pero ésta vez sin mostrar cansancio: si de algo está llena su cara, es de añoranza, de una similar a la que él solía mostrar siendo niño, cuando miraba el cielo oscuro, tratando de encontrar las mismas constelaciones que podía ver en Asgard, pero sin lograrlo.

Asgard estaba en una posición privilegiada en el firmamento, por lo que su padre podía, prácticamente, contemplarlo todo desde su trono, pero la Tierra no posee eso. Sus estrellas son hermosas igualmente, pero la gente está tan concentrada en ignorarlas, que la polución lumínica apenas permite contemplarlas en noches medianamente despejadas. Thor no ha mirado el cielo en mucho tiempo, porque se desilusionó hace años, al saber que no encontraría en él nada de lo que estaba buscando.

—No miento —aclara—. Es fascinante. Cuando era niño — _en otra vida_ —, me gustaba escalar montes con mis amigos para ver la puesta del sol y contemplar la aparición de las estrellas en el cielo negro. Amaba la forma en que las constelaciones y las nebulosas formaban todo una arcoíris de colores — _como un Bifröst gigante sobre nuestras cabezas—_. Me gustaba señalar los soles, rojos, azules, blancos y amarillos. Es una lástima que no se pueda hacer eso aquí, a menos que se cuente con un telescopio potente.

Jane lo mira, parpadeando un par de veces con incredulidad antes de sonreír con soltura. Se empina en la mesa mientras Thor se distrae haciendo un garabato en una hoja limpia del cuaderno que ella le entregó.

—No lo estás diciendo sólo para quedar bien, ¿verdad? En realidad hacías eso cuando eras pequeño —acepta, luciendo impresionada.

— ¿Por qué trataría de engañarte? —Le pregunta, divertido. Siendo quien es y estando en un planeta donde la gente le da mucha importancia a  _cómo se ve_ , nunca ha tenido que recurrir a esa clase de artimañas para conseguir la atención de alguien—. ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu amigo?

—Erik Selvig —la sonrisa sigue en su sitio y, cuando Thor termina y le devuelve el cuaderno, ella observa los trazos con escrutinio—. No lo sé, ¿tal vez porque se nos ha hecho creer por años que los jocks no hacen más que preocuparse por cosas superficiales, como su masa muscular, mujeres, dinero y autos de lujo? ¿He vivido equívocada todo éste tiempo o quien está siendo superficial soy yo?

Thor toma un trago de su cerveza, que ha perdido algo de frío, pero no le importa. Se recarga contra el respaldo y mira hacia arriba, a un techo negro, compuesto de vigas de madera sin una sola telaraña a la vista.

—Si me dediqué al deporte, no fue porque me obsesionara. De hecho, apenas me satisface. Lo que me agrada de salir al campo de juego es la adrenalina, ¿sabes? Esa sensación de estar combatiendo con el equipo contrario. Pero no lo es todo para mí —sonríe, consciente de que es cierto—. Voy al gimnasio, sí, pero no porque esté acomplejado acerca de mi constitución física, sino porque es necesario; cualquier entrenador te lo diría. El dinero es algo que va y viene. Te saca de apuros, pero puedo vivir fácilmente sin él. Conduzco una camioneta todo terreno desde hace un par de años y no pretendo cambiarla pronto. Por lo demás, confieso que no  _sólo_  pienso en mujeres.

Tampoco en hombres, pero recordar a Loki y la relación que tuvieron debe ser sinónimo de hacerlo, ¿no?

Jane se ahoga con el sorbo de soda que decidió beber el segundo antes de que Thor dijera eso.

— ¡Oh, vaya! —Escupe… literalmente, apresurándose a ocultar con una mano el pequeño desastre en sus labios—. Eso es algo que no encontraría en tu biografía de  _Wikipedia_ si lo buscara, ¿cierto?

—No es que lo mantenga oculto —se encoge de hombros, frunciendo el ceño.

Jane asiente, apresurándose a limpiar con una servilleta los papeles que ensució con el refresco. Thor la ayuda y, si sus manos se rozan mientras tanto, es  _accidental._

— ¿Quién diablos selecciona la música en éste lugar? —Pregunta ella, obviamente tratando de distraerlo.  _I need a hero_ suena desde la bocina sobre sus cabezas—. No es algo a lo que le dé importancia, ¿de acuerdo? Por si… es decir… no quise aparentar ser el tipo de persona que se perturba por eso al casi asfixiarme con un líquido exageradamente azucarado que estuvo a punto de salir a presión por mis fosas nasales —vuelve a colocarse el cabello detrás de la oreja. Se ha puesto tan roja como la lata de soda que quedó abandonada junto a la hamburguesa a medio comer—. Tampoco fue mi intención sonar como si quisiera cortarte con la misma tijera que a esos jugadores cliché. Lo lamento. Uno de los motivos por los que Eric te menciona todo el tiempo es por prestar tu rostro para esas campañas pro-mutantes. Muy pocos quieren relacionarse con eso a menos que…

—Sean mutantes —termina por ella y Jane lo observa con el rostro en blanco hasta que cierra los ojos con fuerza y se da un sonoro golpe, con la palma de la mano, en la frente.

— ¡Diablos! Enserio, ¿por qué sigues hablándome? —Le pregunta, verdaderamente interesada—. Mi último novio, Donald, mencionó  _el síndrome de meterse el pie en la boca al abrirla_  como razón para cortar conmigo (digo, es médico, pero eso no le da derecho a inventar enfermedades en mi nombre). En aquél entonces, creí que sólo era pésimo con las relaciones y lo culpé, pero, ¡agh!, comienzo a pensar que tiene razón —farfulla, sosteniéndose la cabeza con ambas manos.

Thor ríe.

—No me molesta —admite—. Eres… interesante.

Jane se ruboriza hasta las raíces del cabello otra vez. Puede distinguir pequeñas perlas de sudor comenzando a moverse por su frente y cuello, destellando con la luz de la lámpara.

— ¿Cómo las estrellas? —Inquiere, apenada, tratando de quitarle peso al momento.

—Incluso más.

Cuando sus manos vuelven a rozarse por encima de la mesa, ninguno se aparta ésta vez.

—O—

La relación florece a partir de ese momento y, por primera vez en años, el fantasma de Loki, dentro de su cabeza, comienza a difuminarse en los bordes hasta convertirse en una sombra cuyo rostro apenas puede ver en esas memorias que ya ha arrastrado demasiado.

Como nunca hizo con alguien más, apenas un año después de comenzar a salir, le propone a Jane vivir juntos y, si bien titubea al principio — _es que tengo que pensar en mi trabajo primero, no siempre puedo estar en el mismo sitio, ya sabes, la ciencia y… ¿estás seguro de que no te molesta que viaje tanto?_  —, al final acepta y Darcy Lewis, su interna, se compromete con Thor a forzarla a empacar, porque, de lo contrario,  _ella procrastinaría y los polos terminarían de derretirse antes de que lleguen a vivir juntos en verdad_ _—palabras de Darcy—._

Cada noche, cuando puede moverse por la cama en la oscuridad y hundir la nariz en su espeso cabello castaño, se siente como si una pieza de rompecabezas que le faltaba por fin estuviera encajando en su sitio, permitiéndole contemplar un paisaje completo que antes sólo se mostró a medias para él.

Genevieve está contenta —Alana le asegura que haber dado el paso de vivir juntos significa, para su madre, ¡boda! Por lo que no debería consecuentarla cada vez que lo llama para preguntarle cómo van las cosas—, al igual que el resto de su familia. Pronto, incluso descubre que Jane y sus padres se comunican entre ellos sin la necesidad de que él lo hubiera propiciado y, por algún motivo, eso hace que en su pecho se remueva algo tibio y lleno de una tranquilidad que nunca había conocido, ni en ésta vida ni en la otra.

Puede imaginar un futuro alegre, libre de peripecias y dolor, asomándose por las esquinas de su vida. Es emocionante y reconfortante a la vez.

Obviamente, es cuando está más feliz que nunca, que todo se va un poco al carajo.

—O—

Tiene veintitrés años cuando conduce, por la noche, de vuelta a casa desde el aeropuerto tras regresar de un viaje con los  _Vengadores,_ que resultó en un gran triunfo contra el equipo contrario _._ Está feliz, satisfecho con su participación y necesitado de  _Jane_ , luego de pasar varios días separados. Piensa justamente en eso, cuando las luces del semáforo cambian, indicándole que puede seguir su camino. Pisa el acelerador y, cuando la camioneta va a la mitad del crucero despejado, distingue por el rabillo del ojo el color plateado del vehículo que viene a toda velocidad para estrellarse con él. Apenas puede parpadear antes de que sienta el bestial impacto contra la puerta del copiloto y la camioneta salga volando con la inercia, volcándose con un gran estruendo.

El cinturón de seguridad lo mantiene fijo a su sitio… al igual que el metal, doblado y roto, y el vidrio, afilado y peligroso, asomándose en todas direcciones. La bolsa de aire, más que ayudarlo, amenaza con asfixiarlo y, quizá sea su imaginación, pero, teniéndola contra la cara, le da la impresión de que se hace más y más grande, como un globo siendo bombeado, un soplo a la vez.

Hay un confeti de cristales rotos a su alrededor, gritos, una bocina que se activó en alguno de los autos y se quedó trabada, por lo que su horrible alarido es lo único que puede oír con total claridad, la vibración del sonido recorriéndole el cuerpo como un puñado de hormigas moviéndose a toda velocidad por su piel.

Siente algo caliente resbalando por un montón de partes a la vez y supone que es sangre. Hay dolor, pero es como si alguien más se lo estuviera narrando, como si su mente se hubiera desprendido del cuerpo para evitarle la agonía.

Poco después — ¿ _mucho_  después? — alguien le habla desde la ventana — ¿está de cabeza, acaso? —, pero no puede entender las palabras, porque sus oídos zumban. Un segundo, tiene la impresión de que se trata de una mujer rubia, el hombro ataviado con la estrella azul de los paramédicos, pero, al siguiente, es Loki a quien tiene delante, armadura verde, negra y dorada, ojos llenos de angustia mientras se inclina para estamparla un beso en la frente y susurrarle  _vas a estar bien._

Hace frío.

—O—

Hay una operación de por medio para salvarle la vida — ¿no son todas las operaciones para eso luego de tener un accidente atroz?— y, mientras está en el quirófano, con la mascarilla de anestesia colocada en la boca, distingue la silueta de Frigga, moviéndose por el costado de la habitación, detrás de los médicos y las enfermeras.

Su andar es pausado y cansado. Lleva en brazos un fardo de mantas, de la misma forma en la que la veía a lo lejos cuando Loki recién llegó a Asgard y ella le tenía prohibido acercarse a él.

La oye susurrar  _no lo lastimes jugando con su corazón, si lo haces, sólo te herirás a ti mismo, promete que no lo usarás, ¡júramelo!_ Una y otra vez y se pregunta si es una alucinación o si fue algo que su madre en verdad le suplicó a Loki en algún momento.

Por debajo de los susurros de Frigga, escucha ese millar de  _Lo siento_ que Loki le dijo, teniéndola entre sus brazos, el día que los elfos oscuros atacaron y le quitaron la vida.

Mira hacia el otro lado y ve a Odín, sosteniendo el Cofre de los Antiguos Inviernos, la cuenca de un ojo, oscura y sangrante, los cuervos negros volando sobre su cabeza en círculos como aves de rapiña.

 _Nunca fue mi intención, pero así es que como debían ser las cosas. Ella nunca me lo dijo. ¡Si lo hubiera hecho, jamás habría condenado mi reino a ésta caída, de ningún modo habría perdido al amor de mi vida!_ Arroja el Cofre contra la mesa de instrumentos quirúrgicos y lo ve hacerse astillas de hielo. La habitación se congela y Thor puede sentir los dedos fríos de Loki en su cuello, sus besos húmedos en los parpados, que no puede mantener abiertos, por más que quiera verlo.

 _Sé que no lo estás haciendo por los motivos que pregonas, hijo de Odín,_ dice, burlona, Hela y Thor siente pavor.  _Te han proclamado el Dios del Engaño por algo._

— ¡Lo perdemos! —Dice alguien en la distancia—. ¡Cinco centímetros cúbicos de adrenalina!

_No soy hijo de Odín. Mi padre era Laufey. Y, sea por la razón que sea, ¿no es esto lo que deseas? ¿Qué alguien te abra las puertas del reino que te desterró y te permita destruirlo desde las entrañas? Pues esa persona soy yo, pero tengo una condición._

_¿Y es…?_

_Thor es mío._

Hela ríe.

 _¿Sabes que es divertido,_ hijo de Laufey _? Que aquél que alguna vez fue mi padre creyó que sería la oscuridad lo que destruiría sus tierras, pero no. ¿Sabes que lo puso de rodillas y lo convirtió en un anciano ridículo y acabado en realidad? El amor. Y no, no necesito que me abras las puertas de nada: su muerte ya viene y, como siempre, es ella quien me abre camino a todas partes, a mí, la Diosa del Inframundo._

 _Thor es_ mío _._

_Como desees, pero algo me dice que, si en verdad lo quieres, tendrás que arrancarlo de las fauces de mi hermana… ¿por qué me miras de esa manera? ¿Creíste que Odín no hizo varios intentos de crear al hijo perfecto antes de llegar al Dios del Trueno? Qué ingenuos pueden ser ustedes, los que viven bajo la luz del sol._

Cuando su corazón se detiene un instante, le colocan los parches de un desfibrilador en el pecho y su cuerpo absorbe la energía como un conductor. Las luces en el quirófano fallan, haciendo que deban encenderse las de emergencia.

Pasando por encima de la anestesia, puede abrir los ojos un instante, o eso cree, y, en la penumbra roja, lo primero que ve es el terrible rostro de Hela, el casco de su armadura elevándose como las ramas de un árbol carbonizado, a pocos centímetros del suyo, sonriéndole y respirando contra su boca y nariz, feroz como Fenrir. La mano de Loki aparece para aferrarla por el hombro y hacerla a un lado con un empujón brusco; por más que Thor quiera contemplarlo, no puede y, por un aterrador segundo, piensa que debe ser porque olvidó su cara, a pesar de todos los años que ha pasado llorándole a su recuerdo en secreto.

Sólo hay sombras donde antes había color. Por más que trate, por más que quiera…

Todo se siente frío.

Dos manos se apoyan a los costados de su cara y una frente helada se pega a la suya, cortinas de cabello negro ocultándolos de las miradas curiosas.

 _Ahí estás, ahí estás,_ piensa, desesperado, pero la nueva posición sigue manteniéndolo a ciegas.

_¿Por qué no me esperaste? Te dije, ¡te prometí!, que podríamos estar juntos de nuevo… lo único que debías hacer era esperarme…_

Entonces, todo se vuelve un extraño remolino de luces, colores, ruidos y sensaciones que lo sumergen en la Nada de la misma forma que el Ragnarök.

—O—

Cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos,  _vivo_ y en sus cinco sentidos —o lo más parecido a eso, tras pasar por algunas cirugías más—, se descubre en una de las habitaciones del hospital. Hay una mano fría sujetando la suya y, de inmediato, el corazón le da un vuelco en el pecho, lo que se ve señalado en el monitor cardiaco que mide sus signos vitales.

Las persianas de la ventana a su costado izquierdo están descorridas y es de día, por lo que, por ellas, entra una generosa cantidad de luz.

Gira el rostro, listo para encontrarse con Loki, como aquella vez tras el enfrentamiento con Laufey, pero es Jane quien está ahí, con los ojos irritados por el llanto y una expresión agotada gracias a no haber dormido adecuadamente en varios días.

Thor pasa saliva y el bip, bip del monitor junto a la cama se siente como un aullido delator de lo que pasa por su cabeza, fluyendo como un caudal furioso.

No es decepción lo que siente, no, es… es más bien…

—O—

Alana envía a Jane a descansar y, cuando se quedan solos, toma una silla de metal del rincón junto a la ventana y la usa para acomodarse al lado de la cama. Está ojerosa, despeinada, y luce más pálida de lo normal. La perforación en su nariz, un pequeño diamante que Genevieve odia con el alma, brilla a ratos, cuando es alcanzado por la luz. La ve flexionar una pierna para apoyar el talón de la bota en el borde del asiento y ladear la cabeza hasta que su cabello oscuro se mueve como una ola por sus hombros y cuello.

—Cuando recién te trajeron a la habitación, luego de la terapia intensiva y eso, y empezaste a reaccionar, no dejabas de mencionar un nombre en sueños —empieza, claramente calculando sus palabras para no sobresaltarlo. Thor pasa saliva, porque puede imaginar cuál era—. Nos tenías un poco asustados, ¿okey? Sobre todo porque, ya sabes: un  _Thor_  suplicando por un…  _Loki…—_ hace una mueca que revela que no sabe si reír o preocuparse todavía más por su bienestar—. ¿Recuerdas algo de lo que dijiste?

Niega con un gesto, profundamente avergonzado. Ni siquiera quiere saber…

»—Fue como esos cuentos que papá y la abuela nos contaban cuando niños, ¿recuerdas? Sé que mamá se volvía loca cuando lo hacían, sobre todo después de tu depresión, pero nunca creí que en verdad te hubieran impactado tanto, como ella decía. Me dio pena oírte. Por un segundo —hace una pausa para humedecerse los labios con la lengua y deja de mirarlo a la cara, concentrándose en la pantalla del monitor junto a la cama— fue como si en verdad creyeras que hay un  _Loki_ allá afuera, esperándote… igual que en el Monte.

No quiere seguir oyéndola. Cierra los ojos y trata de dejar de pensar. Lamentablemente, lo único que encuentra detrás de sus párpados son imágenes de la montaña lluviosa, de los ríos de agua corriendo por las pendientes. Loki, aún sobre las rocas, no es más que sombras en las que su cerebro no puede penetrar.

Si fue una alucinación o no, lo que su voz le preguntó en el quirófano resuena con fuerza entre los muros de su mente:  _¿por qué no me esperaste?_   _Lo único que debías hacer era esperarme, ¿por qué no lo hiciste?_

Siente **terror**  ante la idea de que debió haber hecho precisamente eso, en todo este tiempo y, una vez más, le falló.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuando empecé a escribir la primera parte de ésta historia, tenía una idea, pero, luego, sentí la necesidad de buscar vídeos en YT de estos dos y me encontré con UN MILLÓN contando una historia similar: primero Asgard, después Midgard. Así que, para no convertir esto en más de lo mismo, decidí adentrarme en dos terrenos que tenía en mente: mutantes y algo que, si menciono, sería spoiler (aunque no para los que leen en AO3: ustedes son el Chrome VS el Explorer).  
> Como siempre, gracias a los que han dejado su lindo comentario (leerlos me anima mucho, enserio). A los que no: en ustedes proyecto todo lo malo que siento por Trump y AMLO, así que ya se imaginarán.  
> He estado respondiendo los reviews; voy lento, pero seguro, así que, como ésta historia ya está completamente terminada (con un capítulo, dividido en dos partes, más de los que tenía planeados), iré publicando conforme vayan llegando :p  
> Recuerden que me encuentran en:  
> Página de Facebook: PruePhantomhive (actualizaciones, historias nuevas, mis fandom, curiosidades, recomendaciones y, básicamente, cualquier tontería que se me ocurra en el momento).  
> Canal de YouTube: Prudence Hummel (muchas cosas relacionadas a la Ecología, porque alguien tiene que ocuparse de eso).  
> Bisous!


	4. Capítulo 2. Parte 2.

Por fortuna, tiene el dinero suficiente para que el hospital lo traslade a una habitación privada cuando los medios comienzan a volverse un problema durante su recuperación, no sólo por el escándalo del accidente, sino porque alguien del quirófano no pudo mantener la boca cerrada acerca de lo que pasó mientras lo atendían —cuando Jane y Alana se lo explican, por un momento no puede con la impresión, creyendo que se refieren a las visiones, pero luego comprende que hablan del accidente con el desfibrilador. No estaba consciente en ese momento (o eso piensa, porque todo lo que vio lucía muy real), pero alguien le hizo el favor de comentárselo, como si no tuviera suficientes cosas de que preocuparse—.

Nunca negó ser un mutante frente a las cámaras, simplemente decidió no revelarlo y, jamás, nadie, le preguntó directamente si lo es, pero, al parecer, eso no importa a la hora de destrozarlo e, incluso, algunos de los programas con los que participó para fomentar la aceptación de los mutantes se están mostrando molestos ante su silencio ya que, según ellos, de haberlo sabido, el impacto hubiera sido mayor y, tal vez, de esa forma habrían podido ayudar _más y mejor_ a la gente, deteniendo el acoso en escuelas y espacios públicos.

No puede hacer más que poner los ojos en blanco y tratar que no le importe, ya que tiene otras cosas en las que pensar... como en la posibilidad de no volver a jugar con los _Vengadores,_ debido a la lesión en su espalda que, si bien promete sanar con terapia, no le permitirá llevar el ritmo acelerado que exigía su puesto en el equipo.

No le interesa mucho, enserio; es decir, no es el fin del mundo para él — ¿debería reír ante eso… o lamentarse?—, el problema es que no tiene un Plan B y eso de quedarse en casa, sin hacer nada con su vida, nunca ha sido lo suyo.

Jane y su familia tratan de apoyarlo, pero, ya que no les revela el verdadero origen de sus diatribas, es poco lo que pueden hacer por él, ya que siempre tratan de consolarlo respecto a la pérdida de su carrera, no por su falta de horizontes. Su agente no está feliz. Sus seguidores están pasando un mal rato y, si el apoyo ha sido grande de su parte, el pequeño asunto mutante lo ha desprestigiado de una forma que su ex-novia nunca consiguió hacer —debe estar muerta de envidia por ese insignificante gen—.

Qué bueno que decidió decírselo a su familia hace tiempo: habría odiado que se enteraran de ésta forma tan _abierta_.

Jane se permite dejar algunos proyectos en manos de su equipo de investigación, tratando de pasar el mayor tiempo posible a su lado durante la recuperación, pero, poco a poco, Thor comienza a percibir su ansiedad y trata de convencerla de que no morirá si sólo lo visita un par de horas al día. No tiene qué decírselo dos veces y eso, a leguas, la hace sentir culpable, pero, desde que comenzaron a salir, supo que no podría competir con los Puentes Einstein-Rosen, así que se contenta con pasar el tiempo acompañado por su familia.

A veces, cuando cae la noche y se supone que debe dormir, no puede evitar pensar que, en Asgard, su única compañía durante una convalecencia tan larga —imposible en el Reino de los Dioses— habrían sido Loki y Sif, porque el orgullo de un guerrero de Odín le habría impedido mostrarse débil de esta manera ante los demás, pero aquí puede permitírselo y el cariño de sus parientes, esa preocupación que puede percibirse en el ambiente, lo hace sentir más protegido que cualquier armadura o espada.  

—O—

Es dos días después de su traslado a la nueva habitación, que llega, en manos de una sonrojada enfermera, un bello arreglo floral, compuesto de rosas blancas, astilbe rosado y nubes de novia. Los tallos de las rosas, largos, gruesos y verdes, fueron podados de espinas y permanecen atados con una perfectamente anudada cinta blanca que termina en un grande y pulcro moño.

No es el primer detalle de ese tipo que le envían —en la mesa al otro lado de la habitación, hay al menos cinco vasijas con diferentes tipos de flores y tarjetas que tienen variaciones de la misma frase ( _¡Recupérate pronto!)_ , firmadas por diferentes manos o sellos—, pero sí es el primero al que no consigue quitarle los ojos de encima desde que lo ve cruzar la puerta.  

Genevieve, que no se ha despegado de su lado a partir de que logró llegar de Noruega, se cubre la boca con las manos y se pone de pie para ir a verlo de cerca, porque es una cosa reluciente y hermosa que, más que un obsequio de buenos deseos, parece un arreglo de bodas — ¿alguna novia fue plantada en el altar y para no desperdiciar el gasto en su ramo decidió mandárselo al primer pobre diablo hospitalizado en el que pudo pensar?—.

Suena demasiado conveniente para ser verdad, sobre todo cuando…

— ¡Qué bonito! ¿Tiene tarjeta? —Le pregunta su madre a la enfermera, quien se lo pone en los brazos como si fuera una criatura viviente y no un montón de flores cortadas y moribundas, resplandeciendo esplendorosamente en sus últimos momentos.

De pronto, no puede respirar y tiene que dejar de admirarlo.

La enfermera niega con la cabeza antes de marcharse, deseándoles buenos días. Alana se acerca a su madre para ayudarla a buscar una posible pista del remitente, pero no hay ninguna.

—Creo que alguien está tratando de pedirte matrimonio, Thor —comenta la joven, frunciendo el ceño antes de sucumbir ante la tentación de hundir la nariz en las flores, que tienen el aspecto **exacto** de aquellas que las ayudantes de Frigga acomodaban todas las mañanas en las urnas alrededor de las estancias más visitadas por la reina.

El aroma es intenso y lo mantiene sedado el resto de la tarde, haciéndolo sentir adormilado como cuando era niño y pasaba el rato en las antesalas de su madre, oyéndola leer en voz alta o simplemente sintiendo sus largos dedos escarbando entre su cabello, provocándole un cosquilleo placentero por todo el cuerpo. Recuerda que, cuando Loki llegó y su madre dejó de impedirle acercarse a él, a veces se recostaban en las amplias y cómodas alfombras, rodando por aquí y por allá como gatos mientras Loki aprendía a gatear y después, a caminar, el mismo perfume deslizándose por encima de sus cabezas como una espiración etérea…   

Cuando descubrió el cuerpo sin vida de su madre en brazos de Loki, se acuerda de haber visto las vasijas desparramadas en el suelo, ríos de flores formando caminos resbaladizos que Loki cubrió de hielo, escarcha y la sangre de aquellos a quienes él mismo les abrió las puertas de su casa, poniéndoles la vida de la soberana en bandeja de plata.

Se obliga a dejar de pensar en eso.

No debe ser más que una casualidad.

—O—

Kristian y el resto de la familia llegan poco antes de que lo den de alta y es agradable poder volver a ver a su sobrina, Martha, quien ha crecido mucho desde la última vez que tuvo la oportunidad de visitarla. Kristian se queda con él mientras los demás van a tomar un desayuno rápido a la cafetería y, cuando su hija necesita un cambio de ropa tras derramarse el jugo encima, Thor aprovecha la oportunidad para pedirle prestado su teléfono, porque nadie más ha querido poner un aparato en sus manos, alegando que necesita descansar y no prestarle atención a los chismes de la prensa.

Kristian le coloca el celular en la mano y sale de la recámara con la niña en brazos.

Abre _Google,_ mirando de vez en cuando la puerta como si estuviera haciendo algo indebido y temiera ser pillado. Escribe _Loki Laufeyson_ en la barra de búsquedas y hace una pausa antes de presionar enter. Respira hondo y se prepara para cualquier cosa que pueda pasar, habiéndose dado cuenta, gracias a la alucinación en el quirófano, de que fue demasiado ingenuo hace años al creer que, si hay un Loki en éste universo, lo encontraría con el hombre de aquél que no hizo más que herirlo.

Cierra los ojos un momento al notar que la búsqueda ha generado resultados y, cuando los abre, el golpe va directo a la boca del estómago.

 _Quizás quisiste decir:_ L’affeison.

Resultados para L’affeison: **Clarissa L’affeison. Escritora.**

Exhala, completamente decepcionado, y se humedece la boca con la lengua, sintiendo la necesidad de golpearse la frente, como en ocasiones ve hacer a Jane, por idiota. Ve el cuadro de información de _Wikipedia_ de la escritora, que debe ser más joven que su madre por un par de años y tiene el cabello de un color negro azabache tan intenso como el de las alas de un cuervo, además de unos ojos grises que le recuerdan la frialdad del Reino de los Jötnar.

**Obras notables:** _El Mundo de los Gigantes, Lágrimas de Hielo…_

**Hijos:** _Freyja L’affeison, L…_ »LEER MÁS.

A pesar de que el nombre de su hija le despierta un tic en el párpado, para seguir leyendo tendría que entrar a la página y, no, gracias —ya antes ha seguido links como ese y ha descubierto que los nombres así se han vuelto tan populares como los usados por las Kardashian—. Hace un último intento en _Facebook_ … y nada.

Kristian vuelve con Martha y, tras devolverle el teléfono, Thor se recuesta contra las almohadas, tratando de dejar de pensar. Se masajea las sienes al sentir una punzada dolorosa en ellas y baja los párpados, respirando hondo.

Hace años dejó de revisar la guía telefónica e internet, tratando de convencerse de que reencontrar a Loki no sería nada bueno para él, pero, ¿y si se supone que eso debió hacer? Buscarlo y tratar de darse una segunda oportunidad. ¿Qué otra cosa podría haber significado lo que le susurró al oído antes de morir en el Ragnarök? Seguro, en aquél entonces pensó que no era más que otra de sus mentiras, pero ahora cree que una vida no puede desperdiciarse con un millón de _¿y si…?_

Piensa en Jane, en el sentimiento que le palpita en el pecho cuando están cerca, y trata de compararlo con lo que sintió por Loki: Jane lo pone tranquilo y feliz, como si por fin tuviera entre las manos algo firme y seguro que no va a dejarlo flotando a la deriva ante la menor provocación. Con Loki, todo era más primitivo y bestial, al grado de hacerlo sentir listo para romper los cuellos de aquellos que trataran de interponerse en su relación.

Si lo medita, no era una convivencia sana, en ningún sentido posible y, al final, no causó más que dolor.

Tratar de olvidarlo, de dejar de ver cosas donde no las hay, parece la mejor opción para él, sobre todo en éste momento.

Mira las rosas en la vasija donde fueron colocadas, en la mesita de noche junto a la cama: han comenzado a marchitarse a pesar del azúcar y las aspirinas en el agua y algunos pétalos, quemados por el tiempo, descansan en la madera oscura del mueble, dejados de lado como si nunca hubieran sido parte de un todo. Verlas es como contemplar cada retazo de lo que fue Loki: algo hermoso al principio, pero amorfo y deprimente al final.

—O—

Su agente trata de darle la noticia de que será remplazado como parte de los _Vengadores_ de la forma más gentil posible, pero Thor le ahorra el trabajo, asegurándole que está bien. Esto también debe marcar el final de su colaboración laboral, ya que está seguro de que no tendrán la oportunidad de volver a relacionarse, por lo que, al terminar la charla, le estrecha la mano y lo ve partir sin remordimientos.

Por ahora, sólo debe concentrarse en su recuperación, en pensar qué hacer con su vida cuando las terapias le permitan salir al mundo una vez más, pero habiendo dejado el número de su camiseta detrás.

Algo de depresión vuelve, pero no tan intensa como las que conoció siendo más joven. Ésta es algo más superficial y, en vez de hacerlo sentir como si la vida no tuviera ninguna clase de sentido, es más como tener una nube de tormenta todo el tiempo sobre la cabeza, una sombra oscura persiguiéndolo ahí a donde va, chupando todo el color y la alegría de los alrededores igual que un dementor.

Intenta que no se note, pero su novia es lista, por lo que pronto la tiene encima, tratando de animarlo en los espacios que puede prestarle entre su investigación y el trabajo que realiza en casa. Tampoco quiere volver a preocupar a su familia, por lo que lucha por encontrar algo con qué distraerse… y así es como se topa con _Mischief._

—O—

 _Era Mutante_ es un podcast publicado en internet por un grupo pro-mutante, hecho en formato de programa de radio y en el que algunas personas se dedican a dar noticias relacionadas al movimiento mutante que otros medios se niegan a comunicar.

Lo encuentra gracias a que, al parecer, desde su hospitalización han estado hablando de él y su revelación como mutante, así como de la presión mediática por la que su carrera ha tenido que pasar, y Alana, que lleva algunos meses escuchando las transmisiones, no puede evitar comentárselo y enviarle el link de algunos de los programas.

Al principio, no le llama la atención y lo escucha sólo para complacer a su hermana, pero termina enganchándose y esperando cada noche de domingo por una actualización.

Hay dos voces principales: la de una mujer — ¿adolescente? — que se identifica como _Melt Queen_ y se dedica a hacer reportajes especiales sobre la genealogía y psicología mutante y la de un hombre, que no suena mayor que ella y se hace llamar _Mischief_. Su sección, desde el comienzo, es la favorita de Thor, ya que lee anécdotas enviadas por el público, transformándolas en pequeños relatos que, si los escucha en la oscuridad, tienen la calidad suficiente para hacerlo creer que son sucesos que está presenciando.

A pesar de que es obvio que utilizan algún tipo de programa para distorsionar sus voces, hay cierta cadencia en la del chico que le recuerda un ronroneo y tiene una forma de decir las cosas —con un cinismo oculto que sólo una persona con oídos bien entrenados ante el sarcasmo puede detectar— que a veces lo sorprende al hacerlo sonreírle a la nada, como si lo tuviera sentado a su lado, contándole directamente las peripecias por las que algunas personas han tenido que pasar, en vez de escucharlo leyéndolas a un micrófono.

Hay algo ahí.

 _Algo…_ que comienza a sacarlo poco a poco de esa tenebrosidad en la que terminó metido en contra de su voluntad. No le agrada oír las cosas que los mutantes tienen que padecer en su día a día, pero le gusta escuchar a _Mischief,_ sobre todo en las raras ocasiones en las que el formato del programa cambia para leer pasajes de libros que le han gustado y le dejaron un buen mensaje o cuando simplemente hace una pausa para contar cómo ha sido su día.

— ¿No es gracioso que le gusten tanto los perros? —Le comenta Alana un día, acomodada de cabeza en el sofá del departamento que Thor comparte con Jane, las piernas colgando por el respaldo mientras su largo cabello barre la alfombra—. Creo que estuvo a punto de secuestrar al husky de su vecina —ríe y Thor la sigue.

Fue una historia graciosa, que le permitió adivinar que _Mischief_ y _Melt Queen_ son hermanos y que viven cerca de una mujer que se dedica a criar perros. La más bonita, según el chico del podcast, se llama _Rene_ y acaba de tener una camada que está disponible para adopción. Por un loco instante, Thor pensó en ofrecerse a adoptar uno para ayudar a la dueña que, al parecer, tiene problemas para ubicarlos con buenas familias, pero luego recordó que los host no dan ese tipo de información para mantener a los desquiciados anti-mutantes a distancia de su espacio de grabación —que, supone, debe ser su hogar, ya que ambos suenan tan jóvenes como Alana—.

—Es agradable, ¿sabes? —Agrega ésta, pasado un rato en silencio—, que alguien se anime a hablar de lo que otros no pueden o no quieren aceptar. Si fuera igual de valiente que estos dos, haría algo similar o incluso me animaría a escribirles alguna anécdota para que la lean al aire, pero me da miedo. No sé cómo lo soportas: que todo el mundo sepa lo que eres y te señale con el dedo cada vez que sales a la calle. No tengo idea de cómo me las he arreglado para mantenerme oculta todo este tiempo. En ocasiones, cuando mamá iba a esas reuniones de madres mutantes, me daba horror pensar que alguien se diera cuenta de que el motivo era yo. ¡Gracias a Dios tenía la cubierta de _soy una psicóloga infantil a la que le interesan mucho las mentes jóvenes, sobre todo las que pasan por éste tipo de cosas_!

Thor bufa y la mira con pena.

Acaba de volver de una sesión de hidroterapia y está agotado, por lo que se recuesta contra el respaldo del sillón, mirando hacia arriba. Su hogar es grande y dos de los muros de la sala están hechos de cristal, permitiéndole ver desde las alturas el constante ir y venir de la ciudad y las bandadas de aves volando bajo entre los edificios.

—El primer paso para dejar de preocuparte por el qué dirán, es dejar de pensar en eso tú misma. Tus poderes no son algo con lo que decidiste nacer por terquedad y tampoco es algo que puedas controlar. Ya vimos los desastrosos resultados que tuvieron las supuestas curas y vacunas anti-mutantes —cientos de niños hospitalizados: algunos de ellos no vivieron para contarlo.

Lo cómico —si es que se le puede decir de esa manera— es que muchos ni siquiera eran mutantes o no habían desarrollado un poder aún: algunos fueron inyectados por sus padres para _prevenir_ y terminaron en la tumba por la ignorancia de aquellos que debían protegerlos. Afortunadamente, la dichosa cura que Jacob ayudó a elaborar no sirvió para nada y el hombre renunció antes de que los siguientes lotes salieran y provocaran desgracias. Seguro no habría podido con la culpa de ver familias destrozadas por una nimiedad como esa, sobre todo teniendo hijos mutantes por su cuenta.

»—Si te aceptas por lo que eres, dejará de interesarte la opinión de los demás y podrás ser feliz de una vez por todas.

Alana ríe con sorna.

— ¿Incluso si me persiguen por la calle con un bate de béisbol por usar mis poderes telequinéticos para bajar a un gatito atrapado en un árbol? Esa fue una de las primeras anécdotas, contadas por _Mischief,_ que oyó: al final, la policía intervino para salvar al mutante de su atacante, pero, cuando supieron lo que era, terminaron arrestándolo a él.

—No entiendo por qué no se defendió —comenta.

Se acostumbró tanto a usar los puños contra los puños, que le cuesta trabajo entender por qué los otros no actúan igual. No se refiere a ir por ahí golpeando personas injustamente, pero, a veces, la intolerancia no deja otra opción. Nunca ha conseguido comprender por qué en la Tierra se oprime a las minorías cuando, en Asgard, se reconocía que eran una parte fundamental que mantenía a flote las ciudades, el reino.

— ¿Por qué, si lo hubiera hecho, en vez de pasar una noche en los separos posiblemente lo habrían arrestado por intento de homicidio? Admítelo, Thor, éste mundo no está hecho para los que somos diferentes —suena tan convencida, que duele oírla.

Suspira, tratando de encontrar la mejor forma de animarla, aunque eso, con cada año que pasa, parece marchar peor. Alana no es abierta con el uso de sus poderes, pero, al menos, decidió dejar de ocultarse en su hogar, tratando de mantener al resto del mundo afuera, y volver a practicar lo que ama: el baile. Aun así, no le gusta llamar la atención y está contenta con mantener un lugar simple en el cuerpo de bailarines, lejos de los reflectores.

— ¿Te animarías si escribiéramos juntos una anécdota para enviarla al programa? No tiene que ser sobre ti —propone, al principio, porque en verdad odia verla de esa manera, pero, en cuanto lo menciona, se da cuenta de que es más por curiosidad propia que por ayudar a la mujer, que se sienta correctamente en el sillón, teniendo dificultades para recuperar su centro de gravedad tras pasar varios minutos de cabeza.

— ¿Y qué tipo de anécdotas mutantes tienes tú para contar, Thor Odinson? —Quiere saber, con ojos brillantes de burla.

Se encoge de hombros, pensando en cuál podría ser.

— ¿Alguna historia de preparatoria? Vimos algunas horrendas y participé en unas cuantas, como la del chico al que intentaron meterle la cabeza en el inodoro, ¿recuerdas? —Nunca golpeó a alguien tan fuerte como aquella vez y, tras ser ese su cuarto reporte, Genevieve decidió mantener la boca cerrada al respecto y tratar de someterlo a base de miradas acaloradas.

No funcionó.

Alana sonríe, emocionada.

—No sé si lo has notado, pero _Mischief_ puede ser toda una princesa: no creo que le gusten ese tipo de historias.

—Entonces, ¿esa? —Es lógico: cuando el joven contó la anécdota de una chica a la que sus amigas decidieron meter en un contenedor de basura fuera de la escuela al enterarse de que podía multiplicarse varias veces, lo tuvieron haciendo ruidos de asco por cinco minutos. Fue bastante gracioso y, de hecho, le recordó a Loki aquella ocasión, en la cueva, cuando se descubrió las manos manchadas de sangre y otros líquidos vitales...

— ¡Por favor! —Exclama Alana, corriendo para buscar su bolso en el mueble de la entrada y tomar su laptop.

—O—

 _—Buenas noches, escuchas. Aunque ustedes estarán oyendo esto el domingo, hoy, para mí, es miércoles y, si miro por la ventana, puedo ver una increíble luna llena. ¿Tuvieron la oportunidad de contemplarla también? ¿No los hizo preguntarse si hay mundos más allá del nuestro con vida inteligente en ellos? Oh, al menos, esperemos que sea más inteligente que la que conocemos por estos lares._ Melt Queen _tuvo algunos asuntos que atender, por lo que se vio incapaz de grabar conmigo, pero, vamos, nadie la extraña, ¿cierto,_ Autora _?_

Thor frunce el ceño, porque es la primera vez que oye hablar de esa persona, al igual que la risa que rompe la tranquilidad silenciosa por debajo de las palabras del host.

Está sentado en la sala, con la laptop en la mesita de café y un vaso de cerveza helada en la mano. Jane se encuentra al otro lado de la habitación, con la nariz sumergida en trabajo, como siempre —por detrás de las voces en el ordenador, puede escuchar el susurro de su goma de borrar moviéndose sobre hojas y el tap-tap del botón de su lapicero cuando le da un tic nervioso, lo que pasa muy seguido—.

— _Habla por ti,_ Misch. _¿Puedo decirte así?_ —Pregunta la ¿invitada?

Su forma de hablar es dulce y encantadora, a diferencia de la de _Melt Queen_ , que puede sonar algo imponente —mandona— a ratos.

_—Nope._

_— ¿Por qué tenías que elegir una palabra tan impronunciable?_ —Hay más risas.

_—Precisamente por eso. ¡Oh, vaya! ¿No eres linda cuando te ruborizas? Y deberían oír las historias que escribe, escuchas. Tal vez, algún día, pueda convencerla de leerles alguno de sus cuentos, son increíbles._

_—Lo dice el hijo de una persona que se dedica a... ¡Diablos! ¡Vuelves a pellizcarme de esa manera y te meteré la mano en la licuadora, ¿me oyes?!_

_— ¡Violencia contra mutantes!_

Hay un prolongado silencio, hasta que todo explota en risas que, por algún motivo, lo hacen sentir mal. Incómodo, como si estuviera oyendo algo que no debería. Jane, desde la mesa del comedor —que funciona más como escritorio alargado desde que se mudó—, le lanza una mirada significativa porque, como bien se lo ha dicho en un par de ocasiones, no encuentra el sabor en un programa hecho por «niños», por más que toquen la temática mutante.

Ha tratado de convencerlo de usar audífonos al oírlo, pero no, son molestos y él nunca se queja cuando ella conecta su tableta al televisor para ver esos largos y tediosos documentales sobre ciencias. A todo volumen.

— _Al ser ésta la primera vez que_ Autora _está con nosotros, le cederé el micrófono completamente en la sección de anécdotas. Descuiden, la entrené bien con condicionamiento aprendido, ¡como a los simios!, así que no teman que vaya a hacerlo… ¡ay!_ —el sonido del golpe crea distorsión en el micrófono.

— _Y empezamos —_ anuncia la autora—, _gracias,_ Mischief _, puedes distraerte viendo anime mientras yo te muestro cómo se hace: ¿alguna vez les ha pasado que, estando en la escuela, se sienten como si no pertenecieran? Pues eso no es ni la mitad de lo que los mutantes tienen que experimentar en su…_

Cierra la computadora, porque la molestia sólo se vuelve más grande conforme el cronómetro del vídeo sigue contando los segundos y, cuando Alana le envía un texto con una carita triste y la frase _¡Vaya bazofia!_ Debajo, concuerda con ella —por conmiseración, evita recordarle que esa palabra lleva Z y no S—.

Se levanta para ir a la habitación y, cuando pasa junto a Jane, le remueve el cabello con la palma de la mano como haría con un gato; ella se queja.

—O—

Pronto, _Autora_ se vuelve una participación constante en el podcast y, de la misma forma paulatina, Thor deja de escucharlo, porque sigue habiendo algo ahí que no lo convence del todo. Al menos, cuando sólo eran los hermanos, cada uno tenía una sección propia, pero _Mischief_ parece empeñado en compartir su espacio con la chica nueva que, si bien es agradable, no le despierta interés.

Alana sigue oyéndolos y, de vez en cuando, los menciona, pero no es tan divertido como antes, cuando era un pasatiempo compartido.

Con el andar de los meses sin escuchar el programa, consigue olvidarlo de lleno, concentrándose en otras cosas, como en las organizaciones pro-mutantes que no se _decepcionaron_ por la forma en que sus poderes salieron a la luz y quieren que siga participando en campañas con ellos, hasta que, una noche, su hermana le envía un mensaje dejándole saber que los chicos hicieron una grabación corta, anunciando que no continuarán con _Era Mutante._

—Yo creo que algo pasó —le asegura ella al día siguiente, cuando se encuentran para comer en un restaurante que una de sus amigas le recomendó.

Es un sitio pequeño e interesante, escondido entre un puñado de locales de nombres conocidos, por lo que les da una sensación de privacidad y familiaridad. Al menos, hasta el momento, nadie se ha acercado a pedirle un autógrafo o les ha puesto mala cara —quizás por la vibra  mutant friendly que se respira en cada rincón—.  

Suspira con pesadez cuando se da cuenta de que, últimamente, sale más con su hermana que con Jane, que se ha sumergido en su investigación de lleno, sobre todo ahora que consiguió sonsacar a Eric para colaborar con ella. Demonios, a veces Darcy se muestra más entusiasta ante la idea de pasar tiempo con él que su propia novia.  

— ¿Cómo qué? —Pregunta, dándole un sorbo a su soda, pretendiendo concentrarse en otra cosa y no en sus diatribas amorosas.

Casi extraña a Sif y la forma en la que se las ingeniaba para estar a su lado a cada momento.

—No lo sé —Alana se encoge de hombros y se recarga en el respaldo de la silla de madera—. En realidad, sólo _Melt Queen_ habló en la grabación. Dijo que _Mischief_ estaba a su lado, pero no consiguió sacarle una sola palabra. Mientras decía que no continuarían, me dio la impresión de que quería llorar. —Thor siente agruras. Los grupos pro-mutantes no siempre pasan por buenos ratos, pero, ¿qué podría haber pasado para decidir cortar con el podcast de tajo? —. La _Autora_ no estaba ahí. ¿Crees que…?

No quiere imaginarlo.

Cuando la mesera llega con sus órdenes y coloca las bandejas de comida en la mesa, Alana inhala hondo, desanimada, y Thor la observa, haciendo una mueca.

—Es una lástima —es lo único que puede comentar para tratar de alentarla—. Era un buen programa. Seguro ayudaron a muchas personas a sentirse bien siendo distintos.

Alana pone los ojos en blanco y toma la hamburguesa de su plato con dedos crispados.

—Sí, entre ellos, yo. Qué coraje: me encantaba escucharlos los domingos por la noche, ahora tendré que contentarme con maratones de _Los Simpson._

Le sonríe y le pisa la bota por debajo de la mesa, consiguiendo envolverla en un juego de patadas y pisotones que la hace sonreír, al menos un poco.

Es curioso que, siendo niños, prefería pasar más tiempo con Kristian que con ella, pero, ahora que su hermano mayor tiene una vida hecha en Noruega y verlo seguido es complicado, Alana se ha convertido en lo más parecido a una mejor amiga que ha tenido en la vida.

Le recuerda un poco a la relación que tuvo con Brunilda.

Al llegar la hora de marcharse, Thor se levanta para pagar la cuenta, mientras Alana lo espera cerca de la puerta. Cuando da media vuelta para ir con ella, descubre a sus espaldas a una chica de mediana estatura, largo cabello negro trenzado, el extremo del peinado cayendo por encima de su hombro, y ojos de un gélido tono gris acerado. Sólo se da cuenta de eso al parpadear un par de veces, porque, por un segundo, podría haber jurado que eran verdes. Un verde esmeralda brillante e hipnótico.

Se paraliza. Todo en su interior comienza a sentirse como si estuviera derritiéndose al entrar en contacto con un potente calor.

Es como estar enfrente de Loki. Del Loki transformado en mujer con el que se encontró en una tasca de Asgard alguna vez, si bien su amante optó por la voluptuosidad y la belleza asesina sólo para sorprenderlo. Ésta chica no se ve mayor de dieciocho y, ciertamente, todavía tiene cierto aire infantil alrededor de la cara que seguramente irá perdiendo conforme se adentre más en la adultez.

Cuando se da cuenta de que la chica le sostiene la mirada, ladeando la cabeza con extrañeza y desinterés a la vez, se aclara la garganta y da un paso dudoso hacia un costado para dejarle la vía libre hacia la barra. Ella frunce el ceño, pero lo ignora y, con voz suave, le pide a la dependienta _lo de siempre para mi hermano, Chloe, y, para mí… ¿qué me recomiendas hoy?_

Thor camina con pasos tensos hacia Alana, que lo mira con una ceja enarcada.

—Estás pálido. ¿Te hizo daño la comida o algo así? —Le pregunta.

Niega con la cabeza y, mientras lo hace, su mirada repara en una figura ataviada en colores oscuros, sentada en una de las mesas al fondo del local, resaltando contra los matices y el brillo del ambiente por el _pesimismo_ que exuda, estando tirada, prácticamente, sobre el mueble, la cabeza hundida en los brazos flexionados como si dormitara y el cabello cubierto por una capucha acampanada.

Alana le pone una mano en el brazo y tira de él para sacarlo por la puerta. Mientras caminan por la calle, puede ver por los ventanales a la chica de la barra metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del suéter gris que está usando, un bolso, pequeño y circular, contoneándose contra su cadera mientras camina hacia la mesa en el rincón, esquivando clientes y sillas. Si se sienta ahí, si la persona de aspecto decaído levanta el rostro y resulta que luce como el de ella, entonces… oh, pero, pasos antes de llegar a la mesa, la chica dobla hacia la esquina y, en vez de hacer lo que Thor estaba imaginando, se hunde en el corredor que conduce a los servicios, dejando a la figura deprimida en su sitio, sin siquiera mirar en su dirección.

— ¿Qué rayos te pasa? —Exclama su hermana, irritada, tratando de llamar su atención—. Si te sientes mal, lo mejor será que me digas. Llamaré a Jane.

Thor la mira y, cuando la ve tomar su teléfono, coloca una mano encima del aparato y protesta con una sacudida de la cabeza que le desordena el enredado cabello rubio.

—Lo siento —se obliga a decir. La gente que camina a su alrededor los mira como si fueran una inconveniencia en su rutina diaria, ya que están parados en medio de la calle. Instintivamente, se hace a un lado, pegando la espalda al vidrio del local—. Creí ver a alguien… con quien no me encontraba hace mucho.

— ¿Y está muerto? Porque tienes una cara de terror que está empezando a espantarme, Thor.

Para calmarla, le da un beso en la frente y tira de ella, alejándose a toda velocidad de la tentación cuando la figura esbelta de la chica de la barra vuelve a aparecer por el corredor, agitando las manos para secarlas como si no hubiera encontrado toallas de papel disponibles. No quiere saber dónde va a sentarse. Tampoco con quien ni si esa persona puede ser…

—O—

Una semana después, llega a casa de su penúltima sesión de terapia sintiéndose molido de pies a cabeza y con el único deseo de meterse en la cama y dormir sin problemas hasta la mañana siguiente, pero, apenas coloca la maleta de tela en el suelo y las llaves, en el gancho detrás de la puerta, un fuerte sollozo lo paraliza y le llena el torrente sanguíneo de una adrenalina que se siente tan fría como anticongelante, porque la única persona que puede estar llorando en ésta casa es Jane.

Cuando se apresura a entrar a la sala para descubrir lo que ocurre, encuentra a Jane hecha un ovillo en el sillón, llorando con el rostro hundido en un cojín, un puñado de pañuelos de papel aferrados entre las manos, que tiemblan sin parar. Se acerca a ella tan rápido como puede y, cuando le pone una mano en la mejilla, la ve alejarse de su contacto como si la hubiera herido.

La preocupación sólo aumenta.

—Jane, ¿qué pasa? —Le pregunta con toda la delicadeza que posee, tratando de no exigir respuestas puesto que hace mucho descubrió que las mujeres no reaccionan bien ante ese tipo de actitudes.

Ella lo mira, haciendo ruidos nasales, y hay una cosa en sus ojos que lo hace sentir como si el problema fuera él. Trata de hacer memoria, descubrir si hizo algo que pudiera haber provocado semejante ataque emocional, pero, por más que hurga, no logra dar con un motivo aparente.

Jane se sienta en el sillón, pasando saliva e hipando, dando la impresión de no poder hablar. Lo observa otra vez y, conforme pasa el tiempo, Thor se sigue sintiendo más y más culpable por algo que ni siquiera sabe qué es. Le coloca una mano en la rodilla, tratando de hacerla sentir segura, pero Jane vuelve a alejarse, ésta vez poniéndose de pie para ir a tomar algo de la mesa en el extremo del sillón.

Levanta el bastón en el aire y Thor ha visto suficientes pruebas de embarazo en la televisión para no parpadear como idiota ante una, tratando de adivinar de qué se trata.

Al principio, algo gélido se extiende por su pecho, pero, inmediatamente después, una emoción cálida se expande en su sitio, opacando lo demás. Sonríe y, en vez de mostrar una emoción similar, Jane gruñe y arroja la prueba al suelo, donde se hace añicos que rebotan en todas direcciones.

La lividez vuelve, sobre todo cuando la oye jadear una y otra vez, comenzando a pasearse de un lado a otro por la sala como un león.

—Escucha, si hay algo que te esté molestando, te agradecería que me lo dijeras de una vez, porque no comprendo tu actitud. ¿Estás…? —Tiene que hacer una pausa para aclararse la garganta y poder decirlo. Sus ojos viajan hacia la prueba hecha pedazos en el suelo. Un cosquilleo extraño (¿de satisfacción o duda?) se desliza por su cuerpo, tan lento como un caracol—. ¿Estás embarazada?

¿No debería ser un motivo para estar feliz? Él lo está, puede sentirlo, y ni siquiera lo estaba esperando. Es… una sorpresa grata, entonces, ¿por qué Jane luce como si quisiera sacarle los ojos y freírlos en una sartén?

Ella camina hacia él y se le planta enfrente, enfureciendo todavía más cuando tiene que inclinar el rostro varios grados para poder verlo a la cara.

—Lo estoy —admite, con la voz cascada por el llanto.

Thor siente el impulso de reír, de ponerle las manos en los hombros o quizás alzarla en brazos y comenzar a dar vueltas como tonto por toda la habitación: ¡un bebé! ¡Va a tener un bebé con el amor de su vida! Pero la forma en que la mujer lo mira le advierte que más le vale no hacerlo si no quiere recibir un golpe.

Trata de respirar profundo y ponerse en sus zapatos para comprender por qué está tan fastidiada, pero no puede.

— ¿Qué es lo que te molesta tanto? —Pregunta por fin y Jane vuelve a pasearse por todos lados, pasándose una mano por el cabello, gruñendo como un animal asustado.

— ¡¿Por qué estoy molesta?! ¡Me pregunta por qué! —Exclama, mirando al techo con cada exclamación, como si fuera su único apoyo en ésta situación. Vuelve a encararlo—. ¡Porque no lo esperaba! ¡No de esta manera! ¡Es el peor momento posible, maldita sea!

Eso resulta igual que recibir una cubetada de agua helada en plena cara. Toda ilusión, emoción o felicidad se va por la canilla y, por primera vez desde que la conoce, se permite ver ese lado feo de Jane sin filtros, contemplándolo con toda su crudeza.

No va a pretender que la noticia no es intimidante, que el saber que su vida cambiará de una forma increíblemente drástica en poco tiempo no lo hace sentir vulnerable y, quizás, es debido a la persona que _es_ que esa idea no lo asusta tanto como debería, pero no puede dar con el origen de la rabia de Jane. Más que sorprendida o ligeramente desubicada, suena como si creyera que este es el fin del mundo. _Su_ mundo.

Sabe que es una mujer con una mirilla en las pupilas, que, desde que su padre murió, juró continuar con la investigación que él dejó a medias para conseguir los logros que él siempre deseó alcanzar y que eso la convierte en una mujer admirable, pero, al mismo tiempo, en una bastante filosa que no tolera que sus planes cambien ante la voluntad de alguien más, incluso si se trata de algo tan natural como esto.

— ¿No estabas cuidándote? —Pregunta, ya que le parece lógico hacerlo. Si no quería llegar a esto…

La ira de Jane alcanza un nivel preocupante y puede verlo en su cara como si se tratara de una pantalla de medición.

La sala está oscura, a excepción de las lámparas de lectura encendidas y repartidas por la estancia, bañándolo todo en pozos de luz amarilla que crean sombras y distorsiones en las figuras, en las caras.  

— ¡Cómo si sólo hubiera sido mi responsabilidad! — _Grita_ , de tal forma que su voz suena bestial—. ¡Si una pareja no desea tener hijos, no es sólo deber de la mujer prevenirlo! ¡Pudiste hacer algo también!

Y ahí está, el topo al que debe golpear en la cabeza con un mazo metafórico antes de que se le escape.

La observa con ojos muy abiertos, sintiéndose perdido.

Por algún motivo que lo hace sentir avergonzado, se descubre deseando la presencia de su madre —cualquiera. Frigga lograría calmar a Jane con palabras dulces y Genevieve la convencería de que su actitud no es más que pánico por algo inesperado, ambas consiguiendo algo que él jamás podrá, simplemente por qué no cuenta con los parámetros suficientes para comprenderla como necesita—.

Se siente fatal y no tiene idea de qué hacer: cada momento desde que llegó y la encontró llorando ha sido como caminar descalzo sobre cristales rotos.

— ¿Quién te dijo que yo no quiero tener hijos? —Inquiere, sonando, quizás, duro—. ¿Quién te dice que esto me afecta tanto como a ti? Jane, ese bebé es _mío_. ¿Por qué no habría de quererlo? —Y, peor—: ¿por qué _tú_ no lo quieres?

Jane se petrifica y lo único que puede hacer es tomar, por la nariz, todo el aire que puede. Más lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas y Thor no puede hacer más que mirarla con acusación, por más que quiera evitarlo. Al final, es ella quien cede y se mira los pies: sólo está usando calcetines y va envuelta en un suéter largo y abultado que cuelga por sus costados. De esa forma, parece pequeña y frágil, justo como la vida creciendo en su interior.

—Yo nunca dije eso —murmura y Thor es consciente de que miente, pero no es capaz de señalarlo—. No es que no lo desee… es sólo… que si hubiera podido elegir… —se quita el cabello de la cara con un gesto de la mano desesperado, mirando en todas direcciones menos en la suya. Ahora parece humillada—. Es un momento terrible. No puedo detener todo mi progreso por algo como… como esto —Thor siente agruras, porque lo ha dicho como si fuera una peste más que otra cosa. Vaya, nunca creyó que alguien pudiera hacerlo sentir todavía más decepcionado que Loki—. No quiero tenerlo. No ahora.

Vaya…

 _Vaya_ …

—O—

Nunca lo creyó posible, pero terminan peleando a gritos. Se persiguen por el departamento, rompiendo objetos en el camino y gritándose cosas que mantuvieron ocultas mucho tiempo para no perjudicar la relación, pero que ahora vienen a acosarlos como una jauría de perros salvajes.

Jane se encierra a llorar en el baño de la habitación cuando la situación se vuelve agobiante y él no puede evitar aporrear la puerta con el puño un par de veces, pensando en derribarla, pero sin atreverse por temor a lastimarla. Alguno de sus vecinos llama a la policía y, antes de abrir la puerta, tiene que sujetar el pomo y agacharse para tomar largas bocanas de aire, porque se siente terrible, las sienes le palpitan y no le llega suficiente oxígeno a los pulmones.

Quiere tenderse en el suelo y esperar que el Universo lo reconstruya, de la misma forma en que hizo tras el Ragnarök.

El oficial le advierte que, si siguen con el escándalo, tendrá que arrestarlo —al menos, se conmisera cuando Thor le explica la situación lo mejor que puede, entre dientes que no dejan de castañear— y, antes de marcharse, le pide a Jane que salga, sólo para asegurarse de que está _sana y salva,_ como si Thor hubiera sido capaz de ponerle un dedo encima. Ella le relata la misma historia, teniendo la decencia de no mirar a Thor, derribado en un sillón, a los ojos. El policía les advierte que seguirá rondando por la zona y ambos se quedan en silencio una vez la puerta se ha cerrado tras él, demasiado perturbados por sus propios asuntos para seguir con el tema.

Finalmente, es Jane quien se acerca, desvaída y delicada, y trata de sentarse a su lado, pero no puede tolerar estar cerca de ella en éste momento, por lo que se para a toda velocidad y comienza a pasearse de un lado a otro, como ella hizo antes.

Se da cuenta de que no tiene fuerzas para seguir con esto, lo que lo hace sentir humillado, pero tiene qué, porque, si por algo vale la pena luchar en ésta vida con la misma bravura con que lo hacía en la otra, es por algo como esto.  

—No vas a abortar a mi hijo —le dice sin verla y, de inmediato, comienza a pensar en un montón de procedimientos: contratar abogados, conseguir una orden o cualquier tontería legal que la _obligue_ a llevar el embarazo a término.

Náuseas amenazan con hacerlo vomitar. La primera vez que la vio a la cara, jamás imaginó que podrían caer en un pozo tan profundo estando juntos. Al menos Loki llegó a su vida con una nota de advertencia a cuestas. Aunque, claro, nunca supo leerla.

Jane vuelve a sollozar. Se descubre harto de ese sonido, por lo que piensa en salir del departamento para ir a tomar algo de aire fresco, pero ella lo detiene, yendo a sujetarle el brazo, las uñas hundiéndose en su piel igual que dagas ovaladas.

— ¡No fue mi intención sugerirlo! ¡Jamás podría! ¡Lo dije en el calor del momento, yo nunca…! —Su expresión delata que está horrorizada ante sus propias palabras, tanto como él—. Es que no quiero dejar mi trabajo de lado y un embarazo sólo va a complicarlo todo. Me quitará libertad, no podré hacer mucho en los laboratorios. ¡Me siento fracasada porque algo como esto jamás debió pasarme _a mí_! ¡Toda mi vida he tenido un plan y esto no era parte!

Ésta vez, Thor la sujeta por los hombros y la sacude, aunque no con la fuerza suficiente para hacerle daño, sólo para forzarla a reaccionar. Ve sus ojos castaños abrirse con impresión, su boca sellarse como si la hubieran pegado con pegamento industrial.

— ¿Alguna vez has escuchado lo que dices, lo obsesionada que suenas con tu trabajo? ¡Las partículas, los protones y los malditos puentes de gusano estarán ahí dentro de un millón de años, no irán a ninguna parte! ¡Pero ve lo que estás haciendo del que debería ser el mejor momento de nuestras vidas! No sólo me estás dejando en claro que no quieres a nuestro hijo, sino que piensas que todo en ésta relación no ha sido más que una piedra en tu camino desde que empezó. ¿Tienes idea de lo decepcionado que estoy de ti?

Eso tiene el mismo efecto que abofetearla. Ella lo mira, herida, mientras que, en algún lugar de la sala, un reloj sigue haciendo tic-tac sin piedad. Ya ha sido demasiado de esto y no puede soportarlo más. Va a la puerta, toma su chaqueta de la percha, las llaves del gancho y se va.

A sus espaldas, Jane lo llama, pero no responde.

—O—

No tiene idea de cuánto tiempo lleva sentado en el parque. Está oscuro y hace un frío insoportable, pero, en vez de hacerlo estremecer, el soplo del aire hace que se sienta bien, recordándole tiempos mejores.

Es extraño estar dividido entre la alegría de convertirse en padre — _si ella te lo permite,_ interviene una voz cruel en su cabeza que suena, irónicamente, como la de Loki— y la preocupación por lo mismo. Le duele la garganta por gritar y el pecho, por lo ciego que estuvo todo este tiempo.

Jane no es una mala persona, sólo un poco obsesiva y, por más que quiere entenderla, simplemente no lo consigue.

Su teléfono suena con una alerta y, pensando que podría tratarse de algo importante, lo saca del bolsillo de su chamarra, descubriendo la simple y mundana notificación de que el canal de _Era Mutante_ ha vuelto a actualizar. Se suponía que le preguntaría a Alana cómo dejar de recibirlas, pero lo olvidó, sobre todo cuando el canal se fue al desagüe.

Pone los ojos en blanco, porque seguro la noticia de la cancelación del podcast no fue más que una treta de niños para conseguir seguidores y comentarios, pero, ya que no tiene nada mejor que hacer, saca los audífonos, los conecta al aparato y accede a la actualización.

Enarca una ceja cuando la introducción empieza: no se trata del programa habitual, sino de la lectura de un cuento acerca de mutantes, leído por _Mischief._

Debe admitir que es reconfortante oír una voz familiar en medio de todo el tumulto y quizás es eso mismo lo que evita que se dé cuenta de que hay algo _distinto_ en su forma de narrar, de que su voz suena demasiado distante y apagada.

La historia habla de dos mutantes que se enamoraron hace miles de años, en una tierra diferente a ésta, pero perecieron a manos de los suyos por pertenecer a clanes contrarios. Quince minutos después de iniciado el cuento, con la voz de _Mischief_ susurrando en su oído como si le estuviera contando un secreto, descubre que ambos personajes tienen una luz de esperanza brillando sobre ellos porque el universo los quiso juntos desde el principio y, por eso mismo, se asegurará de que lo estén, dándoles una segunda oportunidad, cueste lo que cueste.

_¿No es algo hermoso? Pensar que, con toda nuestra lógica y razón humana, sobre nosotros sigue habiendo una fuerza superior e incontrolable que dicta cada uno de nuestros pasos, como si no fuéramos más que piezas de ajedrez…_

Mira al cielo y se pierde en el mapa de estrellas que tiene encima. El parque está oscuro, así que, desde aquí, puede verlas con claridad, pero no con la misma precisión que tenía la cúpula celeste de Asgard. En la Tierra, no se trata más que puntos de gas luminoso en la distancia, tratando de iluminar una negrura infinita en vano, cuando en el reino de su padre todo era luz, color y complacencia. 

Si Sif hubiera estado en el lugar de Jane, habría dejado su escudo y espada a un lado en un segundo sin dudar, consciente de que el destino le tenía preparado un rumbo distinto y de que, no por eso, se vería obligada a dejar su amor por la batalla de lado permanentemente, algo que Jane, al parecer, está terca en pensar, como si su _hijo_ fuera el enemigo de su perfecta carrera en la astrofísica. 

Inhala y exhala por la nariz, sintiendo un peso enorme aplastando sus pulmones, impidiéndole respirar correctamente. Se da cuenta de que lleva un rato sin prestarle atención al podcast cuando descubre que la narración terminó.  

 _Ésta historia fue_ Fuera de control, _escrita por la_ Autora _, a quien voy a extrañar… de una forma en que creí que nunca volvería a hacer con alguien. ¿Ves? Lograste lo impensable, como siempre._

Puede escuchar el tecleo al final de la grabación, que se corta de pronto, igual que si el host se hubiera descubierto incapaz de seguir hablando, y Thor entiende que su hermana tenía razón. _Algo_ ocurrió en la vida de estos chicos y es triste.

Pasa un largo momento tratando de paladear la voz que, hasta hace unos minutos, sonaba en sus oídos, convenciéndose de que no es la única persona en el mundo teniendo un mal rato y necesitando algo de comprensión.

Recuerda a la chica del café, a la figura tendida en la mesa, luciendo increíblemente taciturna… piensa en Loki. En el sabor de sus labios, la textura de su cuerpo, el dolor que le provocaron todas y cada una de sus malas rachas.

Al menos, con él siempre tuvo la idea de que debía atenerse a las consecuencias de un sinfín de errores, porque Loki parecía incapaz de estar fuera de uno más de dos segundos antes de caer en otro. Siempre o, mejor dicho, desde que supieron su verdadero origen, estuvo al tanto de que era una persona increíblemente rota que sólo conseguía mantenerse centrada gracias a él, a esos ratos en silencio en los que le suplicaba que lo sometiera, lo usara, lo hiciera pedazos de esa forma en que Odín nunca pudo, por más que trató.

Con Jane, dejó de saber a qué atenerse y, cuando la idea de volver a ella le cruza la mente, viene acompañada de temor por cualquier decisión que pueda tomar.

—O—

Pasa mucho antes de que Jane logre convencerlo de que llevará el embarazo a término, porque, por más que la oiga decirlo, no puede seguir confiando en ella. Sus ojos le revelan que se ha dado cuenta y que está empecinada en devolver las cosas a cómo eran antes, pero, ¿de qué manera?

En otra situación, ya le habría dicho a su familia la _feliz_ noticia, pero, por cómo están las cosas, no se atreve y, al final, es la misma Jane quien los llama para contárselos —encantada, como si la pelea y las dudas nunca hubieran existido— y, cuando Genevieve lo contacta para preguntarle porqué tuvo que enterarse del embarazo por su novia y no por él, toda la culpa de un posible bebé no deseado cae sobre sus hombros y su madre le da el sermón de su vida hasta que no puede soportarlo más y le cuelga —no ha sido la mejor de sus ideas, pero, vamos, ya ha tenido demasiado—.

Quiere a ese niño como nunca antes ha querido algo en _ésta_ vida y, a cambio de tenerlo entre sus brazos algún día, incluso está dispuesto a renunciar a cualquier añoranza de su vida como Dios del Trueno, que es lo que lo ha mantenido medianamente a flote en momentos oscuros como éste, recordándole cómo era enfrentar hordas de monstruos, derrotarlos y regresar a su tierra bañado de gloria.

Pero con Jane no tiene nada de eso.

Comienza a vivir sus días sumergido en el pánico de llegar a casa y oírla decir algo como _lo siento, pero no puedo seguir con esto, traté, pero me di cuenta de que no es lo que quiero…_ sobre todo escuchando todos esos cuentos de horror relacionados a las feministas —a algunas de ellas, mejor dicho—, la frase _es mi cuerpo, yo decido_ rondando por su mente cada tanto y haciéndolo sentir avergonzado por desear algo que Jane, obviamente, no.

En medio de todo eso, ¿dónde quedan las personas como él, que simplemente no pueden agachar la cabeza y decir _está bien, acaba con la vida de mi bebé y hagamos otro intento dentro de unos años, si eso es lo que en verdad deseas_?

No puede canjear una vida por otra y, si la de éste niño termina y en unos años deciden aventurarse de nuevo, no podrá pensar en ambos como la misma persona, no: tendrá un hijo muerto y otro vivo porque al primero le quitó la oportunidad de estarlo sólo para satisfacer las necesidades laborales de su novia.

Quizás es injusto, a lo mejor está siendo necio, es probable que no esté viendo el panorama por todos los lados posibles, pero es así como percibe la situación.

Por otro lado, está convencido de que si ésta diminuta, quebradiza y delicada vida acaba, no querrá volver a ver a Jane jamás. Y se siente terrible por pensar así; a fin de cuentas, son nueve meses que ella tendrá que someterse a ser la incubadora de un nuevo ser, por lo que debería ser Jane quien decida qué hacer, pero… ¡pero…! Si alguien corta a su bebé en pedazos y tiran de él al exterior con una aspiradora, no se sentirá como si la culpa estuviera en manos del médico que lo hizo o en quien tomó la elección, sino en las suyas, por haberlo permitido.

Es confuso y detesta estar en ésta situación. Se odia por pensar de la forma en que lo hace, por necesitar lo que, claramente, Jane no. Y, ¡demonios! _También la odia a ella._ Más de lo que esos cortos minutos de reconocimiento en la Batalla Final le permitieron odiar a Loki.   

Cada mañana, cuando la ve arreglarse para ir a los laboratorios, no puede evitar clavarle los ojos en la espalda con un rencor que lo quema por dentro.

—O—

Lo **peor** ocurre pocas semanas después de pasar el primer trimestre, cuando el vientre se le nota un poco más y ha tenido que comenzar a usar ropa holgada, porque sus blusas y camisas habituales ya no le quedan.

Él está en medio de una charla en una fundación de apoyo para mutantes con problemas, cuando Darcy lo llama y le dice que se encuentran en el hospital porque Jane resbaló en las escaleras del laboratorio y que los médicos están haciendo todo lo posible por ayudarla.

Ni siquiera se despide de la directora de la institución, sólo se levanta como un autómata de la silla, toma sus cosas y va a la clínica que Darcy le mencionó. Está tan fuera de sí, que se sorprende cuando consigue estacionar el auto en el aparcamiento sin contratiempos, porque cualquier otra persona se hubiera estrellado y, quizás, ésta vez no habría tenido la suerte de sobrevivir.

En la sala de espera, se encuentra con Eric, Darcy e Ian, otro interno. No les habla ni responde a sus inquisiciones y, cuando el médico llega para decirle que Jane está bien, no puede abrir la boca para confesarle que está tan _molesto_ con ella, que no le importa —de inmediato, la culpa lo castiga—, que lo único que quiere saber es si _su_ bebé estará bien o si ya debe dejar de alimentar sus esperanzas.

—Hubo un desprendimiento prematuro de la placenta —le explica el especialista y él asiente. Lleva tanto tiempo sin abrir la boca, que se siente como si se la hubieran cosido (¿no amenazó alguien con hacerle eso a Loki alguna vez, cuando se metió en problemas por jugarle bromas a quien no debía?)—. El bebé está bien y tiene buenas posibilidades de llegar a término, siempre y cuando comience a tratarse el embarazo como de alto riesgo y la madre guarde reposo absoluto. A partir de éste momento, no podrá hacer más que concentrarse en permitir la gestación del producto.

Comienza a sentirse mareado. La esperanza se le escapa de las manos lentamente, burlándose, susurrándole al oído que está perdido, como siempre.

— ¡Oh, Jane va a estar tan feliz! —Exclama Darcy a sus espaldas y alguien la pellizca en el brazo para callarla, tal vez Eric, quizás Ian… es probable que fuera Thor.

—O—

—Lo siento —le dice Jane en cuanto le permiten entrar a la habitación a verla. Está pálida, llorosa y luce desconsolada, recortada contra el paisaje blanco y gris de la recámara estéril. Las máquinas hacen ruido, pero el zumbido de sus oídos le impide escucharlo más que como un eco—. Lo siento tanto —comienza a sollozar y extiende una mano en su dirección, pidiéndole que la sujete, pero no puede.

Pasa de largo enfrente de la cama y va a sentarse en el sofá debajo de la ventana. La deja llorar y sólo la contempla, con algo grotesco, grande y furioso retorciéndose en su estómago como pasó cuando vio a Loki llegando a la batalla, encabezando el ejército de muertos de Hela.

—O—

— ¿Necesitas algo? —Le pregunta después de que Eric le ayude a instalarla en la habitación tras volver del hospital.

—Que dejes de verme como si me odiaras, eso necesito —responde Jane, irritada, y Thor la ignora, saliendo de la recámara: si no están en el mismo sitio, no tiene que mirarla, así que, técnicamente, está complaciéndola.

—O—

Comienza a dormir en la habitación de huéspedes bajo el pretexto de no incomodarla y, por las noches, aprovechando que no tiene a nadie que se queje, coloca el teléfono en la base de la mesita junto a las almohadas para escuchar las nuevas publicaciones de _Era Mutante,_ todas, lecturas de cuentos escritos por la _Autora_ —quien, si ha estado leyendo entre líneas correctamente en todos los comentarios que hace _Mischief_ al final de las narraciones, debe haber perdido la vida de alguna manera y espera, enserio, que no tuviera nada qué ver con grupos anti-mutantes, porque eso sería superar una línea más allá de lo extremo—.

Quizás está sensible por el tema del bebé, pero siente una profunda empatía por la clara desolación que invade al comentarista. Cada historia leída por _Mischief_ es más bella que la anterior, pero también están llenas de una tristeza otorgada por el tono de su voz y, muchas veces, Thor se descubre deseando poder decirle algo como _sé lo mal que se siente,_ pero la casilla de comentarios está desactivada debajo del vídeo, como siempre, así que no tiene manera de hacerlo.

De todas formas, tiene la impresión de que se están acompañando en un momento oscuro, si bien es _Mischief_ quien le ofrece cierto consuelo a él cuando Thor no tiene ni idea de cómo ser recíproco, porque las vías de las que dispone no se lo permiten.

Ojalá pudiera conocerlo, verlo, hablarle… ni siquiera le importa si se trata sólo de un muchacho. Las tragedias no respetan edades y le interesa mucho saber si alguien está ahí para apoyarlo, ya que, desde que las publicaciones volvieron, no se ha vuelto a oír de _Melt Queen._

Quizás _Mischief_ está leyendo los cuentos de su «amiga» porque en un programa anterior le prometió que lo haría y ésta es su terapia, su manera de no dejarla ir todavía para no sentir ese vacío que siempre llega con la pérdida.

Thor no quiere sentir algo como eso pensando en su hijo. Si algún día ocurre, está seguro de que morirá con él, porque el Ragnarök le quitó demasiado y, si bien ésta vida le devolvió mucho a partes iguales, también vino acompañada del conocimiento de lo primero, lo cual hizo que ambos lados de la balanza se inclinaran de forma dispareja.

¿Y si se hubiera concentrado en buscar a Loki desde lo que sucedió en la pista de hielo? ¿Y si jamás hubiera conocido a Jane y terminado en ésta situación tan dolorosa? ¿Loki lo recordaría? ¿Querría retomar lo que Hela les quitó —lo que él mismo le puso en las manos para que tomara—?

Por primera vez, quisiera regresar el tiempo y volver a ese momento en la pista, a esa búsqueda en internet, al café. Todos esos instantes tuvieron algo en común: la sensación de estar cerca de Loki, de que, si hubiera tomado una decisión distinta, podría haberse encontrado con él, por más descabellado que parezca.

Pero el miedo suele ser más grande que la esperanza, como bien puede comprobar ahora.

—O—

Trata de hacer las cosas lo más cómodas posibles para Jane, aún si está cada vez más incómodo y confundido con cada día que pasa. No puede hablar con ella como lo hacía antes, no puede verla a la cara, soportar el sonido de su voz o siquiera pensar en ella como hacía previo a que la burbuja de su vida se reventara y le recordara que, lo niegue cuanto lo niegue, este mundo también tiene cosas feas que mostrarle.

Tener a su madre al teléfono todos los días, preguntándole por la salud de su novia y la del bebé, no hace más que terminar de anudar sus nervios y convertirlos en una maraña que ni el más experto en desenredar audífonos y luces navideñas podría arreglar. Alana trata de mostrarse comprensiva con ambos, pero, cuando Thor no puede soportarlo más y le revela por todo lo que han tenido que pasar, su hermana pone su mejor expresión de incredulidad y estalla como una jaguar furiosa en contra de Jane, por más que Thor le ruegue que se controle.

El único motivo por el que su hermana no entra en estampida a la habitación de la mujer para leerle la cartilla, es que Thor se la echa por encima del hombro y la carga hasta la puerta para dejarla en el corredor y pedirle que se quede ahí hasta que se controle —sobra decir que no vuelve a entrar al departamento ese día—.

Jane debió escuchar algo de la conversación en la sala, porque al entrar para llevarle la cena, lo mira con ojos descarnados y enrojecidos. Thor ya no sabe qué hacer para mejorar las cosas y, si es sincero, tampoco quiere averiguarlo, porque no cree que vaya a servir de algo.

A pesar de eso, después de acomodar la bandeja plegable sobre las piernas, cubiertas por el edredón, de la científica, toma una butaca y la lleva junto a la cama para sentarse a su lado y obligarse a tener  **la** conversación que ambos han estado posponiendo. No tiene idea de dónde empezar, pero es obvio que tendrá que hacerlo por alguna parte si quiere zurcir esto pronto.

Pasa saliva, pero eso no alivia la resequedad de su boca. Cuando las palabras salen, lo hacen roncas:

—Nunca fue mi intención hacerte pensar que estaba tratando de obligarte a hacer algo con tu cuerpo que no querías —es amargo hablar al respecto, pero tiene que reconocerlo—. Te respeto como mujer. No soy ese tipo de hombre que va por ahí, sintiéndose macho al saber que su novia está embarazada con su bebé. Lamento si mi reacción te hizo pensar eso, así como lamento haber tardado  _tanto_ en decírtelo, pero, aún ahora, no sé cómo explicarte… —hace un gesto con las manos frente a su cara, porque comenzó bien y, ahora, es como si hubiera perdido por completo el hilo de lo que estaba queriendo decir.

Jane lo observa con un rostro abierto, lleno de pena y necesidad.

Desde que se cambió de recámara, éste sitio se ha llenado tanto de ella, que ya no puede percibir el rastro del aroma de su crema para afeitar, ni del de su desodorante o colonia. Todo es un suspiro, tibio y suave, de pesadez y lilas, mezclándose en una danza homogénea con el olor de la leche caliente, la miel y el pan tostado de la bandeja, que Jane no se ha dignado a mirar.

»—La familia es algo muy importante para mí —sigue, viendo imágenes de personas significativas en su memoria, pero ninguna corresponde a gente que conoció aquí: todo es Frigga, Odín, Sif, amigos, primos, compañeros. _Él_ —. No tienes idea de cuánto. Mi propia familia no la tiene. Los amo como si fueran parte de mi propio ser y perder a alguno de ellos sería como si me cortaran un brazo, una pierna, igual a perder para siempre una parte de mí, de lo que soy. Y te amo de la misma manera —los ojos de Jane se humedecen y hace un ruido con la nariz, pero no deja de mirarlo, ni siquiera cuando una gota se desliza por su pómulo, formando una mancha oscura en la blusa rosada que está usando al caer en ella—. Y pensar que puedo tener un pedazo de ambos, en una mezcla perfecta, con este bebé, es… —hace una mueca desconsolada.

Hace mucho que el coraje se fue, pero ahora, en su sitio, sólo hay retraimiento y humillación.

En su otra vida, nunca lloró o, al menos, no lo recuerda. Tiene memorias de la muerte de Frigga, de lo mucho que se sintió como si le arrancaran el corazón, y de su último momento al lado de Loki, después de que lo besara para beber el veneno de la serpiente y morir a su lado. En ésta, lloraba seguido siendo un niño desesperado, pero, conforme fue creciendo, procuró evitarlo, tratando de forjarse una existencia independiente y fuerte ante la necesidad de sobrevivir. Las únicas veces que ha sucumbido ante la debilidad, han sido motivadas por un profundo dolor físico que, si se pone a pensarlo, no se compara en lo más mínimo con el emocional que tiene ahora. El nudo en su garganta es inclemente, como las dos historias que tiene dentro de la mente desde que cumplió seis años. Ha llegado a un punto en el que no sabe cuál es la peor de las dos, la más insoportable.

Lo más cruel de eso, es que ésta podría ser la mejor de todas, si sólo tuviera la oportunidad.

»—Fue la mejor noticia que pudiste haberme dado y saber que para ti era… _intolerable_ me confundió mucho —continúa y la ve separar los labios para decir algo, así como arrepentirse en el último momento—. Te amo, enserio, te amo. Y creo que nunca he querido a alguien de la misma forma en que te quiero a ti. Con… la única otra persona con quien me he sentido de ésta manera, las cosas terminaron terriblemente mal. Creo que nos hicimos mucho daño y, bueno, eso es algo que no me ha dejado existir en ésta vida tranquilamente, porque pienso en eso cada tanto. Todo con él era ira, dolor, ansiedad… venganza. Y lo único en lo que podía pensar cuando estábamos juntos, era en cómo diablos iba a protegerlo de toda la gente que logró poner en su contra sin siquiera esforzarse. A veces no conseguía dormir por las noches, tratando de prevenir el momento en que alguien vendría a arrebatármelo y, cuando por fin ocurrió, fue por su propia mano, por algo que él provocó. Y así como lo amaba, lo odiaba, pero no podía reconocerlo, no hasta que pude verlo a distancia.

Al renacer, pero, por supuesto, eso no va a contárselo.

»—Contigo siempre me he sentido en paz. Eres todo lo que alguien puede querer en una pareja: increíblemente lista, cariñosa, dulce, fuerte, hermosa. Cuando estoy contigo, puedo dejar de pensar en todo lo que me preocupa y por ti fui capaz de tomar la decisión de seguir con mi vida, de no torturarme con un fantasma del pasado que a lo mejor está perdido para siempre. Pero estos últimos meses, me he sentido como si no nos conociéramos, como si te hubiera hecho un mal irreparable y me avergüenza horriblemente, al igual que me aterra, pensar que te orillé a elegir algo en contra de tu voluntad. Amo a ese bebé como te amo a ti, pero tengo la impresión de que tú… no.

Es bueno dejarlo salir todo de una vez, pero también es difícil reconocerlo con palabras expresadas. No quiere oírla decir que tiene razón en lo que está diciendo.

Jane abre la boca de nuevo, pero ésta vez para tomar una honda bocanada de aire.

Las cortinas del ventanal detrás de Thor están descorridas, por lo que la luz anaranjada del atardecer se cuela en la habitación, iluminando el suelo y la cómoda, cuyos cajones llevan días vacíos. Debe ser una visión hermosa y es una lástima que tenga que darle la espalda, pero toda su atención está fija en Jane, como ha sido los últimos meses.

Siente el impulso de buscar con los ojos la prueba de que el bebé está ahí, de que su corazón está latiendo en alguna parte, pero el edredón es tan acolchado que se lo impide. Ni siquiera sabe si hacerlo la haría enojar otra vez y son precisamente esas inconsistencias las que le ponen el pelo de punta.

—Yo también lo quiero —susurra ella, apenas audible—. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que no lo quiero, que haría algo como esto sólo por sentirme obligada o por la necesidad de satisfacerte? Sé que reaccioné de una manera muy intensa. Sé que la pelea dejó salir cosas que ninguno quería expresar, precisamente porque eran dañinas, pero en ningún momento consideré la posibilidad de en verdad… —pone las manos en jarras y gruñe.

Thor frunce el ceño.

»—También te amo —prosigue, limpiándose las mejillas con aspavientos de las manos. No está usando una sola gota de maquillaje, lo que le confiere a su semblante un aspecto más pálido que de costumbre—. Como no he amado a nadie antes. Y contigo me he animado a vivir cosas que nunca quise experimentar con alguien más —revela, mirando al vacío como si fuera una verdad de la que apenas se está enterando—. Toda mi vida la he enfocado en alcanzar aquello que mi padre no pudo, porque lo admiro mucho. Y, como mujer, conseguir algo en un terreno sólo explorado por hombres sería un sueño hecho realidad —suena decepcionada de sus propias palabras, como si hubiera empezado a notar lo empecinada que estaba en sumergirse en ese ámbito, pasara lo que pasara.

Thor no quiere esto. Si algo desea, es verla conseguir sus sueños sin baches en el camino, sólo necesita, quiere, un poco de tiempo, una pizca de entendimiento, y luego podrán moverse a partir de ahí.

—Lo entiendo —le asegura.

Ella niega, haciendo que su cabello se agite en todas direcciones.

—No igual que yo —contradice—. Sé que puedo parecer obsesiva, que lo  _soy_ , pero es que me aterra perder aquello por lo que he trabajado tanto. En ningún momento he repudiado a mi bebé ni he pensado que sea un contratiempo —solloza, mirando la bandeja sobre sus piernas para no tener que verlo a él—, es sólo que tengo mucho miedo. Nunca había estado tan asustada como el día en que confirmé que estaba embarazada. Que lo  **estoy** —termina, mientras la habitación se sumerge en sombras cuando el sol termina de ocultarse tras los edificios.

Thor estira la mano para encender la lámpara de noche y se ven bañados en luz, que no sirve para aplacar la sensación de estar en tinieblas. Las lágrimas de Jane son tan cristalinas, que brillan como pequeños diamantes en sus pestañas.

»—En éste mundo hay de todo, Thor: guerra, dolor, hambruna, peleas, enfermedades, sobrepoblación. Tenemos el Calentamiento Global respirándonos en el cuello. Hay corrupción, intolerancia, problemas, gente sufriendo en cada esquina. Y no es el tipo de sitio al que quiero traer un niño. Pensé, antes, en la posibilidad de ser madre, pero luego me di cuenta de que, si yo no disfruto vivir de la forma en que lo hago, ¿por qué tendría que someter a un bebé a pasar por algo así? Es cierto que no todo es malo, pero, seamos objetivos, las cosas tienden a empeorar antes que a mejorar.

Tiene razón: sus dos existencias se lo han dicho a gritos, pero, a pesar de eso, no quiere rendirse. No nació para hacerlo, ni en ésta vida ni en la otra, así que no piensa hacerlo, menos si en verdad hay un poco de luz en medio de la oscuridad.

—Nunca permitiría que le pasara nada malo —le asegura, convencido—. Podríamos criarlo para que salga adelante contra viento y marea, justo como nosotros.  _Vamos_ a hacerlo —porque, a éstas alturas, cualquier otra opción es mera terquedad.

Jane asiente y se recuesta contra las almohadas, vencida. Toma el vaso de leche y trata de beber un sorbo, pero pronto lo deja en su lugar, desanimada.

—Mi mamá no fue una buena mamá, ¿okey? —Confiesa, avergonzada. Thor ya había notado que habla poco de ella, pero nunca se permitió pensar en la razón: supone que no todas las mujeres pueden ser como Frigga o Genevieve a la hora de sacar adelante a sus hijos, pero confía en que Jane será asombrosa—. Hubo un momento en el que lo único que tuve fue a papá y él era increíble, pero nadie me sirvió de ejemplo para hacer las cosas bien desde ésta posición y me horroriza pensar que seré como ella —a leguas, se puede ver que ese es su miedo más grande y Thor no puede soportarlo más: se levanta para tomar la bandeja, hacerla a un lado y sentarse a su lado en la cama para abrazarla.

Jane libera un largo suspiro aliviado antes de hundirse contra su pecho y dejarse abrazar. Es bueno respirar su aroma de nuevo, el aroma tan femenino de su champú.

—Lo harás muy bien —promete y Jane sacude la cabeza.

— ¿Cómo? Si desde el principio lo eché todo a perder —se siente como una pedrada bien acertada.

Ojalá pudieran haber hecho las cosas diferente desde el comienzo, pero no vale la pena llorar sobre la leche derramada. Lo están arreglando y eso es lo que importa.

Jane sujeta una de sus manos y Thor le permite entrelazar los dedos de ambos, notando la tibieza de su piel.

—No se supone que sea fácil. Es decir, nadie nació con un instructivo para hacer este tipo de cosas bien. Estoy seguro de que ambos cometeremos errores en algún momento, pero lo importante es tratar. Y nunca te voy a dejar sola: siempre voy a estar ahí para ambos. Si lo que quieres, después del parto, es continuar con tus investigaciones, yo seré la primera persona en apoyarte, lo juro. Es sólo que, hasta ahora, las circunstancias han sido complicadas. Jane, odio esto —admite, cerrando los ojos un momento, para dejar al otro lado de la oscuridad de su mente todo lo malo que lo ha aquejado por semanas—. Odio no saber qué es lo que estás pensando. ¿Podríamos prometernos jamás volver a ponernos en una situación como ésta y ser siempre honestos el uno con el otro? No puedo con alguien que me miente o me oculta cosas, es… quiero que esto funcione. En verdad lamento todo lo que ha ocurrido.

Jane mueve la cabeza de lado a lado.

—No tanto como yo —confiesa con voz rota—. No dejo de sentirme culpable por la caída: si hubiera tenido menos suerte, podría haberlo perdido y entonces tendría que vivir con el recuerdo de lo que dije —se toma un instante para recomponerse y recuperar el habla—. Lo mencioné sin pensar, ni siquiera me di cuenta de que las palabras estaban saliendo de mi boca hasta que lo hicieron y sonaron como un millón de cristales rotos.

»—Sólo para que lo sepas, nunca tomaría una decisión tan importante en mi vida basada en las expectaciones de otra persona, pero sí tomaría en cuenta tu opinión, lo que deseas, porque, a fin de cuentas, es una parte de los dos, es algo que nos corresponde decidir a ambos. Me siento horrible. Todo esto ha sido tan caótico y siento que es por mi culpa —se cubre la cara con ambas manos. El sonido de su respiración, amortiguado por sus dedos, se oye sibilante.

Thor inhala y le acaricia el cabello. Se siente como si acabara de perder un gran peso de los hombros. Por primera vez, se permite tocar la pequeña prueba de que será papá, deslizando la mano por debajo del cobertor. Jane llora por lo bajo.

—Los amo a ambos —le susurra al oído.

Ella sonríe.

—Yo también —dice y suena como una verdad.

—O—

Vuelve a la habitación y, al principio, le cuesta algo de trabajo acostumbrarse a la vieja rutina. Al menos, no mentía cuando dijo que no quería incomodarla, porque, aunque la cama es suficientemente grande para ambos, le da terror lastimarla entre sueños por accidente, pero ella trata de convencerlo de que estará bien.

Alana sigue molesta a pesar de la reconciliación, por lo que deja de visitarlo un tiempo, pero, al menos, está feliz por su hermano mayor. Sus padres y Kristian también se muestran aliviados ante la mejora en la situación, así como los amigos de Jane —Darcy e Ian se convierten en sus mandaderos oficiales, para aliviar la frustración de tener que permanecer encerrada todo el tiempo—.

Cuando el embarazo avanza más, comienzan a planear el cuarto del bebé y Thor deja que Jane elija todo lo necesario en la web, desde los colores de las paredes hasta las decoraciones, muebles y juguetes.

Parece más contenta que antes y completamente resignada ante el no poder levantarse de la cama más que para usar el cuarto de baño y salir a las revisiones médicas. Thor sigue un poco preocupado por eso, pero se siente inmensurablemente feliz cuando descubre que ella le lee al bebé en voz alta al creer que nadie está ahí para escucharla y casi se quiere morir de ternura una ocasión especial en que la oye tararearle una canción de cuna.

Las cosas van a estar mejor, está convencido y, cuando el bebé nazca, todo será increíble para su pequeña familia.

Una vez más, deja de escuchar el podcast para concentrarse en otras cosas.

—O—

Darcy comienza a acompañar a Jane todas las tardes conforme la fecha del parto se acerca más y más. Rápidamente, Thor se acostumbra a llegar a casa y encontrarla moviéndose por los alrededores con toda la familiaridad del mundo o viendo el televisor en la sala, con los talones apoyados en el borde de la mesa de centro —no tiene idea de qué pensar de eso: ¿no es antihigiénico?—.

Un día en particular, arriba al departamento por la tarde, tras servir como intermediario entre una de las fundaciones a las que ha estado ayudando y un posible patrocinador, y la halla sentada en posición de loto en la butaca favorita de su novia, con un libro abierto en el hueco formado por sus piernas flexionadas, mientras la tetera hace ruido en la parrilla de la cocina al calentarse.

—Hola, grandote —lo saluda, sonriendo para sí misma, ya que no levanta la mirada de la página que está leyendo, señalando los renglones de letras con la punta de un dedo de tal manera que le recuerda a Sigyn junto a Loki, acompañándolo en la biblioteca del palacio cuando estaba empeñado en averiguar qué rayos pasaba con él.

Se detiene un segundo, tratando de hacer comunión con las dos imágenes en su cerebro, tan contrastantes entre ellas. Cuando se recupera, se quita la bufanda, los guantes y la chaqueta, los deja en su sitio junto a la puerta, y se adentra en la sala, que le da la bienvenida con un clima más amistoso que el que se padece en el exterior, ventoso, nublado y frío.

—Hola, Darcy —contesta, con el mismo tono de voz condescendiente que usa con ella todos los días—. ¿Cómo está Jane? —Quiere saber, colocando una mano en el respaldo de la silla frente a la butaca ocupada por la chica, quien pone los ojos en blanco y hace una mueca deleznable con la boca, pintada de un intenso color rojo.

—Irritable —le informa, arrugando la frente, y Thor hace un gesto resignado, porque ese ha sido el estado de la madre de su bebé desde la última revisión con la doctora. Antes, cuando su vientre no estaba tan abultado, le era más sencillo soportar el encadenamiento a la cama o al departamento en general, pero, ahora que lleva una personita de casi dos kilos y medio en el interior, su humor no ha hecho más que empeorar, ya que le cuesta mucho trabajo salir de la cama a menos que alguien esté ahí para ayudarla. Ha soportado mucho y Thor se lo agradece, es sólo que sospecha que no se lo ha dado a entender correctamente en todo este tiempo. Quizás deba enviarle flores, comprarle algo… es increíble que, en dos vidas, siga siendo así de torpe cuando se trata de gestos amables—. Me ofrecí a prepararle té, sólo para escapar de su compañía.

—De acuerdo —sonríe, incómodo, preguntándose si es buena idea ir a verla. Últimamente, es como si Jane se hubiera programado para quejarse de su día apenas lo ve cruzar la puerta. Quiere ser empático y portarse estoico, dejarla decir cualquier cosa que quiera decir, pero cada día es un poco más difícil lograrlo de lo que fue el anterior. En ocasiones así, extraña un montón a Sif, que podía tolerarlo todo con una gracia de diosa, sin emitir un solo pío (aunque sí algunos golpes) —. ¿Qué lees? —No es de cobardes hacer algo de tiempo antes de subir la escalera, ¿cierto?

Darcy se muestra contenta ante la pregunta. Coloca el separador, hecho de material reciclado, entre las hojas del libro y lo cierra para enseñarle la portada, de color azul pálido, decorada con la imagen de un monte congelado en relieve, copos de nieve bailoteando alrededor de lo que, al parecer, es una gran ventisca —siente escalofríos con sólo pensar estar en un sitio así—. El título, escrito en letras plateadas muy brillantes, dice _Lágrimas de Hielo_ y, por debajo, con caracteres más pequeños que lo obligan a entornar los ojos para poder leerlos, está el nombre _Clarissa L’affeison._

Ladea la cabeza, interesado: suena familiar, pero no recuerda de dónde.

—Es un drama nórdico, basado en eddas poéticas —le explica, con una sonrisa burlona en los labios cuyo motivo le cuesta trabajo entender hasta que recuerda su nombre. Claro: _Thor_. Drama nórdico: sabe mucho de eso también y está seguro de que, nunca, ninguna mente humana podrá terminar de entender lo que experimentó en Asgard y los reinos restantes. Pone los ojos en blanco, desinteresado, debido a que ha visto a la gente hacer esto, tomar «mitos» y transfórmalos en una historia _nueva_ , llena de ficción y tasajos de verdades, como en los libros de _Percy Jakckson_ que su hermana ama leer (gracias al cielo, superó pronto las barbaries de Stephenie Meyer). Bueno, pues no le interesa ésta ficción pseudo basada en un universo que sí existió y del que es prueba viviente—. Cuenta la historia de Loki — ¡pang! Algo chasquea en su pecho al escuchar el nombre dicho por alguien más. No es la primera vez que ocurre, pero ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez y, bien, siempre es difícil no pensar en Loki como algo que le pertenece _sólo_ a él. A sus espaldas, en la cocina abierta, la tetera comienza a silbar y Darcy se apresura a levantarse y correr hacia ella para silenciarla, antes de que Jane alegue tener jaqueca—, a partir de que descubre su origen jotun.

¿Para qué preguntó? Las manos comienzan a temblarle, su corazón, a latir extraño, y sospecha que sus neuronas están a punto de salirse por sus orejas para irse de vacaciones. Se siente débil, tanto como cuando estuvo en lo alto de las escaleras de la Sala de Trofeos y vio a su «hermano» sujetando el Cofre de los Antiguos Inviernos con las palmas abiertas, revelándose como un Gigante de Hielo.

—Supongo que no es agradable —finge adivinar, hablando entre dientes apretados inconscientemente.

En el viejo libro de su padre —que nunca le devolvió y descansa en algún rincón de éste mismo lugar, en alguna caja abandonada y enmohecida por el pasar de los años— había un pasaje respecto a eso, pero era corto e indiferente, hablando sólo del caos y destrucción que Loki provocó a raíz de la revelación de Odín.

Nunca nadie ahondó en un libro de trescientas páginas para tratar de explicar lo que fue para él sentirse arrancado de tajo de todo a lo que creyó pertenecer alguna vez. En éste mundo, a Loki lo llaman «monstruo» y lo culpan por la caída total del Reino de los Dioses —como si significara lo mismo para los humanos que para él—, cuando a Odín lo siguen tratando como el Dios Creador del «paganismo nórdico».

Detesta pensar en eso: siempre ha tenido la idea de que, si alguien puede juzgar a Loki, es _él_ y nadie más, pero, en éste mundo, las personas se toman esa libertad porque, para ellos, se trata de un «personaje» de literatura más, ya que los años en que en verdad se creía en ellos perecieron con la misma intensidad de la explosión final del Ragnarök.

—Oh, no. Es triste —continúa Darcy, sirviendo tazas en la cocina, teniendo cuidado de no derramar el agua hirviendo—. Ya perdí la cuenta de todas las veces que he llorado leyéndolo. Vaya, el ataque de los elfos oscuros, la muerte de la reina Frigga — ¡ugh! ¿Por qué insistió? Habría sido mejor mantener la boca cerrada—, el castigo en el Monte —suelta una risita que le provoca agruras—. Pero debo admitir que mi escena favorita, hasta el momento, ha sido la llegada de Thor para rescatarlo, todo perfecto y musculoso, en su carro de guerra —no se ruboriza, para nada. Darcy tiene una forma de decir las cosas que lo hace sentir mucha vergüenza, aún si está hablando sólo del clima—. ¿Por qué la gente insiste en decir que no hay nada romántico ahí, cuando todos sabemos que estaban enamorados? ¡Hubo un beso en el Ragnarök, por todos los cielos! Tal vez a la gente le daba miedo admitirlo antes, pero hoy en día no tiene nada de raro… —hace una pausa abrupta y larga antes de seguir—: de acuerdo, quizás el incesto sí lo es un poco, pero, técnicamente, Loki era adoptado… ¡oh, diablos, está caliente!

Okey. Espera, ¿qué?

La observa, extrañado y perturbado, mientras ella corretea por la estancia, buscando algo con qué limpiar el líquido que vertió en la encimera. Sabe que hay jergas en el cajón superior del mueble por el que ella acaba de pasar, pero no puede abrir la boca para decírselo, porque su mente se acaba de convertir en un tifón.

En ninguna edda, en _absoluto_ , se menciona que fuera Thor quien lo liberara del Monte: más bien, se lo atribuyen a un gran terremoto que le permitió escapar y poner en marcha su desquite contra el reino del padre que le dio la espalda, de una forma similar a lo que pasó con Hela. Los humanos ven al Dios del Engaño y a la Diosa de la Muerte como la oscuridad que ha de ser derrotada por la luz — ¿por qué están tan obsesionados con eso? — o sea, es decir, uhm, el Dios del Trueno y su ejército de valquirias y guerreros, por lo que no se le confiere ninguna clase de piedad a la imagen de Loki y no se hacen alusiones a su secuestro por Odín que, extrañamente, se interpreta como un acto de _piedad_ de parte del Dios Supremo al que, después, Loki se encargó de apuñalar por la espalda: a ojos de la gente de este lugar, nació defectuoso por el simple hecho de ser un jotun y su actitud no se desprende como consecuencia de todo lo que tuvo que padecer en Asgard, sintiéndose un desterrado desde el primer momento en que pudo interpretar las cosas, la forma en que no era capaz de integrarse a los demás.

En el mito, si ese personaje ficticio e idealizado que lleva el nombre de Thor —sin ser él, estrictamente hablando— lo hubiera liberado como hizo en la _realidad_ , se habría visto como un dejo de debilidad, como una clemencia innecesaria para un traidor, ya que Loki «merecía» ser castigado, sobre todo tras provocar la muerte de aquella que gobernaba junto al soberano de los Dioses.

—Tengo entendido que fue un terremoto el que… —masculla, la acidez aumentando en su esófago.

Darcy lo interrumpe, diciendo _ah, sí,_ mientras limpia el mueble con un puñado de servilletas de papel que se empapan antes de que pueda terminar con su trabajo.

—Pero es ficción, ¿no? —Se encoge de hombros—. Básicamente, en todo el libro, desde la primera batalla de Loki en Jotunheim, Thor y él se rondan el uno al otro como colegialas.

—Colegialas…

—Ajá —sigue, sin darse cuenta de la lobreguez de su voz, colocando sacos de té en las dos tazas que tiene delante y yendo a buscar la miel al refrigerador—. Nunca pasa nada entre ellos, pero si eres bueno con los detalles, te das cuenta de que están muertos de amor el uno por el otro, sobre todo cuando Thor enfrenta a su padre por él y cuando le suplica que le perdone la vida tras la muerte de Frigga —no suplicó. Y no lo piensa por orgullo, sino por vergüenza: dejó que los guardias se lo llevaran arrastrando por el suelo como a un animal—. Si eso no es amor, entonces no tengo idea de qué rayos lo sea. O a lo mejor sólo me gusta mucho el yaoi y veo moros con tranchete en todos lados, como con el Spirk en _Star Trek_ , pero muchos en mi grupo de lectura de la uni están convencidos de que Thor y Loki son el Aquiles y el Patroclo nórdicos y de que, en Ragnarök, Loki lo beso en la boca para morir con él a lo Romeo y Julieta. No puedo creer que todos esos estudiosos sigan en negación diciendo cosas como _fue un beso fraternal en la mejilla_ o _no fue un beso como tal, pero se hace alusión al gesto de esa manera para dar a entender que Loki reconoció la majestuosidad de Thor al final de todo_ —canturrea con una fingida voz afectada— _._ Idiotas.

Idiotas, concuerda. Fue un beso, el último y uno que dolió **demasiado.**

Exhala. Los pulmones le duelen. Le cuesta trabajo pasar saliva y hablar:

—Siempre pensé que lo besó para jugar con su mente una última vez, porque era incapaz de dejar las cosas tranquilas aún en el peor momento —murmura, amargado, metiendo los pies al fango, porque, ¿qué más da? Ya está atrapado hasta el cuello. Siempre es así cuando se trata de Loki.

Darcy lo mira por encima del hombro y sonríe.

— ¿Lo ves? También reconociste que fue un beso, a diferencia de todos esos ciegos. Debe ser porque no tienes que depender de las traducciones occidentales, conociendo el idioma y así —termina de preparar las bebidas, las coloca en una bandeja, pero, antes de tomarla, da media vuelta y se apoya en el mueble para mirarlo—. Clarissa le da un enfoque especial a Loki, ¿sabes? De una forma que vuelve imposible odiarlo. Es como si conociera su dolor por experiencia propia y quisiera desgranarlo parte por parte para que los demás también lo entiendan. La novela está llena de ciencia ficción (hay naves espaciales en Asgard, también pegasos, ¡hazme el favor!) —más que hacerlo reír, con escucharla se siente mareado, pero se obliga a asentir. _Pegaso_ , quiere decir, perteneció más a la mitología griega que a la nórdica, donde había **caballos alados** , pero el comentario se le atora en la garganta, como todo lo demás—, pero el contenido emocional es muy lindo. 

Sujeta la bandeja y le sonríe, pasando a su lado para subir por la escalera de caracol con peldaños de vidrio y llevarle el té a Jane. Es posible que se quede con ella un rato, si llevó dos tazas, por lo que Thor mira por encima del hombro hacía el sitio donde el libro se quedó abandonado, boca abajo, en la butaca.

Parpadea y, por un segundo, lo único que puede ver son las naves invasoras de los elfos apareciendo al otro lado del Bifröst, a Brunilda montando un musculoso e imponente caballo blanco, sus largas y majestuosas alas agitándose a sus costados, listo para emprender el vuelo…

Pasado un largo rato, va hacia el libro y lo toma con las puntas de los dedos, mirándolo en todos los ángulos posibles, sin atreverse a abrirlo. Cuando por fin se arma de valor, mueve la portada y ve la imagen de la autora impresa detrás, sobre una corta y poco informativa biografía. De nuevo, tiene la sensación de haberla visto antes y _sabe,_ a pesar de que la fotografía está en blanco y negro, que la mujer tiene unos penetrantes y gélidos ojos grises.

La contempla hasta que su rostro se le grava en las retinas y, parpadeando de vez en cuando, puede encontrar rasgos en ella que le recuerdan a _otra_ persona, quizá la forma en que lleva peinado el corto cabello negro, con raya en medio y una onda cayendo por el costado derecho mientras que el izquierdo permanece algo más corto, o el aspecto almendrado de los ojos, la curva desdeñosa de una boca pintada de algún color brillante que, en el libro, se ve oscuro y letal.

Es hermosa, no sólo atractiva o guapa, y tiene una manera de mirar fijamente a la cámara que lo hace pensar que, de un momento a otro, va a parpadear, a pesar de ser sólo una representación en tinta y cartón.

Comienza a preguntarse si la mujer tiene la habilidad de ver vidas pasadas porque, con el abanico de habilidades mutantes que rondan por ahí, esa siempre puede ser una posibilidad, por más descabellado que suene.

_L’affeison._

_Laufeyson._

Recuerda a la chica del sitio de comida rápida a la que vio hace tanto tiempo y en la que piensa en los momentos más extraños, como este. Su rostro era idéntico al de Loki, si bien suavizado por la femineidad, aunque con pequeñas y notorias diferencias, como el tono pálido de los ojos y un corte distinto en los pómulos.

Piensa en la pista de hielo de su adolescencia, en las risas resaltando por encima de las de otras personas. Una, está convencido, era la de Loki, pero había otra, muy parecida, de niña.

Kristian y Alana. Es lógico pensar que Loki pueda tener a alguien en su vida, como Thor a ellos.

¿Puede ser que _alguien_ le contó a ésta autora lo que en realidad pasó en Asgard y ella decidió escribirlo y compartirlo con el mundo para acabar con la mala imagen de Loki en los mitos tergiversados? Vaya, incluso pudo haberlo hecho sólo para conseguir dinero, a expensas de saber que nadie tendría que conocer el verdadero origen de la historia, pero el punto es que de alguna manera debe haberlo averiguado. Y la opción más probable dentro de su cabeza es…

La puerta de la habitación principal se abre con un golpe seco y Darcy aparece, pálida, por el pasillo; se asoma por el barandal y Thor levanta la cabeza para mirarla —por un segundo, teme que se vaya a precipitar hacia abajo, porque está demasiado empinada—.

—Okey, okey, todo bien, sólo… ¡ya viene! —Jadea, exaltada, y, con Loki en la cabeza, le cuesta trabajo unir los puntos, por lo que sólo hace un gesto desconcertado, sin comprender. Darcy pone los ojos en blanco y agita la manos en el are. Se golpea la mano en el barandal de acero cromado y profiere una palabrota por el dolor—. ¡El bebé, tarado! ¡Ya viene! —Termina entre dientes.

Se le cae el libro, el sonido que hace contra el suelo rompiendo su pasmo, y se apresura a subir la escalera de dos en dos peldaños a la vez.

— ¡Falta una semana! —Ladra, ligeramente aterrado: estuvo pensando que todo estaría bajo control siempre y cuando se apegaran a un plan, pero, al parecer, las cosas nunca le salen bien de esa manera.

— ¡Reclámale a él! —Protesta Darcy, corriendo tras sus pasos para recoger la maleta de maternidad que preparó con Jane hace días y bajar la escalera a trompicones con el propósito de tomar su teléfono de la mesa de café y llamar a Eric, Alana e Ian (a éste último, porque mientras más apoyo moral puedan tener, mejor).

—O—

El bebé nace en perfectas condiciones. Pesa dos kilos setecientos gramos, tiene una mopa de cabello castaño, como el de Jane, en la punta de la cabeza y, aunque sabe que es algo que tiende a cambiar con el andar de los días, unos ojos tan azules como los suyos, que lo hacen sonreír estúpidamente la primera vez que los ve.

La enfermera tiene que mostrarle la forma correcta de sujetarlo y el corazón le da un vuelco en el pecho al darse cuenta de lo pequeño que es, siendo casi engullido en la inmensidad de sus brazos la primera vez que lo tiene ahí. Cuando Alana se lo quiere arrancar de las manos para cargarlo, clamando tener derechos de tía —carta que nunca pudo emplear con Kristian, porque Martha nació en Noruega y tuvieron que pasar varias semanas antes de que pudieran viajar juntos para conocerla—, siente la necesidad de darle la espalda para resguardarlo de sus avances.

Ser papá se siente mejor que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo y, si ha de ser sincero consigo mismo, cuando debe dárselo a Jane, también se muestra algo reticente, pero cede más fácil que con su hermana.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre? —Pregunta ésta, sonriente, sentándose en el único sillón de la habitación, junto a Eric, mientras Darcy permanece de pie al otro lado de la cama (Ian se fue hace un buen rato, intimidado por la efusividad de las mujeres).

Intercambian una mirada y Jane sonríe. Luce feliz y agotada y, al menos, parece estar pensando algo similar a Thor, teniendo al recién nacido contra su pecho, viéndolo dormitar.

—Lo hablamos y decidimos que le pondremos el nombre de mi padre: Grant —responde, sonrojada.

Thor puede ver a su hermana paladeando la consonancia del apelativo con su apellido y, al final, encogerse de hombros, como si no tuviera una reacción mejor que ofrecer.

— ¿Puedo cargarlo ahora? —Pregunta de nuevo—. Quiero aprovechar antes de que mamá llegue. Háganse a la idea de que, en cuanto esa mujer entre en ésta habitación, no volverán a sujetar a su hijo hasta que papá logre llevarla de vuelta a Oslo.

—O—

Las semanas siguientes, a pesar del significativo cambio de rutina en sus vidas, que ahora incluye cambios de pañales a todas horas y despertarse en la madrugada cada tanto para atender a una criatura cuya única forma de comunicación es el llanto desesperado, Jane se muestra reluciente y jovial.

Retoma su vida activa con facilidad, pero siempre teniendo cuidado para no retrasar su recuperación y, mientras ella da pasos tentativos hacia regresar a su investigación, de la que Eric se encargó en su ausencia, ayudado por los internos del laboratorio, Thor disfruta éste nuevo aspecto de su vida como nunca hizo con nada más.

Pronto, es él quien se encarga de casi todo lo relacionado al bebé, como alimentarlo y atenderlo de noche, y quiere golpearse la cabeza con una puerta cuando se da cuenta de que lo ha estado comparando con aquella ocasión en que Frigga le permitió tener de mascota una anaconda, tiempo antes de que Loki llegara a sus vidas: no pueden culparlo, eso fue lo más cerca que estuvo antes de hacerse cargo de otro ser vivo.

Adora a su hijo, más que a cualquier serpiente gigante capaz de tragarse un jabalí entero, eso es seguro.

—O—

Una tarde de domingo, salen en familia para comprar algunas cosas que hacen falta en la habitación de Grant, que descansa en brazos de Thor, con un gorro acolchado en la cabeza, adornado con orejas de oso, y una esponjosa cobija azul protegiéndolo de las corrientes de aire, que parecen insistir en arrancar cada hoja otoñal de los árboles del parque en la distancia.

Jane se distrae viendo cosas en la tienda, mientras él tiene que soportar las miradas de adoración que un puñado de mujeres lanza en su dirección —y sentirse profundamente incómodo cuando se da cuenta del par de hombres incapaces de contenerse también—.

Gente que lo reconoce de su pasado como deportista se acerca a saludar y trata de responder de la forma más cordial que puede, a pesar de que el instinto de mantener a su bebé alejado de todo tipo de drama lo hace pensar en alejarse y esperar en otro sitio.

Jane paga en la caja y se reúne con él, llevando dos pequeñas bolsas de papel colgando del brazo. Mueve la cobija para ver el rostro de Grant y le sonríe, acariciándole la mejilla con la punta del dedo.

— ¿Te importa si vamos a la tienda de electrónica del centro que Ian me recomendó? El cargador de mi teléfono ha estado fallando y quiero conseguir otro —menciona al cruzar las puertas corredizas de la tienda para bebés, mirando a ambos lados de la calle, buscando un taxi.

El cielo está gris y el viento agitando las hojas de los árboles del parque frente al local suena como el batir de las alas de un millón de aves.

—Vamos a donde quieras —le dice y ella sonríe, parándose en las puntas de los pies para besarlo en la mejilla.

Pasa en un segundo: Jane mete la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta para sacar su teléfono, revisar la hora y, por accidente, un puñado de monedas y clips para cabello caen al suelo en un coro de tintineos. Ya que tiene a Grant en los brazos, no puede ayudarla a recoger las cosas, pero una mujer y su hija se detienen a hacerlo. Una ruborizada Jane les da las gracias.

Mientras tanto, se asegura de que Grant esté bien cubierto y, cuando termina de acomodarle la manta alrededor de la cara, levanta el rostro y sus ojos viajan hacia las bancas del parque, apostadas cerca de una fuente en funcionamiento. Su boca se abre y no puede volverla a cerrar por la impresión, por lo que una bocanada de aire se mete en ella y le quema la garganta con su frio beso de hielo.

Loki está ahí, enfundado en un abrigo negro de aspecto cálido y elegante, sentado en un asiento al lado de la pileta, parcialmente oculto entre la vegetación y los troncos de los árboles. Tiene audífonos blancos hundidos en los canales auditivos y una carpeta de argollas abierta, apoyada en las rodillas. Puede verlo tararear la canción que está escuchando, moviendo la cabeza al ritmo, sin ser consciente de que tiene toda su atención, desde el otro lado de la calle.

Se ve _tan_ joven. Tan… **normal** dentro de ésta realidad, como cualquier otro muchacho con el que se haya encontrado antes. Lleva el cabello corto, tiene la piel tan pálida como la recuerda y, al parecer, conservó ese tic nervioso de golpear las superficies con los dedos al distraerse, porque lo ve hacerlo encima de las hojas de la carpeta, marcando un ritmo acelerado.

Lo observa al tomar una taza de viaje, decorada con granos de café gravados en el aluminio, y llevársela a los labios al mismo tiempo que, con la otra mano, da vuelta a las páginas de la carpeta, tan multitasking como siempre.

Ni siquiera se da cuenta del momento en que da un paso al frente, bajando de la acera, pero Jane sí y grita su nombre justo a tiempo para sacarlo de su ensimismamiento y advertirle del auto que se acerca a toda velocidad. El vehículo apenas logra detenerse con un chillido de llantas que paraliza el flujo de peatones, quienes miran en todas direcciones, tratando de enterarse de lo que acaba de pasar.

El volumen de la música que escucha debe prevenir que Loki haga lo mismo, porque sigue en lo suyo sin inmutarse, sin darse cuenta de que a pasos de distancia se encuentra él. Acompañado por su _nueva_ familia.

La mano de Jane aparece en su brazo, tirando de él con fuerza para obligarlo a regresar al lateral. Lentamente, todo vuelve a la normalidad. Para los demás; Thor sigue sin aliento y con la sospecha de que sufrirá un ataque de un momento a otro.  

— ¡Demonios, casi me matas del susto! —Exclama su novia, frenética—. ¿Están bien?

Plural.

Mira a Grant, que, por fortuna, no despertó con la pequeña conmoción, y se siente terrible por lo que pudo haber pasado gracias a su estupidez.

Es por esto que hace tanto trató de convencerse de que, a pesar de las probabilidades, encontrarse con Loki aquí no sería una buena idea y trató de luchar contra el impulso de buscarlo, de averiguar si había renacido igual que él.

Movimiento repentino en el parque hace que vuelva a mirar en esa dirección, sin responder la pregunta de Jane, y descubre al muchacho poniéndose de pie, echándose una mochila color caramelo al hombro y empinando la taza contra su boca lo más posible para terminar con el contenido antes de abrazar la carpeta, de cubierta púrpura, contra su pecho y echar a andar en la dirección contraria, hacia el otro lado de la fuente, _lejos de Thor_.

Vuelve a sentir el impulso de ir tras él, pero, cuando Grant hace un ruido por lo bajo, recuerda que Loki ya no es lo más importante en su vida.

Permite que Jane sujete su mano y, tentativamente, caminan calle abajo, esperando encontrar un taxi más rápido en la intersección. Ella le lanza miradas angustiadas de vez en cuando, pero Thor apenas se da cuenta. Cuando la mujer le pide cargar al bebé, se lo da sin objeciones, cuando en cualquier otra ocasión habría protestado.

Mira por encima del hombro una sola vez, pero Loki ya no está ahí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historias que NO reciban comentarios, NO serán continuadas.   
> Ésta historia ya está terminada, incluso desde antes de que saliera Endgame, así que releerla para corregirla fue una gran sorpresa :p   
> Sé que Loki se está dando a desear, pero es que él tiene su propia historia en éste universo, misma que ya empecé a escribir, así que, si quieren leerla, ya saben, a comentar :p   
> Adoro a Chris Hemsworth como papa, así que tuve que dejarlo claro con Grant. Enserio, es un papá asombroso <3 (tal vez no cuando ayudó a su hija a colarse a la montaña rusa, pero… detalles).   
> Recuerden que me encuentran en:  
> Página de Facebook: PruePhantomhive (fechas de actualización, historias nuevas, recomendaciones de todo un poco y mis intereses del momento).   
> Canal de YouTube: Prudence Hummel (enfocado en la Ecología y el Reciclaje).   
> FictionPress: The state of dreaming (historias originales de terror, fantasia y sci-fi).


End file.
